For the Love of a Human
by Mrs.SRE Snape
Summary: Carlisle moves to Forks and finds himself having feelings for one of his patients. She's young, vulnerable, and above all human.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form, though it would be nice to have a piece of Edward now wouldn't it._

_This is a Bella/Carlisle pairing, I know it's a bit odd but a friend dared me to write it. So I did._

_Oh, and in my version vampires can sleep, they just don't really need to. _Also there are no other Cullens, Carlisle, at this point hasn't changed anyone. Jasper and Alice are 'alive' and are together and will show up later in the story. Special thanks to my BETA MIss. Ellen

_Hope you enjoy…_

**For the Love of a Human**

_Chapter One: Isabella Swan_

Being a vampire does have its advantages: speed, agility, strength, no need for food, water, and little sleep. Because of this, many of our kind believe themselves superior; having every right to take a human life as if it was no different than killing an animal. However, there are a few, like myself, who believe that the strengths wegain are trivial compared to what we have lost and therefore try to live our existences as human as possible.

I'd moved back to Forks Washington a few years ago for the first time in over sixty years. I matriculate quite often. I spend much of my time at the hospital where I work as an Emergency Room doctor. It keeps my mind occupied, there is little for me to do at home, alone.

I was at the tail end of a double shift when they brought her in. Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police, she been crushed between her truck and a van which had skidded on a patch of ice in the high school's parking lot. It was a close call, a few more minutes and I have no doubt she would have bleed to death.

After nearly five hours of surgery the seventeen year old girl, who was much stronger then I had imagined possible, pulled through and would soon be on the road to a near complete recovery; though I was sure it would be a long and often trying road.

Now it was my job to talk to her father, to give him the good news, as well the bad.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie Swan jumped from his seat as soon as he saw me approach. I could not only see his very apparent fear, but smell it as well. "How is she? Is… is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Charlie," I gave a small, reassuring smile as I nodded, "She's going to be fine."

Running his hand through his hair he took a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God… I thought… from what they said when they bought her in…"

His words trailed off his eyes drifting over my head and off into the distance.

"Your daughter is strong, stronger than I ever expected, many with her injuries would have come out much worse for wear." _Or more likely died._

"Yes, well she's a Swan, we're tough cookies."

I gave a small chuckle as I motioned to a nearby set of seats, there was still more he needed to know.

"Charlie, Isabella suffered internal as well as external injuries…her right side received most of the impact from the collision."

I watched as his brow furrowed, the worry and fear returned to his face.

"Her hand… many of the nerve endings were detached, she may find it weak and difficult to use." This was probably understating the situation; her hand in fact had almost been severed across her palm, I was lucky to have been able to save it at all. "Her hip was damaged as well, but it will heal fully in time. Her knee however… I believe after therapy she will be able to use it again, but like her hand, never at full strength."

He nodded somberly taking in a long deep breath. "But other than that, she'll be okay?"

"Yes. Other than that she will make a full recovery."

"When can I see her?"

"As soon as she wakes up from the anesthesia."

Nodding he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "I promised I'd call Bella's mother when she was out of surgery."

"Of course." I said, standing, "I'll leave you to that."

I visited my new patient the following morning and was quite surprised to see her smiling and softly talking with Charlie and a woman, who judging by their similar appearance was Isabella's mother.

"Good morning." I put on a pleasant smile as I grabbed her file on the clip board which rested in a plastic container attached to the end of her bed.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen," Charlie smiled as he turned towards me, 'we didn't expect to see you so soon. The nurse said you weren't coming in until noon."

"Yes that was the plan, but I had some paperwork to catch up on so I came in early."

Chief Swan gave a snickered laugh. "Oh, I know how much of a bitch paperwork can be."

"Charlie, really." The woman spoke up. "Do you need to swear in front of our daughter?"

Bella gave a small laugh. "Really mum, I'm seventeen; I hear worse from the kids at school."

The woman just rolled her eyes while Charlie laughed. "It's true Renee, you should know that, you're a teacher."

"Until a few months ago I taught kindergartners, their idea of insulting someone is to say they have cooties."

We all had a good laugh at that one.

"So, Isabella, how are you feeling?" I asked pulling my stethoscope from my pocket, placing it around my neck.

"Okay, I guess, considering I was crushed by my friend's van."

"That boy is no longer you friend!" Charlie's eyebrows knitted together in anger. "If I have it my way, he'll be riding public transportation for the rest of his life."

"Dad, it wasn't Tyler's fault. If you're going to blame it on anyone, blame it on the stupid ice." She grumbled.

Charlie had opened his mouth to retort but with a quick glare from his ex-wife he snapped it shut.

"Okay, Isabella. I'm going to check your vitals, and change your bandages, okay."

She gave a small nod, as she reached over and took her mother's hand. She was putting on a brave front, but I could see in her dark chocolate brown eyes, that she was still nervous, scared over everything that happened. I checked her pulse, listened to her heart, and several other little things, she seems to be doing quite well, considering.

Apart from the damage done to her right hand and leg, she had also received several other large gashes, one down her cheek, which reached from just below her ear extending all the way to her chin, another on her side, just above the spot where her ribs were broken, and another over her breast. Aside from her hand, the one on her breast was the deepest and would leave the most obvious scar. She was of course reluctant to let me see such a private part of her body, I offered to let a nurse do it, but in the end she waved off the offer saying, "you saved my life, I trust you."

When I went to check on her later that evening, I found her awake, reading Jane Eyre, which she was holding firmly in her left hand. "That's one of my favorites." I admitted.

She looked from the book, her brow rose as her eyes met mine. "Oh, yeah, it's okay I suppose. Kind of depressing though."

"Depressing?"

"Yeah, well it just seems so…dark and brooding."

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment as I sat in the chair beside her bed. "Oh I don't know about that. It may be a little ominous at moments but overall it has a deep seeded message of morality and love."

She shrugged placing the book on her lap. "I don't see that, but hey I haven't finished the book yet."

I chuckled as I began to look over the notes the last doctor on duty had left.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Yes", I answered my eyes attempting to make out my colleagues handwriting.

"Will I have scars? I mean, they'll be pretty noticeable, won't they?"

With a sigh I looked back to the girl, her sad eyes focused on her bandaged hand; the fingers of her left hand gently tracing the stitches across her cheek. It had been a question I have received often by patients, no one wants a permanent reminder of such a traumatic and often life altering event.

"Unfortunately, yes," I stated honestly. "I can give you creams designed to minimize the scarring, but they will, unfortunately always be noticeable."

She gave a shaky sigh, her eyes moving to mine. "It's alright." She gave a small forced smile. "It's not like they would be my first. I'm rather clumsy by nature."

"I'm sure they won't be too obvious, and if you wear your hair down no one will probably even notice the one down your cheek."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, let's change those bandages, shall we."

It was two days before I saw Isabella Swan again. I was off rotation for the weekend, which I spent hunting and working on my 1961 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato. I had gotten into rebuilding old cars about forty years ago. Normally when I was finished restoring them I would sell or donate them to charities. This one however, I planned to keep.

Although I tried to keep my mind as occupied as much as possible I often found it wondering to one of my newest patients. Why I could not get Isabella Swan out of my mind I had no idea. I had, in fact, had a dream about her, and I never dream, not even when I was human.

_I was standing in a flowery meadow, enclosed by the beauty of the surrounding forest. I couldn't recall ever having been to that particular meadow before, but it didn't matter because suddenly I realized I was thirsty, very thirsty. My eyes began to scan for prey. I could hear a heartbeat and then there was a rustling of a tree. I knew it wasn't an animal, I knew her smell, I would know it anywhere. And then, slowly she came out the clearing, she was wearing a loose fitting summer dress that flowed behind her in the breeze. Her hair hung softly around her shoulders, little gold clips holding back stands from her eyes. She looked beautiful. She no longer resembled a young and innocent seventeen year old girl however, but a woman. An extremely beautiful and very desirable woman, and I found myself completely unable to resist her._

"_Carlisle," She said smiling. "I've been waiting for you."_

_Her long hair whipped in the wind, her scent radiating through the air, it was intoxicating, and incredibly tempting._

"_I've missed you." She purred; stepping so close my body trembled with desire, desire for her blood and for her body._

_Then she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It did not take me long to reciprocate. She moaned in pleasure as my cold lips and tongue ravished her mouth. She pulled away from me just long enough to take a breath, I then moved my mouth to her neck kissing, sucking, and just as I reached the nape she whispered, "I'm ready"._

_With a simple nod I opened my mouth and bit down. A second later I woke up._

The dream haunted me. I had never bit another human, to quench my thirst or otherwise, why would I start now, and with Miss Swan? It was obvious from the dream I had no desire to kill her, it was as if I wanted to make her mine; to make her mine in every way possible.

***She was sitting on her bed, chatting with two girls who looked about her age. I was guessing they were schoolmates. I was standing just inside the door, a good ten feet from her bed, a closed curtain blocking me from their view but with my senses I could hear their conversation easily, as well as seem them through a crack in the plastic draping.

"Nurse Rose said he's twenty-nine, but I think he looks at least five years younger." I heard Isabella say. "And his eyes, they're the most beautiful gold, I don't think I've even seen anything like them before."

The shorter of the two friends gave a small giggle before saying: 'sounds like you have a crush, Bella."

The other girl quickly joined in the giggling, while Isabella blushed, fiercely.

"I-I do not." She said weakly, but by the looks on her friend's faces, they didn't believe her in the slightest.

"Then why is your face redder then a tomato?"

"Shut up Jessica." She mumbled.

Deciding I was done with my ease dropping I moved through the curtain and cleared my throat to allow my presence known and then made my way towards them.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. How are you feeling today?"

"Um, fine." She bit her bottom lip, her blush rushing down her neck.

I heard the two girls give a small laugh, before one of them spoke up. "So, Bella are you going to introduce us."

"Oh, um, sure. Dr. Cullen these are my friends Jessica and Angela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young ladies."

"Oh believe me, the pleasures all ours." Angela said once again dissolving into giggles.

"I do hate to interrupt your visit but I'm afraid I need to change Miss. Swan's bandages."

"Oh, of course. We should be leaving anyway." Jessica said, as she and her friend rose from their seats. "We'll come by tomorrow for your school work, Bella." The girl eyed a blue back pack that was resting on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, yeah… fun… homework."

The girls gave another laugh before giving a final good bye and leaving the room. I pulled the curtain back around her bed to ensure privacy, pulling the gauze and other material from my pocket I placed them on the small table bedside her bed.

"We'll start with your hand, okay?"

She gave a silent nod as she carefully lifted it from her lap. I gently began to unwind the old gauze; her hand was still very tender. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to flinch at the pain, as it was she had her eyes shut tight, and she took long deep breaths. I was used to seeing people in pain, but for some reason, with her, it truly, deeply bothered me.

"There's still pain, even with the medication?" I asked.

Her eyes slowly opened, a single tear escaping to her cheek. "The pain killers seem to wear off a few hours before I'm due for another."

I simply nodded as I continued to unwind the bandage. Throwing the old bandages in the trash bin, as tenderly as possible I applied the antibacterial cream.

"I can't move my fingers."

Her words were random but not surprising.

"Several of your nerves and tendons were completely severed. I do believe, with rehabilitation you will regain some use, but…"

"But I should work on becoming left handed."

"I am sorry, Isabella."

"Don't apologize." She said wiping her tear away. "You're the reason I'm alive at all."

"I was just doing my job."

She didn't respond to my comment, but instead asked another question. "What about my leg? Is it as bad as my hand?" She looked down to her right leg, specifically her knee which was in brace, resting on a pile of pillows.

"Your leg I am more optimistic about. You suffered no nerve damage; just badly crushed bones, you may, however end up with a permanent limp."

She gave a snorted laugh. "A limp, well I suppose that's livable."

"Yes." I gave a small chuckle as well. "I suppose it is."

The last bandage I changed was the one on her breast. It of course hadn't been the first time I had done this, but this time, for whatever reason, she gave a slight gasp at my touch, and once again, her cheeks colored. Perhaps she truly did have a crush on me. It wouldn't be the first time a woman has found me attractive after all. My voice, my smell, everything draws them to me. I've also had the complete opposite effect where people all but run from the room screaming.

"Okay, Isabella, you're all set, at least for twenty-four hours."

"Thanks, you know, you can call me Bella, everyone does."

"Isabella is a beautiful name, you shouldn't shorten it." Those probably weren't the most appropriate words to say at the moment, but they seemed to slip from my lips; and once they did I had no way of taking them back, even if I had wanted to.

She refrained from flushing this time, though her eyes lit up, making them sparkle like brown stars. "You… you really think that."

Yes, I did think that. It suited her quite well in fact.

"God's promise." The words left my mouth in a near whisper.

"Excuse me?"

My eyes move back to her, and I smiled. "Your name, it means God's promise."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She was genuinely surprised.

"Well, I must be going; I have to get back to the ER." I made a quick excuse; my ER rotation didn't actually start for another half an hour, but I desperately needed to get away from the young, innocent human.

"Oh; alright."

Rising from the bed I pulled back the curtain, but turned to her a final time before leaving. "I'm going to increase your pain meds just a bit, I hate to see you in pain… Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…dammit!_

_So, on with chapter two. Please remember that in my fic vampires can sleep if they desire to, but only to clear their minds so to speak, it is however not necessary for their existence; also Carlisle has never bit another human at this point so Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett do not exist. Alice and Jasper will show up in future chapters as well as the Denali coven._

_I want to say thank you to my 10 reviewers, as well to the 22 of you who added For the Love of a Human to story alerts and 10 to favorites._

Special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen

_This chapter is from Bella's point of view_

_Chapter Two_

_Flirtation_

He turned back to me, and smiled softly, "I'm going to increase your pain meds just a bit, I hate to see you in pain…Isabella."

_Isabella. _My name had never sounded good.

"Thanks." I muttered softly as he drifted out of the room.

I breathed deeply as I gently lay my head back on my pile of pillows.

He _hates _to see _me_ in pain. The words flowed so…affectionately from his lips.

True, he was my doctor. It is his job to 'do no harm,' the Hippocratic Oath and all of that, but the inflection of his words and the sound of his voice; not at all clinical. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, maybe I'm only hearing what I want to hear, but really, who could blame me? I swear to God he is the most handsome man ever created. He makes George Clooney look like Gilbert Godfrey; not that I'm into that overly vain, narcissistic sort of thing, but Dr. Cullen…there's just something, I don't know, overly perfect about the man.

I don't remember much about the accident; just opening the small front pocket of my back pack to put away my keys and then…pain, lots and lots of pain, and then, nothing. I remember waking just briefly. There was a bright light overhead, several people in green scrubs surrounded me, they all seemed to move in a blur and I could barely tell one from the other; all except for him. Dr. Cullen, his angelic face shining brightly over mine. He looked down at me, running a cool hand gently across my brow.

"It's going to be okay, Isabella," his voice was so comforting. It was the last thing I heard before I once again drifted into unconsciousness.

Out of all my people who passed in and out of my room, I look forward to him the most. Every time he touches my skin to take my pulse or hear my heart beat, it sends a positively delightful shiver down my spine. This can't be a normal reaction, I hardly know the man, there has to be something seriously wrong with me. Maybe my brain was addled in the accident or something. He's my doctor! My kind, sweet, caring, drop-dead gorgeous doctor.

Urg! You're not helping yourself, Bella.

Focus.

Homework. You have homework to do. Stop thinking about his angelic features and get to reading!

My dad brought in my laptop for me, and he received permission from my teachers to type out and e-mail any essays or papers I have to turn in. I'm being given a reprieve as far tests and quizzes, but they are being supplemented with extra homework. The only class I'm going to have to have some trouble with is math, it's not like I can formulate Algebraic equations on a Microsoft word document.

Maybe I can get Angela or Jessica to write out my answers for me, I don't think it would be legible if I attempted it left handed.

My hand.

My stupid, mangled, useless right hand.

Gently I moved it to rest a top my lap. Carefully, I pulled off the medical tape and began to slowly unwind the gauze. Rotating my wrist I took in the swollen, bruised and repulsive mess that was my right hand. I still have no range of motion above my palm, and I can barely feel any pressure on it at all. Dr. Cullen says with therapy it may improve, I have a feeling he is being overly optimistic. I couldn't hold back the silent tears that began to run down my cheeks.

"Isabella."

His voice was soft and gentle, and even through my tear blurred vision he looked as handsome as ever.

"Are you in pain?" His golden eyes were full of concern as he rushed to my side. He got to me quicker then it seemed he should have been able to, not that I minded. "Do you need more pain meds?" He asked gently taking my injured hand in his.

His hands were always so cold, but for some reason it didn't bother me, in fact despite my natural resistance to anything cold, I very much liked the feel of his cool skin gently touching mine.

"I-I'm fine." My eyes had drifted from our hands to his face, his handsome, porcelain, god-like face. I didn't even try to hold back the smile that pulled to my lips. "The bandages were itching." It wasn't a complete lie, they were a bit scratchy.

He gave me a sort of half grin and chuckled slightly. "Alright." He said, gently placing my hand back in my lap. "I believe we have some hypo-allergenic gauze we can use. Perhaps it with help lessen the irritation".

He quickly rose from the bed and I watched as he walked over to the medical cabinet against the far wall. I had never seen someone walk so gracefully, almost like he was floating.

"Is it only the wrapping on your hand that is giving you trouble?"

Sighing I nodded. I was so tempted to say the one on my breast was itching as well. No, no! Bad, naughty, dirty mind! I should not be thinking things like that.

After carefully reapplying the gauze, he sat himself down in the chair beside my bed and made a few notes on my chart.

"So," he smiled up at me as he re-capped his pen, placing it in his breast pocket, "beside an itchy hand, how are you feeling today."

"Now that you're here, much better."

Oh god, did I really just say that? Yes I did, and the way I said it, I may as well have batted my eyelashes as well. Oh God, I'm turning into a flirt. I think I've been spending way too much time with Jessica.

He chuckled, as he placed the clip board on table beside my bed. Taking a long deep breath, he turned his gaze back to me; his magnificent eyes seemed to suddenly shine brighter, as he slowly leaned towards me.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy hearing you say that." And he took my left hand in his, softly running his thumb across my knuckles.

My brain was telling me to say something, anything, but I was so utterly shocked by his gesture that the words failed me. Instead I just sat there, like a fish out of water gasping for breath, my mouth opened and closed several times, nothing escaping my lips but short breaths.

Smiling, he slowly removed his hand from my own. "The reason I came by was to let you know that the fracture in you hip is healing remarkably well, so well in fact we are going to go ahead and set you on track for physical therapy a bit sooner than planned."

"Great. The sooner I don't have to have someone accompany me to the bathroom, the better."

Again he laughed. He had an amazing laugh, his voice floated though the air so melodically it was almost as if he was singing. It was beautiful. Everything about the man was beautiful.

Rising from the chair he placed my file back in the plastic holder that was at the end of my bed. "Well, I should let you rest."

He turned to leave, but I couldn't let him, at least not just yet. "Dr. Cullen."

"Yes."

"Um, I was wondering. I think I'm going to need someone to transcribe my math homework for me; do you…do you think you could help me with that."

Smiling softly he nodded. "I would love nothing more than to help you, Isabella. My shift ends at seven today, I can come by and help after that."

"That would be great, thanks."

With a final good-bye he left my room, and I all but melted into my mattress.

I had a surprise guest arrive shortly after Dr. Cullen left. Tyler looked as white as a ghost as he sat down on the edge of my bed, his own arm in a sling a butterfly bandage across his forehead. For a full minuet he said nothing, but looked at me, guilt filling his dark, solemn eyes.

"I wish there were better words but, I'm sorry."

"I know." I nodded slowly, my eyes drifting to my lap. "It wasn't you fault…ice…I really hate ice."

He didn't laugh but gave the smallest smile, however, it quickly faded. "It was my fault. I was going too fast, I wasn't paying enough attention, I-"

"Don't Tyler, please. I don't blame you, and racking yourself with guilt isn't going to change anything."

"You almost died Bella. I know; your dad was not at all shy about pointing it out to me."

Sighing I shook my head. I would most definitely be having words with Charlie. "He didn't have the right to say that. It was an accident, we both were hurt, and we will both recover. End of story."

"It's not the end, Bella. Your life's never going to be the same, your… your dad said you may never walk again." Tyler blinked, trying to hold back the tears, he failed. "It's all my fault."

"Tyler." Gently I placed my left hand on his shoulder, his eyes turned to mine. "It's no one's fault. It was an accident." I softly repeated the same words I used just moments before. "And despite what my dad told you, I will walk again, it was only my right leg that was affected and Dr. Cullen says that with physical therapy I'll be able to use it just fine, I just need time that's all."

A glimmer of hope shone in his eyes as he wiped away the tears that had fallen to his cheeks. "Really?"

Nodding, I smiled reassuringly. "Yep, I got clearance to start therapy today as a matter of fact. I should be dancing by senior prom."

He laughed and shook his head. "I thought you were allergic to dancing."

I gave snorted a laugh. That was a good way to describe it. "I'm pretty much allergic to anything that requires an ounce of coordination."

We continued to talk, and laugh and gossip for a good hour before my friend finally left, and when he did leave, he was smiling. His guilt over my near demise having diminished greatly, though I doubt he would ever fully get over it.

I attempted to take a brief nap. My aching, exhausted body was very clearly telling me I needed one. However, I was anxious about Dr. Cullen's impending visit, and couldn't get my mind to shut down long enough to get any decent sleep. I don't know why really, it's not like anything exciting is going to happen over my Algebra homework.

A wide grin lit my face as soon as he entered my room. He was wearing a simple pair of tan pants and a blue button up dress shirt, it was the first time I had ever seen him without his doctor's coat.

"Good Evening, Isabella."

"Hello."

"So, are you still up to facing Algebra?"

Laughing I shrugged my shoulders. "Whether I'm up to it or not doesn't really matter; unless I want to repeat half my junior year, I have to keep up with the rest of my class."

My dad had suggested pulling me out of school and finishing my education studying independently, so I didn't feel rushed. I quickly rejected his suggestion. I'm counting on attending my senior year, even if I have to do it in a wheelchair. I refuse to let this ruin my life.

Reaching into my backpack I pulled out my math book and notebook, I placed the book on my lap and handed the notebook to Dr. Cullen. "I really do appreciate this Dr. Cullen."

"Believe me Isabella; I'm happy to be here."

Opening my notebook, he pulled out the pencil I had placed in the spiral binding. I watched as he wrote my name and the date on the paper. He had such elegant handwriting; I thought it resembled calligraphy in style.

"I thought it was some sort of prerequisite for all doctors to have horrible handwriting."

He gave a snorted laugh, which I found quite adorable. "I would have to agree with that sentiment; most of my colleagues have pretty horrid writing skills. It can be quite difficult to make out their scribbling at times."

"Well, yours is beautiful, it's like something you would find on an old sixteenth century manuscript. Have you always written like that or did you have to learn?"

He didn't reply right away, his gaze moving to the pencil he was now rolling in his fingers. "My father taught me."

The tone of his voice dropped as the words exited his mouth and when his gaze returned to mine. His mouth turned to a slight frown; his eyes filled with a distant grief, as if he was recalling a painful memory.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"No. My apologies, my mind drifted off for a moment. We should probably get started on this, it's already getting late, and I know from the nurses that you haven't slept much today."

"Keeping close tabs on me, are you?" I jokingly asked.

Smiling he answered, "As close as I can."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I do fantasize about having a small piece of Edward on occasion.**_

_**Thank you so much for the 11 people who reviewed chapter 2. I have decided to cut chapter 3 into two sections, first Carlisle's POV and then from Bella's. I most likely will not do that often, but I think for this chapter it worked out better this way. A special Thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**_

_**So without further ado…**_

_Chapter Three_

_Getting to Know You_

_**CPOV**_

_Is it possible for a vampire to going insane? _I wondered, _because I think I just might be._ I was openly flirting with her, very openly. She was seventeen for goodness sake. Though she wouldn't be that age forever, now would she? _No, no Carlisle, really, this is ridiculous. You have been alone way too long to start thinking you truly have feelings for this human._ I scolded myself._ You are her doctor, you will continue your responsibility as her physician and that is all! You will ignore her advances, and you will simply work on healing her body, not ogling over it._

With my resolve intact, I confidently and professionally walked into her room. She smiled at me.

Oh hell.

She had a beautiful smile.

"Good morning, Carlisle."

Carlisle. She smiled and then called me by my first name. Wait, how did she even find out my first name? A question best not answered I feared.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." I gave the tiniest grin, almost nonexistent in fact. _Yes, keep it professional Cullen. Doctor/patient, nothing more._

Damn. She was frowning.

"What happened to 'Isabella'?" she questioned me softly, her beautiful brown eyes gazed at me with such... pain. Oh god, I had hurt her.

Sighing I sat down on in the chair beside her bed. What should I tell her? 'Sorry, but could you kindly disregard the entire afternoon I spent flirting with you'?

"I thought you… I thought you liked me." Her eyes, which started to tear up, fell to her lap, "I thought we liked each other." I heard a sniffle and then she shook her head just slightly. "Sorry, I-I'm not normally this emotional. It must be the meds."

Gently I took her left hand into mine. Her eyes, which were still watery, looked directly into my own. "I do like you," I whispered, a small, relieved smile returned to her lips. "But you are only seventeen." I gave her the most logical reason; surely she would see my point. Perhaps not agree with it, but she would understand.

"I won't always be seventeen."

Her words almost made me laugh, words that I told myself only moments previous. In a little over six months she would legally be an adult. But what did that mean, really? She would still be young, she would still be in school and above all she would still be human.

"Yes, but right now you are still only seventeen, a minor."

My eyes suddenly drifted to her chest as it rose with a deep breath. "Your right, but… maybe we could use this time to get to know each other better."

She had made a wise suggestion, although getting to know this beautiful person in front of me on a deeper level would only hurt more when I ultimately decided that a personal relationship would be impossible.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." It really did sound wonderful, and despite that little voice in the back of my head pretty much screaming that this was all a really bad idea, I was looking forward to getting to know more about the wonderful young woman that was Isabella Swan. "Now," I forced my mind back to the matter at hand, "let's check those bandages shall we, Isabella."

"Absolutely… Carlisle."

XXX

I found myself visiting her three more times that day; including my entire lunch break, which I actually spent watching her eat. We talked mostly about her, her hobbies, interests, friends, and family.

"It's only me, my dad and mom left, and Phil; but I suppose he doesn't really count, at least not biologically. I never knew my dad's parents, they died before I was born. Pop passed away when I was around seven, of prostate cancer, and Gran a few years after at." Her beautiful lips turned to a frown, her brow crinkled at the mention of her lost loved ones.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

With a sigh she answered, "It's… sometimes my friends will talk about their annoying siblings, or crazy aunt or uncle, and, well it makes me wish I had family to frustrate me." She snorted at her confession and shook her head. "Stupid isn't it?"

"Not at all." I knew all too well the desire for familiar ties. I had lived a very lonely existence up to this point. "I have no family left, either."

"No?" she questioned, poking at her cherry Jello with her plastic spork.

"No, well I have some extended family in Alaska. Cousins, I guess you could call them, but other than that…"

She gave me a small sad smile as she reached over, placing her hand gently atop mine. "Well, we have each other now, don't we?"

"Yes," I smiled, wrapping my fingers around her hand, "we do."

It seemed like minutes had passed where we'd just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. I could stare into those bright brown eyes forever.

So beautiful.

"What about friends?" She broke the silence finally, letting go of my hand and taking up her fork for a small bite of her spaghetti.

I laughed. Friends? It wasn't a word I could relate to easily. "No. Colleagues, yes, but no friends."

Her brow rose and she gave me a look, almost like she didn't believe me. "Carlisle, you are smart, charming, and have a good sense of humor, not to mention extremely good looking. I find it incredibly hard to believe you don't have any friends."

"Okay," I chuckled, "let me rephrase that. I do not have any friends locally. I matriculate a lot and so I don't normally stay in one place long enough to make any close friends."

"Hum, a world traveler, huh?"

"Sort of, I have a few friends I keep in touch with but…"

"No one you would invite over for a beer and to watch a Mariners game with."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, no one like that."

"Maybe you could join Charlie sometime; he has a flat screen, you know".

"Maybe." As I pondered the idea, a rather unpleasant smell drifted thought the air. A smell of dog, or I suppose a more appropriate term would be, wolf.

"Well," I said rising from my seat, "as much as I have enjoyed this, I really do need to get back to work."

She sighed but nodded. "You'll come back later?"

"You have my word."

Just as I turned to leave, the door opened and in walked Jacob Black. He gave me a hard look. I returned a friendly smile and left without a word.

XXX

When I returned several hours later, she was sleeping, and not at all peacefully. She was tossing and turning and muttering about, 'he's a good man', 'I want to know', and… 'the cold ones.'

Cold Ones.

Oh, lord. What had the boy told her?

Does she know? No, he wouldn't reveal the secret legends of his tribe, would he? Does she know of the wolves as well? The boy smelled much like his ancestors, if he hadn't developed his shape-shifting abilities yet, he would soon. Perhaps he simply had told her some of his tribe's old legends to help pass the time. I didn't see any reason for hostility from the Quileutes, I have kept my side of the treaty. Or perhaps…the security guard…did they think I had something to do with his death. No, I would certainly have heard from them if they had.

I had no doubt I would run into the rogue vampires that had fed on the poor man at some point. They would know I was here and no doubt be curious.

Lowering myself into the chair beside the bed, my eyes drifted back to her sleeping form. After a few minutes the tossing and mumbling stopped, and to my surprise they were replaced by a smile. Even with her eyes closed, her smile was amazing. Her beautiful, red lips turned into a happy grin.

"Carlisle." She spoke in her sleep suddenly. "That tickles."

Tickles?

Her sweet lips parted, I watched in fascination as they formed perfectly into an O shape.

"Yes, there. Oh yes, there." She gave a deep moan as she shifted bringing her left had to rest over her chest. "Yes, Carlisle, oh Lord yes!" And suddenly her fingers grasp firmer around her pert breast and...

Jumping up from the chair I ran from the room at vampire speed.

The girl was having an erotic dream about me; she was fondling herself while visions of me filled her subconscious mind.

This was almost too much to deal with. I knew the attraction was there, yes, but to see her…

My body hadn't reacted in such a way in centuries.

**BPOV**

I liked Jacob, he was a good friend but… He didn't even know Dr. Cullen, not really anyway, and as soon as he sat down he started going on about how I should get another doctor. Well, actually he said Billy said I should get another doctor, he just apparently agreed with him. He wouldn't tell me why exactly, but instead rattled off some silly superstition his tribe believed in about Carlisle's family that used to live in Forks decades ago. 'The Cold Ones', he called him.

I told him, very plainly, that Dr. Cullen saved my life and so I trusted him completely. If he had a problem, there was the door. Not wanting to fight, he gave up trying to convince me, and we actually had a pleasant conversation after that. Still, how could anyone not like Carlisle; the man is absolutely wonderful.

Okay, so maybe I was partial because of my feelings for him, but still, he was perfect in so many ways. Oh how I wished I was just a couple of years older. That would make this whole thing so much simpler, but I supposed there was no rush.

Nurse Rose said that he came by to visit a few hours after Jacob had left, but I had fallen asleep. Damn! Oh well, I should see him sometime today, he was supposed to introduce me to my physical therapist.

XXX

I'm still attempting to force my way through Jane Eyre, I'm currently at the part where Jane travels to the North of England where she basically ends up homeless begging for food and money. This book is beyond annoying, I mean the girl is orphaned as a young child, sent to live with sadistic relatives, and is _then_ sent off to boarding school so they don't have to deal with her. Then, she lands a job as a governess and meets the ever ominous Mr. Rochester. A man twenty years her senior, who despite the fact that the protagonist finds her employer fascinating, is he is a complete ass, even going so far to flirt with other woman in front of her.

What. A. Jerk!

If I was able to get up out of the bed on my own, I would have rushed over and thrown the stupid book out the window.

Why were all romance stories filled with heartache and pain? Jane Eyre, Romeo and Juliet, Gone with the Wind, couldn't there ever be a 'they met, fell madly in love and lived happily ever after', though I suppose that doesn't leave much for an interesting plot now does it? Shoving the overly frustrating novel back in my bag, I pulled my computer onto my lap, and turned it on. I had an English paper to write.

I had typed a total of two sentences when the door to my room opened and in walked Dr. Perfect.

"Hello, Carlisle." I grinned.

He gave me an odd sort of look, like he was surprised I was in a good mood.

"Hello," he said carefully, slowly making his way towards me. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he grabbed my chart and started to look through it.

"Not bad. I was attempting to write a summary and reflection on the first twenty chapters of Jane Eyre, though I don't think Mr. Byrde would appreciate me writing that it frustrated me to the point that I wished I had a shredder."

He laughed and shook his head. "Still not a fan of the classic novel?"

"Not in the slightest."

He gave a small chuckle, but then sighed deeply, his eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty, and worry. "How was your visit with young Mr. Black?" He asked.

"Oh Jacob, it was okay, I guess. You know the Blacks?" I found myself curious as to what he thought of the history between the Quileute's and his family.

He was quiet for a moment, before he finally answered, "I do," in a voice so soft I almost didn't hear him.

"Do you know them well?" I questioned him further.

"Well enough."

I could see the topic was making him uncomfortable, so I changed the subject. "Do I still get to meet Dr. Wong today?"

His smile returned and he nodded. "You do. In fact we have an appointment to meet with him in about fifteen minutes. So after your daily check-up, we will get you into a wheel chair and cruise you down to Therapy."

"Great! You have no idea how happy I am about getting out of this bed."

"Looking forward for a change of scenery?"

"Oh Lord yes, I've been staring at the same plain white walls for so long I've started to draw imaginary pictures on them in my mind. You know the corner by the medicine cabinet is currently a replica of my home in Phoenix, and over there, under the T.V is the Pacific Ocean, complete with singing mermaids and dancing dolphins."

He gave another laugh as he pulled his stethoscope from his pocket. "My patient has become delusional, not a good sign."

We both laughed, and I reached over with my left hand placing it gently on his. We looked into each other's eyes before my own suddenly drifted to his lips, and I wondered if they tasted as divine as they had in my dreams.

"We should begin with your check up; we wouldn't want to keep Dr. Wong waiting."

Sighing, I placed my hand back in my lap. "Dr. Wong, right."

XXX

_**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed chapter three. I do apologize that my postings are irregular, but I simply do not have the time to do a regularly scheduled post. Next chapter: Vampires**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Myers Twilight or any of her delightful characters._

_This chapter is from Carlisle's point of view. Thank you to the eight of you who reviewed on chapter three as well as those of you who added my story to alerts and favorites. Also I apologize that it is slightly shorter then the two previous chapters._

_Chapter Four_

_Vampires_

The meeting with Dr. Wong went well, she went over the exercises she would be doing with Isabella, and how each of them will help in her recovery and approximately how long she would need to continue therapy depending on how her body reacted to the treatment. When the appointment was over I had of course offered to take her back to her room personally, however just as we reached her room Isabella had a request.

"Carlisle, do you think we could maybe go outside for a bit." She turned her head towards me cocking it to the side so she was looking directly at me. She smiled, her eyes shining hopefully. "Please. I could really do with some fresh air."

I couldn't have said no to that beautiful face even if I had wanted to.

"I suppose a quick stroll around the courtyard would be okay."

The hospital had a lovely little patio area off the east wing, complete with a wishing fountain, a flower garden, and several stone benches. It was quite picturesque.

I pulled her chair next to an iron bench, which I then sat in. "You know it would be nice to see the sun once in a while." She gave a long sigh, her beautiful eyes scanning the cloudy horizon.

I agreed with her completely. But that would quite impossible, and least while in her company or that of any other human.

"You must miss Phoenix, then?"

She gave a small laugh as she nodded. "I do, though I will happily admit, having you around has certainly improved my feeling towards Forks."

The feeling was quite mutual.

Reaching over I placed my hand softly upon her own. "I agree with you sentiment completely." Almost automatically my thumb rolled to the palm of her hand where it began to rub circles on her soft, pink, skin.

"Carlisle." She said my name in a whisper, her eyes closed, her mouth parted just slightly. Oh how sexy that looked. How I longed to place my cold mouth upon her warm one. Instead I release her hand placing mine in my coat pocket.

"It's getting late, we should probably get you back inside."

She sighed, showing her reluctance to leave and ruin the moment. "Must we?"

Chuckling, I nodded. "I'm afraid so, I don't believe Nurse Rose would think very kindly of me if I kept you out of bed all afternoon." Standing from than bench I took a hold of her chair and began to wheel her back towards her room.

"Do you think you could take me for another stroll, tomorrow?"

That was a very easy question to answer.

"I would love to."

Three hours later my shift ended and I headed home. I was actually quite thirsty and in desperate need to hunt, however before I even reached the top of my driveway the unique scent of my kind drift though the air. As they came into view, they just stood there, three red-eyed nomadic vampires, two men and a woman, looking at me quite curiously as I exited my car.

"Hello." The dark-skinned man greeted me in his thick French accent.

"Hello." I replied curtly.

"My name is Laurent, he introduced himself, "and his is Victoria and James". He motioned to the red-headed woman on the right and the other man on his left.

"I'm Carlisle."

"Yes, you…live here?" Laurent motioned to my home.

"I do."

The other man who had been introduced as James cocked his head, his face was blank, near unreadable. "Your eyes…they are gold."

"It is because I drink animal blood, not human."

There response was to laugh, which didn't surprise me, it was usually the reaction I received when others of my kind hear of my lifestyle.

"Why?" The woman, Victoria asked, a small laugh still lingering in her throat.

"I always have. When I was changed I was not among people and turned to the only source of nutrition that I could, a deer; I have craved animal blood ever since."

It was the usual story I tell any nomads I come across, it avoids confrontation, this way they simply see me as some sort of odd ball and leave, normally anyway. In truth I had been near humans, but chose to resist the natural impulse to attack. Eventually the burning in my throat became unbearable and took to feed upon a deer that was wondering nearby. My desire for human blood, after centuries of resisting it, was now none existent.

"That's quite…interesting." James replied.

"It is an unusual lifestyle, but it works for me. I assume you will be moving on soon. I do not wish to draw any unwanted attention." I was of course referring to the security guard that was attacked at Grishim Mill, and by the look in their blood red eyes they understood completely.

"We do apologize for…inconveniencing you; until this moment we were not aware the territory had been claimed. You have no need to worry, we will happily move on." Laurent explained.

"I appreciate that."

I gave the faintest smile and nod and the three vampires glided away from me and back into the thick trees of the forest. I silently prayed they kept their word. I enjoyed living in Forks, especially more in recent weeks, and I would hate to have to leave for their sins.

As it so happened the small coven of three were not the only vampires that visited me that day, it was just before midnight when my doorbell rang.

"Alice, Jasper, what a wonderful surprise."

The short, spiky haired girl, who I saw as a niece, greeted me with a tight hug, her mate Jasper firmly shook my hand. I had met the pair about thirty years ago; they had shown up on my doorstep wanting to learn more of my 'vegetarian' lifestyle. At first I thought perhaps that they had run into another vampire that had met me and somehow I came up in topic, I was quite surprised to find Alice could see the future. Jasper wasn't without his gifts and could sense and affect moods and emotions.

They were quite a pair.

They spent much of their time traveling the world, seeing its wonders; occasionally they would play the part of college students or spend a year or two with me or with the Danili Coven, another group of Vampires that refuses to feed on humans.

"So," Alice grinned, a slight giggle escaping, "tell us about Isabella."

I groaned. Of course she knew. That's why they are here. She had a vision.

Wonderful.

"Alice…I don't think-

"No excuses Carlisle. You've finally found your mate and we want to hear all about her. Isn't that's right Jasper?" She looked to her husband as she slid her hand into his.

Jasper simply smirked and nodded.

Sighing I shook my head. This was not good, with Alice involved…oh Lord, knowing her she wouldn't leave until she saw her vision come to pass.

"Alice, she's too young, and a human. No matter my feelings…it just wouldn't work." Running my hands through my hair I leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

"Yes it will, I've seen it."

"Alice maybe you shouldn't push this." Jasper softly suggested.

"I'm not pushing anything. It's fate."

"Your visions are subjective Alice, you know that." I made sure to point out the a point she herself so often reminded me of, hoping it with dissuade her in some way.

It didn't.

"Only if you refuse to follow your heart."

Letting out a grunt of annoyance I shook my head. My heart. Ha! What heart, the dead one that sits frozen inside my chest.

"She deserves better." Sighing, my gaze dropped to my lap. I couldn't have a relationship with Isabella, despite my almost overwhelming feelings for her; it would only end up in disaster.

Alice sighed, the leather on the couch squeaked as she scooted to the edge of her seat. "We just want to see you happy, Carlisle. You have been alone too long. You deserve this."

Raising my head I could see the deep concern lying within in her golden eyes.

"She's human, Alice. A fragile, already damaged, much too young, human."

"Yes…_now_."

Now? What exactly was that supposed to mean.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen it Carlisle. She will be one of us, you will change her and she will be your mate."

Alice was ginning madly, and in all the visions she had relayed to me she never looked so…confident in the outcome.

"She' s quite positive of it." Jasper added in. "It's why I suggested we visit, she wouldn't stop going on about it."

"See." Alice laughed as she jumped up from the couch. "Oh and she and I will become great friends as well. Like sisters. Jasper and I will be attending Fork's High by the way, starting next fall."

Jasper groaned. "That I tied desperately to talk her out of."

I didn't even bother attempting to argue, when Alice sets her mind to something there's simply no stopping her. So starting the following fall, my 'cousin' Alice Cullen and old family friend Jasper Whitlock will be enrolled as seniors at Forks High School, and Alice has assured me that it will be the best year of all of our lives.

_A/N: Hello, all. I do apologize for the delay but life's been a bear. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please do review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer I do not own Twilight_

_Thank you to all of my reviewers and those of you who added my story to alerts and favorites. This chapter is from Bella's point of view._

_Enjoy chapter five…_

_Chapter Five_

_Alice (the psychic) Cullen_

My dad just left from his daily visit, he really wishes I was home, and a very large part of me wants the same thing, but home is missing something that I have become rather attached to while here at Forks General. Carlisle. It seems sort of silly that I would have a crush on an older man, then again, it worked for Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester. Oh God, I did not just compare that twisted relationship with that of mine and Carlisle's, did I? Then again do we even have a relationship? We like each other but the situation is…complicated. I consider him my friend, yes, but a _boy_friend. Oh Lord, I just giggled at the thought of calling him that. What is wrong with me? Seriously!

"Good Morning Isabella".

Speaking of the object of my…well…friendship…

"Good morning, Carlisle."

He smiled sweetly at me, his golden eyes shining. "How are you feeling today?" He asked taking my chart and sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Good, you?"

His smile grew. "Quite well, my second-cousin Alice came for a visit last night."

"Oh really?" He didn't mention having some distant cousins, but I was under the impression they weren't that close.

"Yes, her father is going to be traveling quite a bit this coming year and doesn't want her alone for such long periods of time, so Alice and Jasper will be staying with me in Forks for a while."

That's certainly interesting, but who was Jasper exactly?

"So, is Jasper your cousin too?"

"No, he's a friend of the family and has been staying with them for a while. They are both your age incidentally, they'll be attending classes with you."

"Hum." Something about going to school with the cousin of the man I have a serious crush on was a bit…I don't know… bewildering. What would this Alice think if she found out I had feeling for her older cousin? Would she try and interfere if she disapproved? Well, this just complicates things doesn't it?

"She's coming by later today, perhaps you would like to meet her. I know she's eager to make friends in the area."

Friends? Well, I suppose, I could try. I was never really good at making friends. Angela and Jessica sort of…well assimilated themselves to me. I think it had more to do with the fact that they are friends with a Mike, Eric, and Tyler, all of whom for some odd reasons seem to have crushes on me. Then again, do I really want to meet anyone looking like, well like I was run over?

"Um, well I'm not exactly the best of company at the moment."

"Nonsense. You're recovering magnificently. Besides I'm sure you grow tired of only myself, Nurse Rose and the orderlies to keep you company on a regular basis."

I gave a small laugh and shook my head. "I could never get tired of your company, Carlisle."

His eyes seem to brighten at my words, which in turn caused me to blush.

Exhaling a deep breath he sat himself gently down on the edge of my bed. Taking my good hand into his he slowly brought it to his lips. The second his cool lips touched my skin I think I momentarily stopped breathing.

He kissed me. Oh my god, he kissed _me._

"Nor I yours." He then gently ran the back of his fingers down my scarred cheek. My eyes closed almost automatically. "I know I shouldn't feel for you the way I do', he whispered, 'but I simply cannot help myself."

I think…I can't think…not straight anyway, because if I was thinking straight I wouldn't be thinking what I was thinking. And if I was thinking straight a simple hand kiss wouldn't have made my heart beat like a hummingbirds. And if I was thinking straight I wouldn't have been tempted to grab him by his robe, and pull his lips to meet my own. And if I was thinking straight I certainly wouldn't be thinking that word. That word that is often said so casually, but at the same time can hold so much passion, and desire.

_Love. I think I'm falling in love with you, Carlisle Cullen._

The words echoed in my head as if trying to get my mouth to coordinate with brain and heart and just say what I was feeling.

Instead I just sat there, too dazed by the fact that this god-like man had just kissed me, and told me that he cannot help himself but to be around me. So I just sat there, my mouth agape like a fish, opening and closing, but not words coming out.

He gave a small laugh at my reaction, or lack thereof. Then, without another world, he pulled his stethoscope from his coat pocket and went to checking my vitals. I wasn't surprised when he said my pulse was a little fast, I don't think he was either. Before leaving he whispered that he would be back soon, and once again pressed his cool lips to my hand.

I was introduced to Alice the very next morning. She was actually really nice, if not a bit…excitable, but not in the same way Jessica is where she just goes on and on about everything but at the same time absolutely nothing. Alice Cullen was witty, insightful, and has more fashion sense then I could in a hundred lifetimes.

"When you're well enough to get out and about I'm taking you shopping." She clasped her hands together, her golden eyes lit in anticipation.

"Alice you don't have to-

I tried to politely decline her offer, but was quickly cut short.

"Nonsense. You have had a very difficult and life changing experience and there is nothing better than buying a new wardrobe to help you feel better about yourself again."

I didn't really think that true, but I hated to burst her bubble, so I agreed.

"Great! Oh Bella, we'll have so much fun, and I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

I gave a small smile in affirmation. "I'm sure we will." _At least until you learn I've got the major hots for your cousin._

She told me that she and Jasper were a couple, and was super excited that they would be staying together with Carlisle, than again Alice seems the type to get excited quite easily, especially if it included shopping.

"And your parents don't care that you'll be living with your boyfriend?"

"Not at all. They trust us."

That surprised me, I can honestly tell you that if I told Charlie I was moving in with a guy, said guy would quickly be face to face with the barrel end of Chief Swan's shot gun.

I'll admit, Alice was a good distraction. The entire time she visited I truly felt like just another teenager again. She said she would try and come back in a couple of days, next time with multiple fashion magazines. I hope she does. And maybe, she'll bring the mysterious Jasper with her. It was late afternoon by the time Alice left and just in time for my physical therapy. Dr. Wong was great, really, but by the end of my hour with her all I wanted to do was sleep; however no sooner had a laid my head upon my flat hospital issued pillow, I was informed by Nurse Rose that Dr. Cullen would be in shortly for my daily check up.

That definitely perked me up a bit. Sleep could wait.

Just minutes later Carlisle entered my room, a beautiful grin on his perfect god-like face.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Alice is good company." He simply smiled and nodded. "She wants to take me shopping when I get out of here."

He laughed as he picked up my chart from the end of the bed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Yes, well she openly admitted she was a bit of a shop-oholic, in fact she seemed quite proud of the fact".

"Oh, I sure she is." Sitting down in the chair beside me, he began to flip though my chart. "How has the pain medication been working for you? Is it lasting long enough?"

"It seems to be now. My hand is the only place that it still sort of lingers, but it's manageable."

"Hum." Closing the chart he placed it on the bedside table before pulling a pair or surgical glove from his pocket and sliding them on. "During my last exam I mentioned possibly removing some stitches."

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm going to double check of course but I think we will be able to remove the ones from your hip and you cheek."

"I suppose two out of four isn't bad." I gave a shaky laugh at my own joke.

I've tried to think positively, that this isn't forever changing my life, that although it will take time I will be my normal self again…some day. But then I think of the scars, permanent reminders of my near death experience, and part of me can't help but be afraid. I don't want to be stared at because of my scars, or pitied when people find out what happened, but I know that's exactly what will happen, especially in a small town like Forks.

Suddenly my left hand was cold, and I realize it's because Carlisle is now holding it. He gives me a reassuring smile, and squeezes my hand lightly. "It's okay, Isabella. I know your putting on a brave face, but it's okay to admit to being anxious. Your injuries were grave and your recovery will be…taxing at times."

As much as the truth hurts to hear I am glad that at least he is being honest with me. My dad likes to pretend that it's not nearly as bad as it really is; that it's as if I'm simply in the hospital to have my appendix removed or something. Even my friends are casual about it all, and I know it's because the topic is, well sensitive. No one want to tell you they think your forever going to be different, that nothing is ever going to be the same, but as much as they want to deny it, as much as I want to pretend everything will be fine in the end, I know, it never will. There is a chance, albeit slim, that I am never be able to use my right leg again, that I could be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, or minimal have to use a walker or crutches.

The truth is painful to hear, but really, what's the sense in denying it.

Carlisle, examined my wounds, and as promised removed the stitches from my hip and cheek. He then applied some anti-bacterial cream. He smiled up at me as he placed the tube of ointment back into coat pocket.

"So, now that that's taken care of, how about a stroll out to the courtyard."

I smiled happily at the suggestion. "I'd love to."

Anytime out of this room and alone with my Carlisle was time I treasured. Pulling a wheelchair up to the side of my bed he delicately cradled me in his arms helped me into it.

_A/N: A apologize for another long wait and the short chapter. I do try and update often, but with my oldest daughter starting school this month life's been a bit hectic. Up next Carlisle has another dream about his Isabella._

_P.S: Also, if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please feel free to point them out. I do go over my work, but on occasion I do miss something. Thank you_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…though a bit of Edward would be nice._

_One of my reviewers pointed out a mistake which I corrected. I had wrote in chapter three that Carlisle said he had no family aside from distant cousins and then in chapter five I said Alice was his niece, and that he had a bother. Oops! No worries I have fixed the problem, Alice is now one of Dr. Cullens cousins instead of her niece._

_I do apologize for the wait in updating, my schedule is unpredictable at times. Do enjoy…and please feel free to review._

_This chapter is from Carlisle's point of view._

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Home Again**_

It had been three months since Isabella Swan had come into my life and in those three months I found myself more at peace with my eternal existence than I ever thought imaginable. I now had a reason, aside from my work as a physician, to continue my immortal drudge upon this earth. I had finally found my mate, and as complicated as the situation currently was, I already knew that I loved her; and that from that point on I simply could not continue on without her.

She was set to be released from the hospital early Monday morning, and I found myself dreading it more and more with each passing hour. I would still see her often, as I had volunteered to make house calls for her weekly check-up's so she would not have to make the trip to the hospital. Chief Swan was particularly thankful for my willingness to visit their home personally for he knew with his often unpredictable schedule it would be difficult for him to make time to bring her to the hospital himself.

Alice and Isabella had quickly become fast friends, just as Alice had predicted. She had planned to spend at least a few hours a day with Isabella some of which I am sure will include shopping, by catalog or internet, at least until she felt up to going out for long periods of time. She would have to continue her physical therapy, much of which she could do at home with the help of her father or Alice, and will only have to come in once every two weeks to see Dr. Wong. I was surprised how quickly she was recovering, though as much as she attempted to hide it I could still see that she still struggled with pain most days, much of the discomfort coming from her right hand and her knee.

"I'll see you Monday, right?" She gave me a small hopefully smile as I carefully cradled her in my arms, then placing her gently in her wheelchair.

"You will indeed. Nine A.M. on the dot." I reassured her, grabbing her back pack from her bed.

Her smile pulled widener her left hand reaching for my own. "Good". I pulled her hand to my cool lips placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. She blushed slightly, a sight that I dearly loved. "It's going to be hard not to see you every day." She confessed, of course I felt the same way.

"I know, but you will have Alice for company, and I believe she mentioned possibly bringing Jasper with her, at least once in a while."

"That would be nice. I haven't met him yet. Alice says he has this thing with hospitals, creeps him out or something."

I frowned slightly and nodded. It was the smell of blood that Jasper could not take. After living on human blood for so long the vegetarian lifestyle was quite difficult for him at times. Though he had not had an accident in years, Alice did mention that there had been a few close calls.

Wheeling her into the main waiting room, I immediately spotted her father, who had just finished filling out the release papers and was handing them back the nurse.

"Hey there Bells, all set."

"Absolutely."

"Great." Chief Swan's turned his gaze toward me, and politely extended his hand, which I of course accepted. "Thanks Doc, for everything".

"You are more than welcome." I handed Isabella's back pack to Charlie who quickly flung it over his shoulder. "Okay, kiddo, let get you home."

As my Isabella was wheeled from my sight she turned her neck slightly giving one of her beautiful smiles and a final wave good bye.

Alice and Jasper had decided to watch a war documentary, (it was apparently Jaspers turn to choose a movie); I however decided to retreat to my bedroom where I took time to rejuvenate my mind through sleep. As I slipped into a meditative slumber, I once again I found myself dreaming about my lovely Isabella.

_We were on my bed, lying facing each other. She looked so beautiful, her mahogany hair reaching just below her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Her face's creamy complexion was unblemished; no scar of any kind was noticeable. Her soft sweet smile graced her perfect, rosy lips as she ran her fingers slowly across my collarbone._

'_It's okay, you know'. She told me, her soft, warm hand movingly slowly up my cheek, 'you don't have to be afraid.'_

'_I'm only afraid for you', I responded, gliding my hand into her own before softly bringing it to my lips._

_She smiled, her eyes gleaming lovingly into my own. 'I trust you', she whispered, gently pressing her lips to mine. I found myself deepening the kiss, my hand sliding to her waist, hers tangled into my hair. She pulled away just for a moment to catch a breath but quickly moved her mouth back to my own. Her fingers found their way to buttons on my shirt, wasting no time in unfastening them. Her breath quickened, her heart raced as she continued to undress me, pulling my now open shirt off my shoulders._

'_I could hurt you.' I pulled away just for a moment, she however found it unacceptable and quickly pulled me back into her arms._

'_You won't, we'll go slowly, it'll be fine.'_

_My golden eyes, which were looking deep into her own, filled with a mixture of concern, uncertainty and at the same time profound desire. I wanted her, I wanted her horribly, but I was afraid, afraid of what could happen if I lost control._

'_Please Carlisle, please.'_

Before I could respond to her plea my eyes popped open, and I found myself no longer looking into the beautiful face of my beloved, but at the plain white ceiling above my bed.

"Damn it!"

I had barely whispered the words; however it was loud enough for Alice and Jasper to hear. There response was to laugh, followed by, 'I do believe that is the first time I have ever heard you swear, Carlisle', by Alice.

Not wanting to explain my out of character use of foul language, I quickly made haste to my garage where I began to tinker with my Aston.

Alice had been updating me on how Isabella was doing, which seemed to be as well as she was in the hospital. She spent most days on the couch, watching movies, reading and of course listening to Alice prattle on about the importance of coordinating your purse with your shoes and other such important fashion tidbits. Though she did mention Isabella didn't seem as interested in her advice as she would have liked and seemed to be more humoring her out of kindness than anything else.

"The girl would wear faded jeans and T-shirts everyday of her life and be perfectly content." Alice huffed flopping herself on the couch beside her husband. "It's absolutely horrid."

I chuckled and shook my head. "We can't all have your fashion sense, besides if Jeans and T-shirts are what she feels comfortable in that's just fine."

Alice gave a small laugh, reclining into Jaspers arms. "Please, Carlisle, don't tell me you wouldn't like to see her in something a little more…revealing."

Jasper chuckled in his throat and I simply shook my head before mumbling it was none of her business and quickly left the room.

I would be lying to myself if I said I hadn't fantasized about her in something more…provocative, then her usual attire, which in itself shocked me to even think about. Before Isabella such…arousing thoughts were nonexistent, but now I have them most every day. Good God that girl makes me feel so young, much like any normal twenty-three year old man who was in love with a beautiful woman would, and part of me absolutely loved it, another part however was scared out of my wits. I may be over three and a half centuries old, but I still have next to no experience when it comes to such things, how does one court a young woman in this day and age?

I loved Isabella, I loved her beyond words, but how do I show her that, how do I win the precious heart and soul of my mate?

The day came for my weekly visit to the Swan residents. I knew that Charlie had already left for work, and Alice wouldn't be coming over until later that afternoon, so it would simply be her and I. As I pulled into the dive way I could hear the Television playing inside, a bag of popcorn popping in the microwave. She shifted on the couch slightly and yawned. Only nine in the morning and she's already sleepy, poor thing. I knew it was the medications, hopefully she would be off the heavier doses soon enough.

Shutting the door after exiting my car seemed to alert Isabella that I was there. The curtains in the window parted and she peaked out. I waved, which she happily returned along with a beautiful smile. I found the front door open and only the screen closed.

"It's unlocked Carlisle."

Oh course it was unlocked, this was Forks and had one of the lowest crime rates in the country. Opening the screen door, I stepped in and slowly closed it behind me. She was sitting on the couch, her leg propped up an a footrest, she was dressed in a pair of comfy cut off sweats and a T-shirt, a pair of fuzzy blue slippers on her feet.

"Hi." Her smile widened, as did mine.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked sitting delicately besides her, placing my doctors bag on the coffee table."

"Oh, okay I suppose. Just waiting for my popcorn to finishing popping." It was just a second later that a clear _beep, beep, beep_, was heard from the kitchen. "Well, there it is." She moved forward on the couch as she grabbed the handle of her wheelchair."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it for you."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Quickly making my way into the kitchen I went straight to the microwave pulling open the door. She had already had a large plastic bowl sitting on the kitchen counter which I quickly poured the snack into. Being a vampire normal food had very little appeal, though I will admit popcorn was one of the few human snacks I could stand eating. As I reentered the living room I found the Television was turned off and the stereo was now on, playing soft music in the back ground. The lights had also been dimmed. Was she…setting the mood.

"Here you are." I said placing the bowel in on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Instead of reaching for the salty snack she patted the empty space beside her, inviting me to sit.

"Alice tells me the pain in your hand has been bothering you." I said taking her bandaged right hand delicately into my own.

"Yes, though I don't know why. I mean, it was starting to be manageable but then I came home and it started to act up again."

"Hum, well, perhaps I should have a look." Carefully I unwound the gauze, I was surprised when she hissed in pain as I pulled the last piece of fabric from her skin, it didn't take long for me to see why. It was infected.

"It's not supposed to look like that, is it?"

Sighing I shook my head. "No, it's not. I'm afraid you've developed an infection."

"Lovley." Closing her eyes she took a long deep breath. "What now?"

"We will treat it with anti-bacterial medication."

"Great, more pills."

"A cream actually."

Opening my medical beg I pulled the necessary items to clean the wound and rebadged it. When I was done I went about the routine check-up.

"So, your vitals seem fine, and I will write you prescription for the cream, actually I'll fill it for you and come back later today with directions on administering it."

"Okay."

"How is your knee fairing, and your breast?"

She blushed slightly at mention of her breast, not that I could blame her, I most likely would have as well, had it been possible.

"The knee seems okay, aside from the fact that I can barely move it."

"But not pain?"

"No, at least not like in my hand. It twinges every once in a while, but it's a lot better than it was."

"That's, good. And your breast?"

"It's okay." Biting her bottom lip she quickly diverted her eyes to popcorn bowel. "Would you like some?" She offered moving the bowel in my direction.

I nodded, taking a few pieces from the bowel quickly popping them into my mouth.

"You don't have to leave just yet, do you?" Her beautiful brown eyes once again found mine. "I was hoping you could stay and that we could….um, talk." She was blushing again and I suddenly had a feeling she had more than a simple conversation on her mind.

Moving myself further onto the couch, I carefully moved my arm around her shoulders, she instantly cuddled into my chest, resting her damaged hand carefully on my leg.

"I'm so happy you're here." She sighed contently.

"As am I." I said placing a delicate kiss atop her head. "I've miss you these past few days. It's not the same at the hospital without you."

Raising her head her bright eyes looked into mine once more. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Carlisle. I…I don't know what exactly this…connection is I feel with you but it's, well it's completely amazing."

Her words filled me with a joy I could not explain. It gave me further hope of a possible future with her, with this beautiful young woman who has began to warm my frozen heart. There was only one way I could think to respond. Leaning down, I tilted my head as I brought it closer to he own, I watched as her eyes fluttered closed, followed shortly by my own, and then, and in instant our lips met.

_A/N: Awww, the first kiss, at least on the mouth. Up next Isabella's reaction to the kiss. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I will try and make the update much sooner next time. _

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part Twilight, that includes Carlisle, Edward or any of the other hot vampires._

_I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter: PhoenixsMiriage, AlyssaaaMarieee, seza3175, MissEllen, Kathy Hiester, Carson, Kouga's older woman, and 8thweasleykid. Thanks for taking the time to type me a little something. This chapter is dedicated to all of you._

_Chapter Seven_

_Kiss of an Angel_

His cold lips felt like heaven against my own, cold and sweet as ice cream and I had desperately wished it lasted longer. It was like kissing perfection, his lips molded against mine as if they were made especially for me. Carlisle however was adamant about taking things slowly, and had wanted to at least wait until I was eighteen to make it official. I suppose I could understand that, at least as far as legality. We couldn't have the town's best doctor caught up in a scandal, now could we? I could see the headline now: **Police Chief's Daughter Has Illicit Relationship With Town Doctor. **Fork's soaks up juicy gossip like a sponge, and if it's printed in black and white they'll believe it with or without proof.

Alice brought over a dozen new fashion magazines which she all but forced me to go through. "I think purple is a great color for you." She said pointing to a violet colored knit sweater. "Red too, but only certain shades."

I've always been more into comfort then style. Jessica had occasionally suggested we go shopping, that I expand my wardrobe. I never ended up going, though I don't think I'll be able to get out of it with Alice as easily. The girl is incredibly persistent. She had already insisted on purchasing several outfits online for me. I had flat out refused to accept them, but she simply waved off my comment, giggled, and said that she knew that I would love them and not to worry about a thing.

"Oh, Bella, if it's okay I was hoping to bring Jasper over tomorrow."

"Oh, yah, sure. I'd love to meet him."

"Great". My new pixy-like friend shifted in her seat as she closed one magazine and opening another. "Now, let's find you a pair of heel's to go with that blue dress I got you."

"No heels, Alice."

"Bella, really", she rolled her eyes dramatically as she began to flip through the pages, "what do you plan to wear with the dress, your dirty old Converse."

I groaned shaking my head. "There's no point anyway. I can't walk in them."

I heard her sigh as I my eyes drifted to my useless leg, my knee in particular. Would I ever walk again? Or even stand on my own? Carlisle thought so, even Dr. Wong was optimistic, but I simply couldn't get myself excited about it, at least not until I saw some real progress.

"Bella." I could feel the slight pressure of her hand on my shoulder. "It won't always be like this. You will get better, you will walk again. I know you will."

She sounded so optimistic, so positive of what she was saying. It should have been comforting to know my friend believe in me so much, but it wasn't, it just depressed me further to know that not only would I fail myself but everyone that was expecting me to make some sort of miraculous full recovery as well.

"Besides, I bet Carlisle would love to see you in heels."

What?

What did she say?

Shit, she's smirking at me. She knows.

"Uh…I-I don't see why he would care." Oh smooth Bella, yeah. Not!

"Come on, Bella." She giggled. "You'd have to be blind not to see the connection between you two."

Damn. She did know. Not good.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned my head towards the TV, pretending to suddenly become interested in the hemorrhoid commercial that was on.

"Oh come on, don't play coy, besides I actually think it's kind of sweet".

Sweet? She thought her twenty-nine year old cousin attracted to his seventeen year old patient was sweet?

I turned my eyes back to Alice, raising an eyebrow in curiously/unbelief. "You do?"

"Oh course. Carlisle has been alone for a long, time, Bella. He deserves to find someone that makes him happy, and believe me, having you in his life has most defiantly made him happy."

"You-you really think that?"

"Of course I do. And don't think at all that I care about the age difference. Love is love right?"

Okay, this was too easy. How could she possibly be so casual about this? "Yes, but I'm not even of legal age, yet?"

"I know, but you will be soon. And knowing the gentleman Carlisle is he wouldn't even think of…well, taking your relationship further until you are."

A sudden gasp escaped my mouth. Sex. She was talking about sex, wasn't she? I could feel my neck warm at the very thought.

"Your blushing, Bella." She said with a laugh.

Of course I was blushing. She made me think of sex. Sex with Carlisle.

"Don't worry," she added, "my lips are sealed. I wouldn't want to get Carlisle in trouble, or you for that matter."

XXX

It was an hour later that my dad made his way home. He had really taken a shine to Alice for some reason. Of course with her bubbly personality it was sort of hard not to like Alice. She was like a fashionable Tinker Bell.

"Hey there, Alice." He smiled taking off his jacket and hanging on the hook behind the door, followed by his gun holster.

"Hello, Chief Swan. How was your day of protecting our beloved town?"

Charlie chuckled, flopping down in his recliner. "Oh just dandy. How about your girls, anything exciting?"

Aside from Alice figuring out I've got it bad for her cousin, not much.

"Just the usual," Alice chimed in, "TV, junk food and fashion mags."

Charlie gave a small. "Typical girl stuff then."

"Yep," I added in, "except I was the one hogging the junk food while Alice continues to lecture me on how utterly appalling my clothes are."

He let out a hearty laugh and had opened his mouth to say something further but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Hum, wonder who that could be." Pulling himself back up from the recliner went to answer the door.

"Well, hello Dr. Cullen. What brings you here?"

My Prince had returned.

"I brought Isabella some medication, she has developed an infection in her hand I'm afraid."

I heard Charlie sigh as he opened the door wider and allowed Carlisle in. "Hello, Alice." He smiled at his cousin before sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Hi, Carlisle. Well," Alice said beginning to gather her magazines into a pile and the rising from her seat, "I best be going. Jazz wanted to take me out tonight. Bella, I'll just leave these here", she motioned to the pile of magazines, "you can go ahead and see if you can find a pair of heels for that dress I got you."

Her eyes drifted to Carlisle briefly and then back to me, she waggled her eyebrows a bit before reaching over to hug me. "His favorite color is blue." She whispered in my ear.

"Um, thanks. I'll be sure to remember that."

"I'm sure you will. Well, bye everyone," she said cheerily then prancing out the front door.

"I'm going to get a beer." Charlie spoke up. "Want one Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you, but no. I'm afraid I have to head back to the hospital soon."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged heading off into the kitchen.

"May I see you hand my sweet, Isabella?" He asked, softly placing a kiss to my cheek.

Swoon.

The sound of his velvet voice alone turns me to Jell-O, but add his cool lips against my warm cheek and…melted butter.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen."

He delicately took my hand in his, and began to carefully unwind the gauze.

"Now you will need to apply this three times a day, change the gauze each time as well. I'm sure your father or Alice can help you with it."

"Alight."

As he began to spread the cream across the infection Charlie made his way back into the living room a cold beer and bag of chips in hand.

"So how did this infection come about?" He asked plopping back down in his recliner and popping opening his can of beer.

"I can't say for certain, but as long as Bella's continues to apply the cream as instructed we should have it under control soon enough."

I had hoped, that at some point during Carlisle's visit my dad would have headed back into the kitchen for another snack or upstairs to the bathroom, anything to allow us some alone time. I desperately wanted him to kiss me again. His lips were seriously addictive. There was, however, no such luck. I was forced to watch him leave with a simple handshake and, 'see you next week, Isabella'. Next week. A whole seven days without hearing his voice, feeling his touch, or kissing his lips. This was going to be one hell of a long week.

XXX

_A/N: Okay the chapters a little short and I apologize for that but Carlisle's POV is coming up next and I didn't want to put it in the same chapter. As always please let me know what you think. Thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…damn it!_

_So, I apologize for the long wait, what can I say but I'm sure your all know how the holidays can be, sucking up all of your time and energy to the point that there's really no point in calling it a holiday because all it does is give you a gigantic migraine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter eight and I will try and next the next chapter out much sooner this time._

_Also, thank you to all of my reader and reviewers!_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Distraction**_

The week drug by painstakingly slow. I found myself consistently asking Alice for updates on Isabella, and in truth I think it was starting to annoy her.

"Really, Carlisle", she huffed, "if you miss her that much just go and visit her. Charlie is gone most of the day anyway."

I knew that was true, and yes I had considered doing just that, but what if he came home unexpectedly or she had another visitor, not that it would be especially simple to sneak up on a vampire, still, seeing her was risky enough as it was, until she officially turned eighteen I didn't want to take any chances.

It was early Friday morning, my shift at the hospital didn't start until two, and so I found myself immersed in my first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice. Knowing she had a liking of most classic literature I was actually considering giving it to Isabella for her birthday.

My reading however was interrupted by the sounds of two vampires arguing.

"Forget it Alice." I could hear Jasper and Alice coming up the walk way, it sounded as if they were having some sort of disagreement.

"Come on Jasper, please. I'll make it worth your wild."

I heard Jasper groan in annoyance though his frustration seemed to be quickly forgotten by the sound of lips coming together in a passionate kiss.

No longer desiring to listen to the sounds of Alice 'convince' her husband into anything I decided to leave the house via the garage. I quickly pulled on a pair of blue coveralls and opened the hood of my Aston Martin and began to tinker; working on cars was always a good distraction, and it helped me focus on something beside work, or in this case my longing to see my Isabella.

It was several hours later that I finally made my way back into the house to get ready for work. Alice was nowhere in sight, Jasper however had immersed himself in a role playing war game on the computer. He had been a Major in the Confederate Army and never did outgrow his military roots.

"Any triumphant defeats yet?"

"No," Jasper looked up at me briefly and the back at the computer screen, "still strategizing."

"Ah, well I'm going to get ready for work and then I'll be off."

"Okay, hey Carlisle, you have tomorrow off, right?" He asked, his eyes still focused on his battle plan.

"Yes."

"Alice is going to some fashion show in Seattle, and I have absolutely no desire to go with her."

I briefly wondered if that was what she was trying to convince him into earlier, if so it would see she had been unsuccessful.

"You want to do something together?"

"I need to hunt, and I usually go with Alice."

Even after years of living a vegetarian life style, Jasper was still reluctant to hunt alone. When a vampire goes into predator mode it can sometimes be difficult to focus on anything but your intended target, and if a human's scent appeared suddenly, the more appetizing aroma can be difficult to ignore and overpower the desire for your current prey. In such cases it is helpful to have someone there to redirect your motivation.

"Sure. I should be back around one in the morning if you still want to go then."

It was always best to hunt in the night, less chance of coming across a human.

"Yes, that would probably be best."

Heading up stairs, I quickly undressed and was ready to hop in the shower when my cell phone rang. I recognized the number instantly. A wide grin pulled to my lips as I answered.

"Dr. Cullen." I answered, purposely deepening my voice.

Isabella giggled. "My, my doctor Cullen, don't you have a sexy phone voice."

I took in a large gulp of air at her words, before forcing myself to exhale and clear my throat. "Yes, well… is there something you needed?"

"Just to hear your voice, I miss you."

"I miss you as well." Though I wasn't about to tell her how much, that I'd been having naughty dreams about her, and that I would purposely take unneeded naps in the hopes that my slumber would be filled with visions of her. No, I did have my pride to think about after all.

"Charlie's working a double shift tomorrow, do you think can you come over for a while…please."

If she had only called me an hour ago, when I hadn't promised Jasper I would accompany him on a hunt. "Oh, Isabella, I would love nothing more than to do just that, unfortunately I have made other plans and it would be quite rude to cancel last minute."

"Oh, I see," she gave a sad sigh, and I felt my dead heart sink, "it's okay, I understand."

"I truly am sorry."

"It's okay Carlisle, things come up. So…hot date?" She joked with a chuckle.

"Only with Jasper, Alice is going to be in Seattle for the day and I promised him we would go camping."

"Ah, yes, Alice did mention something about a fashion show; in fact she mentioned it several times. Promised to bring me home samples, and she honestly seemed to think this would make me happy."

We both laughed, and as much as I would have loved to continue talking with my beloved, I needed to get ready for work.

"Isabella, I hate to cut this short, but I have to be at the hospital in little less than half an hour."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to keep you."

"Trust me, I didn't mind at all. I'll call you on my lunch break, how is that?"

"I'd like that."

"Great talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye."

With a reluctant 'good bye', I pushed the end call button on my phone and tossed it on my bed, then heading into the shower.

**XXX**

I had a rather busy shift in the ER. An apartment complex on the edge of town was nearly burnt to the ground, I had heard one of the paramedics mentioning hearing the police found a gas can in an alley beside the apartments, and that foul play is suspected. Thankfully there were no causalities, but there were a few people who were severely burned. Because of the extra volume of patients on top of the usual amount I ended up working an hour past my normal departure and had to be reminded by one of the nurses that my shift had ended quite some time ago.

Shortly after heading home, Jasper and I departed on our hunting trip.

We had spent several hours searching the woods happily helping decrease the over population of mountain lions in the area as well as several deer and elk. Jasper had always been rather savage in his hunting, often ripping the animal's carcass to shreds after draining the creature of it blood. Considering his violent past however it was actually quite understandable. After we were both completely full and satisfied, we sat down on a fallen tree trunk near a small meadow which was currently covered with a beautiful array of wildflowers.

We sat in silence for quite some time, just taking in the beauty of our surroundings before Jasper broke the quiet.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"I know Alice is rather…excited about having Bella join us, but…do you have concerns, at all, about her becoming one of us, about…taking away her humanity, even if it is something she comes to desire".

My brow rose in confusion. "What do you mean _she comes to desire_?" It would only be natural for Alice to tell her husband of her visions but if it concerned Isabella and her future with me, as a I believe I should know as much as possible.

"Alice said Bella will accept us and eventually ask you to make her like us, but…I honestly don't see why anyone would willingly choose this existence."

I could of course completely understand his point, part of me was reluctant to attempt a relationship with Isabella for that very reason, she deserves a long and happy life, a real life; but even after knowing her such a short period of time I knew that I loved her, that we were meant to be together, forever, as mates. I had been alone for so long, and as selfish as it may have sounded, if she is truly willing to become like us, then I would be more than willing to be the one to change her.

Although I still had concerns about how it would all play out, I knew that Alice was right and that Isabella was _the one_ I had been searching for, and despite the fact that I would be taking her human life I had to follow my heart, dead as it may be, it still knew what it wanted, what it needed.

"All I can say is that I'll have to make that decision when the time comes."

I knew it was sort of a cop-out answer, but in part it was the truth, I would just have to wait and see, we all would.

**XXX**

By the time we had arrived home the day and night had passed and once again I was headed to the hospital. The upside however was that one more day and I would once again be able to see my sweet Isabella, and perhaps if I am lucky I will be able to taste her warm lips against mine once again. I did my best to keep myself busy, taking on as many patients as I possibly could. I worked through my lunch and breaks, we were quite busy and no one seemed to notice, or at least they didn't say anything if they did.

When my shift ended, the first thing I did was pull out my cell phone and call Isabella.

"Well there's my sexy doctor, I wondered when I would be hearing from you."

I chuckled, though if it had been possible I might have blushed slightly, I rather enjoy hearing her call me sexy.

"I just finished my shift and I wanted to say hi."

"Hi is good. You're still coming tomorrow, right."

"Absolutely, nine A.M on the dot."

"Yes, you know, Charlie leaves at seven so if you wanted to come a bit earlier I wouldn't mind. That is if you don't have anything else planned."

The only thing I had planned for tomorrow was attaching my hands and lips to my young love in any manner possible. "No, I'd love to be there a bit sooner. Is Alice coming over tomorrow, I haven't talk to her today."

"No, she said something about having an appointment in Port Angeles." I briefly wondered what that appointment could possibly be, but shook off the thought figuring she was probably getting her nails or hair done. "What time do you have to be at the Hospital tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not until two."

"Goodie." She giggled, which I found quite adorable. "They you can spend all morning and part of the afternoon with me."

And I most certainly planned to do just that.

"You have no idea how much I am looking forward to it."

**XXX**

_A/N: Okay, so let me know what you think, suggestions and so and and so forth. Thanks again!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…damn!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed chapter eight now on with chapter nine…**

Chapter Nine

Make-Out Interrupted

It was honestly getting rather tiresome having to wake up at an ungodly hour just so I could have Charlie carry me down the stairs before he left for work, but at this point I had little choice in the matter. Normally my morning routine consists of the basics, you know, clothes that matched, bushed hair and teeth, maybe a bit of lip gloss if I was in the mood, though in recent days it takes all my strength just to hall myself to the bathroom, (you don't realized how truly important your limbs are until you no longer have use of one of them), but Carlisle was coming over today and so I wanted attempt to at least look decent.

I managed to slip on a pair of lose fitting jean shorts, and one of my tighter purple shirts, once downstairs I used a hand mirror to put on some light make up and pulled back my bangs with a head band. As I was putting my lip gloss back in my make-up bag the kitchen door opened and out walked my dad with my breakfast. Poptarts. Not exactly nutritious, but this was Charlie we were talking about, a certified bachelor if there ever was one, cooking was defiantly not on his list of priorities.

"Here you go," he handed me the tarts which were wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks."

"Is Alice coming over, today?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket, followed by his gun holster.

"Nope, she has plans."

"Hum, then what's with the make-up?"

Oh. He had noticed. Come on Bella he's a cop, of course he's observant!

"Oh, no special reason, just felt like wearing it."

Charlie gave a snorted laugh as he reached for the door knob, "Alight, well, tell Dr. Cullen I said hi when he comes by."

"Um…sure."

He then gave me what looked like a rather knowing grin and walked out the front door, closing it softly behind him. Okay, that was…odd.

After finishing my breakfast I brushed the crumbs off my shirt and then flipped on the T.V. There wasn't much on, cartoons, morning news, morning talk shows, an infomercial for Rogain. Finally settling on the History channel, I leaned into the cushions and began to watch a fairly interesting History on the Battle of Gettysburg. The narrator had just began to talk about the extremely high causality rate of the battle when the doorbell rang.

Looking outside the front window I could see Carlisle's car parked in front of the house. Grinning in excitement, as carefully as I could, I pulled myself up from the couch, using the nearby furniture as a crutch I made my way to the door, which in itself was a great feat in that not only did I have only one good leg, but one good hand as well.

"Good Morning, Isabella." He smiled, his golden-brown eyes twinkeling like stars.

"Hi."

I wasted no time in literally falling into his arms. Seeing his angelic face made me suddenly forget I was using the arm of the chair to keep steady, and let go.

"You okay."

I flushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know me, I'm not very graceful."

He gave a small laugh before sweeping me off my feet into a cradling position and carrying me back into the living room. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on my lips as he sat me down gently on the couch.

"The front window was open, Isabella, you should have just called out for me to simply come it, as you did last time. You shouldn't be straining yourself the way you did, it's not good for your recovery." His words were gentle but I could see by the serious inflection in his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just a little excited to see you."

He gave a small chuckle before once again leaning in and kissing me. God I had missed his lips, his taste, his everything." He pulled away and I whimpered in disappointment.

"I should probably examine you first."

"Oh, yes, I suppose we should get that part over with."

His eyes traveled to the television briefly before bending down to pick his doctor bag where he had set it on the floor beside the end of the couch. "Are you interested in the Civil War?" He asked motioning to the T.V.

"Oh, um, yeah, I suppose. To tell you the truth Jasper kind of got me into it."

"I can imagine that. He's quite a history buff, especially around the time of the Civil War."He said pulling out clean gauze from his bag.

"Yes, he talked a bit about it when he was here with Alice the other day. Actually he strikes me as a rather shy guy. Alice seemed to have to drag the information out of him."

"Yes, he is rather reserved."

Carlisle went about my routine exam, checked my vitals before begining to change my bandages. "How's your hand feeling?" He asked as he gently up wrapped the gauze from my tender palm.

"Better then it was last week. It seems less red and inflamed to me, but you're the doctor, what do you think?"

Placing the dirty gauze in a plastic baggie, he then moved his eyes back to my disfigured hand. "It's looks much better. Do you have any more movement in it?"

Sighing I shook my head. Although I was able to move my knee and leg more and more each day, my hand remained stagnant, and was mostly numb. What little feeling I did have was far from pleasent, the pain meds helped, but they always wore off before I could take another.

"Alright, let's not worry about that right now." After applying the antibacterial cream as well as the one to fight off the infection, he gently rewrapped my hand, then kissing the tip of my fingers when he was done. I could scarcely feel his cool lips against my skin.

"Now, I'll just have a look at your breast and then we'll be done."

My face warmed at the mere mention of it, it always did, at least it had since I realized my feelings for the handsome doctor were more than a simple crush. Standing from the couch he went over to the front window and shut the drapes. "We don't want any peeping toms now do we?"

With a snorted laugh I shook my head. Reaching over he delicately helped me lift my shirt and bra to just above my breasts, I had taken to wearing lose fitting sports bras, it was the only type of bra that didn't aggravated my stitches. I closed my eyes as his hand tenderly inspected the healing cut. Oh God his hands felt magnificent against my soft flesh and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low moan of pleasure.

"Isabella, you make it very difficult to be professional when you make sounds like that."

My eyes fluttered open as he removed his hand from my flesh. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's quite alright," he then leaned down and kissed my lips softly. As he put away his medical supplies I readjusted my clothes.

"So," he grinned, moving to sit beside me, "What would you like to do today?"

Leaning in, I quickly answered his question by attaching my lips to his and he wasted no time in reciprocating his fondness for the idea. His hand moved to my waist where he gently pulled me closer. "Oh, Isabella," he whispered, sending peppered kisses down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Carlisle." I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as his hand reached behind my neck, pressing himself tighter against me. His mouth quickly found mine once again running his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entry. Parting my lips I all too willingly allowed his tongue to explore. But then…abruptly and quite expectedly he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss.

"I think that's enough for now."

I frowned slightly running my hand down the front of his chest. "Why?"

"You are still recovering, Isabella."

I could see in his golden eyes he was holding back, there was something he wasn't telling me, there was fear behind those beautiful orbs, but fear of what exactly?

Yes, there was something mysterious behind thoes eyes, so unique yet…he, Alice and Jasper had them, it was odd. I suppose I could see Carlisle and Alice having the same eyes color, they are related after all, even if it was a pigment I had never before seen in another human being before, but why Jasper too?

"Are you hungry?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by his velvety voice. "What, oh yes, I suppose I am". As much as I enjoy a good poptart, they aren't very filling.

"Then I will make you something." Placing a soft kiss on my forehead he rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Carlisle ended up making me a ham sandwich, and popcorn, which he ended up eating most of. We spent the morning talking and watching movies. We actually had a discussion about our favorite movies and when I mentiond I was a big Dracula fan he broke out in a fit of laughter. When I asked what was so funny he shrugged and answered, "you just don't seem the type."

"Well, I'm not an overall fan of the mythical creatures but for some reason the idea of vampires have always intrigued me." That statement seemed to stir something in him. His eyes seemed to darken as he leaned in closer.

"How so, Isabella?" He said this in a near whisper and for some reason it sent a very pleasant shiver up my spine.

"I suppose the idea of living forever is intriguing, not to mention to be flawlessly beautiful would be nice."

"But you are beautiful my sweet, Isabella." His mouth had one again found its way to my neck, "perfectly beautiful."

Despite the fact that I didn't believe that in the slightest, especially in my current post near death experience state, I didn't feel the desire to protest as the felling of his mouth kissing and sucking on my skin was sort of cutting off the ability to form coherent words, though I was able to produce a couple of pleasure induced moans.

And then…as quickly as it started, it stopped. He pulled himself away from me with such force you would have thought someone had literally yanked him off me.

"Why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"Your father is home." He stated simply before rising from the couch and gathering his medical bag in his hand.

I was just about to protest when I heard my father's car pull into the drive way. How the hell did he hear that before me?

"Carlisle, please don't go. He's probably just home for lunch." I pleaded, grabbing onto his free hand. We still had several hours before he had to be at the hospital and I'd be dammed if our time was going to be cut short because Charlie didn't feel like take out today.

He smiled sweetly at me, before placeing a soft kiss to my lips. "I promise, I will see you again soon."

As Carlisle headed toward the front door, it opened and in walked Charlie, who was now officially on my shit list!

"Well hello Dr. Cullen". Charlie gave a small smile as he took off his coat and hung it up. "How's my Bella doing today?"

"Very well, her recovery is going quite smoothly."

I snorted. Smoothly, yeah right, tell that to my dead hand. Carlisle gave a small laugh but then smiled, his eyes making contact with my own.

"Isabella, I know you have your therapy with Doctor Wong tomorrow, if you'd like I can stop by, it may help me to better monitor your progress."

Oh it will help me alright, but it would have nothing to do with my damn recovery. "I'd like that very much."

"I will see you then." And with a final good bye to Charlie, he left.

**A/N: Well there's chapter nine, hope you enjoyed it, if so please leave me a little note and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…though a piece of Carlisle would be nice.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. I do apologize for the inconsistent updates, unfortunately my life has been a bit chaotic lately and I haven't had enough time to sit down and write as often as I would like. Now, enough with my excuses and on with chapter ten.**_

_Chapter Ten_

_Physical Therapy_

**CPOV**

I tried not to show to how truly frustrated I was at Charlie deciding to spend his lunch hour at home, at least until I got to work and it became very obvious to the people around me that I was not in a pleasant mood. I don't know what happened exactly, but Isabella's fascination with the idea of vampires brought out something…well animalistic in me. I mentally scolded myself for reacting in such a way, I had learned long ago to control my desires, whether they may be, for blood or…other things. Plus the girl is only seventeen and recovering from a near fatal accident, part of me feels guilty for even lettering her know my feelings for her while she's in such a delicate state. The logical part of my mind keeps reminding me that I should have waited, no matter my feelings for her and despite how confident Alice is about our future, I should have waited.

I suppose it's a mute point. We are together, even if it is not known by the general public.

I do worry about her recovery. I know that her body has been through a great trauma, and even after she has recovered fully there will be lasting side effects; the scars, physical and mental, as well as the loss of use in her right hand, and limited function in her leg. Then again, if she does desire to become like me, the venom will heal her to perfection.

As my shift ended I headed home, and wishing the night to move swiftly so I could once again see my Isabella I allowed my mind to enter a relaxed state of slumber. I had found myself sleeping more in the past few weeks then I normally would have in a year, but with sleep came dream, most of which revolved about my sweet Isabella. That night however my normally pleasant dreams turned into horrific nightmares; visions of hundreds of immortal children being slaughtered before my eyes. I understood the reasoning behind the law of forbidding the transformation of children under the age of fifteen into vampires. They were too immature and unpredictable, and combined with having advanced powers of speed and strength, they were too difficult to control, still… they were children, babies…

Babies… it would be something I would never be able to give Isabella.

Would she want children? In my experience, most women did, most, but not all. But she was still young, and who knew how many years would pass before I changed her…if I changed her. It would be her choice of course, and although at this point Alice had seen her embracing our existence, that didn't mean she couldn't change her mind. She would be giving up so much after all, her family, friends, even her very life.

Pulling my mind from images of ashes of hundreds of innocent immortal children, I sat up in bed before turning to glance at the clock which sat on my bedside table; it was only 2 am. Changing into sweat pants and a T-shirt I decided to go for a quick hunt.

**XXX**

Unlike the previous day I was all smiles when I entered the hospital. I would be seeing my Isabella in just a few short hours, and although it would only be in the capacity as her physician, it would sustain my need to be in her presence, at least for now. The morning went swiftly, the ER was never a dull place, even in a small town like Forks. If fact, in my experience, it was in small towns that more people, having nothing better to do, find themselves into mischief more easily and of course there are often consequences of such activities. Today that included a seventeen-year-old boy and a golf club which had been lodged in a very personal location.

"The area will be sore for a while, Mr. Newton." I said my face a mask of professionalism, though inside I was laughing hysterically, "just apply the cream twice a day for two weeks and then come back in so we can remove the stitches."

The boy nodded mutely before dashing out of the room and in the direction of the lobby where his parents were waiting.

No doubt the poor boy would be the butt of ridicule for weeks to come. No pun intended.

Finally the hour came for Isabella's scheduled therapy secession. Taking my break I made my way to the third floor and towards the Physical Therapy training room. I could hear their voices carry down the hall, Dr. Wong, a pleasant and quite brilliant Physical Therapist laughed before saying, "Oh he defiantly gets his fair share of attention from the female staff, even some of the patients".

Isabella gave a shaky almost nervous laugh. "Yes, well he is an amazing doctor. He's even been coming to my house for my weekly appointments so Charlie doesn't have to take off work to bring me here."

"A benefit of living it a small town."

"Yes, lucky me."

I couldn't see it, but I was guessing there was a grin behind those last few words.

"Now, let's get started on those exercises for your knee, shall we?"

As I walked into the room my eyes immediately fell to my Isabella, she was biting her bottom lip, I could see the pain the was feeling though her beautiful brown eyes as Dr. Wong slowly and carefully put pressure on her damaged knee, but she refused to cry out, to acknowledge that she couldn't handle it. She was so strong, so proud, so… stubborn. I hated my see my love in pain.

"Can you feel that?" Dr. Wong asked pushing on the ball of her knee cap slightly.

She jumped at the shock of the sudden pain. "Oh yes, I can feel that." I could see the tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Believe it or not that's a good thing." The Therapist smiled kindly as she carefully laid Isabella leg back down on the table.

"If you say so," she sighed letting out a frustrated breath.

"Now we're going to start with some simple stretching exercises. It will help in gaining further range of motion. It is important to regularly stretch in these situations to ensure that scar formation does not get in the way of your rehabilitation. Do you think your dad could help you with that, you'll need to do it every day?"

"If not, I'm sure Alice would be more than happy to help."

Isabella's head spun in my directions at the sound of my voice. Her perfect lips pulled into wide grin. "Carlisle."

"Hello, Isabella, how are you?" I asked, doing my best to stay professional around my colleague, though I would have loved nothing more to pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"Okay, I guess. I know this is supposed to help with my recovery," she said glancing at her knee, "but it's not exactly fun."

Dr. Wong gave a small laugh. "It never is dear, but trust me, it will help you recover quicker and with less complication then if you had done nothing. Isn't that right Dr. Cullen?"

The middle aged woman looked to me, the corner of her mouth pulled up just slightly, her eyes seemed to have a knowing look in them. I think she had an inclining of Isabella's feelings for me, though I don't think she realized I reciprocated them, at least not at that point.

"Indeed it is. I hope you don't mind, but I thought witnessing the therapy may help in my overall evaluation of her recovery."

Smiling she nodded motioning to a wheel stool a few feet from away. "If you think it will help, then yes, of course."

It was quite difficult to watch my Isabella go through the exercises, to watch her wince in pain and to purposely hold back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. I had seen the same reaction in thousands of patients in my years as a doctor, and although I felt sorry for them, with Isabella I wanted not only to take the pain away but would gladly carry it for my own if it only meant to ease her suffering.

Just as Dr. Wong declared the secession complete Isabella's phone rang.

"That's probably my dad," She said reaching into the front pocket of her back pack and pulling out her phone. "Yep," she said looking at the number on the screen," it's him," she flipped down the receiver and held it up to her ear. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Bell's, how'd it go?"

"Oh just dandy. Sorry the secession ran a little late, but we're done now, you waiting in the lobby?"

Dr. Wong had wanted Isabella to try some massage techniques on her hand before finishing and so the secession ran a few minutes over because of it.

"No, actually I'm at work. There was a robbery at Newton's Outfitter's, I'm headed out there now. I'm sorry honey but can you call one of your friends to give you a ride. Angela maybe, or Alice?"

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "Sure dad."

"Great. I'll try not to be too long."

"Okay, be safe."

"Always am."

With another deep sigh she closed her phone and shoved it back in her bag."

"Problem?" I asked, I very well couldn't let her know I had actually heard the entire conversation. Now could I?

"My dad has to work. I need to find a way to get home. He suggested I call someone but…I don't want to burden anyone. I'll just take a cab, I'm pretty sure I have enough cash for one." She went to grab for her wallet, but I quickly slid my hand into hers before she could. Thankfully Dr. Wong had left and the training room was completely empty.

"I will gladly take you home." I then brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

She smiled at my offer but then asked, "Don't you have to work?"

"I get off in a little less than two hours, can you stand to wait that long."

"For you, most assuredly." She then leaned up and pressed her lips quickly to mine.

Isabella decided to spend the next couple of hours in the waiting room, I offered my office, but she wisely pointed out that wouldn't be very professional, and then made a joke about gossiping nurses. When my shift ended I found her in the same exact spot I had left her in, sitting in her wheelchair, her leg plopped on several small hospital issued pillows which rested on yet another chair. Her book lay open on her lap, her damaged hand atop it. Her eyes were closed, her head rested on her left shoulder. Gently I placed my hand on her shoulder shaking it slightly in an attempt to rouse her.

"Isabella, wake up, it's time for me to take you home."

With a snort her eyes popped open, as soon as she focued her attention on me she smiled. "Time to go?"

"It is?"

"Great. I wouldn't recommend falling asleep in these chairs," She said rubbing a crick at the back of her neck, "not at all comfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind."

On the ride back we talked mostly about the Therapy, I assured her that Alice would be more than willing to help, and that if she couldn't I would offer my services. She quite liked that idea. "The more we can be together the better, even if it does have to be in a professional capacity." I couldn't have agreed more with her statement.

As we pulled in front of her house she groaned at the sight of her father's police car in the drive way. "I was hoping he was still out."

I loved how eager she was to spend time with me. Leaning over I kissed her soundly. "Can I come by tomorrow?"

"You don't have to work."

"I do, but when my shift is over I can come by and…help you with your therapy."

"As long as said therapy includes your lips attached to mine, I'm completely agreeable to it."

"Oh I don't think I would be doing my job properly if I didn't." I kissed her once again but didn't allow it to linger to long. I couldn't have the neighbors seeing me kissing the Chief's daughter, at least not yet. Once she tuned eighteen however, I will not be so inclined to hold back.

As I wheeled her into the house a few minutes later, Charlie apologized for not being able to pick up Isabella on time thanked me for helping out.

"It was no problem at all, Chief Swan". I then explained to him about the exercises Isabella would need to be doing at home as part of her therapy.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to help with that. I mean, I don't know a thing about this sort of stuff." He said motioning to Isabella's leg. "Should a nurse of someone be doing it?"

I hadn't expected that type of response, I would have thought he would have been more then eager to help his daughter, though I could understand his reluctance as well. As it would happen, his fear played perfectly into offering my own services.

"Well, the hospital doesn't offer such services, and I doubt most insurance would pay for an aid. I'm sure Dr. Wong would offer, but her schedule is rather tight as it is."

That was when Isabella took her cue. "Dad, can Dr. Cullen help me," she said her eyes drifting from her father and then up to me, I could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Bell's, Dr. Cullen's a busy man, I doubt he would have time. It's kind enough of him as it is to come check on you once a week, we couldn't impose on him to drive up here every day."

"Actually, Chief Swan, I wouldn't mind. As embarrassing as it is I don't have much of a social life, plus as Isabella's physician I see it as my responsibility to see her recovery be carried out properly."

Although my demeanor was calm and professional, Isabella was blushing like a tomato, the fact that she was chewing on her bottom lip didn't help either. Charlie looked thoughtful as he rubbed the day stubble on his chin. I had a very good feeling we were going to get away with this.

"I suppose it's okay. I suppose you would be the most qualified. Would, Alice be here too?" He asked glancing at his daughter who in turn rolled her eyes.

"She usually is, dad." She added quickly.

"That's fine then, but if your schedule ends up conflicting just let us know and we'll find someone else to do it."

"Of course."

Obviously I had no intention of doing so. I'd rearrange my schedule to work the grave shift if it meant spending time with my beloved.

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed and please feel free to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Up next Bella and Carlisle get some quality time together as they prepare for the end of the summer months and the beginning of Bella's senior year.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. Now on with chapter eleven…**_

_Chapter Eleven_

_She Just Seventeen…_

The moment I walked in the door, ignoring that Alice and Jasper were sitting just a few feet away, the first thing I did when I saw my Isabella was take her in my arms, gently pulled her body as close to mine as possible and began to worship her lips with my own. I could tell she was taken a bit by surprise but she quickly settled into the kiss. She moaned my name into my mouth as my cool finger glided against her warm skin of her waist where her shirt had ridden up just slightly, her left hand soon snaked its way around my neck, her fingers sliding through my hair. It was only when Alice cleared her throat, and whispered about humans needing to breathe did I release my mouth from hers.

"Well, good morning to you too." She smiled, placing a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I missed you." I breathed.

"Well that much was obvious." It was Jasper who said this. And by the expression on his face he really wasn't happy with the lust I was sending off.

"Sorry." I apologized, though I honestly didn't mean it, I could never be sorry for giving affection to the woman I loved.

"Yes, thank you so much for the public display," Alice said playfully. "Jasper and I will make sure to return the favor at home later this evening." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry", Bella said shyly, a blush rising to her beautiful cheeks.

"It's okay, darlin'," Jasper said, "but I do think we will take it as our cue to leave."

After hurried good bye's both Alice and Jasper hastily left, allowing my love and I some much desired privacy.

Moving a stray piece of hair from her eyes, I gently ran the back of my fingers down her cheek, my nails brushing against her scar. "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"I'm good, even more so now that you are here."

Smiling, I kissed her lips softly, "Are you ready for your therapy exercises?"

She nodded eagerly, "Most certainly."

"Good, we'll need a flat surface, so the couch won't do. I suppose we could place some blankets on the floor for cushioning."

"Oh we could use my bed."

A deep blush of crimson ran across her cheeks, as she began chewing on her bottom lip. My mind instantly drifted to all of the things we could do on her bed and none of them had to with her physical therapy.

Clearing my throat I shook my head, "That's probably not the wisest idea."

Pushing her bottom lip out she began to pout, "Why not?"

Why not? Oh God, Isabella, because you are too tempting, way too tempting. You are young and injured and when I look at you all I want to do is…no! This is ridicules, Carlisle, stop thinking like a hormone driven teenage, your over three hundred and sixty years old for crying out loud. But she's not, she's _only _seventeen years old, and as much as I love her it makes me feel like I am taking advantage of a frail, damaged, vulnerable young girl.

"Where are the extra blankets?" I asked refusing to answer her question.

"The hall closet up stairs," she huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Thank you." I found the blankets easily, and quickly headed back down the stairs, when I reentered the living room I found Isabella gone, I wasted no time in following her sent into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned her as she reached for a large plastic bowl in the top cupboard.

"What does it look like?" Managing to hit the bottom of the bowl with the tip of her fingers she attempted to push it to the edge so she could get a better grip on it.

"Here let me help," I offered reaching out for the bowl.

"I don't want your help, Carlisle. I can manage just fine by myself."

She was upset with me. Oh, Isabella, I'm only trying to do what is right, why can't you see that.

"Damn it!" She growled finally grabbing a pair of tongs from a drawer, pinching the rim of the bowl with them she managed to successful pull it from the shelf.

With a satisfied smirk she hopped her way across the room to the food pantry, using her good hand to steady her against the kitchen counter and walls. Taking a bag of chips, she placed it between her teeth and then hobbled back over to the bowl.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself like that, Isabella."

"You know what, Carlisle, it's Bella. Everyone calls me, Bella, what makes you think you're so special?"

That wounded me. She wasn't just Bella Swan to me, she was _my _Isabella. "Why are you angry with me?"

"Why? Jesus Carlisle, the first thing you do when you see me is practically suck my face off and then when Alice and Jasper leave and we finally have some privacy you just…stop."

"You are still recovering, I did not wish to cause you pain or hinder your recovery."

"And how exactly would making out on my soft, warm bed hinder my recovery, I must admit I'm very curious?" She raised an eyes brow, popping a chip into her mouth as she waited for my answer. She defiantly wasn't making this easy on me.

"There are a lot of things that could happen, I could accidently bump against your leg, or your hand or breast."

"You've touched my breast dozens of times, and never once have I complained, in fact I've been rather enjoying it lately."

She hadn't been the only one. In over two hundred years as a doctor I had seen thousands of nearly nude female bodies and I had never had _my_ body react the way it does when I touch Isabella.

"We haven't been together long, I am very…old fashion, you are still only seventeen."

"Yes, yes," she said rolling her eyes, "I believe we have established this already."

Exhaling a deep breath she closed her eyes for just a moment and when she reopened them, they quickly focused on my own. "I don't know what it is exactly, but the way I feel about you…the very first time I saw you, just after the accident, when I was in and out of consciousness, you were the only one that I could really…see, and hear clearly. Hearing your voice…I knew I was going to be okay simply because you said I would."

Although she tried to push them back I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I hated to see my love cry. Taking her hand in mine I squeezed it gently, to reassure to, to let her know I completely understood this connection she was feeling.

"Every day I am without you I feel like a piece of me is missing and every day I am with you I just want more and more of you. You're like…like a drug to me."

My only response was to cup her face in my hands, bring my lips to meet her own and kiss her deeply and passionately, doing all that I could to convey my affection in that kiss. To show her that I felt the same, and that I knew I would die without her in my life.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said with a giggle as I finally pulled away.

"Let's head into the living room, do your therapy exercises and then we can…finish our discussion," I said giving her a final kiss.

"I think I'd like that."

The exercises went well, I don't believe I pushed her as hard as Dr. Wong would have, but I simply cannot stand to see my love in pain, so pushing her to the point where tears sprung to her eyes simply wasn't an option.

When we finished, Isabella asked me if I would carry her up stairs so she could put on a sweater and brush her teeth. I happily agreed, cradling her in my arms, I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. While she took care of her needs I went back downstairs, folded up the blankets, and just as I was about to take them upstairs, I smelled him. Jacob Black his wolf sent was getting stronger.

"Carlisle, can you get that." She asked, hearing the doorbell ring.

"Of course." Opening the door I was met by not only a furious looking Jacob, but his father as well.

"Hello, Mr. Black, Jacob." I said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked evenly, I could tell he was trying very hard to control his temper, and I suppose I could understand why, Chief Swan was his friend, and his son and Bella had known each other since infancy. Why would he trust a vampire with his close friends, even a vegetarian one?

"Miss. Swan needed assistance with her daily physical therapy, Charlie expressed his concern that he would not be able to perform it accurately and feared making Isabella's condition worse, so he asked if I would help, and I agreed".

"If you hurt her, I swear to God I'll-

The anger ridden teen began to was shaking with anger, which I actually though rather amusing. That boy couldn't take me on even if he had already phased. He was just a child…a pup.

"Jacob. Not now." Billy said. "We would like to come in."

"Of course," I opened the door wider allowing them in.

"Dr. Cullen, who is it?"

Smart girl. Not knowing who was at the door she didn't use my first name.

"It's us, Bella." Jacob shouted up the stairs, "me and dad."

"Oh, okay. I…I'm going to need some help getting down."

"I'm coming." The boy wasted no time in ascending the stairs, two at a time.

Without a word I simply grabbed my coat, putting in on. With the Quileutes there, I would have to leave. I watched as Jacob carefully walked back down the stairs, my beautiful mate cradled in his arms. I didn't like it, or the way he was looking at her, his eyes tinted with signs of more than simple friendship.

"Well, I should be going." I smiled kindly at my love, "I will see you tomorrow, Miss. Swan." And with a final nod to Jacob and Billy, I left.

Needless to say Alice and Jacob were surprised to see me back so early, until I explained why.

"The wolves could become a problem." Jasper said. "We may want to consider setting up a defensive." Jasper never did grow out of his military roots.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to jump to any conclusion about their intensions just yet. Alice, have you seen anything involving the wolves."

"No," she said shaking her head, "but I'll keep a look out for them."

"Good. For now, let's just watch and see what happens and if a confrontation does come about I would prefer a passive resolution at all costs."

I had never had a problem with the Quileutes, and in fact become good friends with Ephraim after the treaty was signed. We both taught each other a great deal during the time I was in forks, and even after I left we would write, and did so up until his death sixty-five years later.

Later that evening I received a text from Isabella, apparently Jacob and Billy were still there and were trying to convince Charlie to allow Jacob to help her with her therapy.

_So far Charlie has refused, saying you were a hundred more times qualified then a teenage boy. There still trying to change his mind, but I don't think it will do any good. My dad likes you, respects you, you saved my life, and he'll never forget that._

I truly did appreciate Charlie's support, and although most of the people in town thought of me as a good doctor, my natural predatory nature kept them at bay, but not Chief Swan, or my sweet Isabella.

I texted her back good night, and promised to come over as soon as my shift ended the next day.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life is hectic at best. Carlisle says to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…damn shame…I think I'd quite enjoy being rich and famous. **_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story so far. So you know this story is un-Beta-ed. If you notice a mistake and point it out—kindly, I will be all too happy to go back and correct it. Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy chapter 12…**_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Summer Love_

I do believe I have never had a better summer in my entire life, ever! Which is kind of odd considering I'm still recovering from a near fatal car accident, and for the most part confined to a wheelchair and therefore have little opportunity to leave the house. But I have Alice who comes over regularly, Angela and Jess had been over a few times as well, and then there was my beautiful boyfriend, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Not that anyone aside from Alice and Jasper are aware of this, though with my eighteenth birthday just a few weeks away that will soon change. I'm actually beginning to think Charlie may suspect something, he gives me these looks when I mention Carlisle, and will make comments about me being quite attached to my 'new best friend'.

I was more than attached, I was in love.

I saw him nearly every day, as he came over to assist me with my Therapy, he also stood in on my secessions at the hospital with Dr. Wong. In truth as much as I hated them, there were helping. My hand was pretty much a lost cause, but I have at least been able to put pressure on my left leg now without much pain and with support I can walk about ten feet. It's not much, but its progress. Jake and Billy had been able to convince Charlie to have me over at the reservation when he has to work on the weekends, which was fine, I like Jake and Billy, though I think Jake might have a bit of a crush on me, he keeps trying to hold my hand.

Most days however Alice is my main companion, sometimes Jasper tags along, but not often. She even managed to get me out of the house and to a mall. How, I'm still not sure, I think she may have drugged me, well at least that's the story I'm sticking to. I hate shopping, especially at a crowed mall in Port Angeles, but I was desperate to get out of the house and so I agreed. While there she insisted on buying me a few tops and a couple skirts. It's warm enough to wear them now, but in a few weeks when the fall weather kicked in, I'll have no choice to adorn sweat pants, there the only thing warm enough to wear that will fit over my leg brace. That's right, no more stupid, itchy cast, but a brace which I can take on and off which is fantastic in that I can now finally take a normal shower and even better, a bath. I love baths. Nice warm, bubble baths. There's nothing better, well almost. Kissing Carlisle comes in first, hands down.

The man had lips of a God, not that I have much experience kissing, still…their beyond addictive. He still refuses to go past kissing and the occasional gentle touching. "Your still recovering, Isabella," I really hated that phrase. Maybe I'm just a silly, hormonal teenage girl, but good Lord the man was just so damn irresistible. In truth I couldn't find a part of the man that wasn't physically perfect. Well, that's not entirely true, he has his imperfections, he's skin is like an ice box, not that I mind all that much, his kissing gets me hot enough where I don't really notice his cooler than normal body temperature. He says he has a circulation condition but…well, sometimes I wonder if there's something more going on then he's telling me.

Jake is always going on about how the Cullen's aren't normal, how their dangerous, no one at the reservation will even go to Forks hospital for treatment because he's there. I was completely honest when I told him that I thought that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard. Carlisle was an amazing doctor, he saved my life! I should have died! But Jake wouldn't budge on his beliefs, but neither would I.

"You don't understand Bella, he's one of them, one of the Cold Ones. He's dangerous."

I had heard the legends of the Quileute tribe, the stories about the Cold One's, supposed 'vampires', Jake had brought over a book of his tribes histories during one of his visits. "I can't tell you, so I brought you this." He whispered, slipping me the book when Billy was busy talking to Charlie about the last Mariners game.

I supposed I could understand why they thought the Cullen's were vampires, they were all pale, had very unique eyes, and their skin, yes it was ice cold. But vampires didn't exist, and Carlisle most certainly wasn't one of them. His lips had been on my neck on more occasions then I can count and not once did he ever attempt to bite me— kiss yes, lick yes, and God he even sucked until he even left a pretty noticeable hickey once, I had to wear my hair down and over my shoulder for a week. He actually seemed quite proud of 'marking me'. We did more than simply make out like horny teenagers when he was over however, we talked, read and discussed literature together, and of course watched movies and ate popcorn. We simply enjoyed each other's company.

It was Saturdays morning when I got a call from Alice that she was coming over and taking me shopping for school supplies.

"Alice, I haven't showered, I'm still wearing my pajamas for crying out loud."

Charlie had gone to the reservation to go fishing with Harry and Billy and wouldn't be home until late, and Carlisle had a 12 hour shift at the hospital so I decide to spend the day vegging out on romance movies and eating junk food.

"Well then get ready."

"I don't want to get ready I'm perfectly happing lounging around and being lazy for the day."

"Hum, well Carlisle will certainly be disappointed."

What? He was at work why would he care if I refused to go get school supplies with the queen of all shop-o-holics.

"Alice, Carlisle is working."

"Nope." She said popping the P. "He took a personal day and as such I have convinced him to drive us up to Seattle to get supplies."

"Oh." As happy as I was to spend time with the man I loved, why Seattle?

"Alice we can get school supplies in Forks."

"Yes, but I thought a mini-road trip would be fun."

I groaned. I really didn't want to take a three drive to Seattle, but I did want to spend time with Carlisle. Decisions, decisions.

"Oh, fine."

"Yes!" She giggled in glee.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down energizer bunny. Give me a couple hours. I need to shower and change and call Charlie so he knows where I am."

"That's fine. So, I'll pick you up at twelve, then?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only a few past ten. "Yes, that's fine."

"Great, see you soon, Bella."

Hanging up the phone I slowly rose from the couch and hobbled to the stairs. It took me nearly ten minutes, but I could now make it up the stairs by myself.

XXX

I called Charlie who had no problem with me going out with Alice. No I didn't mention Carlisle would be there or that we would be going all the way to Seattle, but why bother him with details. He told me to take the grocery money out of the jar on top the fridge to use on the supplies and that he would replace it later. That was just fine with me, as my own bank account was getting kind of low. I had earned money babysitting and dog walking while living in Phoenix with my mom, having no employment to replenish my fund I was starting to grow low on cash.

I sat by the front window, waiting for Alice to pull up in her yellow Porsh, why she though yellow was a good color on a sports car is beyond me. I honestly found it a little embarrassing to drive in, though I'm one to talk, until it was totaled I drove a faded red rust bucket. Carlisle had mentioned buying me a new car, on several occasions in fact—I flat ut refused. It was _way_ too much. Besides what would Charlie say? It wasn't like it was normal for doctors to go around buying their patients vehicles, especially in a Little House on the Prarie town like Forks. Several minutes later it wasn't Alice's flashy sports car that pulled up to my house by a large black Cadillac SUV.

I watched as Alice jumped out of the passenger's side and Jasper out of the drivers; but no Carlisle. Where was my hunky boyfriend? Alice all but skipped up to my front door. "Bella," she sang, knocking. "We're here."

"Yes, I can see you through the open window Alice." I laughed. "The door's open."

She giggled before opening the front door and walking in along with Jasper. "You ready."

"I guess. Where's Carlisle. You said he was coming. If he changed his mind you can forget about me joining you."

She just laughed. Why was she laughing? I was completely serious. No Carlisle, no shopping.

"He's waiting in the car."

"Oh, okay. Whose car is that anyway, yours Jasper?"

"No, I have a Dodge Truck, though I don't drive it much. The SUV's new, Carlisle purchased it yesterday."

"Really?" I wondered why? Had is Mercedes broken down?

"He thought it wise to have a second vehicle, you know just in case." Alice answered my unspoken question, she did that a lot actually. The girl was amazing at reading people, but…there was something she wasn't telling me. I was sure of it. It was the look it her eyes, it was…mischievous.

"Hum, if you say so." I shrugged, grabbing my sweater off the arm of the couch.

Alice wheeled me out the front door and then graciously locked it for me. "I was thinking, there's this great little shoe shop near where-

"No!" I knew she would try and pull something like this. _Oh we're just going shopping for school supplies—in Seattle. _Yeah, right.

"Come on Bella, your mobility is much better now, and you'll need a few good pairs of shoes to wear with all of the clothes I bought you over the summer".

"Alice," I groaned, "please don't make me go shoe shopping…not yet." I didn't mind shopping with Alice, well at least most of the time. I do have to reign her in sometimes, or Jasper will, but most of the time we have fun. The one thing I was adamant about not buying was shoes. Not Yet.

"I already told you Alice, no new shoes until I can walk."

"You can walk."

"No, I can hobble, and only a few feet and by some miracle up and down the stairs."

I had decided as an incentive to my recovery I would indulge is several pairs of nice, yet comfortable shoes once I reach my goal of being able to walk freely and independently of any kind of assistance. Alice didn't take this very well and complained about my already worn sneakers and sandals—a lot. But I wasn't budging. And besides, Carlisle supported me a hundred percent.

"Fine." My bubbly friend sighed, the hopeful grin vanishing from her face. "But when you do reach your goal, I am going with you. I refuse to let you purchase anymore Tagret Band pieces of crap."

Target brands were not crap, they had served me quite well over the years, thank you very much. Unfortunately, for some reason Alice Cullen's spoiled butt didn't realize that not everyone could afford Gucci.

Wheeling my chair up to the shiny black SUV, Jasper kindly opened the door, and sitting inside was my prince charming.

"Good morning my sweet, Isabella."

"Hey there handsome. So, are you going to help me into this tank or what?"

He chuckled before bending over and gently scooping me out of the wheelchair, which Jasper then folded up and placed in the very back. "So what do you think of my new vehicle?" He asked with a kiss as I buckled myself in.

"You mean this armored car?" The inside was as flashy as the outside. Black leather interior, TV's built into the back of the seats, tinted window's, it was a certified pimp-mobile.

Smiling he leaned over and kissed me once again. "It's very safe, and I got a fantastic deal on it."

"Yes, well that's nice, but _why _did you buy it. Getting tired of your luxury Mercedes already?"

"I just couldn't pass it up." He said, his lips swiftly moving to my neck just as Jasper stated the car and pulled away from the curb.

His lips continued to worship my face and I was pretty sure he was trying to distract my train of thought. There was a conspiracy going on, I was sure of it. A refined gentleman like Dr. Carlisle Cullen doesn't just go buy a car that looks like something you would see some sort of foreign diplomat drive around in.

"My Isabella." His perfect lips grazed my ear as my name flowed from his mouth like honey. "My, beautifully, perfect Isabella."

His kisses became more intense, as his lips moved from my neck to my mouth, God he tasted good, I all too willingly moved my lips in time with his, not caring the slightest that Alice and Jasper were just a few feet away. Surprisingly they said nothing, though I heard Jasper groan in annoyance a few times, Alice just giggled. Eventually I took mercy on my new friends and gently pulled away from my boyfriend Adonis.

The rest of the ride to Seattle the four of us chatted about this or that, mostly about the upcoming school year, the classes Alice, Jasper and I would be taking. A big part of me was happy to be going back to school, to getting my life back to some semblance of order, of normalcy, but another part, a part that knew there would be stares and whispers, and looks of pity wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest.

XXX

Upon reaching Seattle, the first stop we made was a 50's style diner. After hearing my stomach give leaching growl, Carlisle insisted, however apparently I was the only one that was hungry, though while I shoveled down my chicken salad Alice decided to go on a rant about pop culture in the 50 and 60's. Apparently she thought poodle skirts and go-go boots were utterly appalling. After lunch we headed to Staples for the essentials for back to school necessities. I made a comment about Walmart being a hundred times cheaper; all I got in response was a chuckle from Carlisle and Jasper and a death glare from Alice.

"Don't give me that look," I said glaring right back. "I'm shopping on a budget here."

Alice's glare quickly vanished, replaced by a smile and believe it or not—a snort. "You don't have to worry about that, Bella, I'll buy your supplies for you."

What! That girl had been buying me crap for months, Charlie had given me the grocery money and damn it, I was going to use it!

"No way, Alice. I can buy my own supplies."

"I know you _can,_ but look everything is buy one get one free." She motioned to several sighes hanging above various isles. They were having a back-to-school, sale.

Oh hell.

"Don't look so gloomy Bella, it's a great _deal_ after all." She had a completely smug look on her normally friendly face. "It's part of the reason I wanted to come out to Seattle, it a promotional thing, and not every store was offering it, the closest one to us was here in Seattle."

I suppose that made since, but she could have just said that originally, so why hadn't she? Oh, right, the shoes.

"And attempting to wrangle me into shoe shopping had nothing to do with it?"

She just shrugged as she grabbed a cart and headed down the nearest isle, Jasper at her side.

"She's just trying to help, please don't be too upset with her."

My eyes turned up to Carlisle who was now standing directly behind me, his hands gripping the handles on my wheelchair.

"I'm not," I sighed, "it's just that Alice has already done so much for me since I've met her, I…well, I feel like I'm taking advantage."

He just smiled, bending down he kissed the top of my head. "Believe me, sweetheart, Alice doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. You're her friend Bella, one of the few close female friends she's had in a long time, and she treasures that. Please just let her do this for you."

Well, crap. I couldn't very well refuse her knowing that could I? Plus, I sort of felt the same way. Yeah I had Jessica and Angela, but I just didn't feel the same…I don't know…connection with them that I did with Alice. Normally it takes me a while to warm up to people, but I liked Alice immediately. There was just something about her that seemed…almost unworldly, and it intrigued me. I was sort of the same feeling I had when I first met Carlisle, except obviously my feelings for him are on a completely different level.

"Alight, I won't complain. I do understand that her heart is in the right place."

"Good."

He gave me another kiss, this time on my cheek, "We should probably try and attempt to catch up with Alice and Jasper, more than likely she's already filled the basket to its limit".

I gave a small laugh as we headed down the aisle marked, '_Folders and Binders"._

_**A/N: Hello all, sorry for the wait, but as I have said before my updates will be sporadic, plus fan fiction was having some technical issues and wouldn't allow me to post my chapter, I actually had in done about a week ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 13, and I will try and get the next one out a little sooner. Next up: The first day of Senior Year.**_** The Chapter after that: Bella's eighteenth birthday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...though a piece of Carlisle certainly would be nice.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviews the last chapter and a special thanks to my new BETA Miss. Ellen.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Annoyed by Sympathy**

BPOV

I sat in the living room, nibbling on a pop tart as I waited for Alice and Jasper to pick me up. I wasn't up for a full breakfast; my stomach was already in knots. It would be my first day back at school since the accident and I was starting to dread it more than ever. I wouldn't be walking into school, but rolled in by my very own hospital issued set of wheels. What was worse was that I couldn't even roll it my own; my right hand was still all but useless. I had become better at writing with my left hand, which would benefit my homework but not my ability to be more independently mobile. Dr. Wong thought that eventually I should gain enough motion in the palm of my hand, just below my thumb, that I would be able maneuver the wheels on my chair, or have enough strength to grip crutches.

I was doubtful, though I supposed only time would tell.

I had been expecting the blinding yellow from Alice's Porsche to flash past the living room window, instead my vision was met by a large, black pimp-mobile. Why in the world had Alice brought Carlisle's Cadillac SUV?

I saw the passenger side door swing open. My friend's petite form jumped gracefully to the ground. Smiling, she skipped all the way to my front door. I didn't hold back a laugh. The girl was just so carefree and happy all the time, not to mention she had more energy than should be allowed by law. She was like Tinkerbell on energy drinks.

"Bella," She sang out as she knocked, "time for school."

Why the hell did she have to sound so chipper!

"Don't remind me." I grumbled, pulling my back pack off the couch and placing it on my lap.

Alice just giggled as she opened the door and walked in. "You should be excited," She said, smiling, "you're heading back to school, your senior year!"

I scowled.

"Don't look at me like that," she said rounding my wheelchair, gripping the handles. "This is what you wanted, remember; to have some sense of normalcy in your life. And face it, Bella, you can't get much more normal then high school."

Of course she was right, still…

"Every ones going to stare."

"Yes," She said seriously, as she began to wheel me towards the front door, "and they will give you looks of pity and treat you as if you're as fragile as a piece of china. But you will live, and for the most part your friends will be there to support you, and you _will _have a great first day of school, I promise you that."

"You always sound so sure of yourself."

"That's because I am." She giggled again as she wheeled me out the door, and down the ramp Charlie had installed.

XXX

Just as we pulled into the parking lot it began to drizzle, not that that was the least bit surprising; this was Forks after all. It rained just over 300 days out of the year. The problem was that I suddenly realized that I had forgotten my umbrella, and the coat I was wearing didn't have a hood.

Wonderful.

Jasper quickly made his way to the back of the SUV, opened the hatch, and pulled out my chair, while Alice opened up the door and took my back pack.

"Good thing I brought my umbrella today." She said her eyes drifting to the grey sky above, the rain began to come down harder.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same."

"Oh, don't worry, mine's large enough for both of us."

That's my Alice, always prepared.

Jasper then graciously helped me to the wheelchair, which Alice quickly got behind, hooking my back pack over the handles.

"Now Jasper and I have pretty much every class with you, except for AP English and Art, but you can be sure one of your other friends to help you out if you need it."

"Yeah, sure."

I hated being dependent on others, even if they were my friends. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had already done so much for me, and although I know they are only too happy to help, I still sometimes felt like a burden. I just wanted to get better. I wanted to be the old, dependent upon no one but myself, Bella. Unfortunately, I was all too aware that that wasn't going to happen for quite some time.

The stares and whispers were almost immediate. I couldn't help but stiffen as I heard Lauren Mallory, quite loudly in fact, say, "poor thing will probably never walk normally again." Dread covered me, at the possibility that her words were, in fact, truth.

"It's okay Bella, just ignore. One day soon, you will be whole again." It was Jasper who said this, which was surprising; it was usually Alice or Carlisle who gave such words of encouragement. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder as suddenly I felt so much calmer.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"You're welcome, darlin'."

After a quick trip to our lockers, Alice and Jasper parted ways with a quick kiss, Jasper headed off to Government Class and Alice and I headed to Statistics.

XXX

Three and a half hours later I sat in the lunch room next to Alice, Jasper and Angela, nibbling on my chicken salad. Jessica had opted to sit at her normal table; Angela said it was because she wanted to flirt with Mike outside of the confines of a classroom. I thought she was probably right. For some reason people tended to steer clear of Alice and Jasper; I had even heard Eric say he got a creepy vibe from them. I didn't see at all where he was coming from, Alice and Jasper we're awesome! And Angela agreed, in fact she and Alice had bonded in Home Economics over interior design.

"So, how are you getting out of the P.E. credits?" Angela asked just before taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh, well I had already taken three Semesters in Phoenix, and only needed one more to fulfill my graduation requirements. Coach Clapp let me use my physical therapy to make up for the assignments I missed the last couple months of school."

"Oh, well that's good. I still have two semesters worth, though I suppose that's what I get for continually putting it off."

I understood that completely that was the reason I took so many semesters of it back in Phoenix, I just wanted to get it over with. I had already met Arizona's requirements. Washington State, however, requires an entire extra semesterof P.E for some annoying reason.

"Bella," Alice said quietly motioning to my left. Turning, I saw Tyler Crowley slowly walking towards us. He had been in one of my morning classes_,_ he kept looking at me, guilt and pity swam in his eyes. Aside from that I hadn't seen him since he visited me that one day in the hospital.

"H-hello, Bella." He gave me a small smile, his eyes briefly looking at my right leg and hand, but then quickly moving to my eyes.

"Hi, Tyler."

"I…uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Much better thank you. My recovery is going really well. I'm actually walking a bit, and can climb the stairs at my house." I thought hearing this may ease his burden if even just a little.

His smile grew, "That's good to hear. So, do you… like… need any help or anything."

"Actually," Alice cut in, "You're in her Art class next period, right Tyler." He nodded. "Good, she'll need someone to take her, if you don't mind."

"No, I mean I wouldn't mind at all. I'd be happy to."

So that's how I found myself being pushed down the halls of Fork High by the very person that had caused me to be crippled in the first place, not that I blamed him, at least not completely. It was an accident after all, I just found it a bit…ironic I guess.

I'm glad you're doing better, Bella, I was really worried about you. Even after I visited you, I…I just feel so horrible."

"I know Tyler, but it was an accident. I blame the ice more then you, really."

He gave a small laugh, but it quickly died out and as we reached the classroom. He looked down at me, his dark eyes suddenly seemed to moisten. "You could have died." His voice whispered the words, "I almost kill you."

Oh, Tyler, will you carry this guilt for the rest of your life?

"But you didn't. I may be a bit damaged, but I'll recover." _Mostly._

He sighed deeply, his gaze moving to his hands which still rested on the handles of my wheelchair. "I've stopped driving. I can't get behind the wheel anymore. I keep seeing…" He took another deep breath before looking back up to me; a tear had escaped to his cheek. "I've been having panic attacks."

Reaching over I placed my hand on his gently and squeezed it. "It will be okay, Tyler. We both will, just give it time."

He simply nodded, wiping away the tear that had fallen to his chin.

XXX

Just after my last class I checked my phone and saw that I had a voicemail. It ended up being from my dad, saying one of his deputies had called in sick so he was going to have to work a double shift. I also got three texts: one from my mum asking me how I was doing and to call her when I got home, another from Jacob Black asking if I wanted to hang out at LaPush beach with him and some of his friends, and then one from my Carlisle.

_I have been thinking about you all day, and in fact dreamed about you last night. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, to caress your soft skin, and kiss your delicious lips. I love you so much my sweet Isabella. I will see you soon. I promise._

Good God, Even his texts make me hot. Suddenly, I couldn't help but picture him, his large cool hands wandering all over my body, his mouth sending a trail of kisses down my neck and towards my-

"Hey, Bella", Alice's tinkling voice abruptly pullingme from my naughty daydream.

"Oh, Alice, I was…thinking."

She gave me one of her knowing looks, and then proceeded to giggle. "Yes, and I bet you were enjoying it quite completely. Anyway, why don't you call Charlie and see if you can come over to our place after school. Carlisle should be off work by four." She added with a wink.

"Alright, Charlie's working a double shift anyway, he'll probably appreciate that I'm not by myself." So I quickly texted him, asking if it was okay to hang out at Alice's after school. Seconds later, he responded.

_It's fine just make sure your home my ten. I won't be back until after twelve._

XXX

**CPOV**

It was a quarter to four when I pulled up the drive way of my house. I had ducked out a work a few minutes early; the emergency room was quiet at the moment, and the evening doctor had already begun his shift. I was surprised to smell the sweet scent of my lovely Isabella permeating my senses as I drew closer to the house. I had planned to change, shower and then head over to see her. It looked, however, like Alice had other plans.

Pulling into my garage, I parked my Mercedes between my Aston Martin and Jasper's Dodge Durango. I had been neglecting my Aston since I'd begun my relationship with Bella. I suppose I could offer to take her for a ride; perhaps a day trip to Seattle one weekend, no Alice or Jasper, just her and me and my classic sports car.

Entering the house I found my love sitting on the couch next to Alice. Isabella was flipping through a magazine while Alice had her eyes glued to the TV watching a DVR recorded episode of "Sex in the City". She turned her gaze from the television, giving me a smile and a wink.

"You know," she said rising from the couch, "it's such a beautiful day, I think I'll go get Jasper and go for a long walk."

Bella turned, giving her friend an odd look, opening her mouth to say something, but then she noticed me standing by the edge of the couch.

"Carlisle!" She grinned, dropping the magazine to the cushion beside her.

"See you too later." Alice said finally, then quickly headed up the stairs to find Jasper.

I sat beside her, moving my arm over her shoulder allowing her to cuddle into my chest. Oh how I loved the feel of her warm, soft body against my own. So perfect, so right."How was your first day back at school?"

"Not bad; Alice, Jasper and Angela were in most of my classes with me so I always had someone to push me around."

I gave a slight laugh before placing a kiss atop her head. "I missed you today."

"I've missed you, too." She tilted her head up placing a quick kiss on my lips, I could have let it simply go at that, and let her recline back into my arms, but one taste of her sweet lips was simply not enough.

I deepened the kiss, moving my hand to run my fingers through her thick mahogany curls. She moaned in pleasure as I moved my lips to her neck, taking time to suck, pulling her blood to the surface just under her skin, I knew it would leave a bruise, but I didn't care, and neither did she. It wouldn't be the first time I had marked her in such a way, nor would it be the last.

"Carlisle," her left hand moved to my chest, her fingers raking across the thin layer of cotton of my shirt until she reached the collar then sliding her hand underneath.

"Bella." I moaned into her neck as she ran her fingers over my collarbone.

"I love you." She breathed, as her fingers found themselves on the buttons of the shirt.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

Her nimble fingers undid the buttons, one by one, my shirt began to loosen from my body, and when the last button was unfastened, I wasted no time in shrugging it off my shoulders.

"God you're so built," Her eyes took in the wonder of my chiseled four pack, "I knew you had muscle under there, but God."

"I'm glad you approve."

We continued to kiss; her warm, soft, delicate hands wandering over my bare chest, shoulders and back. It was the farthest we had ever gone with our physical affection, and I was enjoying in immensely. She had tried to take it further, wanting to take off her own shirt, but I knew that if I saw her breasts, in my already aroused state it would have been much too difficult for me to stop from going further. As much as I wanted to be intimate with Isabella, I desired to wait for two things: first, her 18th birthday to pass, and second, for her body to finish healing. I would not risk setting back recovery.

And so the rest of the afternoon and into the evening we remained, cuddled on the couch, simply enjoying each other company. Alice and Jasper didn't return until it was time to take Bella home.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know what you think, and please if I misspelled something or used incorrect grammar, please don't hesitate to point it out, I don't have a problem taking constructive criticism.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...boo hoo_

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and Special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Happy Birthday Bella_

The first two weeks of September passed by in a blur. Unfortunately, I was unable to see my love as much as I would have liked, as I had been pulling double shifts since Dr. Grady decided to go on a last minute vacation to Hawaii. However, finally — finally, the day of the 13th peeked its head through the overcast sky of Forks, Washington. Today was my Isabella's 18th birthday, and I would make sure it was a day she would never forget. With the help of Alice, I managed to secure her for the entire weekend. Her father was under the assumption that Alice would be taking her for a surprise birthday trip to Seattle; when in fact I was the one who would have the pleasure of having her in my arms for two entire uninterrupted days and nights.

This would be a complete surprise for Isabella. Alice had convinced her to come over to our home after school for birthday cake and presents. She had been reluctant. She didn't much care for parties, and didn't see her birth as important enough to celebrate. I, on the other hand, thanked the Lord above that he saw fit to create such an amazingly beautiful woman to be my mate; to spend the rest of my eternity with. There was still the problem of explaining to her what I was, though I think she may be putting the pieces together for herself. She had briefly mentioned what Jacob Black had told her of the Cold Ones, and asked my opinion on it. I had desperately wanted to tell her the truth, then and there; to stop hiding who I truly was, but Alice quickly whispered from upstairs, that the perfect moment would present itself in due time.

I heard the Escalade pull into the drive way, as well as the steady beat of my Isabella's loving heart. I had bought the SUV for the sole purpose of giving it to Isabella when she has recovered enough to drive. It was a large and very safe vehicle and even if by some unfortunate, unforeseen chance that she did get into another accident, her frail human body would be well protected. I hadn't told her yet, as I knew she would refuse such an extravagant gift, at least at this point. For now I simply requested Alice and Jasper drive her around in it so she could get used to the feel of it, even if she wasn't behind the wheel.

The sound of her beautiful laugh echoed through the hall as she, Alice, and Jasper made their way into the living room.

"No, but knowing Mike, the rumor is probably true." She said, still laughing as Alice wheeled her chair next to the couch, then sitting beside her.

"There's no doubt about it, "Jasper spoke up as he sat next to his wife draping his arm over her shoulder, "That boy is a few ears short of a bushel."

Alice giggled at the reference, while Isabella threw back her head in laughter. "That's a great one Jasper, though I've always be partial to, 'a few French fries short of a Happy Meal,' myself."

"What about, 'All lime and salt, but no tequila'." Alice suggested, "or 'An experiment in Artificial Stupidity'."

"Those are pretty good, Darlin', but I think one of my favorites has got to be, 'Antenna doesn't pick up all the channels."

Isabella gave a snorting laugh at that one before adding, "What about, 'has both oars in the water, but on the same side of the boat ', Charlie uses it all the time, probably because it's a fishing reference."

I was assuming they were talking about Mike Newton's run in, or should I say 'up' with a golf club. They were right; the boy didn't have a whole lot of common sense.

I decided I was done eavesdropping, so I slowly made my way into the front room. Once within human hearing range, I said "What about 'one fang sort of a vampire."

Isabella looked up, surprised to see me and smiled; whereas Alice and Jasper began laughing so hard I was sure that, had they been human, their sides would have been aching.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work another double shift."

Quickly going to her, I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Not today."

My attention turned back to Alice and Jasper, who were finally started to calm down. "Oh my God, 'A fang short of a vampire,' I'm going to have to tell Kate, Tanya, and Irina that one." Alice said, slapping her husband on the thigh as she stood from the couch.

"Where did you hear that one, Carlisle?" Jasper asked as he also rose from the couch.

"Aro, actually; in his last letter," I hadn't seen my old friend in many, many years, but we did still keep in contact.

"Aro?" Isabella asked.

"An old friend."

"Well," Alice breathed slipping her hand into Jaspers, "We'll leave you too alone, but do be sure to say bye before you leave."

As expected Isabella suddenly held an expression of utter confusion, "Alice?"

"Don't worry, Bella, Carlisle will explain everything. Come on, Jasper, let's go out back for a… walk."

Jasper gave a low growl before scooping Alice into his arms and rushing, at human speed, towards and then out the back door."

Isabella gave a small laugh as I sat on the couch beside her. "I have a feeling a walk isn't exactly what they have planned."

I chuckled, "probably not."

"So," she said reaching out for my hand, "What's going on?"

Intertwining her fingers in mine, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly, "Well, I'm afraid I cannot tell you everything just yet, but thanks to Alice, your father is under the impression that she is stealing you away for a fun birthday weekend in Seattle. However, it will not be Alice that will accompany you, but me."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, her eyes fixed on me in complete shock, and then… she pulled her hand from mine, reached out, grabbed the middle of my shirt and pulled me to her, crashing her perfect lips into my own. I didn't hesitate to reciprocate the affection, and it wasn't long before I had picked her up from her chair and placed her on my lap.

"You…are…the most…amazing man…ever," she said between kisses. "I am so…lucky…to…have you."

Her fingers quickly began to work the buttons on my shirt. When undone, her hand slipped inside rubbing her warm, soft hand over my hard, cold chest. "Isabella," I moaned in pleasure, my body reacting to her touch.

"Carlisle, please…" Her hand drifted to my waist, her fingers gliding to the button on my pants.

I gently pulled away. "Not yet."

She sighed in frustration, "Why? I'm 18 now." She began to kiss me again, my lips, my face, my neck, and down to my collarbone.

"Love, please… you're not… well enough. I could hurt you." In more ways than she realized.

"It'll be fine, we'll just go slow." Her soft lips moved down to my chest, I gasped in surprise as her tongue grazed over my nipple.

"You like that?"

Oh, God in heaven, she had no idea. My sweet temptress.

"Isabella." Again I pushed her away, this time I stood from the couch and began to refasten my shirt. "We have the entire weekend to… discuss this."

She was quiet for a moment; she began to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes lowered to her lap. "Is it my scars?" Her voice was as quiet as a whisper. Had I not had amplified hearing; I may not have heard her at all.

Her words caused my dead heart to clench in pain. She thought I did not desire her because of her scars.

"Oh, Isabella, no. Of course not." I took her hand back in mine, kissing it softly, hoping to reassure her. Her eyes slowly drifted back to mine and I could see that they were now filled with tears.

"I… I know I'm not… not very… attractive at the moment, but I thought…"

She sniffled, as a tear escaped from her eyes and fell to her cheek.

"I thought you loved me… despite them."

Wrapping my arms around her protectively, I gently pulled her to my chest. "I do love you. I love with all the power and strength I possess. It's your heart and soul that have captured me so completely; it's who you are that I have fallen for." I placed a soft kiss atop her head, my hands moved to rub her back gently. "And believe me, you are quite attractive. Much more then you realize I'm sure. Plus, you have to understand, your scars are a testament of who you are, of how strong you are. Isabella, I… I have been reluctant to tell you this. I didn't want to cause you needless concern but…"

Raising her head, her eyes gazed into mine and I could see the fear and confusion swirling within them.

"I was surprised you lived through the surgery_._ I know you are aware that you could have died, but… I do not think you aware of just how close to death you truly were."

Her deep brown eyes continued to stare into mine. It was probably seconds that passed, though it felt minutes before she finally spoke.

"How?"

"How?"

"How did I almost die? I… I want details."

I did not want to tell her. There were quite a few things that could have gone wrong, but there was one thing that had concerned me the most at the time.

"You lost a lot of blood; too much. Most people who lose that much blood that quickly… we usually can't perform a transfusion fast enough to supplement it. At the time, I was estimating only a 2% chance that you would have pulled through."

After another brief moment of quiet, she finally whispered a soft, 'Oh, wow'.

"Please do not think that I do not want you, that I do not want all of you. Because, Isabella, if it were possible I would be taking you this very instant on this very couch." She blushed crimson at my words. "I need to make sure you're… healthy before we engaged in something so… strenuous."

She gave a small smile, nodding in understanding. "Okay. But Carlisle, please, when I am strong and healthy enough, don't make me wait any longer than necessary."

"Believe me, my love," I breathed, kissing her lips softly, "when the time is right, I will be as eager as you, probably more so."

**XXX**

An hour later, after making sure Isabella was properly fed and had said good bye to Alice and Jasper, I wheeled her out to the garage, and introduced her to my pride and joy. Her eyes widened as I pushed her to the far end of the garage where my baby blue 1961 Aston Martin sat.

"Is this another one of Alice's'?"

Leaning up against the hood, I grinned, shaking my head, "No, she's mine," I said patting the hood.

"Yours, really?" I nodded in confirmation. "So you have a Mercedes that probably cost what some people pay for a house, a tank - A.K.A the pimp mobile, and a classic sports car. If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to compensate for something."

I laughed at her teasing, "I assure you I am not. I told you I enjoyed working on cars, if I recall correctly."

"You did," she nodded, her eyes flittering back down to the car. "It looks like something James Bond would drive."

"Yes, I suppose it does. However, I'm afraid I will not be using it to whisk me off to a secret location on espionage duties; but rather, to take my beautiful girlfriend to Seattle for an amazing birthday weekend."

"Really, we're taking this?"

"Oh, yes. Its small but the trunk is large enough to fit your wheel chair and a couple of small bags."

"Oh, okay… wait, I haven't packed anything."

Moving away from the car, I leaned down, kissing my mate firmly on the lips. "Alice already packed a bag of your things, they're in the trunk as we speak."

She sighed, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Alice is always prepared."

She snickered, then added "Like the boy scout motto."

"That's a good one," I chuckled. "So, you ready to go?"

"To spend an entire weekend alone with my god-like boyfriend, yeah, I think I'm ready."

And with that I scooped her into my arms, walked around to the passenger's side of the car, opened the door, and gently placed her in the front seat. Going back for her chair, I folded it and placed it in the trunk. I was greatly looking forward to the day my sweet girl no longer had to depend on it. She was getting better by the day, and Dr. Wong and I were optimistic that she would be rid of it by Christmas time; summer at the very latest. Getting into the driver side, I clicked the garage door remote that was clipped on my visor, put on my seatbelt, and then slowly backed out of the garage and down the driveway.

It was a couple of hours drive to Seattle and then… the birthday surprises would begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...or Carlisle…though I do dream about him something.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and Special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Chicken linguini with white sauce**_

I slept almost the entire ride to Seattle and only awoke to the sensation of Carlisle's cool lips brushing against mine.

"We're here." He whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

My lips turned up in a smile, as my eyes slowly opened to the sight of his handsome face just inches from my own. "Hi."

"Sleep well?" he asked as he reached down, un-clicking my seatbelt.

"I did, thank you." I straightened myself up in the seat, as my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. We were surrounded by four walls and a ceiling of solid concrete; several other cars were parked sporadically around us. Obviously, we were in a parking garage. "So where are we exactly, aside from a parking lot?"

"Hotel."

I really liked that sound of that word, _hotel_. I didn't even care what hotel it was. Just the fact that it was the place where Carlisle and I would be staying together, alone, for two whole days, was more than enough to fill my mind with an array of yummy, naughty thoughts. God, I hope he reserved a room with only one bed. Wrapping my good hand around his neck, I slowly pulled him towards me, our mouths meeting in passionate kisses.

After a few minutes, reluctantly, I pulled away; because, as much as I missed the feel of his lips against my own, I needed to breathe.

"I'll get your wheelchair," he said, pressing his lips to mine once more before slipping out ofthe car.

Moments later, Carlisle was pulling both of our small, wheeled suitcases with one hand and pushing my chair with the other. It looked awkward, but he seemed to do it with ease. No doubt I would have been falling over my own feet after taking a few steps, if that were even possible. Once out of the parking garage we passed through a large, black, metal gate which lead into a small, yet beautiful courtyard, complete with a flower garden, and Koi pond. My eyes drifted up to the large brick building, or more specifically to the illuminated sign above the main doorway.

Sorrento Hotel. I didn't have to be as sophisticated as Alice, to know that I was standing in front of a five-star, luxury hotel. Not that I had ever been here before or anywhere like it, but I had, of course, seen advertisements for the exclusive hotel on T.V. This was beyond amazing, but honestly, I didn't feel like I deserved it.

"Oh Carlisle, you didn't have to-"

My words were cut off by a passionate kiss. Damn! Suddenly my argument went out the window. It was hard to think when he kissed me, or touched me, or simply said my name in his perfect velvety voice.

"It's your birthday, love, and I will spare no expense, so don't even bother trying to argue me out of it. It simply won't work.

"This is too much", I said weakly.

Shaking his head, he gently cupped my face in his cool hands. "My sweet Isabella, I would give you the sky, the stars, the sun and the moon if I could."

_Swoon._

His words never failed to make me feel very special. There were so many times when I was with him, that I felt like I was living in an amazing romance novel. Not one of the smutty ones where breasts are heaving and loins are burning… though at some point that would be nice. Actually it was more as if I was his Southern Bell and he my refined gentlemen suitor; like Scarlet and Rhett from Gone With the Wind… oh, wait, no, bad example. Scarlet was a narcissistic, back-stabbing bitch and Rhett was an opportunistic ass. Still the idea is romantic.

"Come, my princess, let's get checked in." He gave me another wonderful kiss before wheeling me through the courtyard and into the lobby.

Princess, yes I could live with that. I'm Cinderella and he's my Prince Charming. I giggle at the thought.

I soon found myself being wheeled into a room that looked more like a luxurious apartment then a simple hotel room; of course, there was absolutely nothing simple about it. To start with, it was huge. The main room was a least double the size of Charlie's living room; not to mention it looked like something out of Home and Garden Magazine. There was a large sectional couch, a big screen TV, and even a kitchen area with a full sized fridge, and if I'm not mistaken, a mini bar.

"Oh, Carlisle, This is… amazing." I felt his arms wrapped around my waist as my eyes continued to take in the beautiful room surrounding me.

"I'm happy you think so," he said, placing a soft kiss atop my head. "Come, I'll show you the bedroom, and then we can do downstairs for dinner."

Helping me out of my chair_, _Carlisle kept his arm around my waist, so I could steady myself with his shoulders as I hobbled into the bedroom. It was as exquisite as the first room, except it had a large, luxurious bed in the middle of it. Grinning I sat down on the edge. "This is a big bed," I said running my hand over the gold duvet, "plenty of room for two to sleep… or participate in other night-time activities."

I felt my face warm at my own words, God, I couldn't even flirt with my boyfriend without blushing; there was seriously something not normal about that.

Carlisle simply gave me one of his perfect smiles, "I'll get the bags."

That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for.

He returned a moment later, placing our bags on the bed he unzipped his own. "I'm just going to change in the bathroom, I shouldn't be but a moment and then you can get ready as well."

"Or, I could watch you change and then you could help me." I gave him a seductive smile, as I reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up slightly so I exposed part of my bare stomach.

His reaction was to chuckle before leaning down placing a soft kiss on the top of my head, he then grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Urg! Damn it, Carlisle, why the hell do you have to have so much… restraint? Okay, I get that he wanted to wait to be intimate until I was at a little better recovered, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun while we waited.

A few minutes later he emerged looking as perfect as always dressed in khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. I loved blue on him; it really brought out the contrast of his golden–brown eyes.

"Your turn," he smiled, his gaze moving down to my suitcase, "I know you're not one for dresses, but there is a very nice lavender dress that Alice packed. She suggests you wear it this evening."

"Alice suggests?" I raised a curious eyebrow, "Did Alice plan our _entire_ weekend together?"

"No," he gave a small laugh, sitting down beside me on the bed, "I simply made the mistake of telling her the general itinerary I have planned. She then proceeded to rattle on for over an hour with suggestions for improving my 'half-baked' idea of a romantic weekend."

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice." I turned slightly on the bed, reaching over to the bag that had been packed for me and unzipped it.

It didn't take me long to realize that half of the clothing inside of the suitcase did not, in fact, come from my closet. She had gone shopping for me… again; including the dress Carlisle had referred to, which, by eyeing it I would say went down no further then the top of my knee, and it was strapless to boot.

I was going to kill Alice for this!

"I am not wearing this," I stated pulling the dress from the bag, laying it out flat on the bed.

"Are you sure? I would really like to see you in it." Leaning in, his lips pressed onto my temple as his hand moved to my hair and he began to stroke it through to the ends.

"Well, maybe a few hours in an Alice dress wouldn't hurt."

Smiling he rose from the bed, taking the dress in hand. "Why don't you go ahead and take a nice warm shower and I will just iron this for you."

"Okay," I shower actually sounded really nice. So grabbing my undergarments and toiletries I limped my way into the bathroom, and I use the word bathroom lightly, it was more like a personal spa. There was a large shower complete with hand railings, but there was also a gigantic tub that you could almost swim in.

"Holy cow, I have got to try this out." Deciding to ditch the shower for the Olympic sized tub, I sat down on the edge and turned on the faucets.

I noticed that there were an array of bath soaps and shampoos on a shelf beside the towel rack. Taking a bottle of cherry-blossom scented bubble bath, I liberally added it to the water. Once it was filled, I carefully slipped in. Wasting no time, I slid down into the bubble filled water, sighing, "So good." It had been months since I had last taken a bath, Charlie only had a shower at home.

My relaxation was briefly interrupted by the sound of Carlisle's voice at the door, not that I was in the slightest bit bothered by it. "Isabella, darling, I've finished ironing your dress and have hung in up in the closet."

"Okay, you can come in if you'd like."

He cleared his throat before saying, "I probably shouldn't do that."

"Oh come on, you're my doctor, it's not like you haven't seen my most private parts anyway."

"Not all of them, plus it would be inappropriate-

"Stop! I'm not having this argument." I let out a loud sigh as I ran my hands down my face. Honestly, the man should have considered becoming a priest as much as he denies himself. "Besides, I'm covered in bubbles, you won't be able to see anything anyway."

After a brief silent pause, the bathroom door slowly creaked open. As soon as he stepped in, his eyes immediately met mine. He was making a conscious effort not to allow his gaze to wander down further, although he wouldn't have been able to see anything through the mounds of bubbles, even if he did.

"Are you enjoying your bath?"

"Oh yes, I hadn't had one since I lived in Phoenix, so this is certainly a treat."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you recall Dr. Wong mentioning incorporating water exercises into your therapy, perhaps you could do a few of them over the weekend. The hotel has an indoor swimming pool as well, if you're interested."

I did miss swimming; I had in fact been on the swim team in Phoenix. It was one of the few sports that didn't require a whole lot of coordination;_ or _interacting with other people, who I could possibly end up injuring. Dr. Wong had given me a worksheet with water exercises just in case I ever decided to give it a shot. Although many hospitals have facilities for such therapies, Fork's General, being the only hospital in the Podunk town, obviously didn't. She had suggested I get a gym membership and use their pool; I quickly shot down that idea. There was no way I was going to allow a ton of overly fit health fanatics see my mutilated body in a swimsuit.

"I suppose I could give a few of the exercises a try, but I think I'll stick to the tub."

"That's fine; I believe there is enough room to do them properly."

A sly grin pulled to my lips as I pulled myself further up the back of the tub, pushing the top half of my breasts out of the bubbles. This time Carlisle's eyes didn't hesitate to lower just slightly. "You know, some of those exercises require help."

"Yes," he said slowly, snapping his eyes back to my own, "but I believe Alice packed you a bathing suit."

Yes, I was definitely going to kill Alice!

**XXX**

It was an hour later that Carlisle and I were seated at a quaint Italian restaurant just down the block from the hotel having just ordered drinks. The lights were low; a single candle lit on our table, as soft violin music played in the background. It was all quite romantic.

"The food here is quite good." Carlisle closed his menu and placed it down at the edge of the table, as he reached across the table and, surprisingly, took my right hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss atop my gauze covered hand, before gently placing it back down on the table.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "last year, with a colleague of mine. We were up here to speak at a conference on emergency care to a local group of Residents at Northwest Hospital."

"Oh, what did you have?"

"Nothing, I wasn't particularly hungry at the time, but apparently, at least according to Nurse Rosewood, the Chicken linguini with white sauce is to die for."

Nurse Rosewood? I don't recall anyone by that name at Forks General, not that I knew every member on staff, but if she had been working in the emergency room, I was sure I would have heard of her. Was she really a colleague of Carlisle's… or perhaps something more personal? Was he saying they worked together to simply spare my feelings?

My eyes drifted back down to my menu, the idea of Carlisle with anyone else… it… hurt, but why? The man was twenty-nine years old, of course he would have dated in the past, and obviously he wasn't with her anymore, still…

"Your drinks, ma'am, sir."

I glanced up as the waiter placed our glasses in front of us. Mine was filled with Diet Coke, Carlisle's with just water.

"Are you ready to order?" The tall waiter's eyes turned to me first, waiting for my response. In truth I hadn't really decided_, but I felt uncomfortable him standing there staring at me. _"Chicken linguini with white sauce."

"Very good," he said, writing on his notepad, then turning to Carlisle, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"Okay, is there anything else you would like, bread sticks perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine, you?" I asked glancing briefly at my boyfriend.

"No, thank you."

"Very well, your meals should be ready in about twenty minutes. If you require anything, please don't hesitate to call for me." And with a final nod the waiter picked up our menus, turned from our table and headed toward the kitchen.

No longer having the menu to focus my attention on, I found myself looking back up at the god-like man in front of me; he was quick to notice the glint of worry in my eyes.

"Isabella, is something wrong?"

With a deep sigh I just shrugged. "Nothing," I lied. He wasn't buying it.

"Isabella." His tone was stern, but I could see the concern on his perfect, pale face. "Please do not hide your feelings from me. If something is bothering you, you can tell me, and I will do everything in my power to help and reassure you."

Oh course he would, he was perfect. He always knew just what to say and do, and exactly when to do it. Not really wanting to have my slightly unfounded concerns ruin our romantic dinner, I decided to tactfully express them.

"You mentioned a Nurse Rosewood, I… I don't recall her from the hospital."

He was giving me an odd sort of confused look, but then, suddenly, his face lit up in understanding.

"Isabella Marie Swan…are you…jealous?" There went the uncontrollable blush, and I was pretty sure it was creeping down my neck. "Oh Isabella," he shook his head before reaching across the table and taking both of my hands gingerly in his own, "Nurse Rosewood left Forks General about six months before you moved in with your father. She took a job in Portland, Oregon, to be closer to her boyfriend."

Oh.

Well, it looked like once again I had let myself get all panicked for absolutely no reason. Charlie always did say I worry too much. And Renee, well she would usually say something about me "darkening my aura with my negative emotions and thoughts," which, although I never really understand what that meant, I was sure it wasn't good.

"Sorry." I whispered, ashamed of my assumption.

He chuckled softly as he brought my hands to his lips, "You have no need to be, we have never talked about our past relationships," he replied, gently holding my hands in his, on the table.

Past relationships? How could I talk about them when there aren't any? Well, unless you count that kiss Brandon Wilkes gave me in the fourth grade; then again, he did it on a dare…

"So… how many women have you dated?" I asked bravely, taking a sip of my soda.

He gave me a small smile, and folding his hands together on the table, he answered, "Three."

"Three?"

He nodded, then taking a sip of his own drink.

My perfect hunk of a boyfriend, at the age of twenty-nine, had only dated three women? _No. Way. _Not possible. I was sure the man had women practically throwing themselves at him on a regular basis; in fact I had witnessed few of the staff members at the hospital do just that.

"Yes, just three."

"Why only three?"

"I don't believe in casual dating. I never have. I have attempted a serious relationship with a few women that seemed compatible, but in the end it just didn't work out."

"That's very… old fashioned of you." It truly was, it was like he was born and raised at the turn of the century or something.

But he just laughed, "I suppose it is, but it was the way I was raised."

He surprised me by rising from his chair and scooting it so he was now beside me on my left, rather than across from me. "I want you to know that I have never felt for another woman the way I feel for you. I love you with more than just my heart, Isabella. I love you with my entire being, and I know that you and I are meant to be together, forever." And then he leaned in and kissed me.

Sliding my good hand around his neck, pulling him closer, our kiss quickly became more heated. At least until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see the waiter, two plates of Chicken Alfredo in his hands.

"Your meal," he appeared a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle ducked his head a little sheepishly.

The waiter gave a small smirk as he placed the food in front of us. "Enjoy," was all he said before turning once again, allowing us our privacy.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the nice long chapter. I felt bad for making you all wait so long for an update I made the chapter a few pages longer then in usually is. Up next Water Therapy and a day out on the town.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I certainly wouldn't mind having Carlisle at least visit.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story and I am truly happy you are enjoying it. Special thanks to my Beta, Miss Ellen.**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Seattle_

After dinner we headed back to the hotel room, we changed into our nightclothes, and lay casually on the couch and watched T.V. It was past midnight when Isabella simply couldn't fight sleep anymore, and suggested we head to bed, which we did. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around me, and snuggling into my chest.

"Good night, my sweet Isabella." I said, kissing her softly atop her head.

"Good night, Carlisle," she yawned. She tilted her chin up slightly to kiss the base of my neck, and then with a giggle added, "my own personal air conditioner. You would have been great to have around on those hundred degree days in Phoenix." And with another yawn, she closed her eyes, and soon she was asleep.

Phoenix was certainly not a place I had planned to visit any time soon; nor any other place with sunny days and warm temperatures. It was a downside to this life; while we didn't burn up when the sun touched our rock-like skin, we did sparkle like diamonds, or in Alice's words, a very beautiful disco ball. Isabella had mentioned, a couple of times, taking a trip to Florida to meet her mother and stepfather in the near future. Of course, I agreed. I would, however, need to make sure the weather would accommodate my 'special needs,' so more than likely the trip would have to be made in the winter months.

I knew that, as our relationship progressed, the time would soon come when I would have to reveal the truth of my nature. That was if she wasn't able to figure it out on her own. As intuitive as she was, I had a feeling she just might do just that. Not truly feeling the need, but desiring to fall sleep beside the person I love, just as any normal couple would; I closed my eyes, and forced my brain to rest. All night I dreamed of my beautiful mate, I dreamed of kissing her, of making love to her, of marrying her and… having children with her. I knew, of course, the latter was impossible; still, it was nice to imagine the possibility, even if it was only in my slumbering consciousness.

As the morning dawned, and my eyes fluttered open, I was surprised to see my Isabella looking down at me with an almost confused expression.

"Isabella, is everything okay?" I asked sitting myself up in bed.

She simply shook her head as she ran her hand through her beautiful, mahogany hair. "No, I just… never mind," with that she got out of bed, limped over to the dresser where her things were now stored, picked out what she needed, and without a word, headed into the bathroom.

Not really knowing what to make of her reaction, I simply gathered my own things for the day, and waited for Isabella to finishing using the bathroom so I could prepare for the day. Thirty minutes later she exited the bathroom wearing a yellow sundress with white lace on the straps and hem. It was simple, but pretty. Truthfully, I was surprised she was willingly choosing to wear a dress; then again, that may have been all Alice packed her.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," I went to her cupping her face with my hands and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. She smiled into my kiss before reciprocating it.

"Thank you."

"I'll just change and run a comb through my hair and we can be off."

"And where exactly will we be off to?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"First, breakfast and then a surprise."

"Surprises are fine. As long as it doesn't include shopping, I'm all for it." She laughed, as she leaned further back on the bed.

"I promise, my love, no shopping."

XXX

A half an hour later we were sitting at a quite little restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. Bella ordered an omelet and I did the same. Eating in public was never really an issue for me. If I could avoid putting food into my mouth I did; however, when it was unavoidable, such as when the occasional hospital banquet or fundraiser came up, I simply took very small bites and chewed until the food particles were so miniscule that my venom would dissolve them on the way down my esophagus.

"What's your favorite food?"

I laughed at the question she asked; though, I suppose it's a normal question you would ask someone you're dating, such as what hobbies you have, or what kind of music you enjoy, and so forth. Those, of course, were questions I could easily answer, but I haven't tasted human food in over three and a half centuries, and I simply don't recall what my favorite foods were as a human.

"Well, venison I suppose." It wasn't a lie; I enjoyed deer on a regular basis, just not their meat. "What about you?" I asked, taking a bit sized piece of my omelet and placing it in my mouth.

She shrugged before answering, "I like a lot of different foods, but mostly Italian, Rigatoni is probably my favorite. You should let me cook for you some time. Whenever we eat together, it's always out."

"You enjoy cooking?" I asked taking another bite. I had seen her cook, of course, but I figured it was mostly out of necessity; as Charlie usually ordered out, or popped something into the microwave.

Grinning, she nodded, "Oh, yes. I've been cooking since I was around eight. I kind of got tired of Renee's experiments."

Bella almost always referred to her mother as 'Renee,' and her father as 'Charlie.' It wasn't that I found anything wrong with it; I was just a little surprised.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, why do you refer to your parents by their first names?" Even in modern times, where the respect one shows their parents has diminished in quality, most individuals still refer to their mother and father by their appropriate titles, yet for some reason Bella did not. When she spoke to her father directly, she would call him 'dad,' but in private, when she was simply referring to him, she more often than not addressed him as 'Charlie.'

She sighed as her eyes turned down to her food; she paused for a moment, while she pushed a piece of her omelet around her plate with her fork. "I think I started referring to my mom as 'Renee' when she began introducing me simply as 'Bella,' and not as her daughter. As I got older, I don't think she wanted to admit she was a mother of a… well, I think I was about eleven or so when it started, so a pre-teen, I guess. As for my dad, as much as I love Charlie, he's never been much of a father to me. After my mom left, when I was two, I only saw him for a few weeks in the summer… and even then I always felt disconnected from him. He just never felt like a real father to me."

After letting out a deep sigh, her eyes slowly made their way back to my own, "It's sort of pathetic, isn't it."

"Oh, Bella, of course not," Reaching across the table I took her hand, squeezing it gently, "We can't help who our parents are, or how they raised us. In truth I didn't have a very good relationship with my father either."

"You didn't?"

Shaking my head, I released her hand and placing my own in my lap. "No, he was an Anglican pastor with aspirations of me following in his footsteps."

"But you wanted to be a doctor."

I nodded at her quick and accurate assessment. "I didn't know exactly what I wanted to become at first, only that I wanted to help people, but not as a minister."

"I never really took you as a religious sort of guy."

I could not help but laugh at her words._ Religious_, I never did care for that very misleading word. "I believe in God, and in my heart my faith will always remain strong but… things in my… well, life have lead me to think somewhat differently about religion in general."

She nodded as she took another bite, "I can understand that. Sometimes we can experience changes in life that completely alter our perspectives. I, for example, used to hate the cold, yet recently I found myself growing more and more attracted to it." She suddenly had a smirk on her lips, and I had a feeling she wasn't simply referring to Fork's climate.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes; like I said, my very own personal air conditioner."

XXX

Knowing Isabella had never been to Seattle before, I had decided to do the tourist thing and take her to see some of the most popular sights. So after breakfast, I look her down to the Washington State Ferries. It had been decades since I'd experienced the ferries myself; in fact the last time I went, it had only been in operation for a few months. It truly was a beautiful view, which included both the city and the surrounding mountains.

"This is absolutely beautiful," my sweet Isabella said as her gaze drifted over the passing scenery. "Charlie mentioned coming here once; he'd won a weekend trip in a raffle, but his description doesn't do it justice, Oh, Carlisle, look." Her eyes lit in amazement as she suddenly beheld an Orca Whale leap from the water, "Wow." Taking her camera, which had been resting in her lap, she quickly snapped several pictures. "I hope at least one of those comes out well."

"Would you like me to take a picture of you two together?" Our heads turned to see a very elderly woman, a man who I assumed to be her husband standing beside her, both I guessed had to at least be in their mid to late eighties if not older.

"Oh, would you, please?" Isabella wasted no time in handing her camera to the woman.

"Oh course dear," She happily took the camera, I bent down so I was even with Isabella who was sitting in her wheelchair. "Now, say 'cheese'."

"Cheese." We said simultaneously. The click of the camera went off, as did the flash.

"Oh that turned out lovely," the woman said, "don't you think so, Emmett, "she said showing her husband the digital picture.

"Oh very nice indeed, you captured them perfectly, Rose."

"There you go," she said, smiling as she handed Isabella back her camera.

"Oh, that is perfect, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your trip, dears."

"We will, and thank you." I said in appreciation then watching the sweet old couple, join hands and walk past us.

"It's wonderful to see a couple together for so long."

As far as human standards go, it was refreshing to see a happily married couple last so long together. As far vampire standards went, I plan to have an entire eternity with my perfectly beautiful mate.

"Indeed it is." Bending down once more, I placed a soft kiss to her lips, "I promise you, we will have that many years together… and more."

XXX

After the Ferries I took her to the Space Needle. We had the general tour, and then lunch in their revolving restaurant. Isabella commented that the revolving was pretty neat, and gave an amazing 360 degree view of the city. She wondered who could have ever some up with such innovated an idea. It was a question that wasn't answered in the tour, but I supposed it was something that could be looked up easily enough on the Internet. After lunch, we headed back to the hotel. Isabella mentioned she was having some pain in her knee, so I wanted to have a look.

Picking her up gently from her chair I carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"I'm going to have to lift up your dress to look at your knee, okay?"

She just laughed and pulled up her dress for me, pulling it all the way up to mid thigh in fact. "Is that good enough?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, that will do, thank you." I carefully took off the brace, as well as the Ace bandage and gauze padding underneath. The area was slightly red, and a bit swollen, but I was pretty sure it was due to usage, and nothing else."

"It is fine, love, but you really do need to start taking it easy. I know you just want to get back on your feet, but pushing yourself too hard could actually do more harm than good."

She said nothing, but rolled her eyes; clearly not agreeing with me.

"I'm going to suggest you take some of your pain reliever, and rest it for the rest of the day."

"Carlisle," she huffed, "I don't want to rest. Please, it's my birthday." She leaned in and kissed me, "you said you were going to take me to Pioneer Square."

"And I will, either later today or tomorrow. But right now you need to rest your leg."

"But I hardly used it today."

"Hardly used it? Isabella, you insisted on walking off the Ferry and all the way to the car, which was nearly a quarter of a mile in total. I believe that is the farthest you have walked since you began you recovery."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said kissing her sweet lips, "it is. Now we can leave the brace off, prop your leg atop some soft, fluffy pillows, and spend the next few hours together, in bed, watching T.V."

"Well," she sighed, "as long as were together."

"That's my girl." I gave her another quick kiss before going to the closet were the extra blankets and pillows were kept. "Are you hungry, I can order room service?" I suggested, while delicately placing pillows under her knee and heel.

"No, I'm fine for now."

"Alright, but if you need anything you be sure to let me know."

"I will do that."

Taking off my shoes, I lay myself on the bed next my Isabella; grabbing the remote off the bed side table, I turned on the T.V. Flipping through the channels, we finally settled on watching a movie I knew to be one of Alice's all time favorites: Sleepless in Seattle.

XXX

**A/N: If you hadn't already guessed the elderly couple Emmett and Rose are in fact the characters from the series. Rosalie and Emmett were both born in 1915, so, if it was the year 2006 at the time, (which I think is accurate cannon) they would be 91 years old. So they could possibly still be alive. I couldn't help but put them in. I also plan to put a little back story of Edward and Esme as well. Please, let me know what you think, and suggestions are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I certainly wouldn't mind having Carlisle at least visit.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story and I am truly happy you are enjoying it. Special thanks to my Beta, Miss Ellen.**_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Third Base_

I slept for a good four hours, which was refreshing, but also a bit disappointing. By the time I woke up it was too late to head to Pioneer Square, though Carlisle did promise me he would take me tomorrow; as long as I promised to keep my rear end glued to my wheelchair. I knew he was only looking out for me, and yes, the doctor does now best, but I'm tired of using the damn thing, I can walk again, sort of; so… I might have to go a bit slower than normal, but the point is I am capable. Aside from that, the weekend so far was going wonderfully. We had had a lot of fun at the Ferries and Space Needle, but honestly I was happy to just be alone with the man I loved. Currently we were cuddled together on the couch watching T.V.

My boyfriend was older than me; he was a handsome doctor who, at times, I honestly felt like I didn't deserve, but…at times, it was more than obvious to me thatCarlisle was, well… different. He had told me he had a circulation problem which caused his blood to run slower, giving him a cooler body temperature, and that it also caused his muscles to tighten; but at no time did he ever tell me what that condition was called, and when I tried to look it up on the internet I couldn't find a damn thing.

What really had me perplexed was that when I woke up earlier that morning, my head, and more specifically my ear was laying on his chest, directly over his heart, but… I couldn't hear it. Not a single beat. I had shrugged it off, figuring I simply wasn't resting as near to his heart as I thought; but for some reason the thought still kept coming back to me.

"Isabella, I was going to order room service, is there anything specific you would like?"

"Anything is fine, you know what I like."

He smiled, kissing me softly on the mouth, "Indeed I do."

Thirty minutes later I was sitting on the couch, a T.V tray on my lap, eating chicken pasta, while Carlisle looked through brochures.

"I was thinking, if you're feeling up to it, while in Pioneer Square we could take a tour of the underground," he said, passing me the pamphlet. Skimming through it, I thought it looked pretty interesting.

"Sure."

"Great," he smiled his eyes drifting down to my plate, "you're almost done, are you still hungry, I can order more."

"I'm fine, actually I'm pretty full." Carlisle was always trying to feed me, but at the same time he hardly ate anything himself. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I ate while you were sleeping."

"Oh, okay." Why did I feel like he was lying? And why would he lie?

"Here, let me take that." Standing from the couch, he took my tray and headed into the kitchen area.

I couldn't help but gaze at his ass as he walked away from me. Good God the man was a work of art. What I wouldn't give to see that ass unclothed. Pushing myself up from the couch, I began to limp my way towards the bedroom.

"Are you tired already?"

Not in the slightest. But there was an activity I desired to take part in that required the use of the bed, of course his participation would be required as well.

"No," I answered simply, making my way into the bedroom, as I expected, he followed me.

As soon as he entered the room, I sat down on the edge of the bed, using my left hand I grabbed the hem of my shirt and began to pull it over my head.

"Oh, you wish to change, I'll give you privacy."

Oh course he would say that, "Carlisle, do you think you could help me." I asked pretending to have difficulties getting the shirt over my head.

"Oh yes, of course." His expression was of pure professionalism, though if I had it my way, it wouldn't be much longer.

He gently pulled my shirt up and completely over my head, his eyes diverted to the wall as he once again turned, and tried to leave the room.

"Carlisle, my pants, too," I gave him my best seductive smile, as I scooted myself further onto the bed and laid on my back.

"Isabella," he groaned, his eyes suddenly hooded with lust and darkened. I mean literally darkened, one second they were golden-brown the next they were as black as coal. "You should not be tempting me."

"You think so, do you?" I asked, running my fingers slowly down my stomach towards my waist. "I think I rather like tempting you," I said, popping my pants button between my fingers. "And I think you like it too," I then began to pull down my zipper.

Carlisle was close to ten feet away from me at that point, but then… I blinked, and he was on the bed, hovering over me.

"How in the world did you-"

"You should not tempt me so, Isabella. You are wearing down my resolve to wait until you are healed."

"Since that was the plan, I think I'm quite pleased with myself." I smirked.

His lips quickly descended to my own. I moaned into his mouth as I moved my hands around his neck, running my fingers through the ends of his hair. His kisses moved across my face and neck, paying special attention to my scars, and as odd as it may sound, I liked that he did that. It showed me that they didn't bother him; that despite the fact that my body was forever damaged, he still loved me and that he loved me just the way I was.

"We should stop," he sighed into my neck.

"No we shouldn't. I want you, Carlisle, please."

His eyes moved to meet my own, they were still pitch dark. "I could hurt you."

"I'll be fine, we'll go slow."

He shook his head as he rolled off to lie besides me, "I can't." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He was fighting with himself on this, I could tell.

I gave a long frustrated sigh, this was ridiculous. I was fine, and perfectly capable of being intimate with the man I loved. Now, I could have just said it was fine, and that we could wait; I could have gotten pissed and stormed off into the bathroom, instead I decided to go a much different route.

"Oh no, Carlisle Cullen," I huffed, and with a swift movement I rolled myself on top of him, "I'm not letting you get out of this without at least getting me to third base."

He gasped, and then… he laughed. "Isabella, your being-"

I didn't let him finish, but pressed my lips to his, kissing him hard and long. "I love you, Carlisle. I just want to show you exactly how much."

Our eyes connected and I could see the uncertainty swimming around in his, but I could also see the desire and want. I knew deep down he wanted this as much as I did. As we continued to kiss, he moved me so we were both on our sides. His hands slid down to my waist and across my stomach. "You have to tell me if, at any point, you are in pain, okay?"

I quickly agreed, though I knew deep down he wasn't capable of hurting me, unintentionally or otherwise.

He shimmied my jeans from my hips and down my legs, and tossed them on the floor; and for the first time, outside of a hospital setting, I found myself laying in front of the man I loved in nothing but my underwear.

"Isabella," His eyes shined with both love and desire as they roamed across my nearly nude form. "So beautiful."

"Please, Carlisle," I begged. "Touch me," reaching down, I took his hand in mine and guided it towards my panties.

His breath hitched as his fingers ran across my red, lacy thong; he whispered something in what I thought was Italian before he began to slowly pull down the thin fabric.

XXX

My eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful sight, my Carlisle wearing nothing but his black Calvin Cline underwear. "Good morning," he leaned in and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I happily kissed him back.

"Indeed it is."

It was, in fact, a terrific morning. I had finally convinced, or perhaps the more appropriate word should have been seduced, Carlisle to touch me intimately. We hadn't gone all the way, but his fingers had worked more than enough magic for me to be satisfied; of course it wasn't exactly one sided, I made sure of that. I had finally got to see him naked, and—Oh. My. Lord.—words could not properly describe the perfection that is Carlisle Cullen's body. As cliché as it sounds, when God made that man, I am positive he broke the mold.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering us some breakfast, it should be here soon."

"That's good, because I'm famished." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and making my way over to the dresser, pulling out some clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a quick shower and change."

"Alright, after breakfast we can head on out to Pioneer Square if you'd like."

"Sure, sounds fun."

I made quick use of the shower, dressed, blow-dried my hair, and by the time I exited the bathroom I could smell the scent of eggs and sausage emanating from the other room. Making my way into the front room, I found Carlisle had our breakfast set up on the small table near the far side of the kitchen.

"Umm, smells wonderful."

"Yes, it does look good," he said, pulling out my chair for me. He was always doing little things like that. You really didn't see many guys these days as considerate as Carlisle. All I can say is, although I knew Carlisle and his father did not get along in later years, I could see that he had done a good job raising him right.

"After breakfast, I will help you put your brace back on; you've gone too long without it."

I knew he was right; as much as I'd like to chuck the friggin' thing out the window, I knew I needed it, at least for now.

"Alright."

Just as I had taken my first bite of egg, Carlisle's phone rang. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he gave a small laugh as he looked at the number on the screen."

"Hello, Alice. Checking up on us, are you?" He joked.

His smile however quickly faded, as he let out a deep sigh, clearly frustrated. "Yes, Alice, I appreciate the heads up. Alright, yes, thank you. Good Bye."

"Is everything okay?"

He gave a long deep breath as he placed his phone back in his pocket, "Just family matter, but let's not let that ruin our day," he smiled quickly returned.

"Are you sure? If you need to head home, I'd understand." As much as I hated for this weekend to be interrupted, if he had a family emergency I would completely understand.

"No, Alice and Jasper have already taken care of it, the news was simply distressing."

I could tell that whatever happened was clearly worrying him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered; I just wanted to help.

Shaking his head, he rose from his chair. "No, I think I'll take a quick shower before we go," and he headed off towards the bathroom, not having taken a single bite of food from his plate.

**A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, I left out the lemony goodness, but this is rather T after all, and I do not wish to change that. I will post a separate Rated M chapter 17 Under a New Story with all the juicy details before I post chapter 18. If you've added me to author alerts you'll know when I post it, otherwise I will mention it when I post chapter 18. **

**This chapter has a lot of mystery and raises quite a few questions, some of which will be answered next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you leave a message, Carlisle will dance for you in his skivvies.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but on occasion I dream that I do.**

**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my lovely BETA Miss Ellen.**

**Also, once again this chapter is from Bella's point of view, I tried writing it from Carlisle's but it just didn't flow right, hopefully you all will enjoy how it turned out.**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Pulling myself further onto the bed, I wrapped my arms around a large, fluffy pillow, snuggling into it. Allowing a deep breath of air to fill my lungs, I shook my head as my mind attempted to make some sort of sense of everything that had happened in the past hour. I had always known there was something different about Carlisle. He was, in most every way, completely and utterly perfect; and not just in his god-like outward appearance, which was beyond any normal definition of gorgeous, but his entire demeanor as well. I remembered the very first time I saw he walk towards me, it was almost like he was floating. At the time, I thought to myself, 'man, I wish I had such grace and poise.' I hadn't attributed it to anything out of the ordinary, why would I have; it was just one of many attributes that made Carlisle so amazing.

There were other things that had seemed different from most people. His eyes which were the oddest yet most beautiful golden-brown I had ever seen, that no one aside from Alice and Jasper, who supposedly weren't even biologically related to him, seemed to have; and when we shared our moment of intimacy, his pupils turned pitch black. Then there was his body temperature, it was constantly as cold as ice; he said he had a circulation problem which made his blood to flow slower, causing his skin to run cooler then most. Added to that, the fact that, as I lay comfortable on his stone chest, that I could not detect a single heart beat.

Jacob had told me about the Cold Ones, cryptically trying to explain how the Cullen's were related to his tribe's legends by saying they were dangerous and not to be trusted. In truth, at the time, I don't know if I would have believed Jacob even if he had been completely straightforward; it sounded absurd, vampires weren't real, they were mythical creatures, stories made up to scare children into staying out of the woods at night; or at least that was what I would have thought 24 hours ago, but then… everything changed.

We had gone to Pioneer Square just as planned; it started off wonderfully, we had taken the underground tour and had lunch at a local deli. There had been some scaffolding along the walk way and it looked as if they were doing some renovations on the exterior of some of the shops, but it was up high enough so that you could walk safely under it; unfortunately it wasn't that wide, and although my wheelchair could fit along the narrowed sidewalk, it was a tight fit. When a man had come walking by in the other direction, he gave us a polite smile and moved so his back was against the wall of the closest shop, allowing us just enough room to squeeze by. The problem - no, disaster came after we passed. The man turned to move back onto the pavement, when the bag he had been carrying suddenly got caught on the scaffolding. When he tried to pull it loose, the entire structure began to wobble and then, in what seemed like only seconds, it began to come crumbling down; and for the second time in my existence, my life flashed before my eyes.

At least it did for about two seconds, because one moment I was directly under falling debris, and the next, I was nearly fifty feet away from where I had been, no longer in my wheelchair, but cradled in Carlisle's arms. Slowly, I lifted my gaze to meet his eyes, and I could honestly say he looked frightened to death. "I'm so sorry, Isabella." He words surprised me. For the second time he had saved my life, and he was apologizing; why?

I had sustained a cut to my forehead from a piece of fallen roofing, it required three stitches, but other than that I was fine. The man who had caused the accident wasn't so lucky, I didn't know much, just that he had sustained a head injury and had to be rushed to the hospital. But now, after the shock had worn off, and the reality of what had just occurred actually registered in my brain, I found myself all the more confused, and honestly didn't know what to think; but I did know no normal person could have gotten us away so quickly, it was… supernatural.

"Okay," I began, carefully sitting myself down on the couch once we arrived back at the hotel. "How did you get us out of the way so fast?" He took a long, deep sigh as he sat down beside me, his cold hand slipped into my own, bringing it tenderly to his lips. "I couldn't lose you, Isabella. I waited so long to find you, and I… I just couldn't," he trailed off. His gaze moved to the gash on my forehead, "you have been through enough pain for one lifetime; I couldn't risk making you go though something equally horrific again, even if I did nearly expose my true self."

_His true self._ That was the question, wasn't it; who was the real and true Carlisle Cullen? He was much more than he pretended to be, that was for sure. For some reason my mind wondered to Superman: strength of steel, and as fast as a locomotive. But superman was fiction, fantasy; so… what did that make Carlisle: an alien, a supernatural creature of some sort, an angel?

An angel… that certainly was fitting, but for some reason I didn't think that was right.

"Carlisle, please, just tell me. Wh-what are you?" My words came out shaky, but I was nervous not scared, because I trusted Carlisle. I trusted him with my very life, but not knowing what he was going to tell me certainly made me anxious.

He exhaled a long, deep breath as he moved to cup my face in his hands, "I'll tell you, but I want you to know that no matter what, please know that I love you, Isabella, you are my life, my… my mate."

Mate? His mate? Did he mean, like, soul-mate?

But before I had time to really think on his words, he kissed me. He kissed me with more passion and desire than he ever had, like I was some sort of life line, as if… as if it was the last kiss we would ever share. Was his secret so horrible that he thought I would no longer want to be with him once I knew the truth; that I could stop loving him?

"I was born near London in the mid 1600's, and as I mentioned to you previously, my father was an Anglican pastor. He believed it was his duty, as a servant of God, to seek out and kill the worst sorts of evil in the world, including sorcerers, werewolves and… vampires. My father, however, was not a clever man and many innocent people died because he believed them to be something they were not." Carlisle took long, deep, cleansing breath; his eyes focused intently on my before continuing, "My father began to grow old and desired for me to take his place. Although I truly did not want to follow in his path, I felt… obligated, and so I did. One day, I stumbled across a true coven of vampires living in the sewers, and so I gathered a group of men and we went after them."

He shook his head, and gave an uneasy laugh, "If only I had known, if anything my father had taught me about vampires had actually been true; if crosses and garlic truly kept us away, but no, I was no challenge for them. I was bitten, by whom I never found out, but I am certain he had planned to drain me dry. Something must have spooked him, perhaps he saw someone carrying a torch, I really don't know, but he dropped me from his grasp and ran off. I knew what had happened and I knew what I was going to become, and I knew I was powerless to stop it."

It was close to an hour later that he had finished his story, and by the time he finished I couldn't have denied the fact if I wanted to; my boyfriend was a vampire. Though apparently he wasn't a typical one and fed only on animal blood, other then himself, Alice, Jasper and some friends he considered 'cousins' who lived in Alaska, they were the only ones he was personally aware of that shared his choice in dietary preference.

When he had finally finished his tale, I had told him that I would like to be alone for a while, that I needed to think, and by the look in his eyes, I was sure he had taken it as rejection, but it wasn't. It was just a lot to process and I needed to think. I needed to at least attempt to comprehend what learning this meant for my life. Yes, Carlisle was a vampire, but he was still a wonderful, amazing, compassionate, perfect man, and I loved him, despite his affliction. But what did this mean for us.

He had said he had been bitten at age twenty-three, which, having seen him without a stitch of clothing on, I could certainly see that his body appeared to be that young; but that was the thing, he was forever frozen in time as a handsome, young man, and I… I would grow old and grey; my life passing before his eyes and eventually succumbing to old age, that is if my bad luck and overall clumsy nature didn't kill me first.

"Isabella," his voice was a whisper through the bedroom door, "can I come in, please?"

"Okay," sitting myself up, I turned to watch him walk in, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. I couldn't hold back my smile.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said, a small, unsure smile pulling at his lips as he handed me the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you." They smelled amazing and looked very fresh, I briefly wondered if he had picked them himself.

Carlisle's eyes briefly drifted to his lap, as he sat down beside me, before rising to meet my own. He looked worried, afraid even. "Now that you know what I am… what I am capable of, do I repulse you, are you… afraid of me?"

"Oh Carlisle, how could you even think such a thing? I love you; nothing is going to change that."

"Oh Isabella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you more then you could possibly understand; I have waited for over three centuries for you."

He took me into his arms; I nuzzled my nose into the crook on his neck, placing a soft kiss at his throat, "Carlisle?"

"Yes," his said, his fingers were now slowly running through my hair; it was very soothing.

"Will you still want me when I'm old and grey?"

The tender ministration of his fingers through my hair suddenly stopped as he gently moved me away from his chest to look me in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will love you for the rest of my existence; and whether you decide to remain human, or become an immortal, I will never, ever leave your side."

His golden gaze stayed fixated on my own as the significance of his words struckme. 'Whether you decide to stay human, or become immortal'. _Whether I decide._ I was being given a choice, an opportunity to live - not only a lifetime, but an eternity - with the man I love, with my _soul-mate_.

"I could become like you?"

He gave me a soft smile, as he reached up to cup my cheek, "if you so desire, then yes. I've never created another vampire but I do believe I have the sufficient self-control to handle it. Is that something you would consider?"

I could see the hope in his eyes, he didn't want to lose me, he said he had waited over three hundred years for me and if I stayed human, eventually I would die and then Carlisle would be forced to spend the rest of his existence without me, without his mate.

"Yes, but… I'd like to know a little bit more about the process, you mentioned it is painful."

His smile faded slightly, as he let out a slow sigh, "Yes, it is incredibly painful, and lasts for near three days. The venom is basically correcting any physical abnormalities you may have but at the same time killing everything that makes you human."

I honestly couldn't imagine any pain worse then having your body crushed by a van, but I supposed it was possible.

"As much as I would love to have you be mine forever, it is a big decision. Once you were changed you would never be able to see your friends and family again."

"You mean because I would_ 'vant _to suck their blood'?" I asked in my best Dracula accent. I had meant it as more of a joke, but Carlisle wasn't smiling.

"Yes, you will. The first year is the hardest; all you will want is blood. Every second of every day your mind will revolve around nothing but your next feeding."

Well, that wasn't what I was hoping to hear. "But it won't last forever, right?"

"No, it will not, but you will look very different, Isabella, even when you get to the point where you can control you blood lust, the physical changes to your body will be too great for anyone who knows you well not to notice. We have to keep our existence quiet, humans are not supposed to know. I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but it's the truth and a reality that as an Immortal you would have to face."

Well, that was a big pill to swallow, choosing between an eternity with Carlisle, or a lifetime with my friends and arents.

"It's not something you have to decide now," he said taking me gently back into his arms, "you are still young, there's plenty of time."

"Okay, I love you Carlisle," I said placing a kiss to his neck, "no matter your dietary preference."

He gave a small laugh before returning my kiss, "And I love you, my sweet Isabella; for as long as I wander this planet, you will always be in my heart."

**A/N: Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 18. The truth is finally revealed, Next chapter they head back to Forks and Carlisle has a long talk with Alice and Jasper about the mysterious phone call in chapter 17.**

**Also the lemon outtake from chapter 17 is posted on my profile so please feel free to check it out if you're interested.**

**Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which is an incredible shame, but what are you going to do?**

**Thank you to all of you who have continues to read and review and special thanks to my Beta Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Girl Talk_

It was just after five when we checked out of the hotel and began the three hour drive back to Forks. It was the end of an extremely memorable birthday, one I most definitely will never forget. A little shocking in parts; I mean I did just find out the man I love is a 'vegetarian' vampire. Not that this was upsetting, really; I love him and accept him for who he is - or perhaps I should say what he is - but no matter what, he's still my Carlisle.

The revelation of his true identity did raise a lot of questions, questions about our future, or more specifically, my future. Would I be willing to say good-bye my friends and family, forever, to be with the man I love for all eternity? It was a lot to give up; then again I had never had any really close friends, certainly no one that would have any serious impact on me if I never saw them again but my parents…

I wouldn't have considered Renee and Charlie model parents by any stretch of the imagination. I loved them both dearly for the simple fact that they were my mom and dad, and I knew that in their own way they loved me, too, but I never did understand either one of them. Renee was flighty and unpredictable and Charlie had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Still…

"You look lost in thought." The sound of Carlisle's voice and the feel of his hand gently touching my knee drew me back into his presence, and I turned from staring blankly out the car window to gaze at my stunningly handsome boyfriend.

I shrugged, "I suppose I am."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Yes, and at the same time, emphatically no. I didn't want to brother him with my thoughts; I didn't think he'd be able to help me sort through them anyway.

"I'm fine. So…" I said, taking a breath quickly thinking of some way to change the topic. "I was wondering, what if Charlie asks to see pictures of my supposed birthday weekend adventure with Alice?"

I honestly doubted he would, he wasn't one to pry, but still there was a chance. Plus, my dad was the Chief of Police for a reason; he was one hell of an interrogator, and I was a horrific liar. I was pretty sure he was already aware I had some sort of feelings for Carlisle; he would give me these knowing looks when I mentioned him, but I didn't think he believed it to be more than a silly, little crush.

"Oh yes, I meant to mention to you, I went ahead and e-mailed the pictures you took on your digital camera to Alice. She and Jasper can do some pretty amazing things with photo shop."

"Oh, well okay." So Alice was going to alter the pictures, that was actually a pretty clever idea.

"Isabella, I was thinking of the water exercise part of your therapy; I know you're reluctant to practice in a public facility, however I was wondering if you would be willing to attempt the exercises in my own pool?"

My brow instantly wrinkled in confusion, since when did he have a pool? "I wasn't aware you had one."

"I don't but I could easily have one built. If I had the job rushed it could be complete in just a couple of weeks_."_

Was he really saying he was going to have a pool built for the sole purpose of helping me with my therapy? It certainly sounded that way.

"Oh, Carlisle I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Accepting this would make me feel like I was taking advantage; he had already done so much for me, more then I could ever repay him for.

"You are not asking, I'm offering. Besides, I think a pool is something everyone can enjoy."

"Everyone?"

"Of course, who doesn't enjoy a nice swim?"

I supposed that was true; still, he most likely wouldn't even have been considering building one if it wasn't for my needs. Then again the idea of midnight skinny-dipping with my god-like boyfriend certainly seemed like a lot of fun.

"Well, if it's for everyone's use then I suppose that would be fine."

Smiling, he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Thank you."

We arrived at his home just as the sun was setting. We had no sooner exited the car than we were greeted by an enthusiastic Alice. "I'm so happy you finally know," she squealed, before pulling me into a hug.

"Yep, my boyfriend is a vampire, and apparently so are my two new best friends."

Alice giggled and nodded, "and you will be as well, one day," she added bouncing on her heels.

"She's hasn't made that decision yet, Alice," Carlisle clarified.

"No, but she will. I've seen it."

"Right." Carlisle had mentioned my pixy friend happened to not only be a vampire, but a psychic as well. No use trying to keep secrets from her, then, not that I ever would.

"Come on, let's get inside, I want you to see the photo album I made of your trip."

"Alright," I hobbled into the house, one hand on Alice's shoulder the entire way, while Carlisle got his bag from the car. I no longer had a wheelchair, it was sort of broken beyond repair when the scaffolding fell on it. Not that I minded terribly, I was sick of sitting in the stupid thing, Carlisle mentioned getting me another one, most likely borrowing it from the hospital, but I'd rather just chalk its destruction up to fate's intervention and use the crutches from now on.

Once inside, Alice lead me to the couch where Jasper was already sitting. "Hello darlin, enjoy your trip."

"I did, indeed," I said, sitting down beside him. "Found out some pretty interesting stuff, too."

"Yes, I heard. So what do you think of it?" He said pulling Alice into his lap.

"You mean you don't already know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "between a physic and an empath I'd think you'd have that figured out by now."

Jasper just smirked while Alice gave a small giggle and nodded, "We do, but Alice insisted it polite to ask." Jasper clarified.

"I see, well thank you for your consideration; and yes, I am perfectly okay with what you all are. I'm actually looking forward to learning more about your world."

"And we will be more then happy to share with you all we know," Alice said patting my hand. "You know we have some family coming up over the holidays, it's really the perfect time to introduce you."

"Sure," I looked forward to meetingCarlisle's extended family, they would, after all, be my family one-day as well.

"Great, though…perhaps we should ask Irina to stay behind, with her new mate…"

Alice's gaze drifted off toward the stairs her eyes suddenly became unfocused. It wasn't the first time I had seen her like this, in the past she would just say she was lost in thought, but now…

"Is she having a vision?" I asked Jasper who was watching her intently; he did not verbally respond but simply nodded.

"Yes," Alice said finally coming out of her trance. "It would be best if she and Laurent stayed in Alaska."

Her voice and expression were grave and I had a feeling that whatever she saw wasn't good.

"Who's Laurent," I asked, never having heard his name mentioned before.

"Irina's new mate," I hadn't even heard Carlisle enter the room, but there he was sitting down beside me on the couch, "he's new to our lifestyle and apparently has already slipped several times."

"Oh," I understood now, if this Laurent came to visit someone in Forks could be his next 'accident'… I could be.

"You recall, yesterday, when I received a call from Alice, and stated that it concerned family issues."

"Yes, it was about Laurent?"

Carlisle nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me gently closer. "Yes, some of his friends from his old coven came to visit, eager to meet his mate. Unfortunately, they convinced him to go into the local town with Irina for a bit of fun, they killed an entire family, including a six month old child."

"Oh my God!" That had to be one of the most horrible things I'd ever heard. I understood that vampires needed blood to survive, any myth could tell you that, and of course Carlisle was very honest when he said that most vampires did, in fact, live off of human blood, but why a baby, or a family at all.

"Irina was quite upset, she understood that he may have the occasional slip up, most do when they are new to this life, but to feed on baby; even among most human-drinking vampires it is considered… inappropriate." Carlisle took a long deep breath, then placed a soft kiss atop my head, "Tanya, who is head of the Denali coven, demanded James and Victoria leave their territory. The Volturi cannot allow killing an infant, it may not be illegal, but as I said, it is severely frowned upon because of the attention it draws. Realizing this, they came to their senses and left…eventually."

"Eventually?"

"They attempted to sway Laurent to take their side and ultimately had plans to overthrow Tanya's coven," Jasper explained, slipping his hand into Alice's, "Thankfully Alice saw what they had planned. We made a quick trip to Alaska to help settle things. Once we arrived they realized that their plan would most likely fail if they attempted it, so they did finally decide to leave, though they were far from pleasant about it."

"I met them once before," Carlisle admitted suddenly. "Shortly after your accident they showed up on my doorstep…curious. We chatted briefly and then they left. Even then I had an odd feeling about them, specifically James, just by the look in his eyes he seemed…unstable."

"He is," Jasper contributed. "And his mate isn't far off."

"They most likely won't risk returning, but I'm keeping on eye on them just in case," Alice said.

Jasper leaned in placing a soft kiss to her lips, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to Major Whitlock."

Major? Was that some sort of pet name? You know what, never mind, I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Now, onto more pleasant topics," Alice reached over the back of the couch grabbing something from the table behind it. "Your trip to Seattle," she giggled placing two photo albums on my lap. "One is you and Carlisle the other, courtesy of photo shop is you and me. I suggest you leave the one of you and Carlisle here; if you take it home your dad _will _come across it, and believe me, that is not how you want him to find out about you two."

"No, you're probably right, though I am going to have to tell him, eventually."

"Don't worry, love. You'll know when the time is right." Carlisle kissed me softly on the mouth. "I'll be right there beside you for support."

"Yes, well, it's a good thing you're bullet proof, because Charlie carries a gun and has complete authority to use it." A sudden mental picture of Charlie chasing Carlisle down the block with his shotgun suddenly came to mind.

"Don't worry, Bella. It won't be quite that dramatic." Alice chimed in.

"You've seen it?"

"Oh yes, but I'm not telling." she promised, pressing her lips tightly together before pretending to zip them closed, locked them tight and throw away the key.

"Now," Alice said jumping up from the couch, taking my hand in hers and pulling me up as well, "You and I are going to go upstairs, and you are going to tell me all about the trip, while the boys go hunting."

"That's actually a very good idea," Carlisle spoke up then looking to Jasper "Shall we?"

He gave me a quick kiss, before he and Jasper headed out the back door dashing off into the woods.

"Come on, let's go up to my room for some girl talk. I can't wait to hear all of the juicy details about your romantic weekend."

I just laughed and shook my head, "I thought you already knew how it went?"

She giggled, linking her arm in mine, "I see a lot Bella, but not everything, besides I doubt you would want me lingering about during you and Carlisle's more private moments, now would you?"

Okay, that was just plain embarrassing, I hadn't even thought of her being able to see _that_. "You didn't see much…did you?" I asked just as we reached her bedroom door.

Again she chuckled, but shook her head, "I was periodically checking up on you two, but I would never peek… much."

"Much?"

"Well, not on purpose. If I stumbled across a private moment, I would pull away, though I have to say you are quite the temptress, Bella Swan."

Oh God, what had she seen?

"Don't freak out, Bella," she reassured, seeing the horrified look on my face." Like I said I didn't peek, I just happened to get a glimpse of you pretending to have a hard time undressing and 'requiring' Carlisle's help. It was actually quite clever of you."

Though I was sure I was blushing, I was grinning as well, "Yes, I suppose it was."

"Like I said," Alice continued, "I forced myself out of the vision, but I did catch a bit of the aftermath, you know the cuddling, whispers of I love you. It was all very sweet."

"Yes, well I really do love him."

"I know you do, sweetie," she said, pushing open her bedroom door, allowing me to enter first; "and he loves you," she added as we stepped over to sit on her bed, both of us scooting to sit against the headboard, Alice crossing her legs in front of her while I tucked my good leg delicately under my bad one. "He's waited a very long time for you, Bella."

Alice let out a long, unnecessary breath, her golden-brown eyes looking intently into my own. "When a vampire finds their mate, it's almost like their entire perspective changes. Suddenly your existence all but revolves around the other person, even being away from them for an extended period of time can be incredibly emotionally painful."

I sighed, my gaze dropping to my lap, Alice's words were deep, and honest, and they made me think. If it's painful to just be away from your mate, what would happen to Carlisle if I decided to live out my human life, how would he cope when I was gone? Could he cope?

"It's okay, Bella, you have years to decide, trust me."

I hadn't said anything, but of course she knew what I was thinking, so I simply gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Come on," She said patting my knee, "Lets get a good look at the photo albums I made you, so you'll be acquainted when Charlie asked questions. And yes, Bella, Charlie will ask. He's more interested in your life then you realize."

Some how I doubted that, but not wanting to get on the subject I just shrugged. "Okay," I said taking the first album from Alice, and opening it to the first page. "But, so you know, I'm a horrible liar."

She giggled, saying "I know, but you won't always be."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next some more intimacy between the couple however as I did last time I will post the more graphic scenes separately. Thanks and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review and special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Twenty_

Jasper and I had made it a quick hunt, I had wanted to say good bye to Isabella before Alice drove her home: plus, now that she was no longer using her wheelchair, I wanted to give her something to assist with her balance.

Jasper had asked me, out of curiosity more then anything, if I had felt the slightest bit tempted, being so physically close to Isabella. I knew he was talking about blood lust, but that wasn't where my mind automatically drifted.

The more passionate we became with each other, the faster her blood raced and her heart beat, that was certainly true: but I had lost my desire for human blood long ago, and have not been tempted by it in over a century. In truth, although animal blood satisfies the burn in my throat, it isn't nearly as gratifying as it once was. Honestly, I wished I could sustain myself on human food alone; but I am a vampire, and no matter how much I would like to change that part of me, it is simply in my nature, and will be for the rest of my immortality. I may not enjoy the taste of many human foods, but I do have a fondness for a select few, such as popcorn for example, with extra butter. With my internal organs frozen as they were the day I was bitten, I wouldn't be able to digest anything, but thankfully my venom disintegrates any and all food particles before they even make it to my stomach.

Making our way into the house via the back door, I could hear the shower running directly above me, as well the steady heartbeat of my sweet Isabella.

"Go on," I looked to towards the staircase to see Alice leaning against the banister, a sly smirk planted on her lips "Jasper and I can go for a walk and you can… say goodbye, before I take her home."

Jasper snickered behind me before making his way over to his wife, wrapping her arms firmly around her, "So what did you two talk about while we were away," he asked, his lips descending to her neck.

"I don't think you want to know," she breathed, tilting her head back to allow him better access; I took that as my cue to leave and hastily rushed up the stairs.

As I reached the bathroom, I heard the back door downstairs open and then close; they were gone and I was alone with my mate, with the woman I loved, and she was naked behind that door.

A wide grin pulled at my lips as I slowly turned the knob, the door creaking slightly as I pushed it open. I could see her nude silhouette behind the thin clear curtain, my eyes intently focused on her perfect form as she ran her hands over her wet, naked body, the smell of strawberry filling the air as she lathered herself with body soap.

"Isabella," My voice was low and husky. I had simply planned to tell her I was home, and to meet me downstairs when she was ready but… it was too late, I wanted her, needed her.

She giggled as she moved under the faucet to rinse off the soap, "I'll be right out, Carlisle."

Oh no, she wouldn't, "No need," I said as I reached for the buttons on my pants. "Please, stay where you are."

"Hum… are you going to join me, Dr. Cullen?" Her tone was seductive and flirty. Oh yes, she wanted me. "You know I think I may have missed a few hard to reach places with the soap, perhaps you could get them for me."

"Oh, to hell with this," deciding I did not want to waste the precious seconds it would take to remove my clothing piece by piece, I grabbed my pants with one hand and shirt with another and ripped them from my body, and with a feral growl, I pulled back the curtain and jumped in.

XXX

After the bit of fun in the shower, I headed to my room to change while she dressed in the bathroom. I heard Alice and Jasper come back into the house, just moments after I headed to my room; of course Alice's timing was almost always perfect. After dressing, I bagged up the clothes I had destroyed and headed downstairs, intending to toss them in the outside trash.

"What's in the bag?" Jasper asked, "Looks like clothing. Is it for the donation?"

Clearing my throat, I shook me head as I walked passed then, then quickly added "It's in no condition to be given away," before rushing outside.

When I re-entered the house, less then a minute later, I found my beautiful Isabella walking cautiously down the stairs; her eyes caught mine and she smiled. Alice and Jasper had disappeared again.

"Here, allow me," At vampire speed I rushed towards her, which, regrettably took her by surprise, causing her to let go of the railing, and nearly lose her balance. Thankfully, I was there in time to steady her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I apologized as I cradled her in my arms and proceeded to descend the stairs and into the living room.

"It's okay, Carlisle, I suppose I should be getting used to it anyway."

I let out a long sigh as I placed her gently on the couch, then sat down besides her. Just because she knew what I was, didn't mean I could act, with her, as I did around other vampires, at least not completely. She was still human after all, and an accident prone one at that.

"Still," I said, taking her hand into mine, "I should be more careful."

She actually rolled her eyes at me, "It's not your fault I'm a walking disaster. In fact, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be walking at all…or breathing for that matter." She leaned into my chest, and I wrapped or wound my arms around her shoulders, tangling my fingers through the ends of her thick, mahogany hair.

It was only moments later that the back door opened, and in walked Alice. She gave me a sympathetic look, but nodded indicating that she really did need to head home. Charlie was expecting her by six and it was already a quarter to.

"I have something I want to give you before you head home." She lifted her head at my words, looking into my eyes with raised eyebrows. "It's in my study."

"You didn't have to buy me anything. The weekend was more then enough."

Smiling, I kissed her forehead, "I didn't," I said, gently pulling myself away from her and standing, "It's just something I've had for a while, and I thought you could use it."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay, then."

"Wonderful, I'll be right back." At human speed, I headed up the stairs and into my office/study. I had pulled my gift out of storage nearly a month ago; it had been sitting in my closet since then. I hadn't planned to give it to her this early, but with her determination to walk, not to mention the destruction of her wheelchair, I thought now was actually a perfect time.

Picking up the old, oak-wood cane, I studied it intently. It truly was a work of art; Ephraim had been quite talented with his carvings. The wood was carved with dozens of trees, a river, and several animals that could be found in the surrounding forests, including deer, bears, coyotes, even an eagle; and on the head of the cane was figure of a large wolf, standing on it's hind legs, ready for attack. He had given it to me the day I told him I was leaving Forks, as a gesture of friendship. It was customary, in the Quileute tribe, to give someone leaving on a long journey, a gift of protection. He promised me the cane would be my guide, and keep me safe. It was very touching, and I have always treasured it, but of course I never had a need for it. But my Isabella did.

Making my way back downstairs I found Alice and Isabella standing by the door talking quietly, I could hear Jasper in his room; he had just started using the computer. "Isabella, love, I thought you might be able to use this, at least it's less restricting than crutches."

She examined the cane in utter amazement as she delicately took it from me, "It's beautiful… this is really old isn't it."

I smiled and shrugged, "not that old, at least in the grand scheme of things. It was actually made by a friend of mine, when I lived here in Forks 80 years ago."

"Wow," her fingers stroked softly over the engraved wood and then over the figure of the wolf before wrapping her entire hand over it. "Who made this?"

I gave a small, nostalgic smile, and answered, "Ephraim Black."

"Black, as in Jacob and Billy?"

"Indeed, Ephraim was the Chief of the tribe when I last lived here. We met in the woods one day while hunting. He knew what I was immediately; they had had trouble with nomadic vampires in the past. When I assured him that, not only did I not hunt humans, but I helped heal them, he suggested a treaty."

"Treaty?"

"Yes, I stay off their land, and they don't tell the pale faces about me."

She chuckled softly, "Jacob calls me that sometimes."

Closing the gap between us, I pulled my Isabella gently into my arms, kissing her softly on the mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We really should get going," Alice piped up, "Charlie's starting to get worried."

Nodding in agreement I walked the two girls out to the SUV, Jasper had taken the liberty of transferring Isabella's luggage for me. "I will see you soon," I promised with a final kiss.

"Hopefully very soon." She reached out and cupped my cheek with her left hand, gently stroking my pale cheek with her thumb, "Call me tonight."

"I promise."

With a final kiss, I closed the door, and watched Alice pull out of our driveway and down the road, carrying away the woman I loved. I knew I would see her soon, but as silly as it may have sounded, I had already begun to miss her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes their will me a separate M rathed shower scene posted to the Outtakes.**

**Please Review. **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**_

Chapter Twenty-One

Tickle Torture

The hand carved wooden walking cane truly was beautiful. I knew Jacob could carve; he used to whittle things for me when I would visit Forks, as a kid. I wondered if it was a skill handed down in his family, though I remembered that, by trade, Billy had been a mechanic before he lost the use of his legs. The entire ride home I found myself practically memorizing the intricate art detailed across the grain of the wood. It was an antique, but it seemed to be in almost perfect condition. I supposed that made sense, Carlisle would never have had any real need for it.

Charlie was standing on the front porch when Alice pulled up the curb in front of his house, Carlisle was right, he really did look worried. I had barely taken off my seatbelt when he yanked open the car door.

"You're late," he huffed, "I was worried to death."

"That's my fault, Chief. Female issues, had to take a side trip to the ThriftyMart."

Charlie's eyes widened as he turned to Alice, who was now standing directly beside him, my luggage in hand. He shook his head and held up his hand, clearly having no desire to listen to a conversation about teenage girls' monthly cycles. "That's fine, I get it, just call if you're going to be late again in the future."

It was a lie of course, we had never stopped at the store, and did vampires even have periods? How could they, their insides were forever frozen, or at least that was how it had been explained to me.

"I promise we will," Alice said handing the luggage to my dad, who promptly took the suitcase, Alice then carefully helped me out of the pimp mobile. Steadying myself I began to take my usually snail pace steps, this time with the aid of an eighty-year-old stick.

"That's new."

Charlie had noticed the cane, which was, of course, expected; it wasn't exactly easy to miss, what wasn't expected was what came out of Alice's mouth.

"Isn't it great? Carlisle gave it to her."

Oh crap. Had she really just said that? And she was grinning; and then… she winked. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Is that so," Charlie raised an eyebrow?

"Oh yes," the devil-pixie continued, "a friend gave it to him years ago, but he had never had use for it, so it just sat in storage. He gave it to Bella as a birthday gift right before we left for Seattle."

"Well, that was certainly… thoughtful of him, but what about your wheelchair?"

Now this was doing to fun to explain. 'Sorry dad, but it was destroyed as a large hunk of scaffolding and part of a roof fell on it. I almost died—again,' yeah, probably not the best idea. He'd never let me out of the house again.

Instead I just shrugged, "I don't need it anymore, as long as I wear my brace and use the cane, I should be fine."

He eyed me with a great deal of disbelief, "Did Dr. Cullen tell you this, or Dr. Wong?"

Uh, neither, at least not in those exact words. Come on Bella, pull something out of your ass. Diverting me eyes to the ground I began to chew on my bottom lip, why was this so hard for me, everyone lies. Finally my brain kicked into gear and I came up with something.

"Dr. Wong suggested I start to wean off of it, but Dr. Cullen gave me the okay to ditch it all together. Thank god, too, I hated having my butt in that stupid chair all the time."

Charlie just sort of stared at me for a minute, with a contemplative look on his face, like he was trying really hard to figure something out. Eventually he just shrugged, "Alright, just don't over do it."

"I won't."

**XXX**

Later that evening, as I lay in bed reading, there was a soft knock at my door. "Bell's, I just got called into work," Charlie called through the closed door, "I don't know when I'll be back. Will you be okay, alone?"

I was glad the door was closed so he couldn't see me roll my eyes, "Yes, dad, I'll be fine."

"Alright, my cell's on, so if you need me, call."

"I will. Be safe."

"Always am."

I heard him turn and walk down the stairs, the sound of the front door opening and closing, and finally the engine of the Cruiser. Most likely he would be back by morning and the only thing I planned to do between now and then was read and sleep, so I was pretty sure I could handle the solitude. My rather uninvolved plans for the evening were dramatically altered however, when just minutes later my reading was once again interrupted, this time by the sound of my cell phone. I grinned as Carlisle's picture and number showed up.

"Well hello sexy," I answered.

He gave a small laugh before replying, "Hello, my beautiful Isabella, how are you doing this evening?"

"Not bad, just reading. What about you?"

"Well, I played a few games of chess with Jasper, and then watched the History Channel for a while. I was going to spend some time in my study, but… well, Alice and Jasper decided to go to bed."

I couldn't help but giggle, since vampires didn't really need to sleep, I was guessing they were using their bed for more… physical activities. In fact Jasper confided that when he does attempt to close his mind to the outside world he always ends up having nightmares concerning his past. He didn't elaborate, and I didn't ask, but I had a feeling it was quite unpleasant. I knew he had lived during the time of the Civil War and I wondered if some of his human memories still haunted him.

"Not wanting to listen to their… activities, I decided to go for an evening stroll," he added, "however, I find myself much further away than I had originally anticipated."

"Oh?"

Knowing he was capable of running over ten times faster then a cheetah, the man could have been half way through Canada, for all I knew.

"Isabella, do me a favor and go open your bedroom window?"

Okay, that was an odd request. "How do you know it's not already open? I quipped.

"Because I'm standing underneath it, love."

What? "What?"

"I wish to see you, my sweet, but I don't want to enter through the front door and risk the neighbors seeing. Please, open the window."

As fast as my crippled body would let me, I rushed out of bed and hobbled over to the window, pushing it open. Sure enough, there he was, in all his beautiful perfection, looking as amazing as ever in the pale moonlight.

"Hi," I smiled down at him.

"Stand back and I will jump up."

Jump up. Not climb up, but jump up. Of course, why not, he could run faster then a jet plane, why shouldn't he be able to jump a good twenty or thirty feet? So I took a few steps back and when I looked back up, Carlisle was climbing in through my window.

"I missed you," He said as he took me gently into his arms, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. "I know it's only been a few hours, but still, I long to be with you."

Okay, I've melted again. How does the man do it? A few simple words and I'm putty in his arms. Before I realized, he had even moved me; we were laying side by side on my bed. He ran his fingers slowly across my cheek, as his eyes gazed gently into my own. "Kiss me," I found myself saying, and he did, pressing his cool lips to my own, our kisses were gentle and slow, it was close to half an hour later that are mouths finally separated.

"So, how was your evening?" Carlisle asked, as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Did you tell you father about your trip?" He asked moving his fingers to run through the ends of my hair.

"Oh, um it was fine, I guess. I showed Charlie the photo album Alice made, and I told him a bit about the sights we saw. I think the entire conversation lasted about ten minutes. I did, however, receive a text from my mom, which was kind of surprising in that I didn't even know she could text. Anyway, she asked if I had fun and took advantage of my status as an 'official adult'."

Carlisle gave a small laugh, "Did you respond to her yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll probably give her a brief answer when I do. It's not like I could tell her the truth any more then I could tell Charlie."

"I suppose not," He said sighing, "I am sorry you are in the position that you cannot be completely honest with your parents. Perhaps…now that you are eighteen, I should simply tell your father of my feeling for you."

I just laughed, shaking my head adamantly, Charlie may have been a pretty easygoing guy for the most part, but he carried a gun and had the law on his side. "I really think we should wait, at least until I graduate."

Carlisle sighed, but nodded nonetheless, "If that's how you feel then I will abide by it, but in all honesty I do feel it would be better to tell him ourselves rather then he find out on his own, which if we wait that long, he just may."

I knew he had a valid point, but I really didn't feel like admitting it, so instead I just shrugged before lifting my head and brining my warm lips to push against his cool ones. The conversation quickly meted away into a sea of hot kisses and touches.

**XXX**

Five days had passed since I had returned home from my birthday weekend with Carlisle. Unfortunately, he had been taking over the night shift temporarily for another doctor along with his own shifts, so aside from that one evening, I had yet to have him back in my bed at night. I had seen him briefly, when I was at his home with Alice and Jasper, but either he was leaving when I was coming, or the other way around, and nothing more then a few 'I love you's' and brief kisses had passed between us. It was Friday afternoon, and as usual, I planned to spend the afternoon with my immortal friends. Alice had informed me that Carlisle and I would be able to spend a few hours together before he left town for a few days. She didn't say why he was leaving, however I assumed it had to do with work, some sort of medical conference, maybe. Either way, he would be gone, and I would miss him, as I had all week.

After doing our homework, Alice and I sat on the couch looking through magazines as we watched Jasper play some Civil War strategy game on his Playstation, Alice said it was his way of "Reliving the Glory Days, which I really didn't understand, as I thought it was the war that had given him nightmares; perhaps it wasn't, maybe whatever the horrific trauma that he experienced hadn't happened during his human life after all.

Just as Alice had started on a rant about how she 'just didn't understand why people actually thought jeans with holes in them were stylish,' the front door opened and in walked my god-like boyfriend.

As soon as our eyes locked, both of our smiles grew into wide grins. "Isabella," Before he had even finished saying my name, he had taken Alice's place on the couch beside me. "I have missed you," he breathed then, wasting no time in attacking my lips with his, and I was all too happy to reciprocate.

"Carlisle," I moaned, moving my arms around his neck, the fingers of my left hand running through the ends of his hair.

I heard Alice say something about her and Jasper going for a walk; she could have said she was going to dance naked to Reggae music on top of her Porsche, and I still wouldn't have pulled away from him. I had missed this so badly. I think I was becoming addicted to his lips. Although they were cold, they were as smooth as marble and formed perfectly around my own. Of course his lips weren't the only thing I enjoyed about his body.

"Isabella," He groaned out my name, shifting his position slightly, "I think we should go to my room."

"Yes." I whispered into his neck, then pressing my lips to his skin.

Five days without my Carlisle was just too much; no, this could never happen again. No more night shifts for my doctor!

He wasted no time in scooping me into his arms and whisking me up to his room where we spent the next hour exploring each other bodies with our mouths and hands. It was close to five by the time we had redressed and made or way back down stairs. Alice and Jasper weren't back yet, but since I didn't have to be home until seven, I was pretty sure they would give Carlisle and me as much time alone together as they possibly could.

We had snuggled up on the couch and watched a show called Vampire Diaries; he said he found it interesting to see human's ideals concerning Vampires. "Sometimes they actually manage to get a fact right, it's rare but it happens."

I just snorted and shook my head. From a human point of view I can honestly say that pretty much every myth about Vampires I had ever heard of was utterly wrong. No sleeping in coffins, no being warded off by crosses or garlic, and they certainly don't melt in the sunlight. Alice had once, jokingly, mentioned that they look like a really pretty, vertical Disco Ball. I'll admit I was curious to see that.

"So what's your favorite vampire show?" I decided to ask, curious as to what it might be. I knew I liked the one with Brad Pitt in it; funny enough, he was a veggie vampire, too.

"Dracula, the 1931 version." He answered not skipping a beat,

"So the classics, huh?"

"Yes, well I'm a bit of a classic myself, so I suppose it's only natural."

I burst out laughing at his joke, shaking my head at the irony of that statement. He may be over three centuries old but he sure as hell didn't look it.

"Do you find something amusing about my cinematic preference?"

Again I laughed, "Cinematic preference, who in the world talks like that? Oh wait, that's right… someone who was around when film was first invented."

"Oh Isabella," he said shaking his head slowly, "You are going to pay for that?"

I just grinned pushing my self free from his embrace, "Oh really," I said, cocking an eyebrow, "And what exactly are you going to do about it Mr. Bad Boy Vampire?" And then tilting my head in slowly, I lowered my voice to a whisper, "are you going to _bite _me, Carlisle?"

Before I could blink, I was leaning back against the arm of the couch, he was hovering over me, his eyes were pitch black. "An intriguing idea," He breathed, pushing my hair over my shoulder exposing my bare neck. "I can imagine how good you would taste, Isabella." He lowered his head closer and closer, until his mouth was only centimeters from my skin and for a brief second I thought he truly was going to sink his razor sharp teeth into my soft flesh. "Donec purus tuum dulce sicut ex floribus nectare."

I really needed to learn some basic Latin. I had no idea what he was saying, but God, it was a serious turn on. His cool lips soon found their way to my neck and he peppered kissed along my neck, jaw and across the scar on my cheek. And as his hand came to my waist, slowly creeping under my shirt, I thought he was going to pull it off… instead, his fingers moved to my ribs and began to wiggle.

"What - no, not that… Carlisle, don't, please." I pleaded through a stream of giggles.

"What, you can't handle a little tickle torture?"

No, I couldn't. I'd always been extremely ticklish. Whenever I was sad, as a kid, if my mom couldn't get me to cheer up, she would tickle me; once she got me laughing, whatever had been bothering me was almost always forgotten.

"Come on, stop, please, your going to make me have to pee." His nimble fingers slowly came to a halt, then pulling us both, still occasionally giggling, back to a sitting position on the couch. "That was mean," I huffed, but I was still smiling.

"Yes, well now you will never dare to insult my vocabulary again, will you?"

I just snorted a laugh and shrugged, "Probably not, but who knows."

He gave a small laugh as I snuggled into his arms once again. "Hey, Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going? On your trip, I mean, it's for work, right?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "No, I'm going to visit a friend of mine."

"Oh, a vampire friend?"

"Yes, though I did know her when she was human. I… well, it's a long story, but I found Esme in a morgue, the humans had thought her dead, but I could hear the sound of her heart beat, it was faint and fading, but it was there. If it wasn't for him, I may have actually considered changing her myself, we had been friends after all, and I hated to see her life end like that, she was still so young."

My brow crinkled in curiosity and confusion, this sounded like an interesting story and while I would never expect Carlisle to tell me about a part of his life he did not wish to share, I was certainly hoping that he did.

"I met Esme when I was working as a doctor in Ohio. I had mended her broken leg; she was sixteen at the time. Normally I shy away from making human friends; it's imperative we keep our existence secret, after all, and I couldn't risk a human even guessing the possibility of what I may be. But Esme… well, she was different." He exhaled a long deep breath, his gaze briefly moving to my hands, which rested in my lap, but then turned his golden eyes back to my own.

"She was unlike so many young women her age, so kind and selfless, and she loved to read. We would sit on her family's front porch discussing literature for hours on end. One day, he father asked me if I had any intention of courting his daughter. As much as I enjoyed Esme's company, I only saw her as a friend, and was truthful in my response. He then asked me to stop coming by to visit, as he felt I was leading her to believe my feelings for her were more then simply platonic. And so, as difficult as it was, I headed to his request."

Carlisle took my hand in his, running his thumb over the palm of my right hand and across my lifeless fingers. "I never meant to hurt her." His words were soft, his tone sad. "She was the closest thing I had to companionship in years and I didn't want to give that up, at least not at that point. I knew I would have to leave town eventually, but … when I told her I was leaving town, she begged me to stay. 'I love you,' she had confessed her heart to me, hoping it would make me reconsider. She promised me that she would make a wonderful wife, that she would tend to our home and give me children… son's, to carry on the Cullen name.

"If only it had been possible. But even then, I did not feel for her like that. At the time I had thought it was because she was human, and that perhaps had she been a vampire, or I human then maybe we could have connected; several years later I would learn differently."

"What happened to her? How did she die?" Perhaps it wasn't my place to ask, but for some reason I just had to know.

"At first I didn't know. The humans had found her mangled body at the bottom of a cliff, it had been a windy day and they assumed she had been walking to close to the edge, lost her balance and fell." He paused for a moment, giving a small sigh. "Her infant son had died of a lung infection when three days old. She jump off the cliff, no longer seeing a reason to live."

I gasped in shock; I could only imagine how difficult it would be to lose a child, but what about her family, her husband. "Was there no one there to support her?"

He shook his head, sadly, "No her parents had passed away, she had lost contact with her brother, and her husband… well, he was very unkind to her. She had run away, not wanting her child to become a victim of his abuse."

This poor woman, I felt so incredibly sorry for her.

"So, you said you didn't change her, then who did?" I asked.

"A newly 'born' vampire and a very young one at that. I would say he was probably ten or eleven years old, which, by their standards, the Volturi would consider him an immortal child and he would have been destroyed. As soon as he realized I was in the room with him, he began to feed on her. I believe he was afraid I wanted to steal his find; though he did seem quite surprised when I pulled him off her, throwing him across the room. He may have had heightened senses as a new vampire but I had experience and a clear head, something a blood-crazed newborn most certainly didn't, and so I took my advantage, and… ripped off his head. I knew decapitation wouldn't destroy him, but I wasn't about to set the hospital on fire in order to do so; it did however, give me enough time to grab Esme and take her home, where I could monitor her change.

"When she awoke from the change a few days later she recognized me almost immediately, which actually surprised me. When I told her what had happened and what she now was, she actually laughed. 'I always knew there was something other-worldly about you, Carlisle.' Then she told me that she now understood why I left and that she could finally bring herself to forgive me.

"Esme stayed with me for a little over a year, she had attempted to live by my diet, but… well it can be more difficult for some vampires then others. She apologized profusely, but just as I did to her so many years previously, she left me. We've kept in touch over the years, we would send letters, though in recent years it's turned to e-mail, and occasionally we call. But every year we meet. We meet on the exact day, time and place that I found her."

Rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair, he stood from the couch, crossing the room to the mantel above the fireplace.

"She has chosen to continue to drink from humans, though when we meet, for a few days, she humors me and will hunt for animals along side me." He then took a picture from the mantel and returned to my side on the couch. "This is her," he handed the old, faded black and white picture of a pretty young woman, sitting on a porch swing, smiling. "I took that a few days before I told her I was leaving."

Handing the picture back to Carlisle, he placed it face down in his lap. "Carlisle," I had a question, one that my brain was telling me I shouldn't ask, but my curiosity simply got the better of me, "Were you not attracted to her after she was changed into a vampire, at all?"

He gave a small laugh and shook his head, "No my love. Esme was, and always will be, simply a friend. You… you are my mate, Isabella, and the love of my eternal existence."

I smiled at his reassurance. I had needed to hear it, even though I knew logically that if he had been attracted to her as a vampire they would have gotten together years ago; still, it was comforting to hear it come directly from Carlisle.

**XXX**

**A/N: Hello all, nice long chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it! Up next Carlisle meets up with Esme, Charlie has a chat with Carlisle and Bella gets to meet the rest of the vampire family. Also, I haven't written the shower scene from the last chapter yet but I will try and get to it soon and then post it to the outtakes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I down not own Twilight, though a piece of Carlisle would certainly be nice.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far and special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Esme_

As soon as I stepped into the dimly lit room, my gaze found her. Esme looked just as she had the last time I had seen her; her hair was styled a little differently, but other then that, she was, just as all vampires are, flawlessly perfect. She smiled and hopped off the dusty gurney she had been sitting on, and at human speed, slowly made her way over to me.

She wound past the stacks of boxes packed with old files surrounded by out dated medical equipment. The hospital Esme nearly died in nine decades ago was still in use, but the area that had once been used to keep the dead was now a place for storage, and had been for the last fifty years.

"It's good to see you, Carlisle."

"And you, Esme," She pulled me into a hug, but then, as she released me, she took in a big whiff of air and laughed.

"You smell like human, Carlisle. Did you come straight from work, or have you been rethinking your dietary preference?"

I laughed, too, but shook my head, "Neither."

I had planned to tell Esme about Isabella, but not immediately; I had wanted to catch up with her first, see what she had been up to, and perhaps even go hunting. In truth, I didn't know how she would react. She knew my feelings for her were not romantic and that I simply saw her as a friend, just as I had when she was human; but that hadn't stopped her from hinting at the possibility of us attempting a romantic relationship. I always declined. As I told Isabella, I don't believe in casual dating. I had dated before. Irina, Kate, and Tanya were the only vampires I knew that shared my diet, so when Tanya suggested we attempt a courtship, I agreed. It didn't last long; we both quickly realized that we were far too different to be compatible. She suggested I try something with her sisters, and so I did. Irina was far too vain for my tastes and Kate, while sweet and pleasant to be with, found her mate, Garrett, just a month into our relationship.

I had never told Esme of my attempted courting with the three vegetarian vampires, I didn't see the need; mostly I feared it would hurt her needlessly. But Isabella was my mate, and I wanted my friend to know I had found my other half.

"Esme, I found my mate," I admitted carefully.

"What?" Her face scrunched into a confused expression, obviously the thought of one's mate being human (her food source) would not have immediately crossed her mind. "What has that got to do with smelling like… Oh, Oh! Oh my God, Carlisle, a human. Are you serious?"

It didn't surprise me that she was taken aback, as far as I knew I was the first vampire that had ever found their mate while they were still human or at least courted them while they were. Of course I was unique to most of my world, only a miniscule number of our kind chose to feed on animals. It was like living an existence entirely on Tofu, it keeps you healthy and strong, but it's not nearly as satisfying as eating a thick juicy steak.

"I know," I replied, "believe me I was surprised at first, as well, but I have no doubt… she is my mate."

Her look of shock slowly faded to one of disappointment, "So… you are in love with her?"

"Deeply." I answered honestly.

"I see," she sighed, her gaze dropping to the cracked tile floor.

"Esme, please don't be upset by this. I searched so long for her. I know it's all a bit… unorthodox, but… she's my everything." I pleaded for her to understand, with not only my words, but my eyes as well. I looked at her with the gaze of a man who had been alone for so very long, wandering the earth for centuries searching for the person who makes me whole. In truth, I had almost given up hope of ever finding that someone to spend eternity with.

My sweet Isabella has no idea how much of a blessing in my life she truly is, and with her modesty I doubted she ever would.

Her blood red eyes slowly rose to meet my own, her expression was exactly as I feared; she looked just as she did the day I left her nearly a century ago, when I rejected her declaration of love.

"Why?" She asked, her words soft but heavy.

As much as I knew it would hurt her, I answered honestly. "Because she's the one. She completes me."

For close to a minute she silently stared at me, and then raising her hand she cupped my cheek. "I still love you."

"Esme…"

"I know," She gave a soft smile as she moved to run her thumb over my lips. I didn't react to her intimate touch, and eventually she let her hand drop back to her side. "I hoped, given time…"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I guess it doesn't really matter how I feel about you, how I have always felt. Mates recognize each other almost immediately, or so everyone of our kind says. If we were really meant to be together, you would have realized it a long time ago, maybe even when I was human."

The guilt was mounting, and in truth I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't think there was anything I could say or do to ease her pain, but I had to try. "You are one of my oldest and truest friends Esme," I said taking her hand, squeezing it gently, "and I promise you, you always will be."

Her lips turned to a small smile and nodded. "I am sorry, Carlisle. Here you are telling me you've finally found your mate, and I'm throwing a pity party."

"It's quite alright," I said releasing her hand, "I can understand how it might be difficult to grasp, me falling for a-"

"A meal?" She said this with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, but I assure you she is much more then that."

"Well, I am sure to you, she is. I'm assuming you plan to change her?"

"Most likely, yes, but not right away."

"Really? I would think you'd be anxious to mark her, and you can't exactly do that when she's human, now can you?"

Had I been human at that moment, I was pretty sure my face would have been beet red. The first time a mated couple is intimate they mark each other by biting. Obviously I couldn't do that to Isabella while she was still human, at least not the biting part; although I didn't think that was the part Esme was referring to.

"She's still… young." I said vaguely, having no desire for Esme to realize that in a way we had already been intimate.

"Young, how young?"

Clearing my throat, I replied, "She recently turned eighteen."

Esme threw back her head in laughter. When she was human, the age difference wouldn't have been considered that dramatic, but in our current society it was a different story entirely.

"Robbing the cradle, Carlisle? I am surprised. What next, are you going to tell me that she was one of your patients?"

I didn't confirm her statement, but I didn't need to; by her dropped jaw and wide eyes, I was pretty sure it was written all over my face.

"Oh, my. Perfect, proper Dr. Cullen fell in love with one of his patients. What would your colleagues say?"

Shaking my head, I gave a small laugh myself. "It's her father I am worried about," I stated honestly. Alice assured me it would go just fine, but still, I worry."

"I can imagine. But that raises a good question, doesn't it?"

"Question?"

"She'll never be able to see her family again once she's changed, Carlisle, or her friends. How do you think she'll take that news? When she wakes up from three days of excruciating pain, and finds out what you have done to her, and what she has become, what do you think her reaction will be? Not pleasant, I would guess."

Letting out a deep breath I ran my thumb and forefinger over my eyes and down the bridge of my nose. How was I going to explain this to her? Humans weren't supposed to know about us. If you wanted to change someone you waited to tell then the truth until after. It was against the law for us to reveal ourselves, a law, that if broken is punishable by death. Of course, I knew I could trust Esme with my secrets, over the years she had trusted me with many of hers.

"That's a very good question, and one I can in fact answer, but it has been nearly two weeks since I last fed and believe me, where this conversation is headed, I'm going to need my strength."

She just laughed and shrugged, "Alright, we can hunt first, but so you know, I fed last night, so I'm not that hungry."

"That's fine, it's your company I desire more."

Her ruby lips once again turned into a smile, "And I yours."

As so we left the place in which Esme's humanity ended and headed to the nearest wooded area nearly a hundred miles south.

XXX

I took down three deer, including a buck, before feeling sated, Esme drank from a single deer, and I was quite sure she did so just to be polite. When we finished we sat down on a fallen tree and began to talk. She told me about her recent trip to Europe, including Italy.

"Did you visit Volterra?" I asked. She had stayed away from Italy for years for a very good reason. Most every vampire alive knew Aro's gift, and Esme had a secret that, should he find it out, could mean her demise.

"Yes, and I found it just as you described it, quite enchanting. I only stayed for a couple of weeks but I was invited to come back any time."

"Really?"

Many vampires visited Volterra, but few were personally given an open invitation and usually only when they had a powerful gift, and to my knowledge Esme had none.

"Yes, well Marcus did. He showed me around the city one evening."

"You met Marcus? What did you think of him?"

Out of the three brothers, Marcus was always the most quiet and reserved; he rarely stepped outside of the castle. He had been that way since losing his wife, and that was nearly five centuries ago.

"Oh, he was pleasant, a good conversationalist. You actually came up in conversation."

"I did?"

"He was curious as to how I came into our world, and so I told him. When I mentioned that I tried and failed to live by your diet, he said that he had always admired your resolve to live off animal blood, and that although he could never live the way you do, it took a very strong will to do so."

"That's… interesting."

I had always thought Aro to be the only of the three brothers interested in my lifestyle, and I assumed it was more out of curiosity then anything else. I am a rarity after all.

"So, enough about me, tell me about how you plan to keep your newborn mate from going ballistic and ripping your head off when she finds out what you've done to her."

I gave a small laugh, but then shook my head, "She won't be angry, Esme. She knows what she's going to have to give up."

Her brows shot nearly to her hairline, as she gave me a pointed look. "You told her?"

Sighing, I nodded, "I didn't really have a choice. I… saved her from an accident."

"I see," she said slowly, "and when you say 'saved' you mean by using your advanced abilities."

"Yes, I couldn't lose her, Esme. Just the thought… I honestly don't think I could live without her."

She was quiet for some time, her gaze diverted off into the thick of trees. "She really is your mate, isn't she?" she asked, her eyes finally turning back to my own.

"Yes. Esme, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this quiet. I will change her, in time, but I do need time."

"Don't worry," she said reaching over and patting my hand, which was resting on my knee, "you know you can trust me."

"I know I can. So, how's Dennis?"

Esme laughed, shaking her head. "Fine, last time I heard from him was about a month ago. He was hiding out in France's magical community. They recently founded a refuge for Immortal Children and Werewolves there."

"Really, that's nice."

"It is, he says he's happy, and that's what matters."

She had found Dennis about thirty years ago. At first she didn't realize that he had been the same Immortal Child that had bitten her, all those years ago, how could she have? She had been unconscious when he had attempted to make a meal of her; but he remembered her. Esme always had a soft spot for children, after losing her own; she made it her mission of sorts to see children grew up in happy homes. I didn't always agree with her methods, but I couldn't argue with her heart.

When she found Dennis in an abandoned warehouse in Rochester, she assured him she was trustworthy and had no desire to turn him in. That she wanted to help him, in any way she could. It took some time, but he did grow to trust Esme, and in fact, confided to her that he saw her as a mother figure. It was only after that did he reveal that he was the one who had unwillingly changed her.

The boy had been afraid she would turn on him, that she would make him suffer for bringing her into such a cruel world, a world where he not only had to hide from humans, but from his own kind as well. But she didn't. Instead she helped him. She found ways to help him blend in, and adapt. She stayed with him for a good year before finally returning to her nomadic life style. As much as she wanted to help him, and others like him, she had no desire to be found aiding and abetting an Immortal Child.

They had kept in contact throughout the years, mostly by letters, and on a very rare occasion they would meet. The last time, was close to a decade ago.

"Well, that's good to hear. I know you worry about him."

Esme nodded, as her eyes lifted to the sky. The sun had begun to set, filling the sky with shades of red and yellows.

"I've been thinking lately… the cut off age for an Immortal child is fifteen."

"Yes, it is." By Volturi law, if you desire to create a vampire, the individual involved could be no younger then fifteen, anyone under that age, even if by a single day, is destroyed, along with the person who created them. "Are you considering… creating a companion?" I could understand the appeal; I had almost done it myself on a couple of occasions. Perhaps she had grown tired of the nomadic life and decided to start a coven of her own. But newborns could be unpredictable, and who was to say that whomever she chose to change would even desire to stay with her at all.

"I'm considering a lot of possibilities, but as of now, I am still undecided on which way I plan to go."

"Hum, do you think you have the control?" The question may have sounded a little, well, rude, but it was valid. It's incredibly difficult, once you've tasted human blood, to pull away until every last drop is gone, or so I've been told.

She gave a small laugh and shrugged, "I'd like to think so, but honestly I'm not sure. But I have time to figure it out, now don't I?"

Smiling, I nodded, "All the time in the world."

**A/N: Hello again all, so hope you liked the chapter. I didn't get to visit the visit from Carlisle extended vampire family, this chapter just ran too long, but don't worry you'll see it next chapter for sure.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers and special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Tyler to the Rescue_

I just wanted the day to be over with. It had been long, and exhausting, and if I didn't get to head home and crawl into bed soon, I was seriously going to end up hitting someone upside their head with my cane. It started with the fact that I woke up feeling more exhausted then when I went to sleep. Nightmares: I've been having them off and on since the accident. Then there I had forgotten to take my pain medication that morning, and so my hand hurt like a bitch. It was really the only injury that still caused me pain on a regular basis, that and my leg, but only when I over used it.

Then there was Mike. I guess I had sort of considered him a friend, at least up until today; before that he had mostly just annoyed me. Today, however Mike went from annoying to downright infuriating, the idiot started to question me about my mysterious, older boyfriend. Oh, that's right, the whole friggen school now knows I'm dating an older man, because that stupid, annoying little twerp, couldn't stay the hell out of my business.

With a frustrated sigh I sat myself down at my usual lunch table. Angela was already sitting there alongside Ben, who she had recently started dating. She joined me a couple times a week, her boyfriend always happily by her side, but most of the time she still sits with Jessica and her clique. Since the accident, I hadn't really found myself fitting in with my old group of friends. I still talked with Angela at Lunch, and Jessica and I would talk from time to time; but in all honesty, I never felt like I really fit in with them in the first place. Renee had always called me her middle-aged child and I couldn't really argue with her. I love my mom, but in some ways the woman just never grew up. By the age of 10, I was pretty sure I had more of a grip of reality then she did.

With Alice and Jasper, even though they looked young, they have hundreds of years of maturity and experience between the two of them, which thankfully allows me to participate in a conversation that doesn't involve: talking about whose crushing on who, making crude jokes, or discussing which teachers the majority of the student body thought were gay or having affairs.

"You know, you could have told me," I let out a long sigh as my gaze turned to the girl across from me.

"I didn't plan for anyone to know," I admitted with a sigh. "Mike sort of dragged it out of me."

"I'll say," Ben said with a snort. "He pretty much backed her into the corner, even with Tyler threatening to break his jaw if he didn't shut up about it."

Since returning to school, Tyler had certainly had my back. Sometimes it was as simple as holding my books and walking me to class, but he would also literally get in someone's face if they so much as mentioned a single negative thing about me, accident related or not. Despite being his friend, Mike was no exception.

"What happened exactly?" Angela asked, her brow creased in confusion. "Jessica said you were dating some college guy, but then Ben said you never said that, just that he had already graduated. Who is this guy Bella, did you make him up just to get Mike off your back?"

If only it had been that simple.

I loved Carlisle, and I had no problem with the world knowing we were together, I just didn't want them to know while I was still in high school and living under Charlie's roof.

"Angela, I…" letting out a shaky breath, my eyes traveled to her own, they showed their confusion, but I could see worry in them as well. I may not have considered Angela my best friend, but she was good one, and under other circumstances she probably would have been one of the first people I told about Carlisle. "He saved my life." I finally said, hoping she would pick up on the hint. Sure enough her eyes widened in comprehension, her hand covered her mouth as she let out a muffled gasp.

"Oh. My. God. You're not serious, Dr. Cullen?"

I smiled at the mention of his name, and nodded, "Yep."

A sudden burst of laugher came from Ben, who, up to that point, had been rather quiet. "You're screwing the town doctor, holy shit, Bella?"

"Ben!" Angela scolded, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Well come on Angela, how do you expect me to react. This is huge."

"Which is exactly why I was keeping it quiet," I sighed. "I love Carlisle, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for dating one of his patients."

"Not to mention the age difference," Angela added.

I couldn't help but laugh, he was older than me alright, by about three centuries. Everyone in town thought him twenty-nine, almost thirty, so in their eyes he would be eleven years older than me; which, although it really wasn't all that big a difference, people would no doubt to make it out to be.

"Eleven years isn't that dramatic", I said with a shrug, "besides I'm eighteen and capable of making my own decisions, including whom I date."

"Yes, but the question is, were you eighteen when you started dating him?" She asked, a small smirk pulling to her lips.

I groaned and ducked my head. Technically, yes we were dating when I was still seventeen, but we hadn't engaged in any…imitate activities until I was of age. So aside from the kisses, you could say we had just been friends at that point…friends that made out until my lips were raw and beyond the help of Chapstick.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Angela said with a giggle. "Don't worry Bella, I won't tell anyone, and neither will Ben." She looked over at her boyfriend who simply nodded before shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, you've been through enough lately; you don't need the added stress of having to deal with people getting into your personal business. Actually I think it's kind of cute that you fell in love with your doctor. It's like something you find in a romance novel."

I supposed it was, though let's not fail to mention that my Doctor boyfriend was also a vampire; that would change the genre from Romance to Fantasy, or maybe Horror.

"So what exactly did happen with Mike?" Angela asked, suddenly, causing Ben to snicker. Yeah, Ben had had a front row seat to the show, along with a dozen other of my classmates.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked, looking shocked at Ben.

He just shrugged and shook his head, "Not my story to tell."

It was most likely that the entire school knew at this point anyway, and better my friend hear the story from me, than from someone who would twist it into some horrid kinky love affair. So with a long deep exhale of breath, I told her what happened a little less than an hour earlier…

***flashback***

English had just ended. Alice had excused herself to go to the bathroom ten minutes before and never returned, though I wasn't completely surprised, as she had taken her backpack with her. As carefully as I could, I stood from my seat, using the desk as my support. I then reached over to take my bag hanging on my chair, but another hand got to it first.

"I'll carry that for you, Bella." Surprised, I looked up to me Mike Newton's baby face smiling down at me.

I thought his offer a little strange, as, since my return after my accident he hadn't so much as said 'hello' to me. He had given small waves and uneasy smiles when we passed in the hall, but that was about it.

Since Alice, who was my usual escort, was off doing whatever… or Jasper, as I suspected was more likely. I accepted his offer.

"Oh, um, thanks."

"No problem." His grin widened as he flung my bag over his shoulder next to his own. I grabbed my cane and began to hobble out of the room. Mike kept a slow pace beside me. "So, looks like you're on the mend, no more wheelchair at least."

"Nope, but I still have to take it easy," I explained as we approached the end of the hall-way.

"That's understandable, but, you can go out right, like to the movies or something?"

"Yeah, I guess." I had a bad feeling I knew exactly where this conversation was headed, and I secretly prayed for some sort of distraction; a fight breaking out, the school catching on fire. Anything!

But none came; instead, Mike moved to stand in front of me, forcing me to stop in my tracks. He smiled up at me, reaching out and touching my right hand. "I was hoping," he said, running his thumb over the top of my knuckles, "that maybe you would let me take you out this weekend.

Oh crap! He was still smiling, his clammy hand still holding mine. I knew Mike had a crush on me, but that was before the accident.

"Mike," I sighed, pulling my hand from his. "You haven't said two words to me since I came back to school, and suddenly you want a date?"

"Yah, well…" he cleared his throat, looking slightly ashamed at his lack of recent communication. "I wanted to wait until you were able to get around a bit better, you know, so we could go somewhere fun."

That was a shitty excuse, and even if it was true, I didn't want to go anywhere with him, I never had before. Sometimes a group of us would go hang out a First Beach, or go out and get a bite after school, but that was with the rest of our friends. There was no way in hell I would ever be alone with Mike Newton.

"Uh, l appreciate the offer but…"

Oh hell, how do I say this? _You give me the creeps. I would never be alone with you. Go ask Jessica out, I'm sure she's jump at the chance._

Mike suddenly smirked at my lack of response, before closing the distance between us. "You know you want to be with me, Bella," he whispered, his breath smelling of fried onion rings. "I can see it in your eyes. There's really no need to play hard to get."

And then he leaned in closer and closer, his eyes closed, his lips puckered… holy shit, how in the hell was I going get out of this? I could barely hobble around moving forward, but the only way out of this situation was backwards; and with my busted leg and lack of coordination, I was pretty sure had I attempted to back up I would have ended flat on my butt, or worse, hitting my leg.

As his chapped lips quickly approached mine, I decided it was worth the possible injury. Moving my left leg back, I positioned my cane to steady my right; but as bad luck would have it, the bottom of my cane landed on a discarded candy wrapper. It slipped out from under me, and I was going down. Instead of my butt meeting the cold tile floor, my waist was met by a pair of strong hands that then gently helped me stand.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, thanks Tyler."

He smiled and nodded, "No problem". His gaze then traveled to Mike, who looked somewhat confused. "What the hell are you doing, Mike!" Tyler hissed.

"What?"

"Did you push her?"

"What? No, of course not, she just fell. You know how clumsy Bella is, we were leaning in to kiss and she lost her balance." A smirk had returned to his lips and I was very tempted to slap it off him.

"I was not! I was trying to get the hell away from you. I don't want your lips anywhere near mine."

"Come on Bella," Mike huffed, "Not this again. I told you, there's no need to play hard to get."

"Have you lost your mind, Newton? I don't like you like that." Seriously, how dense was this guy?

"Sure you do." He grinned, and once again attempted to step forward. This time however he was met by Tyler's outstretched arm.

"I suggest you leave Bella alone, Mike, or I will make you." Tyler's expression was hard and serious, and anyone with a brain could easily see it would have been incredibly stupid not to listen to him.

Apparently Mike is incredibly stupid.

The blond moved forward, for some reason thinking his scrawny frame could push through Tyler who was captain of the wrestling team. Seconds later Mike found himself on the floor, looking up at a steaming mad Tyler.

"Fight, fight, fight," I heard someone begin to chant, others quickly joined in. It was then I realized a small crowd was forming.

"I suggest you get lost Mike, or I will mop the floor with you," Tyler threatened. For a moment, a brief moment, Mike looked like he was going to listen, but instead, he stood from the floor and returned his gaze to me.

"So, you're screwing Tyler, the guy who almost killed you with his van. Not a smart move Swan."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" It was Tyler who said this, though I would have, if he hadn't. Tyler was a friend, but that was all he would ever be.

"Well why else would you be so fucking defensive of her?"

"Because it's the least I can do after the pain I caused her."

Mike's brow crumpled, he shook his head. "So who are you seeing, then?"

Oh hell, he didn't just go there. Why the fuck did he have to go there?

"Who say's I'm seeing anyone, or want to?" I asked defensively.

"Oh, so you're a lesbian, that would explain why you don't want me."

I gasped in shock, did he really just say that? What a freaking ego.

"Is that true, are you gay?" Some girl whose name I did know asked.

"No! I'm not, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"What the hell, Mike, why would you even say that?" Tyler added, shaking his head.

"Well, if she's not seeing someone, and she's not gay, why won't she go out with me?"

"Because you're a freaking dick!" Tyler yelled.

"Come on, admit it Bella, you're seeing someone, who is he… or she."

I groaned in annoyance, I couldn't believe he was doing this. I was so having Jasper mess with his emotions later on. I wanted to just leave, to say to hell with what Mike or anyone else thought, but it wasn't like I could just run out of there. Without my cane I couldn't even limp out of there. I looked up at Tyler, who honestly looked kind of curious, himself.

Oh fuck!

"Fine, "I huffed, "I'm seeing someone, happy?"

I heard Tyler give a small laugh, a few surrounding people were talking in hushed voices.

"Who?" Mike demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ducking my head I let out a long exasperated sigh. I didn't want everyone to find out about Carlisle and me this way, but what choice did I have? If I didn't say something, they would make something up, and I didn't want to leave my reputation in the hands of gossip hungry teenagers.

"It's no one you know." I said, still trying to desperately think of a way out of this.

"Come on, Bella, the schools not that big."

Sighing, I shook my head, "He isn't in high school Mike."

"You're dating a college guy." I recognized the voice as Jessica's, though I couldn't see her through the crowed.

"Tyler," I turned to the only ally I had at the moment, "Can you help me out of this, please?"

"Sure."

Without another word Tyler grabbed my bag, which had fallen to the floor when he knocked Mike on his ass, and flung it over his shoulder, then gently picked me up in a cradling position and slowly began to walk toward our next class.

***end flashback***

"I'll kill that miserable piece of shit!"

It wasn't Angela who said this, or even Ben. As my eyes darted up and to the right, I found myself staring into the steaming mad, golden eyes of my best friend Alice Cullen.

"Calm down, Alice." Jasper said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Alice huffed, shrugging her husband's hand away, "Don't Jasper, I want to be pissed off."

"Now is not the time," Jasper said, discreetly motioning to Ben and Angela who were both still staring at a fuming Alice.

"Oh, right," She sighed plopping into the chair beside me. "We need to talk," she whispered, "you're going to have to tell Charlie. Tonight."

I had a feeling she was going to say that. Fuck!

A moment later the bell rang. Angela and Ben headed off to class, while I stayed behind to finish talking with Alice and Jasper.

"It's my fault," Jasper confessed with a sigh. "A girl in my History class got a bad paper cut. I was able to get out of class in time, but, I needed to hunt, and I don't go alone if I can help it."

That explained why Alice left early from class.

"I didn't see this coming Bella, or believe me, I would have stopped it. That stupid little twerp, he ruined everything. You were going to tell him at Christmas; it would have worked out perfectly." She took a long deep sigh, running her thumb and forefinger over her eyes. "The only thing I can think of is that he noticed I wasn't with you and took advantage of it. Most people have a natural instinct to say away from our kind, which may have been why he hadn't approached you since the accident. Either or Jasper or I are with you pretty much all the time."

Poor Alice, she was really beating herself up over this. "It's alright Alice. I'll just text Carlisle, maybe he can meet me at Charlie's after school and we can tell him together."

Alice nodded her head, but stopped suddenly, her eyes drifted off to the distance, unfocused. She was having a vision. Nearly a minute later, she blinked. "Well, Shit."

Profanity coming from Alice was never a good sign.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He'll know before you get home from school, or at least he'll suspect. He already knows you have a crush on Carlisle and he suspects the feelings are returned. When he stops by the diner for a late lunch he hears from Jessica's mom that you're dating an older guy, and well, he puts two and two together pretty quickly."

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

I just wanted to be done with high school so I didn't have to deal with this crap.

"Everything will be okay, Bella," Jasper said softly and suddenly I felt much calmer, and stronger, maybe even braver.

"Jasper's right. It won't go as smoothly as it should have, but it will be fine."

I know that was supposed to be reassuring, but it really wasn't.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. I have the next chapter all done and Beta edited and will post it in the next few days.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers and special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Acceptance_

I had bitten my nails down to nubs on the way home. Alice had to tell me to stick my hands in my pockets before I made myself bleed. But really, what did she expect? I was about to tell my father, who just happened to be the Chief of Police, that I was dating my twenty-nine year old doctor. I was more than a little nervous. As Alice pulled up to the curb, I quickly spotted Charlie's police cruiser in the drive way. I had been hoping that, by some miracle, there had been some sort of accident, a natural disaster, anything that would require him to be anywhere but home.

"It will end up okay, Bella. Just… be sure_ not_ to mention that you two were involved before you turned eighteen and everything will be fine."

Jasper carefully helped me out of the tank I continued to be escorted around in, but it was Alice who walked me to the door.

"So, I can call you after I've been yelled at, right?"

Alice laughed and shook her head, "He's not going to yell at you, and yes, you can call me, though I do suggest you talk to Carlisle first."

I simply nodded and she gave me a reassuring hug before telling me to be brave, then leaving me to face my dad alone. With a long, deep breath I reached out, grabbed the door handle, turned it and slowly pushed open the door. I spotted Charlie on the couch, which was typical, however, normally if Charlie was home when I got back from school, I found him with a beer in hand, watching ESPN. This time that wasn't the case.

His brow was scrunched, like he had been contemplating—hard. He still had on his uniform, including his jacket and gun holster.

"Hey," I said, plopping my backpack on floor.

"Hey, I'm glad your home. I wanted to talk to you." His eyes motioned to the spot beside him on the couch.

"Sure," Slowly, I limped my way over and sat down.

"I heard a little… rumor about you today, and I was hoping you could tell me if there was any validity to it."

Oh boy, here it came, the moment of truth… or half-truth.

"Okay."

"Are you… currently dating someone, Bella?"

His face showed an expectant look of disappointment, as if he already knew what my answer would be, which wasn't at all reassuring. But I wasn't going to lie, or even bend the truth, I was just going to come right out and say it.

"Yes."

There, that wasn't too hard.

He sighed, running his hand over his face, the reality of my answer setting in.

He frowned, scratching a tiny bit of daily stubble that was on his chin. "He doesn't go to school with you, does he?"

He was digging, and we both knew exactly where this was going.

"No," I answered, shaking my head, "He's already graduated."

He let out a low moan, before mumbling that he should have had a drink first. "Bella, are you seeing Dr. Cullen."

I didn't answer him right away, but diverted my eyes to my lap. _Come on Bella, just spit it out, Alice said it would be fine._

"Isabella Marie Swan, answer me. Are you dating Dr. Cullen?"

Oh God, he used my full name. Not good.

_Okay, Bella, suck it up! Be strong, be brave, you love Carlisle and you shouldn't have to hide it from anyone, especially not your own dad. _Listening to my own pep-talk, I took a deep breath, raised my head and looked directly into my father's eyes.

"Yes. I am."

He groaned, running his hand through his wavy hair, "Bella, he's too old for you."

_You have no idea_.

"Eleven years is not that big of an age gap."

"It's over a decade," His hissed.

_Try three centuries._

"You're making too big a deal of this." Okay that was probably a typical teenage response, but he was.

Charlie sighed, shaking his head, "Bella, he's taking advantage-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", I couldn't believe he was about to go there. There was no way hell I was going to let him bad-mouth his character like that. So I crossed my arms firmly over my chest and looked him straight in the eyes. "Carlisle is a kind, loving and compassionate soul and I am beyond lucky to have found him. Now, I know I'm young, but I am an adult and I will continue to see him, no matter what you say."

His brow rose, his expression clearly surprised to see his normally mild mannered daughter so defiant.

I understood why Charlie was… well, concerned. If I was in his place I'd probably be freaking out too, if my 18 year old virgin daughter was dating an older more experienced guy: especially one that looked like a sex-god and already had most of the town's female population drooling and gossiping about him on a daily basis. But what my dad didn't understand was that our relationship was so very much deeper than that. He was the love of my life and I… I was his mate, a mate he had searched for, for hundreds of years.

Not really knowing what to say or do to help Charlie understand, or at least accept my relationship with Carlisle, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, and that was to speak from me heart.

"Since the very first moment I saw him I felt this… connection with him. I know it sounds ridiculous, and at first I thought it just some silly crush, but… it grew, and by some miracle he cares for me too. I know it seems… I don't know, like it wouldn't work, I guess, but it does. Dad, I love him."

I watched as his hardened expression began to soften, his brow relaxed; however despite this, I could still see something in his eyes. He believed me, or at least accepted my feelings, but that didn't mean he was going to let this go that easily.

"Okay Bella," Charlie said, crossing his own arms over his chest, "I just have one question for you."

"Okay."

"Were you seeing him before you tuned 18?"

And there it was; the million dollar question. The question I knew would make or break my dad's feelings concerning my relationship with Carlisle. Remembering what Alice said just minutes before, I looked his straight in the eye… and lied.

"No. We were just friends. We decided to wait until I was eighteen to attempt anything romantic. In fact, Carlisle's been going on about us telling you for weeks."

"Really," He said, cocking an eyebrow, "then why didn't you?"

"Why do you think dad, I didn't want you freaking out."

Charlie gave a snorted laugh as he stood from the couch. "I don't freak out easily; I wouldn't be very good at my job if I did. But I'll tell you this, I'll accept this, but I will be keeping a close eye on you two, _and_ I will want to talk to Dr. Cullen about this whole thing."

"That's fine, dad. I'm sure Carlisle will be just fine with that."

With a final grunt, Charlie mumbled something under his breath before making his way into the kitchen.

I hobbled upstairs and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, I called Carlisle. Our first topic of conversation, however, wasn't my dad's reaction to us dating. Apparently Alice had already told him what had happened at school and, well, he did not take well to his mate being hit on.

"He tried to kiss you," he growled. "In my world you don't attempt to steal someone's mate unless you're willing to fight to the death over it."

Personally I thought he was being a little overdramatic about it all. Then again, I wasn't a vampire so I couldn't really account for his feelings, which I hear are a great deal more intense than those of humans.

"He didn't know I was seeing anyone when he asked me out; besides it's over and done with. Now he, and probably the whole town, knows I'm taken."

"Yes, and I have to say I'm quite glad it has finally come out. I want the whole world knowing you are mine Isabella."

With the exception of my dad, Ben and Angela and of course Alice and Jasper, no one knew who my mysterious older boyfriend actually was, though I'm pretty sure it won't remain secret much longer, not in this town.

"Onto another more important topic," I began, eager for a topic change, "Charlie wants to talk to you."

"Yes, I'm sure he does. I am courting his daughter after all."

"Courting?" I asked, laughing out the outdated term.

"Are you, once again, making fun of my vocabulary, Miss. Swan?"

"Well come on, Carlisle. You do realize what century we're living in don't you? I don't think they've called dating, courting since the 1800's."

"Early 1900's actually, and I think you forget what era I was born into my love."

I snorted in response. I was dating a three hundred year old vampire, that wasn't something that was easy to forget. Actually I liked how old fashioned and gentlemanly he was. It certainly wasn't something you saw much of, these days.

We talked for another twenty minutes or so before Alice somehow managed to pry the phone from Carlisle's hand. She said she was proud of me, and that unless someone decides to do something stupid, like make a last minute decision, she saw the talk between Charlie and Carlisle going very well, but… and yes, there has to be a but, she also said that by the end of the next school day everyone would know exactly who it was I was dating.

XXX

It had been exactly one month since I had announced to my dad that I was dating my doctor, and surprisingly enough, things were going quite smoothly between my dad and Carlisle. I don't know all of the details, but one day when I was at school; Carlisle headed over to the Police Station, and offered to take my dad out to lunch. Whatever was said between the two of them during that lunch certainly helped ease the tension; so much so that, just a week later, Charlie invited Carlisle to go fishing with him, an offer he does not extend too many. My sweet, loving boyfriend of course accepted, despite admitting to not having fished, at least with a pole, since he was human.

Two days after I broke the news to my dad, I called Renee. I hadn't really known what to expect from her, I didn't think she's have a problem with him being older; but unlike my dad, my mom is far from predictable. Thankfully she was beyond happy for me when I told her I had fallen in love with the man that saved my life.

"Oh baby, that's so sweet. You have to bring him to Florida for the holidays, I'd love to get to know him better and I'm sure Phil would like to meet him, too."

I did want Carlisle to meet and get to know my eccentric mother and her much younger husband, but as it was, we already had plans. His 'family' from Alaska would be coming down a few days before Christmas and staying until after New Year's. I was both extremely nervous and extremely excited to meet them. In a way I was an outsider, not just because I was new to their 'family' but also because I was human, and technically I wasn't supposed to know about them at all.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay not a whole lot going on here but we got to see Charlie's reaction to their relationship and a bit of Renee as well. Up next Bella meets the extended family, and gets to have a little fun with Carlisle in his new pool.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all of you who keep reading and to my fabulous BETA Miss. Ellen.**

**This chapter is from both Bella and Carlisle's POV.**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_Blood-red Bikini_

**BPOV**

"Is he a good kisser?"

I groaned at Jessica's question, but, refusing to answer, I continued to limp down the hall towards my next class. She hadn't been the only one interested in my relationship with Carlisle, though I had flat out refused to tell anyone the specifics of our relationship. That, of course, hadn't stopped them from asking me, every single day, for the past six weeks.

Alice seemed to think it all quite hilarious and had a large smirk on her face as she walked beside me.

Brat!

My silence, however, had a consequence, in that since I wasn't supplying them with any juicy information, they decided to make up their own, and believe me it was far from G rated. Carlisle had assured me that in the end it didn't really matter what they thought, and while I knew he was right, it was still incredibly annoying.

"Come on, Bella," she continued, "Just tell me. I mean we're friends right?"

Friends? Yes, I suppose we were, but Carlisle wasn't just some high school boyfriend, and unlike Jessica, I didn't enjoy having the whole school know the intricate details of my personal life.

"You know, you might as well just tell her," Alice supplied suddenly, "She's asked you every day since she found out, and she's not going to stop."

"She's right, you know." Jessica added, her smile turning into a broad grin.

Coming to a stop just outside of my English class, I leaned up against the wall and sighed. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm, Alice wouldn't have suggested it if it did. "Fine," I huffed, rolling my eyes, "Yes, Carlisle is a good kisser, in fact he's phenomenal. Now, is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

She giggled and bounced on her toes. "I knew it." She screeched. "So… have you two, you know, gone all the way yet?"

That I wasn't going to answer. First off, because, although we had been intimate in a sense, no, we hadn't actually had sex yet. More importantly, it was none of her damn business.

So, without another word I turned toward my class, Alice opened the door, and together we walked in, leaving Jessica standing alone in the hallway.

**XXX**

**CPOV**

Our relationship was, as expected, the talk of the town. Despite being in a professional setting, my colleagues were not at all discrete about their thoughts. Many of the male staff complemented me on managing to get such a young girl to share my bed, while the females were a different story completely. Some would whisper behind my back, not understanding what would attract me to such a 'little girl', others accused me of taking advantage of Bella while in a fragile state of health. In the end I knew that it didn't matter, that their opinions, were trivial, that eventually Bella and I would leave Forks and begin our eternity together, and that I would most likely never see or hear from any of them ever again.

Charlie, thankfully, after a very lengthy and heartfelt conversation, came to understand that I truly did love his daughter; that what I wanted most for her was to be safe and happy. I had actually come to find a good friend in the human, which wasn't something I usually allowed myself to do. I had rarely made human friends; it was simply too difficult to have to say good-bye, not to mention the possibility of them finding out my true nature.

I had had a few over the years, Esme for example. There was another, a few years after her; someone I came to not only see as a friend, but as family. Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza; his father had already been taken by the illness, his mother's dying wish was that I save her son. It was the first time I had been tempted to create another immortal, and in truth I just may have, had he not recovered.

I had actually taken him from the hospital the night of his mother's request. I brought him to my home, gave him a bed and a warm place to rest. He had been young, only seventeen at the time and not yet legally an adult. Most who were orphaned became wards of the state and placed in Orphanages. I couldn't allow that type of life for Edward, however briefly; so I assumed his guardianship for those seven months before he came of age. For a short time, I truly felt as thought I had a son of my own.

He never knew what I was, at least I don't believe he did, and while I was sure he knew there was something different about me, he never spoke of it. A year after he turned eighteen, I moved from Chicago, and although I never saw Edward Masen again, I did keep in touch with my friend through letters and phone calls. He ended up going to college and getting a degree in law, following in his father's footsteps. He married a girl named Sarah, had three sons and a daughter. He died, a couple decades ago, in his sleep, at the ripe old age of eighty-seven.

I continued to think of him often.

My mind was pulled from its reminiscing by the sound of my cell phone. Pulling it from my pocket, I looked at the screen. A smile pulled to my lips when I saw that it was my Bella's number.

"Hello, my sweet angel."

She laughed, "Hey. So, you want to tell me why my boyfriend with his perfect vampire memory has somehow forgetten that he promised to pick me up an hour ago."

My eyes flew to the clock on the wall, she was right; I was nearly an hour later than promised to retrieve her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I guess I got caught up in paperwork and lost track of time."

"I figured that. It's too bad; I was really looking forward to my therapy."

As was I. The workers had finally finished the pool over the weekend, and I had promised Bella we could work on the water therapy techniques, though to be perfectly honest I doubted much actually therapy would be taking place.

"We can still do it, we still have a couple hours before sundown; plus, we had the outdoor heaters put in, so it should be fine." We had actually expanded an enclosed patio area that had already existed, and turned it into a recreation area; in addition to the pool, there was also a spa as well as a game and lounge area.

"Goodie, so when can you get here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

**XXX**

As soon as Bella and I entered through the front door, Alice and Jasper made a quick exit. They didn't say why, just that they would be back in a few hours. Bella made her way towards the closest bathroom, I handed her the bag she had brought along and then headed up to my room to change myself. At vampire speed I took off the clothes I had worn to work and slipped on a pair of black swim trunks. Returning down stairs I found Bella still in the bathroom, so I went ahead out to the pool area, turning on the lights and heaters.

I could hear her as she exited the bathroom, the knock of her cane as it hit the floor with each step. I could smell her perfect floral scent that I loved so much, as she grew closer. I turned as the sliding glass door slid open.

She stood there, with a smirk on her perfect lips, "Hi."

"Hi indeed." My eyes raked her exquisite form, which was barely covered in a very small, blood red, bikini.

"Do you like?" She asked, as I moved towards her.

Did I like? I could feel myself becoming aroused at the very sight of her.

"Did you pick that out just for me?" I asked, reaching out and placing my hands atop her bare shoulders. She gasped as I moved to hands to slowly run down her arms.

"You're the only reason I would ever be caught wearing something that exposed this much skin," She sighed.

"Oh, my dear Bella," I breathed, sending peppered kisses down her neck, my hands roamed down the sides of her beautiful curves, "and how I enjoy seeing you in so little attire. But alas we have work to do."

My Isabella squealed in surprise as I scooped off her feet and into my arms, "Ready for you therapy Miss. Swan?" I asked making my way over to the pool.

"Absolutely Dr. Cullen," She said with a grin.

I walked down the steps and into several feet of water before I finally put her down.

"Now, I took the liberty of printing out the techniques that Dr. Wong believes would be the most helpful."

She gave me an annoyed looked, and shook her head. "Are you really going to make me do actual therapy?"

"Think of it this way, it will help with your recovery, and the sooner you are completely mended the sooner we can…" I ran the back of my hand gently down her cheek before letting it slide down to her breasts, "participate in more enjoyable physical activities."

She moaned my name at my touch, "Please… don't make me wait." She reached for me, but I carefully backed away. "Sorry, my beautiful, but Dr. Wong will expect to see results, now, first we need to relax your muscles."

Placing my hands on her hips, I pulled her up out of the water and placed her on the edge of the pool. Taking her right leg, I gently raised it from the water. "Now, this is a simple process," I stated, placing my thumbs on the ball her heal, the rest of my fingers around her ankle. I then slowly began to caress up her leg, over her calves, past her scarred knee, and around her thighs.

I smirked as I watched her hooded eyes darken with lust. Her breathing had quickened, her heart rate accelerated. "Carlisle, this is torture." She groaned.

"No, my dear, this is therapy. Now, please lift your other leg out of the water so I can repeat the process."

**XXX**

Two hours later we finally exited the pool, followed by a quick shower together, and just as I was preparing to take Bella home Alice and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Enjoy yourselves?" She asked with a knowing grin. I simply nodded while Bella blushed scarlet. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, Bella, I'll take you home."

"But Carlisle-"

"Is going to be called into work in about fifteen minutes," Alice finished the sentence.

She sighed, obviously preferring my company at the moment, but eventually she shrugged in reluctant agreement. I gave her a kiss good bye and she and Alice left.

And yes, I did receive a call from work soon after. Dr. Gradey had gone home with the stomach flu.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

School was finally out for Christmas Break, which was great for several reasons. Most importantly, I would have more free time with Carlisle, but also, I would have two weeks free from having pretty much every student at Forks High asking me questions about my personal life. I was, however, also highly nervous, for in just a matter of hours I would be meeting the rest of my boyfriend's 'extended family'.

There were six in total, though only four would be visiting; still, I couldn't help but be worried. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't approve of my relationship with Carlisle. What… what if they made him choose, them or me? Part of me knew I was being irrational, but I just couldn't help it. I wasn't one of them, at least not yet. I was just an imperfect, not to mention severely scarred, human being.

"Bella, Carlisle's here."

At the sound of Charlie's voice, my eyes turned to my clock on my dresser, it was only eight, and he wasn't supposed to pick me up until close to ten.

"Coming."

Pushing myself to the edge of my bed, I grabbed my cane, which rested against the side of my headboard and stood. I then slowly hobbled my way out of my room, and down the stairs. My perfect boyfriend was standing next to Charlie quietly chatting. Carlisle nodded his head and chuckled at something my dad had said and then they both laughed.

"Something funny?" I asked, making my way over to them.

"Just getting a laugh at Mike Newton's expense," Charlie said with a grin.

"I really shouldn't have said anything," Carlisle admitted, slipping his hand into mine.

"Why? What happened?" I was beyond curious.

I knew Carlisle all but loathed Mike; apparently it carried a death sentence to hit on a vampires mate. Charlie hadn't been exactly thrilled either, when he found out that Mike had all but cornered me and then attempted to kiss me, without my permission.

"He came in to get his stitches removed. He had actually requested that another doctor do it, but surprisingly, I was the only one available," an almost wicked grin pulled to his lips as he continued. "In my haste to remove them I may have accidently pulled them a little too hard, reopening the wound."

I bit my bottom lip to stop from bursting out in laughter. That was just… awesome.

"I re-stitched him, though this time I used the kind that disintegrate on their own, as I have no desire to see his naked backside ever again."

"I wish I could have seen it," Charlie laughed, "Carlisle said he screamed like a little girl!"

Carlisle grinned and nodded, is golden eyes sparkling. "Three nurses and an orderly rushed into the examination room it was so loud. Of course they were all laughing under their breath by the time they left."

It was funny, though I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He had managed to get on the bad side of a vampire, and the Chief of Police, not a good combination.

"Well, I should get going," Charlie remarked suddenly, grabbing his coat from the closet. "I wanted to get a bite at the diner before my shift started. Be sure to take care of my little girl, Carlisle," He added, glancing up at my boyfriend. "I'm sure she nervous as it is, getting to meet the rest of your family for the first time," he said with a chuckle as he took his gun holster belt from its hook, buckling it around his waist.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm sure they'll love her," Carlisle beamed, squeezing my hand gently.

"I'm sure they will, too. Well, I best be off."

"Okay. Be safe, dad."

"Always am."

And with a final wave, he left us alone.

"Bella," I turned and looked up into the beautiful golden eyes of my love. He smiled down at me, before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again this time with more longing, but then, after several blissful seconds, pulled away "So, you're probably wondering why I'm here so early."

"Yes, but I'd rather go back to kissing and discuss that later." I leaned in for another kiss, but instead of his sweet, cool lips attached to mine, he held my shoulders and straightened up.

"In a moment, first we need to discuss something."

His expression suddenly turned serious, and mine turned worried. "What's wrong?"

"Irina will be joining us for the holidays after all," he explained, with a sigh, "Apparently she and Laurent had a… disagreement and he left."

Well that didn't sound good. I wondered what the disagreement was about. Had Laurent slipped and drank from a human again? I wanted to ask, but in that Carlisle seemed to be purposely vague I decided not to. Plus, if I really needed to know the specifics at some point, I was sure he would tell me.

"Okay. That's fine, the more the merrier, right?"

He gave a small laugh as he raised his hand to cup my face, "You have such a beautiful soul Isabella Swan."

"I'm not the only one," I whispered. Our eyes locked, as we slowly leaned closer.

We sat on my dad's couch making out like a couple of hormone-driven teenagers for over a half an hour before we finally pulled apart. He then offered to take me out to eat, before the big introduction.

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised to put Bella meeting Carlisle's family in this chapter, but the chapter was getting way to long, but don't worry it will go in the next, I promise. Did you enjoy the pool scene? There will be a rated M outtake posted, hopefully by next week sometime.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all of you who keep reading and to my fabulous BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_Family _

**CPOV**

Her breath hitched and her heart rate accelerated as we pulled into my driveway. Her eyes focused on the two unfamiliar cars parked in front of the house. Raising her left hand to her mouth she began to bite her nails. I couldn't help but laugh at her nervous habit.

She scowled at me and huffed, self-consciously dropping her hand to her lap, which only caused me to laugh louder.

"There's nothing to worry about; they will love you, I promise." I reassure her pulling up beside Alice's Porsche and coming to a stop.

She sighed, shaking her head, but eventually gave a soft, "Okay."

Hoping to ease her anxiety, I moved my hands to cup her beautiful face, "I love you," I breathed, placing a kiss to her delicate lips.

She smiled and returned the kiss, "I love you, too."

"Now, let's go introduce you to the family."

With a long exhale of breath she nodded. I moved to assist her from the car, and together we made our way up towards the house.

I could hear my guests inside, talking. They could smell her, obviously, as well as hear the sound of her accelerated heart beat.

"Her heart is beating like a hummingbird's," Carmen said with a chuckle.

"She's nervous," Jasper said, "but I suppose that's to be expected, meeting a loved one's extended family for the first time."

"Or perhaps it's the fact that she'll be the only human in a room with eight blood drinking vampires," Tanya added.

"She's sleeping with one of them, so I don't really think a fear of vampires is the issue here," Alice piped in with giggle.

I could hardly believe she had just said that. The intimate moments of my personal life were no one's business but my own. Not that we had actually slept together, at least not in the technical sense.

"Is he really?" Kate asked, "And she's still in one piece?"

Irina and Tanya both laughed at their sister's comment.

"He found his mate after three centuries, what the hell do you think, of course they're on intimate terms." Alice said with a huff. "And as for Bella's still being in one piece, I don't think anyone here would ever doubt Carlisle's control."

_I love Alice. I believe I may let her borrow my American Express Black card for the weekend,_ I thought.

"Not to mention the fact that if it wasn't for Carlisle, Bella may not even be alive at all," Jasper added very matter-of-factly, which quickly silenced the room. They all knew the story of how we met and fell in love. Carmen had said it was one of the most romantic stories she had ever heard.

As we reached the front door, I gave her a final reassuring smile before grabbing the knob and turning it.

**BPOV**

I suddenly felt incredibly self conscious as eight pairs of golden eyes flew straight in my direction. Carlisle moved his hand to the small of my back ushering me further into the room. I slowly limped closer to the group of super-model looking vampires.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to my beautiful mate, Isabella."

It felt almost sexy to hear him call me his mate. I suppose, in a way, it made me feel… closer to their world.

"Hello, Isabella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Carmen," A tall woman, with a light Spanish accent extended her hand.

Handing my cane to Carlisle, I carefully steadied myself, extending my good hand, I shook hers. "It's nice to meet you as well."

I noticed she briefly glanced at my cane, and when she looked back at me, her eyes held a look I had been getting a lot lately… pity.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited until you were seated."

"No, it's fine," I then turned to look at the man beside her. I didn't want to show weakness. I had never really liked people knowing when I was hurt, but for some reason, I had an overwhelming urge to show them how strong and capable I truly was. "You must me Eleazar."

"I am. It is wonderful to meet you, Isabella. In recent months my conversations with Carlisle have consisted of little else beside you."

Several people chuckled at his statement, while I turned to Carlisle, an eyebrow raised, a small smirk on my lips. "Is that so?"

"Don't sound so surprised," he said with a slightly embarrassed laugh, moving to wrap his arms around my waist, then placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. "You know how much you mean to me."

That I did, all I had to do was look into his eyes and I could see how much he loved me, cherished me.

"So are we going to get an introduction as well?"

Although we hadn't yet been formally introduced, I recognized the gorgeous strawberry blond from her picture. Tanya. "Yes, of course," Carlisle said, "Isabella, this is Tanya," he said, motioning to the woman who had just spoken.

Her golden eyes suddenly bore right into mine and as they did, I could see an unhealthy glint there. I wasn't quite sure what it was about, but it certainly didn't give me a good feeling.

"And these are her sisters, Irina and Kate, and Kate's mate, Garrett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kate said giving me a polite smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all as well, but please, call me Bella. Carlisle's really the only one who doesn't."

"More like he's the only one she allows to not call her that, at least without being on the receiving end of a death glare," countered Alice.

I didn't even bother arguing, because she was completely right. There are only two ways you can earn the right to call me Isabella, give birth to me, or save my life.

"Perhaps we could all sit down and get acquainted," Carlisle suggested, motioning to the living room.

"Well, I suppose we can let the interrogation begin," I quipped, only half joking, because being questioned, even casually, by seven strange vampires was anything but comfortable.

Carlisle and I sat down on the small loveseat in the corner of the room, the rest of the family scattered around on the larger couch and a couple of chairs. My boyfriend took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, then kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"So, Isabella," Tanya spoke up, totally ignoring my request to simply be called Bella; "do you have any plans for after you graduate from high school?"

The glint was back, not to mention the tiny smirk that pulled at her lips, which were anything but reassuring. I heard Carlisle emit a low growl, his eyes narrowing slightly as they moved to Tanya. I wondered if she had said something under her breath that I didn't catch.

"I'm considering taking some classes at the community college in Port Angeles and then transferring to a four year college in a few years when Carlisle leaves Forks." I replied pretending not to notice the sudden bit of tension in the room.

This was something I had only briefly discussed with Carlisle, and then only because Charlie had brought it up in front of him. Of course I hadn't told my dad about the move; just that I wanted to go to school part time and work to save up some money, so basically it had been a half-truth.

"Carlisle mentioned you enjoy reading the classics," Eleazar spoke.

My smile broadened at his question, literature was always a topic I was happy to participate in. "Yes, Jane Austen is probably one of my favorite authors of all time. Though my favorite book, by far, is Wuthering Heights."

"Ah, did you know Carlisle actually met Emily Bronte once." Eleazar added with a grin.

My jaw dropped as my eyes turned to the vampire beside me. "You. Did. Not."

He chuckled sheepishly, but nodded. "I did. Briefly while visiting a friend in Halifax, though it was while she was teaching at Law Hill School, so it was years before she wrote Withering Heights."

I was so utterly in shock, why in the world had he not mentioned this before?

"I cannot believe that you actually met my favorite author and didn't tell me!"

He chuckled, as did several others in the room. "I apologize; I simply didn't think it relevant."

Humph! Not relevant. What—ever.

"Oh course we have all met our share of famous people over the years, even if they weren't celebrities at the time," Kate added. "I met Abraham Lincoln once, shortly before he was elected President." I heard Jasper give a small laugh. I knew he had been a Major in the Confederate Army, so basically Lincoln would have been his enemy so to speak= or at least the Yankees would have been. Though I'm pretty sure Jasper's is in no way racist, whether he supported (or opposed) slavery in his human years or not, I had no idea, nor did I want to. I held a very high image of Jasper, and I didn't want anything to tarnish it.

"When you live as long as we do, you're bound to run into a few renowned people now and again," Irina spoke up. "You know, Laurent actually worked for King Louis the Fourteenth when he was human." Her face lit up in pride as she mentioned her mate, but then quickly faded.

Tanya reached over, patting her hand and giving her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry," she said softly. "He will come to his senses soon."

Irina nodded, but the uncertainty in her eyes was very apparent. Whatever they had fought about must have been a huge deal.

Over the next hour the conversation went back and forth between my simple human life and their fantastical vampire existence. The Denali clan, unlike Carlisle, preferred to remain in an isolated area of Alaska that apparently has a large variety of wildlife to choose from. I knew that Alice and Jasper often visited there. The conversation took a dramatic turn when Tanya took it upon herself to clue me in to a little bit of information I had previously not been aware of; although, once I thought about it, it did make sense. Carlisle said he had dated before.

"It is strange," she began, "that, after centuries of waiting, and after dating myself and my sisters, that Carlisle would find his mate in a human, and a rather young and… inexperienced one at that."

I heard Alice groan as she rolled her eyes. Irina chuckled, while Kate looked nervously at her husband who, in turn, just shrugged, placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. My gaze, instantly went to Carlisle. He gave me an uneasy look, I think he half expected me to yell at him for holding back that bit of information. In truth I was more annoyed that he never mentioned meeting Emily Bronte, than that he had once dated three of the five known female 'vegetarian' vampires in existence.

So, I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to Tanya. "I guess that says a lot for me, doesn't it. Carlisle chose me, a young, scarred, imperfect human, over three incredibly beautiful immortals."

A loud burst of laugher escaped from Alice, while everyone else joined her; well, except Tanya, who narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Expecting a different reaction?" Carmen asked with a smirk.

The strawberry blond vampire just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. While I found her reaction funny, it made me wonder if, somewhere deep down, she possibly still had romantic feelings for Carlisle. While I was a hundred percent positive my boyfriend was completely devoted to me, the idea of another woman, mortal or immortal, desiring my mate, made me want to scratch her eyes out.

"So, Bella, I'm assuming you plan to allow Carlisle to change you at some point?" Carmen asked, pulling my train of thought away from causing grievous bodily harm to Tanya (if that were at all possible).

"Eventually, yes."

I was almost a hundred percent positive that, one day, I did want to become like Carlisle, but I at least wanted to be his physical age of twenty three before I did. Plus, I wasn't ready to give up my family just yet. No, Charlie and Renee were no one's idea of perfect parental figures, but they did love me, in their own way. Plus, Charlie had been getting along pretty good with Carlisle, and I didn't want either of them to have to lose that budding friendship just yet.

"You do realize what you will have to give up, don't you?" Kate asked. "Your family, your friends, the chance of a normal life… children."

My gaze turned to her and I nodded. I knew the consequences becoming a vampire brought, Carlisle had been very clear with me on that. "I do," I answered honestly, "and for Carlisle, it is a sacrifice I am more than willing to make."

**A/N: Okay, sort of short and I took way too long to update, but I finished the chapter and posted it and** **that's what counts! Up next Bella has a talk with Jacob.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, though a piece of any Cullen male would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and special thanks to my BETA Miss Ellen.**_

_**Now on with chapter twenty-seven. . .**_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Hard-Headed wolf-boy_

**BPOV**

It was just after eight when I finally arrived home. Carlisle had promised to pick me up around noon the next day, after he and his family had resolved a few things, whatever that was supposed to mean. He didn't elaborate, but I wasn't about to pry.

I had only been home a short time, when Charlie informed me that Billy and Jacob would be coming over in a bit, bringing pizza, to watch the game. I hadn't really talked to Jacob in a while. In truth, I didn't know how he felt about me seeing Carlisle, but I doubted he was by any means happy about it. They were natural enemies after all. While Carlisle had been friends with Ephraim Black, that was over eighty years ago; and Jacob, it would seem, was not nearly as open minded or friendly as his great-grandfather had been when it came to Vegetarian Vampires.

I was in the shower when I heard the door bell. I heard a laugh and muffled voices, I also clearly heard Jacob say my name. By the time I was done and changed, the smell of pizza was wafting up the stairs.

"Well, there you are. I was starting to wonder what was taking so long." My dad honestly looked concerned, though he was trying to hide it.

"Just taking my time. So, did you save me any?" I asked glancing at the open pizza box on the coffee table.

"I think we managed not to eat a piece or two."

"Great." Taking a slice of all-meat from the box, I sat down in the recliner near the front window. Charlie and Billy quickly immersed themselves back in game. Jacob, however, stood from his seat on the couch and moved to lean against my chair.

He then slowly bent toward me, until his mouth was only inches from my ear. "I can still smell him on you," he hissed in a whisper.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Jacob… don't."

Sitting down on the arm of the chair he gazed down at me, his dark eyes looked almost menacing. "I don't understand why you would want to be with him, knowing what he is. You do know what he is, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"I do."

"And you think you can have a real relationship with him? Bella, he's not even alive."

I couldn't help but smirk at his words, "He seems pretty alive to me, Jake."

He groaned, obviously getting what I was inferring. Running his hand through his dark hair, he got up, saying under his breath, . "He can't give you a real life."

Not bothering to reply, I took a bite of my pizza before standing from the chair and slowly making my way into the kitchen. He, of course, followed.

"I get that you think he's all charming and good looking and whatever," he continued as I grabbed a paper towel off the counter, "but you have no future with him. He can't give you a normal life… a family."

He was right, Carlisle couldn't give me children, but it wasn't like I was the only woman on the planet that wasn't able to have kids.

"I know what I'm getting into Jacob."

He sneered and gave a humorless laugh. "His scent's not only on you, but all over the house too. He must spend a lot of time over here."

I just shrugged.

"Charlie says you two are really close." He paused for a second before whispering, "How close are you two, Bella?"

I shook my head, refusing to answer; my private life was none of his damn business.

"I'm guessing he's at least kissed you, but…" trailing off, he shook his head. "Really Bella, you're lucky he hasn't crushed you… or bitten you, for that matter."

I seriously wanted to roll my eyes. Crush me, was he kidding? The man was a doctor, he preformed delicate surgeries, with complete control and he was worried he would crush me from kissing. Moron. As for him biting me…

"Carlisle would never bite me," I said firmly.

"You sure of that?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised. I was actually really tempted to laugh at his expression.

Instead, my lips turned into a smirk as I took a step closer to Jake, then moving on my tip-toes so I could look him directly in the eyes, I replied, "That man has seen, touched and tasted my most intimate areas, if he wanted to suck my blood he has had ample opportunity."

Jacob suddenly emitted what sounded like a low growl before shaking his head fiercely. Suddenly I thought that maybe I shouldn't have said that so dramatically.

"How could you let him touch you like that? He's a leech!" He yelled. "A fucking walking corpse." He was shaking now, and it was honestly starting to scare me a little.

"Jake, please calm down."

But he didn't, he just kept shaking, his fists and jaw clenched. I knew what was about to happen, Carlisle had warned me about anger and other high emotions triggering a transformation. Slowly, using the counter and walls for support I rounded the kitchen, attempting to head back into the living room. Just as I was about to reach the kitchen door, it swung open.

"What is going on in here?" It was my dad, Billy wheeled up beside him. They must have heard Jake yell.

"Jake, outside, now," Billy commanded, pointing out the back door. "Now!"

A second later, Jake had dashed out the back door and into the woods.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked, worried, as well as incredibly confused.

Sighing, I shook my head, "He doesn't… agree with my choice of boyfriend," I explained carefully.

Charlie sighed, shook his head, and shrugged. "Well, he better learn to deal with it. I won't have him screaming at you like that."

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll have a talk with him." Billy reassured his friend.

My dad simply nodded then heading back into the living room. Billy, however, held back for a second. Tuning to me, he gave me a sad sort of look, saying, "Jake really cares about you, Bella."

I knew he did, it was becoming more than obvious that he felt more for me than just friendship, and he didn't like that I did not return those feelings.

"I know, but this is my choice. He needs to accept that."

He just sighed and shook his head before turning his chair around and leaving the kitchen.

**XXX**

Carlisle was not at all happy when I told him what had happened. Deciding not to wait until the next day to see me, he wasted no time in racing over to my house and leaping in through my bedroom window. He huffed, and paced and I was forced to listen to an extremely frustrated vampire rant about out-of-control mutts putting his mate in danger. I knew he was right, if Jacob had phased in front of me I could very well have been badly hurt… or worse.

"Carlisle, please, all that pacing is starting to give me a head ache."

His expression softened as his gaze turned to mine. "Would you like some aspirin?"

I just smiled and shook my head. "No, but I would like my boyfriend to hold me," I held out my arms which he quickly filled. We reclined onto my mattress, I moved my good leg over the top of his, and his hand slid to the small of my back, gently pressing me closer.

"So," I sighed contently, snuggling my head deeper into his chest, "what exactly where you up to all afternoon?"

He groaned, and shook his head. "I had to have a little talk with Tanya."

"Hum… she doesn't like me that much was obvious, though I don't really understand why. Is it because I'm human? I know, me knowing your secret puts you all in danger."

"No, not really. Tanya… she's been without a mate for a long time. I think she's just… frustrated that she's still alone. Both of her sisters have found someone, but she's still alone. Plus…"

He trailed off and when he didn't eventually finish his sentence, I decided to take a wild guess.

"Is it maybe because she still has feelings for you?"

He sighed and shrugged, "Maybe, in part. To be honest I think it wounded her ego a little. Like you said earlier, I choose you, and not one of my own kind. Tanya's not… well, used to rejection.

"Yeah, I bet," I said with a quick laugh. The woman may be a bitch, but she was a gorgeous one.

"It doesn't matter. I warned her that if her behavior was repeated, she would no longer be welcome in my home."

I couldn't help but suddenly feel a little guilty. Carlisle had been friends with that Denali's for decades. I didn't want them to lose their friendship over me. Instead of vocalizing my feelings, however, I yawned.

"You should sleep," he said, leaning down and kissing my hair softly.

I was pretty tired. Being interrogated by a group of vampires and yelled at by a werewolf certainly made for a long, exhausting day.

"Okay, but you have to stay until I fall asleep."

"Deal." He agreed, then kissed me again, this time on the lips.

So I closed my eyes and within moments the sounds around me slowly faded and I happily fell into a warm, comfortable, deep sleep.

**A/N: So here you are another chapter. Up next, Christmas is full of surprises. **


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Carlisle or any of the other awesome Twilight characters

Thank you too all of you who continue to read and review and I do apologize for the delay in updating.

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

_Nightmare before Christmas_

**CPOV**

For the past several days I'd been having nightmares. I had had them before, but not like this. These dreams haunted me, not only when I slept but throughout my entire day, as well; sometimes to the point it distracted me from my work. I have dreamt of the slaughter of hundreds of Immortal children, or about coming across my 'singer' and not being able to control my blood lust; but nothing, nothing could have prepared me for the horrific image of my beautiful mate rejecting me. Calling me a blood sucker, a leech and then running into the arms of a tan skinned shape shifter. I knew the very idea of Isabella rejecting me was completely ridiculous, she loved me, unconditionally, and I her, but somewhere in my subconscious it was an underlying fear of mine.

I had told no one, though I suspected Alice was aware;, she would sometimes give me pitying looks and whisper that I had nothing to worry about.

The most recent nightmare I'd had occurred on Christmas Eve. I had gone over to Isabella's, creeping through her bedroom just as she was about to climb into bed for the night.

"I just wanted to see you," I said sitting down on the edge of her bed. She smiled, leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. "Come on," she pulled back the covers and motioned for me to join her, and of course, I would never refuse the opportunity to be close to my mate, especially in her bed.

I sighed contently, as she snuggled her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her head. "Love you," she whispered with a yawn.

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes; soon her breathing slowed and evened, and I knew she was asleep. Having had a rather exhausting day myself, I closed my eyes, though I had only thought to do so briefly. Unfortunately my mind was more exhausted then I realized, and soon I joined Isabella in slumber.

Dreams came swiftly.

_We were in a meadow, the same meadow I frequented in many of my dreams of Isabella. She was wearing a yellow sundress, which in itself is a very un-Isabella thing to wear, but it look positively lovely on her. She had a few whips of her mahogany hair pulled back in little silver clips; the rest flowed in a wavy cascade down her back. The freckles that ran across her nose seemed all the more prominent against her skin, skin that no longer held her creamy complexion that was so often covered in a blush, but beautifully pale, and perfectly flawless skin. The scar that normally framed the right side of her face was no-existent. She walked toward me with graceful elegance; she required no cane and had no limp, as she glided towards me._

"_Carlisle," Her voice sung as my name floated from her lips. _

_She was still my sweet, amazing Isabella, but obviously very different as well. Her smile was still kind as her beautiful face lit up in adoration, and she looked lovingly into my gaze._

"_You're beautiful," I breathed._

_Reaching up she cupped my face, her hand no longer felt warm against my cool skin. "We're the same temperature now," she sighed contently._

_I smiled as I reached for her hand, intertwining our fingers. "You're even more breathtaking then I imagined you would be… not that you weren't always."_

_She emitted a small laugh before leaning in and kissing me. Our lips molded together perfectly, as we celebrated her newly transformed being._

_My Immortal Isabella._

_When we finally pulled apart I expected to see her red eyes once again gaze affectionately into my own., I was taken aback, and gasped in shock when I found myself looking into her human eyes once more, eyes that were narrowed in hate. Her face contorted in revulsion and she took several steps away from me._

"_Isabella." I reached for her, but she refused, shaking her head._

"_Don't come near me!" she hissed. _

"_Sweetheart, please I-I love you."_

"_Well, she doesn't love you," I turned toward the voice that came suddenly from the surrounding trees. "Don't worry, Bella," Jacob Black said, literally sweeping my love off her feet. "I'll protect you."_

_She buried her face into his neck and nodded. "Thank you, Jake, I was so scared." _

"_Bella, no… Please. You-you can't do this. We are meant to be together, we're mates."_

_She didn't reply, but simply shook her head against Jacob's chest. The boy then laughed, his lips pulling into a scornful smirk. "You could never give Bella the life she deserves, but I can… and I will." With that he dashed back into the surrounding woods:, he and the love of my life were enveloped by the dense blanket of trees._

_Collapsing to my knees, I buried my head in my hands, shaking my head violently. "No," I cried out, "NO! No… Please God, no!"_

"Carlisle."

"_Please don't leave me!" Jumping up from the ground I stormed into the woods, trampling grass and shrubs, knocking over small trees, moving anything in my way as I desperately sought out my love._

"Carlisle, wake up."

"_NOOOOO!" I screamed as I continued to thrash through the seemingly endless forest._

"CARLISLE, Wake the HELL UP!"

I gasped and then screamed as my eyes snapped open, and my surroundings came into focus. I suddenly realized I was no longer lying on the bed, but on the floor, and it seemed I had brought the mattress with me. It lay haphazardly over my legs, my hands gripping the sides, or at least what was left of it. I had somehow managed to pull out a large quantity the stuffing, and tear through the sheets and blankets that had been covering it.

Shit!

"Jesus Christ, Carlisle, are you okay?"

I turned my head around, to locate Isabella who was standing several feet away, next to her bedroom window.

"I… I'm fine." Moving the mattress aside I slowly crouched, and then stood up, moving across to approach my beloved. My first thought was of her; had I hurt her? She seemed okay, but I had to make sure. "Did I hurt you?" My perfect sight raked her body, scanning for any new injuries.

She shook her head as she quickly wrapped her arms around me. "No, I woke up when you started thrashing around on the bed. I could tell you were having some sort of night mare, and I… well I thought it best to get some distance."

And thank God she did.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm so sorry", I sighed, moving from her arms, too look into her eyes, "I… I've never reacted in that way to a bad dream before. I… I could have hurt you and not even realized it." _Or killed you, _was my unspoken thought.

I suddenly felt nauseous, just the thought of… if I had anything in my stomach I was sure I would have thrown it up right then.

"It's okay, I'm perfectly fine. You, on the other hand… well, I'm just glad Charlie had to work a double shift today."

I couldn't help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. "No, I don't think he would have taken kindly to me destroying your bed." Not to mention the fact that I would have to explain to him how I managed to cause that much damage, and why his daughter's mattress now had claw marks on it.

"Actually," she said with a laugh, "I was referring to the fact that you were in my bed with me at night. You may have had to dodge some bullets had he seen that."

I gave a small laugh at her joke. Yes, Charlie knew we were dating and it was possible that he realized we were on intimate terms, ever if we really weren't, or at least not completely; still, the shock of seeing his daughter in bed, in his house, with a man- any man- would most certainly have caused an adverse reaction. I turned back to survey the damage to her bed; not only had I destroyed the mattress but the bed frame was cracked as well… at least the headboard seemed to be unscathed.

"I will repair the damage this evening." I looked at the clock on her dresser, it was just after one in the morning; Charlie wasn't due home until after six. "Why don't you go sleep on the couch and I will take care of this mess."

Instead of agreeing right away, she cocked her head and gave me a curious look. "So you're not going to tell me what your nightmare was about."

Damn.

"I don't know if you'd want to hear about it."

She gave me a sad look as she reached up and cupped my face, "Was it about the Volturi again, the Immortal Children?"

I shook my head as I took her warm hand from my cheek bringing it to my lips, "No. It was… worse, far worse, but…I really don't feeling like talking about it right now."

She sighed and nodded, though I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my response., I had no doubt she would bring it up again.

"Go ahead and head downstairs and get some sleep, I will take care of everything up here."

"You sure?" she asked with a yawn, "I could help."

"I'm sure. Tomorrow's a big day, you need your rest."

With another yawn she nodded, "Okay, but wake me if you need me." I agreed, but of course I had no plans to do so. She gave me a small smile, grabbed her blanket off her rocking chair, gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket; I was going to need help with this if I was going to get it taken care of before six. I was just about to dial Alice, when I was alerted that I'd received a text, it was from Jasper.

**Alice Saw was happened. We're on our way over with the mattress and frame off the bed in the guest room. **

Thank heaven for that clairvoyant little pixy.

_**A/N: I know it's late and short, but my life and work have been crazy. I'll be working less over the summer, so hopefully I will have more free time to write over the next few months. Next up Christmas Day. I was going to put it in this chapter but decided it needed its own.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or make any profit from it.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and to my wonderful BETA Miss. Ellen**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Change in Plans

**BPOV**

Christmas morning, Charlie and I had a quiet breakfast and exchanged gifts. It was simple, but that was the way we liked things; very different from the way things always were with my mother which, I think, was part of the reason I never really connected with Renee. As much as I loved my mom I was nothing like her, and neither was Charlie. It made me wonder how they ever got together in the first place.

"What time are you going to Billy's again, dad?" I asked from the kitchen, as I was attempting to scrape the stuck-on egg from the bottom of the pan, into the garbage.

"Around ten, you sure you don't want to come?"

I knew he already knew the answer to that question, but I thought maybe he felt obligated to at least try. I still hadn't spoken to Jake since he lost it and nearly transformed in front of me.

"No, I want to get to know Carlisle's family better while they are still in town."

It was a good enough excuse and not a total lie. I did want to learn more about my future vampire family. Plus, I truly did enjoy spending time with them, learning of the lives they've lived, hearing the stories they had to tell… incredible!

"Okay, but if you change your mind at any time, you can call me and I'll come get you, okay."

I laughed but nodded, "Sure dad."

He sighed before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. I knew he didn't like the fact that Jake and I weren't speaking. Until wolf-boy pulled his head out of his rear end and realized he and I were never going to happen, and excepted my relationship with Carlisle, I wasn't going to put myself in a position where I had deal with his crap.

Jake was my friend, but Carlisle was the love of my existence and _nothing_ was going to change that!

Just moments after Charlie left, Carlisle arrived, and he'd brought the Pimp-mobile with him. I still hadn't figured out why he bought that monstrosity in the first place. Granted, it was a fun car to ride in, I liked the feel of being high up, which was part of the reason I'd liked my truck. The SUV, however, was also quite luxurious as well, something my rust covered Chevy most certainly was not.

He greeted me with a hug and a kiss, but then, he took a step back and he smirked at me. Carlisle wasn't normally a smirking type of guy, so I was instantly suspicious.

"What's that look for?" I asked, reaching for my cane which was leaning against the wall by the front door.

He just laughed and then reached into his front pocket and pulled out his keys. "You're driving," his smirk remained plastered on his handsome face as he pushed the keys into the palm of my hand.

Okay, this was not funny.

"Yeah right," Rolling my eyes, I tossed the keys back to him.

"I'm not joking, Isabella. You're driving," he said, once again pressing the keys back into my hand, this time, placing a soft kiss to my knuckles as he did. "You are more than capable at this point. Both Charlie and I think it's time you got back behind the wheel.

"Charlie?" I huffed, had he really brought my dad in on this.

"Yes, we were talking the other day and we agreed that you are ready to start driving again."

Shaking my head, I placed the keys on the small table by the front door. "No, I'm not driving." I wasn't ready for that, I just wasn't.

"Isabella," he sighed taking both of my hands in his. "You are ready for this. You need to take this step."

No I didn't. I couldn't.

"Not yet." I reached for the doorknob with every intention of marching, or rather, limping out the front door, over to the Tank, and climbing into the passenger side. Unfortunately my vampire boyfriend had other ideas and easily grabbed the handle before I could. However, he refused to turn it and open the freiggin door.

"Isabella." His voice was no longer kind or understanding, but stern; his expression resolute. "You are going to drive to my house, because of you don't we are going to walk."

I gasped, he couldn't be serious. "Carlisle… this is ridiculous." His home was over ten miles away!

"You can walk, climb stairs, not to mention participate in other strenuous activities." He smirked at that last one, and I was pretty sure I was blushing, because we both knew he wasn't referring to just my physical therapy. "You are more than ready for this."

I groaned and shook my head, though a part of me knew he was right. Alice had been nagging me to live up to my deal about going shoe shopping once I could walk well, I supposed Carlisle's request was really no different. Then again, a shoe didn't almost end my life.

"Think of it this way, as soon as you can prove to me that you are healed enough to drive my car, I might just be persuaded to participate in more… physically demanding activities with you," he smiled softly, raising his hand to brush his cool knuckles gently across my cheek.

Had he really just implied that if I drove, we could have sex?

"R-Really?"

His mouth pulled into a soft, sexy smile. Cupping my face, he brought his lips to mine kissing me. "You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you Isabella."

Oh I had an idea, alright.

Releasing my cane, I let it drop to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him fervently. After eventually pulling away for air I asked him one simple question, "When?"

He chuckled, then picking my cane up from the floor he handed it to me. "That all depends…" he then handed me back his keys.

"Fine," I huffed, grabbing the keys. "I'll drive, but only to your house and you'd better live up to that promise, Dr. Cullen."

He laughed then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Believe me, I have every intention to."

XXX

**CPOV**

After helping Bella into the driver's seat, I made my way round to the passenger's side. I chuckled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a puff of air.

"You're lucky I love you as much as I do," she said as she placed the key into the ignition.

"Indeed I am."

She snorted before finally turning the key. For several moments she just sat there, her hands on the steering wheel just staring out the windshield at the street ahead. I knew this was hard for her. While she was okay with being a passenger, for some reason, the idea of driving again frightened her. I couldn't say that I understood her logic; she hadn't actually been in her car when the accident occurred, but no matter her fear or the reason for it, it was something she needed to overcome.

Eventually she took a long deep breath, reached for the gear shift, and moved it into drive.

"I'm doing this for you," she said softly, her brown eyes turned to my gold ones and I could see the worry in them.

"Do it for yourself, Isabella."

She smiled and then laughed, "I am, or at least I'm doing it for my reward."

She then moved her foot from the break to the gas and we slowly began to drive down the street.

I had been thinking about being intimate with my love a lot recently, and while the rational part of me knew I should wait a little longer, at least until she was officially done with her physical therapy, another part of me, the part that desperately longed to become one with my mate, was having difficulty holding back. We had gotten close so many times, but I always pulled back; and every time I did I was forced to see the disappointment in my love's eyes. That, coupled with my recent nightmares of losing the love of my life to Jacob Black, made me realize that I needed to mark her in the only way I could at the moment. I needed to make her mine.

"Carlisle, I just realized I forgot my phone."

I already knew that. She left it on the coffee table. I very purposely didn't mention it before we left. Jacob apparently had a plan to call and text her pretty much the entire day and into the night, assuming that at some point she would get annoyed and pick up the phone. He knew she wouldn't turn off the phone in case Charlie called. The annoying little shit.

Alice mentioned that she would leave her phone on the coffee table and that I _would_ have reminded her. So, I simply didn't.

"Do you want to go back and get it?"

I knew she wouldn't.

Shaking her head she turned onto the gravel road off the main street that lead to my house. "No way, I lived up to my end of the deal and drove to your house—one trip only. I'm just worried it might freak Charlie out if he tried to call me and I didn't answer."

"Don't worry; you can use my phone to let him know you forget it. He can call me or the house phone if he needs to get a hold of you."

"Oh, okay, I guess that could work."

It would work and work well, Alice had assured me. Unfortunately my unwavering faith in the clairvoyant suddenly wavered when about half way up the road I caught notice of a familiar scent. A scent that was completely and utterly unexpected. "Esme?"

"What was that?"

I turned to Isabella, who eyes were looking to the left, watching for the driveway to come into view.

"I believe we have a surprise guest."

"Oh really, who?" she asked, finally turning off the gravel and towards the house.

"Esme."

She didn't say anything at first, but waited until she had pulled the SUV beside Alice's bright yellow Porsche. She sighed, as she put the car in park and turned off the engine. Finally she turned to me, her eyes dimmed. "Do I need to leave?"

I could understand why she would think that. She knew Esme was a human drinker so she most likely assumed she could be in danger around her. Part of me wanted to take her back home, make sure she was safe and away from any vampire apart from myself, but another part wanted me to introduce my mate to one of my best friends. In the end I decided to let her make that decision.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell her that my phone dinged. Pulling it from my pocket I glanced at the screen, it was a text from Alice.

_It's okay, Carlisle, have her come in. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner but, she decided last minute to come for a visit. And so you know Irina left shortly after you went to get Bella, Laurent is back in Alaska… I'll tell you more later._

Well that was certainly interesting.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up to my Isabella looking deeply concerned.

"Oh yes, everything is fine". I smiled reassuringly, "Irina went back to Alaska, apparently Laurent returned."

"Oh, well that's good, right?"

Shrugging I placed my phone back in my pocket. "I'm not sure actually." Reaching over I squeezed her hand softly then bringing it to my lips. "Come, I want to introduce to one of my dearest friends."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, I want her to meet the love of my existence."

Isabella smiled and we both leaned in for a brief kiss.

Inside I heard Esme sigh deeply.

**A/N: So there you go, Bella gets behind the wheel, though it took a bit more than a pretty please from Carlisle to convince her. Up next Bella meets Esme, we find out what's going on with Laurent and Carlisle has a surprise for Bella.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

A Christmas to Remember

**EPOV**

Slowly, I stood from the loveseat I had been sitting on and took a few steps toward the center of the room. Time to meet the human, or should I say 'the mate stealing harlot.' She's our food source for crying out loud. Maybe I should just 'accidently' spill some of her blood; aside from me, I'd bet Jasper at least would like a taste.

"You wouldn't make it out of the house alive, Esme." Alice whispered.

I said nothing, but hissed under my breath. Damn physic.

Alice turned to me; a pitying look crossed her face. I hated that look; Carlisle gave it to me every time I suggested we try for a relationship.

"Trust me; this day will turn out better for everyone, if you are just cordial."

"Yes, everyone but me," I grumbled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," she giggled followed by a very mysterious grin.

I raised my brow in curiousity, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see."

I just rolled my eyes before turning them to the front door. I hated it when she used the future against me. Not that I see her often, still…

I could hear the girl's heartbeat, it seemed to quicken as they drew closer, which meant she was most likely frightened and that thrilled me completely. Maybe I could scare her away from Carlisle.

"Not going to happen," Alice once again chimed in.

"Will you kindly shut up?" I growled.

She just laughed and shook her head, "I say what needs to be said."

God she was so annoying, she was more like a mind reader then a clairvoyant, it seemed. Always knew what was going through my mind at the exact moment. It was beyond frustrating.

I so wish I was alone with that annoying little brat right now. I'd teach her a lesson on how red-eyed nomads fight.

The door slid open and in walked the couple of the hour. Carlisle looked as wonderful as ever and the girl, this Bella… she was attractive enough, I supposed, but she was damaged. She walked with a limp and the scar that marred the side of her face was quite unpleasant.

Eleazar and Carmen greeted her first, followed by Kate and her mate Garrett. I noticed Tanya stayed off in the back ground and simply nodded at the girl.

Curious, I wonder what that was about.

"Hello, Esme, it's good to see you again so soon."

I turned at the sound of his voice, the voice of the man that I'd loved since I was a 16 year old human girl.

"You too, Carlisle," I wasted no time in pulling him into a hug, though I was disappointed when he did not allow it to linger to long.

"Esme, I would like to introduce you to my mate, Bella Swan. Bella this is one of my dearest and oldest friends, Esme Platt."

The girl gave me an odd look I couldn't quite read but then forced a small smile. Then, handing Carlisle her cane she extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Esme, Carlisle has told me a lot about you."

Her hand was warm, and soft, and with a simple squeeze I could have easily broken every bone in it.

"All good, I hope," I said releasing her hand.

She didn't reply, but just nodded then taking a step back, moved into Carlisle's arms.

"I'm assuming he told you about our… differences in diet?" I grinned when I said this, showing her my perfect yet deadly teeth. Actually, now that I was paying attention, she did smell pretty good. I didn't normally feed on innocent teenage girls but…

"He did." She spoke, "though all I really have to do is look into your eyes to tell what type of person you are, don't I?"

I think my mouth may have dropped a little. Did she just… insult me? The others in the room were obviously as shocked as I was, I even heard Tanya say something about the girl having a death wish. I looked to Carlisle, who clearly looked surprised, but when his gaze turned to mine his beautiful golden eyes narrowed his arms went protectively around Bella.

I just laughed. I obviously wasn't going to attack her, not after what Alice said earlier. Instead I decided to take a different approach.

"Well, well, aren't you the brave little human, though I suppose you would have to be when dating a vampire, even a vegetarian one."

She gave a small laugh and shrugged. "I know I'm supposed to be naturally afraid of vampires but to be honest when I'm around Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, I have always felt safe… protected."

"I'm sure that has a lot to do with the fact that Carlisle saved your life." Carmen added in.

Oh yes, that's right. He had saved her when she was hit by a van; and then again when a building nearly fell on top her. But Carlisle always did have a thing about saving people.

"Now that everyone is here and has been introduced," Alice suddenly cut in, "I think we should head into the family room and exchange gifts."

Everyone quickly agreed and we headed into the larger, adjoining room where a beautifully decorated evergreen stood in the corner, with mounds of presents piled underneath.

XXX

As we all took places around the Christmas tree, the girl excused herself, taking Carlisle's phone and mumbling something about calling her father. Not that I was paying attention, but I did hear a couple of doors open and close, including a car door. Unless she was planning on getting in said car and driving a mile into town I, and every other vampire in the house, could still hear her conversation, at least if they cared to listen. It was far enough, however, that I couldn't hear her father on the other end.

"So Esme, I heard you visited Italy recently."

I turned to Carmen who smiled up at me as she crossed her legs, smoothing down the wrinkles in her in her skirt with her hand.

"Yes, I had been contemplating the trip for some time and finally decided to take it."

"Carlisle mentioned you visited Volterra and met Marcus." Eleazar added, an inquiring look crossed his face.

I smiled and nodded, "I did. You used to work for the Volturi, didn't you?"

His expression suddenly deepened into a frown, "I did," he said simply, "A long time ago."Carmen reached over, taking her husband's hand and squeezing it. He looked up into her eyes lovingly before leaning in and kissing her temple softly.

What I wouldn't give to be able to experience such adoration from another.

"Carlisle," the human appeared, she suddenly had an anxious look on her face as she handed Carlisle back his phone. "Um, we have a problem."

Standing from the couch, he took her hand in his, "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's Charlie. Apparently, he's coming over… here."

I huffed in annoyance. Another human, just peachy!

"Why?" he asked, pulling her into his lap as they sat back down on the couch.

"Well, I guess Billy, Jacob and a couple of the other guys kept harassing him about me not being safe over here and… I guess Jake had tried to call a few times. When I didn't answer they asked Charlie to call, too. And when I didn't answer his calls, they pretty much insisted he come check on me. He was already on his way when I called."

Everyone in the room turned to the spiky-haired clairvoyant who was supposed to see and know all. Alice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "If anything bad was going to happen I would have told you."

"Alice, what are you keeping from us?" Carlisle asked, his eyes took on a nervous/annoyed expression, and I can't say that I blame him. This secrecy was getting ridiculous.

As annoyed as I was it was clouded by something Bella has said.

Crinkling my brow I turned directly to Carlisle. "Why would Bella's father's friends think she was in danger here? How many humans have you told about us, Carlisle!" He couldn't have been that foolish, that stupid.

"I didn't tell anyone, Esme," he sighed, "At least not recently."

"What?" He was making no sense.

"You remember when I told you the story about the shape shifters I made a treaty with decades ago."

"Yes," I remembered, I had found the story entertaining to say the least.

"Yes well, the ones who know now are their descendants; they have passed down the stories from eighty years ago, so when I came to town, they knew, by my name and description, exactly who I was."

Well that was just lovely. "And these people are friends with her father."

"They are." He said simply.

"So if this human is coming over, I suppose I'll have to leave." I had no plans to come up with some absurd story to explain my eye color.

"That won't be necessary, Esme. I have some contacts for you." Alice spoke up.

I gave her an incredulous look. "I'd rather leave."

She just laughed and glided over towards me, "They will make your eyes look almost exactly like our own."

I groaned and shook my head. This was what I got for hanging around with the freaks of the vampire world!

"Maybe she should leave." Bella spoke, her gaze on Carlisle.

I instantly narrowed my eyes at the little brat! What could possibly make her think she has any say in this decision?

Without prompting she continued. "I just mean that I know she's being kind to me for your sake, Carlisle, but how can I be sure that kindness extends to Charlie."

Oh, I see. She's afraid I'm going to make a snack out of daddy.

I huffed, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Don't worry your little head about it, dearie. I promised Carlisle long ago I would never feed near where he resides."

She let out a long deep breath before turning to look directly at me, "I'm sorry Esme, I don't know why, but for some reason I just don't trust you."

Well of course she didn't. I'm her predator, she's my prey. At least she had some sort of survival instinct.

It was at that moment the sound of wheels crunching against gravel was heard a half a mile up the road.

"Sounds like he's almost here," Garrett said taking his wife's hand. "Are you sure we should meet him Carlisle? Yes he knows of you, Alice, and Jasper, but after meeting all of us, what if he gets suspicious."

Garrett had a very valid point. Technically humans that find out about us are supposed to either be turned or gotten rid of. Would Carlisle be willing to change the girl's father as well? Would he want to try and handle two newborns at once? Then again, he did have Jasper.

"Everything will be just fine. He's not going to jump to any conclusions tonight so just try and relax." Alice said with a smile.

Relaxing was the last thing on my mind. Really, I just wanted to leave and had I been listening to my better judgment I probably would have; but suddenly I truly did feel relaxed, almost tranquil in fact.

Damn it Jasper! "Stop that!" I hissed narrowing my eyes at the empath.

He just grinned, "Only trying to help."

Several others in the room laughed. I should have put this stupid idea about trying to win Carlisle over out of my head and gone and visited Dennis like I had planned.

At the sudden sound of the door bell every eye in the house moved to Carlisle, waiting for some sort of last minute decision. Do we stay… or run.

With a deep sigh Carlisle rose from the couch, "I will get the door," he said simply, then left the room.

"I guess that means we're staying," Kate said.

"I guess so," I mumbled.

As the front door creaked open, an almost overpowering scent wafted through air. It was a woodsy sort of smell, mostly a mixture of Cedar and Pine and it was… it was fantastic.

"Here, put these in, quickly."

Alice shoved a small plastic box into my palm, inside were to small golden colored contact lenses. Groaning I reluctantly placed them in my eyes. They felt foreign and uncomfortable but I supposed I could put up with them for an hour or two. Closing my eyes, I took in a long, deep, unnecessary breath and when I reopened them there stood human number two. He was tall, dark and ruggedly handsome. He looked to be in his late thirties or so, he had a bit of stubble on his face like he hadn't shaved in a few days and he had a mustache. I had always liked men in mustaches.

I watched silently as the girl introduced her father, to Carmen and Eleazar and then Kate and Tanya.

His name was Charlie.

My ex husband's name was Charles.

An unfortunate coincidence.

"And this," Bella said, her breath hitched, "is Esme, one of Carlisle's oldest friends."

I watched as his eyes lit up, a crooked smile pulled to his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme," and he extended his hand, something he hadn't done with the others in the room.

I eyed his hand before looking up into his deep brown eyes and then back down at his hand; slowly I extended my arm. As my cool hand slid into his, he did not react to the chill of my skin, as I expected him to, but instead ran his thumb gently over my knuckles.

"I do hope you'll be staying in town for a while," Charlie spoke moments later as our hands slowly drifted apart.

I certainly was now.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to stay a little longer than planned. That is of course, if you are willing to show me around your town, Chief Swan."

His grin broadened, "I would be delighted to."

"Um, dad."

We turned back to Bella, who was trying to hide a rather shocked expression, and doing a poor job of it. "Do you think you could call Billy and Jacob and let them know I'm fine, before the whole reservation comes down here looking for me?"

"Oh, right," His face reddened as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He then turned to look back at me, "I'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay."

As soon as he left the room Alice came prancing up to me. "Glad you stayed?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

Yes, not that I was going to admit that aloud. Instead I just sighed and turned to look at Carlisle. He held a soft, content smile. Bella, on the other hand, still looked shocked. Not that I could blame her, I could hardly believe what was happening myself. Then again, what was happening? I was attracted to a human? I supposed it was possible, Carlisle was proof of that. I had found other human men good looking over the years; some of whom I used them for physical gratification before feeding from them, but… I would never do that to Charlie.

I had only known him minutes, but I didn't even know how to properly explain what I was feeling. Well, maybe I did, I just wasn't ready to admit it. I had heard the stories of course, of the instant connection you were supposed to feel when you have found your other half. The connection I thought I had felt with Carlisle when I was a sixteen year old girl.

"Carlisle, please tell me I'm reading too much into this," I heard the human say suddenly.

He chuckled as he kissed her temple. "You should be happy for you father. Like us, he has found his other half. His soul mate."

Soul mate.

Mate.

Charlie, my mate?

Could this human really be my mate? This incredibly, good-looking human that smelled utterly amazing and not in an edible way.

"Sorry about that," His deep voice caught my focus, my eyes once again on his as he re-entered the room. "Those boys and their superstitions; anyway, Carlisle, you don't mind if I stay, do you?" He asked though, his eyes were still directly on mine.

Carlisle gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Of course not, we were just about to open gifts. Why don't you take a seat next to Esme on the sofa and we can get started.

"I'd love to."

And so Charlie Swan sat down beside me and for the next hour we sat side by side, talking, flirting and simply enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming. Up next, more on what Bella's feeling about Esme. Carlisle gives Bella gift she'll never forget (Sorry couldn't fit it in this chapter) and Bella talks to her mom**.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I make any profit from it.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Special thanks to my wonderful BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Thirty-One_

_Unexpected Confession_

**BPOV**

I sighed as my eyes drifted out over the calm, blue water of Carlisle's pool. Slipping off my shoes I carefully sat down on the edge, dipping my feet into the heated water. My dad had just left with Esme and told me it would be best if I stay at Carlisle's for the evening. My dad basically insisted I spend the night with my boyfriend! Had he lost his mind?

At first I adamantly refused. Everyone else may think that red-eyed nomad has mated with Charlie but I still wasn't convinced. For all I knew she could have plans to drain him dry and then skip town. Although Alice assured me nothing bad would happen to him, as did Carlisle, I still couldn't help but worry. I wanted to like Esme, I truly did, but for some reason everything inside of me was screaming that she was not to be trusted.

I told everyone I wanted to be alone for a while and came out here. Despite the fact that it was freezing outside, and was probably going to snow soon, the portable heaters had this place almost as warm as the inside of the house. It was also quiet and peaceful, and had a nice view of the surrounding woods through the glass patio coverings.

After quite a few moments of reflection I heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening and then closing. I figured it was Carlisle coming to check on me; I wished it had been, unfortunately I was wrong, completely wrong.

"Can I join you?"

My head spun around at the sound of Tanya's voice. She held a small smile and had a look of almost pity in her eyes. What the hell? I was just starting to get used to her constant evil glare and now she wants to be civil.

Shrugging I turned my eyes back to the water; not that I wanted her there, but it wasn't like I could force her to leave. A moment later she sat beside me, dipping her bare, pale feet into the water.

"Esme's a good person, at least for a human drinker."

I rolled my eyes. What—ever.

"I'm sure you already know," she continued, "but she did attempt to live by our diet. It's… well as easy as Carlisle makes it look, it's far from that. Then again, maybe it's easier for him in that he's never tasted human blood. My point is, a lot of human drinkers can be volatile by nature. My sisters and I lived that way for hundreds of years, and while we weren't psychopaths, we were far from pleasant. Esme, despite drinking from humans, truly has a kind and compassionate soul.

After a brief pause she added, "She would never hurt your father."

So she was trying to reassure me that my dad was safe. I had already gotten that line from the man I love and my best friend and I still wasn't convinced. Why would she think anything she had to say would make any difference?

"I can understand your predisposition to not trust her, she's always believed Carlisle was her mate, even though it was obvious that he wasn't, but Now that she has found Charlie it really isn't a concern. So really you have no reason to distrust her."

I knew Esme had loved him when she was still a human; however, I wasn't aware those feelings had continued into her immortal life. I wondered why Carlisle hadn't mentioned that before; was he worried I would have been upset? I suppose maybe I would have, or at least annoyed knowing someone else had feelings for my mate. Then again, he had made it quite clear he never felt any romantic connection with her, even though early on, he had hoped he would, simply because he no longer wanted to be alone.

"Maybe," I said softly, my gaze turning from the water before peering into her golden eyes, "but what about you?"

It was more then obvious that Tanya did not care for me. Carlisle suspected it was more out of bitterness due to her being the odd man out, the only one in their family without a mate, I wondered if perhaps there was another possible reason.

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm a strict vegetarian, Bella. I do not cheat on my diet."

I snorted and looked away with a wry smile. "I didn't mean it that way. Why don't you like me Tanya?" I met her eyes again.

She smirked, flipping her long strawberry hair over her shoulder, "Who said I didn't like you?"

I barked a laugh, "You have been sneering at me since the moment we met. Why? Do _you_ have feelings for _my _mate?"

Her smirk instantly faded, "I don't think you want me to answer that, Bella," she whispered.

Oh, shit.

Nodding I took in a long deep breath, "Yes I do. I'm not afraid of losing him to you, but I do want to know the truth."

For several seconds she just stared at me before she finally shrugged, "All right. I love him," She said rather matter-of-factly. "I'm in love with him and I have been for years."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't going to yell or go all crazy-assed, jealous girlfriend on her, even though part of me desperately wanted to. Instead I just nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I know he's not my mate, simply because he does not return my feelings, but that doesn't stop me from having them."

Fair enough.

"When we first dated," she smiled, her eyes lit in happiness, "I felt more alive than I had in years. I had been with men before, many, many times, but with Carlisle… it was like my whole world suddenly brightened."

I tried not to show my sudden shock at this revelation. She had made it sound like she and Carlisle had been… intimate. Not that I should be surprised, they dated and it would be kind of ridiculous for any man who has been alive for hundreds of years to still be a virgin; still, it wasn't something I had thought about before.

Tanya's joyful expression suddenly faded, her gaze drifting back out to the water. She sighed as she wiggled her perfectly manicured toes in the water.

"It became clear, however, that his feelings were not as… strong as mine. He started turn down my offers of physical intimacy more and more often, he would work double and sometimes triple shifts at the hospital. We had even stopped hunting together. I tried to ignore it, tried to convince myself I was being paranoid but then one day, when the rest of the family was gone, he sat me down on the couch and… I knew what was coming. He said that he cared about me, and he enjoyed the time we had spent together, but that after much thought and reflection he only saw our future together as friends."

Ouch!

"If I had been able to cry I know I would have been sobbing. He broke my heart, Bella."

Okay, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be the bitter ex and I was supposed to loath her for all eternity. Instead I actually felt sorry for her.

"At the moment I swallowed down the pain and simply nodded. I couldn't break down in front of him, I refused. So I forced myself to say that I understood and that I felt the same. It was a lie of course…" Shaking her head she laughed through her nose. "He looked relieved at my words and so I never took them back. To this day he honestly believes that I only see him as a friend, or at least until now anyway."

"Now?"

"Vampire hearing, Bella."

My eyes widened in realization. Holy crap! She had just outed her feelings for Carlisle to everyone in the house. "You… you didn't have to tell me that."

She shrugged as she stood from the edge of the pool, "You asked me to, besides, it was a secret I was tired of keeping."

Picking up her shoes she made her way back into the house. Seconds later the sliding glass door once again opened, this time it was Carlisle.

XXX

**CPOC**

I swallowed the venom in my throat at Tanya's heart wrenching confession. I never knew. There was always a nagging voice in my head telling me that her feelings may be stronger then she was letting on, but I never knew she felt that deeply for me. My gaze drifted up at the sound of the back door opening. Tanya gave me a sad smile, but then shook her head before, at vampire speed, racing passed me and out the front door.

I decided at that moment I had given Bella enough alone time. She turned to look at me as I came through the door. She gave me a warm smile, before patting the space beside her. Taking off my shoes and socks, I rolled up my pant legs and joined her.

"So Tanya's in love with you," she said as she slid her hand into mine.

"I know, I heard."

"What do you think?"

Her brow rose but other than that her expression was unreadable so I really had no idea what she was thinking. Usually Isabella was quite easy to read so I was a little frustrated.

"I think one day she will find her true mate and then she will know what true love really is."

She laughed and rested her head against me, "Like Esme?"

"Just like, Esme."

I leaned over and kissed her. My hands moved to cup her face; hers went around my neck as I deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into my mouth as I stroked my hands to her waist pulling her body tighter against my own. "Carlisle," she breathed my name.

"Yes," I replied as I sent peppered kissed down her neck.

"Maybe we should-"

The sound of a voice clearing suddenly resounded from behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alice spoke, "but I just wanted to let you know we are all going caroling, and should be back in a couple hours."

I just nodded while Isabella burst into a gale of laughter. "Caroling, really?" she asked with a snicker.

"Oh yes," Alice sang back. "I will have you know we vampires have quite angelic voices."

"Oh I know that," Bella retorted, "it's just a funny scene to picture a group of blood-drinking vampire's going from door-to-door singing songs about the birth of Christ."

I couldn't help but laugh as well; it did seem like something out of a mythological parody.

Alice just rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and heading back into the house.

"I'm sorry, my love," I said kissing her once softly on the mouth, "what were you saying."

"I was going to say that we should probably stop because of all the listening ears in the other room, however," raising her hand she ran her index finger slowly over my bottom lip, "Since they are leaving, there's really no need."

"No, no need indeed," once again out lips met.

I was a little surprised when her hands moved to the buttons on my shirt, not that I made any attempt to stop her. In fact I decided to reciprocate, reaching for the hem of her sweater and shirt underneath and carefully pulling them over her head.

"You promised me, Carlisle," she breathed reaching for the buckle of my belt. "You promised me that if I drove we could…" wrapping her fingers around my buckle she yanked my belt through the belt loops then tossing it into the pool.

Yes, I did promise. But I wanted it to be special, romantic. Not after such a dramatic evening and not with a house full of guests, even if they weren't home at the moment. I had special evening after the holidays all planned out. It involved a nice, romantic weekend, a fancy hotel room, rose petals and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Bella, maybe we should wait until-"

My words were silenced as she pressed her mouth tightly to mine. Then she whispered, "No more waiting," still breathing hard from the kiss. "Please, Carlisle. I want to become one with my mate."

I wanted it to, I had for months and seeing her like this, flushed and so turned on I could smell her arousal, how could I refuse? In the blink of an eye I had scooped her into my arms and rushed her up the stairs and into my room.

She squealed as I tossed her onto my bed. Ripping my clothes from my body, not unlike the first time I joined her in the shower, I now stood naked before her. Her eyes were hooded with lust as her gaze raked my body. As much as I loved her seeing her look at me in such a way, I too wanted to see my beloved in her natural beauty. Climbing onto the bed I quickly skimmed across to her. As our lips melded together, my hands were busy removing her remaining clothing.

I knew that I had to be careful. When I entered her there would be a natural instinct to bite. I knew that more than likely everything would be fine' we had been intimate in other ways, ways that still had caused me to orgasm and I had never harmed her.

Rolling her all the way onto her back I straddled her, her hands wrapped around my neck, her fingers grasping at the end of my hair as we kiss. "Please, Carlisle. Don't make me wait anymore."

"I won't," And after a final passionate kiss, we became one.

XXX

**BPOV**

With a yawn and a luxurious stretch, I slowly sat myself up on the bed. Despite the fact that my boyfriend was no longer occupying the space next to me, a smile pulled at my lips as the memories of the night before came rushing back to me. I had given my virginity to the man I loved, and it was the most amazing moment of my life, at least up to that point. Standing, I made my way over to Carlisle's dresser where I pulled one of his T-shirts from a drawer and slipped it on. I wasn't exactly sure where my clothes were at the moment, but honestly I didn't care. My eyes moved across the bedroom to the large window that looked out of the back of the house. I could see the pool area, as well as an amazing view of the woods. Although the curtains were mostly closed, a small gap was open where the two pieces met allowing a stream of sunlight into the room. It felt nice as is danced across my cool skin. Sunlight, especially in the middle of winter, was a rarity in Forks.

Pulling back the drapes I looked out at the view. It had indeed snowed over night, blanketing, the trees and surrounding grounds in a thick white powder. It was quite beautiful.

"Good morning." I turned to see my gorgeous boyfriend standing by the bed, a tray of food in hand. "I brought you breakfast," he placed it gently on the coverlet.

"Thanks."

Striding over to him, I pulled him into my arms. Nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, I just smelled him. God he smelled good! "Love you," I breathed against his skin.

"I love you, too. But I need you to eat so you can get ready for the day."

"Why," I whined, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and pulling him closer. "Can't we just stay here all day, in your bed, naked?"

He chuckled as he gently eased himself from my embrace. "As much as I would love to do just that, I want to take you somewhere and I can't do that naked in my bed."

"It can't wait?" I wasn't exactly thrilled about having to leave the house, much less the room, so unless it was incredibly important I might fight him on this.

He chuckled again as he took my hand and led me to sit down on the bed. "I have another Christmas gift to give you but I'd rather you pick it out yourself."

I groaned, "You gave me a gift already, in fact you gave me two." He had gotten me a very old, most likely antique, signed copy of a collection of Emily Bronte's poems, and honestly that was more than I ever expected. The sex was an added bonus. A tremendous added bonus!

"Just one more gift, beautiful, I promise."

"Oh, all right. It won't take long, will it?" I asked, then picked up and bit into my toast.

"It shouldn't."

"Alright. Um, do you know where my clothes are, by chance?" I knew he had thrown some on the floor, though they weren't there now, my shirt and sweater had come off by the pool.

"Being washed. I actually went by your house this morning to retrieve something for you to wear."

"Oh, okay." I don't know why I decided to ask, I guess, as disgusting as the thought of my dad sleeping with anyone was, I found myself curious. "Was… Esme there?"

He laughed but nodded, "She was."

"And..." I asked before taking a sip of OJ.

"She certainly seemed happy."

I shuddered.

Oh God, that's just… nasty. My dad wasn't allowed to have a sex life, at all, and especially not with a human drinking vampire; a Vampire that was once in love with _my_ Carlisle. Of course she wasn't the only one, was she? Not that I can say I'm surprised, Carlisle is pretty irresistible.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question?"

He smiled as me moved his hand to my bare leg, "Anything," he said silkily, his cool hand slowly moving up my leg.

Okay, that was not helping me concentrate._ Come on, Bella, just ask him. He's not going to care, and you know he'll be honest with you_.

"When you and Tanya were together did you… you know…"

He gave me an uneasy smile but then shook his head, "No, not that she didn't suggest it, but we never went past kissing and a little touching."

I don't know why but I was relieved.

"Okay. So… who was your first?"

He smiled softly as he reached his hand to cup my face, then running his thumb gently across my cheek. "I am looking into her beautiful eyes this very moment."

I think I may have stopped breathing.

**A/N: So, did you like? I didn't fit Bella's call with her mom into this chapter but it will be in the next, as well as a little Esme/Charlie and we will hear what's going on with Laurent and his former coven. **


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… too bad wish I did, I think I'd quite like to be rich and famous.**_

_**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far and please continue to do so. Also a special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen**_

_Chapter thirty-two_

_Miracle_

**CPOV**

As I had expected, Bella had shaken her head adamantly when I drove her to the Electronic Store and told her to pick out any laptop she desired. She said it was too much, that she didn't need one, and that I was being ostentatious with my gifts. I couldn't help but laugh at that last one; I think my vocabulary was starting to rub off on her. Why she had problems accepting things from people, I simply didn't understand. I could only imagine what her reaction will be when I give her the SUV.

I attempted to reason with her; pointing out that she would be starting college in the fall, and that her current computer was almost as old as she was, and was on its last leg anyway. The thing was always freezing or turning itself off for no reason, sometimes when she was in the middle of writing papers, causing her to lose anything she hadn't yet saved. She finally admitted that I had a valid point and reluctantly picked out a new laptop. She ended up getting one of the most basic and inexpensive models. I didn't argue because it would be easy enough for me to upgrade with whatever programs I thought she would need, and maybe some I just wanted her to have.

When Bella and I arrived home only Alice and Jasper were home. I assumed the rest of the family was still out hunting, they had left a few hours before Bella awoke. They didn't say why they were leaving, but I was pretty sure it was to allow Bella and me some privacy, which was very kind of them. Of course, the moment we entered through the front door we were greeted by two knowing smirks and a loud squeal from Alice who rushed to Bella, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she gushed, "you two are now a truly mated pair." That was only partially true, if we were completely mated we would have bitten each other, but that would have to wait.

Bella blushed scarlet, and I was pretty sure had it been possible I would have as well.

"Leave them alone, Alice," Jasper said taking his wife's hand and nearly prying her away from Bella.

"I can't help it. It's just so amazing and romantic," she continued. "They were each other's first, how many couples can say that?"

"Oh God, Alice," Bella groaned. "Please stop."

She just giggled, bouncing on her toes. Hyperactive Pixie! "Okay, but we are going to talk later," Alice said with a wink, Bella gave a small smile and nodded.

"On a serious note," Jasper spoke up suddenly, "When the family does get back we'll need to talk… about Laurent and Irina.

"Yes, of course." I did want to know what was going on with those two as well as Laurent's former coven.

"Also, Esme came by. She's going to be staying in town for a while. Of course, I already knew this," Alice said with a shrug, "Anyway, she wanted to know if it was okay if she stayed here, or if you wanted her to get a room at the hotel."

Bella groaned and, while she didn't say anything at the moment, by the glint in her eyes I was pretty sure her thoughts were far from kind.

"She can stay."

As expected, Bella did not react well to my words. "Why?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think it better she stay at a hotel… or maybe in a dark cave in the woods…. surrounded by Werewolves. I'm sure Jacob would offer his services."

Alice gasped while Jasper actually gave slight chuckle. I on the other hand found absolutely nothing funny about what she just said. Her behavior towards Esme was becoming concerning.

"Because," I said quite seriously, "Esme is my friend, _Isabella. _That is why she will be staying as my guest as long as she would like." I took her hand and lead her towards the stairs, "We will discuss this further in private." I hissed.

She gasped, clearly surprised at my reaction.

I heard Alice and Jasper leave, Alice whispering that they would be back in an hour as they headed out the front door. Reaching my room, I lead her to my bed and pointed to it. She again huffed but complied, placing her cane on the mattress beside her. Setting her computer atop my dresser, I then turned and stood in front of her looking down, my own arms crossed, my expression stern. I loved Isabella with all my being but that didn't mean I would allow her to say such unprovoked things about Esme. Her jealousy truly had gone too far.

"Do you realize what you just said down there?"

"I don't trust her," she said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"I know that, but you basically just implied we hand her over to the wolves."

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't serious." Did she really not see the gravity of this?

"It doesn't matter. It was completely inappropriate and I am very disappointed."

Her brown gaze suddenly narrowed, it wasn't a sight I was used to seeing, at least not directed at me. "You are talking to me like I am some disobedient child, Carlisle."

"Well you are certainly acting like one."

She gasped, "I am not!" she insisted angrily. "She drinks from humans. She shouldn't be anywhere near Forks, and especially not my DAD!" She yelled.

Her face became flushed as she continued her rant, her chest rising and falling fast and heavy, and she was unrelenting in her quest to destroy Esme's character. I had never seen her this angry before. "And another thing," she shouted, standing from the bed, then extending her right arm, and hand, and then… her pointer finger. Her hand, above her thumb had been all but dead since the accident, she had little feeling aside from the occasional tingle, but there she was, stretching it out wagging it at me furiously, her other fingers curled up into a ball.

"…I don't care if you are a 360 year old vampire, and I'm only an eighteen year old human, my opinion matters! So don't think you can just-

"Bella," I interrupted, my eyes still on her hand.

"No, Carlisle, don't interrupt me. I-

"Bella, look at your hand."

Her brow crinkled, and though she still looked incredibly annoyed, she also looked confused. "My hand… what are you…"

Her eyes widened as they drifted to her right hand, pointer finger still extended. "Oh," she gasped before looking up at me in shock and then back down at her hand.

Wasting no more time, I took her hand into my own and began to examine it. Placing two of my fingers in her palm, I asked her to squeeze… and she did. It wasn't at full strength but it was pretty damn close.

"How… I… how am I doing this? This morning I couldn't."

Not even attempting to answer her question, I began to test her fingers individually, pressing them lightly and asking if she could feel the pressure. She could. I then did the same with her palm. It was also responsive. I was completely confounded. The nerve endings in most of her hand had been all but severed; there has always been a slight possibility that she would get some feeling back, but not to this degree and certainly not so suddenly.

"Bella," my hand was still holding hers as I raised my head so that our eyes met, "this is… well, unheard of. For lack of a better term I would have to call it a miracle."

She nodded as she wiggled and flexed her fingers for the first time in almost nine months.

Suddenly our argument over Esme seemed insignificant. I was thinking a mile a minute. I wanted to get her to the hospital, run some scans on her hand. I was curious as to the extent of the healing of the nerve endings, muscles, and so on.

I opened my mouth to suggest just that when her cell phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket she looked at the screen. "It's my mom."

With a silent nod I left the room and walked toward my study. I wanted to look through some of my medical reference books to see if I could find any examples of damaged nerve endings healing so abruptly.

**BPOV**

"Hi Mom," still in shock, I think my words may have come out a little shaky. Out of habit I picked up the phone with my left hand, my eyes still staring in amazement at my near fully functioning right hand.

"Hey sweetie… so how was your Christmas?"

I could feel the heat from the sudden blush that rushed across my face. "It was good."

Okay, 'good' was _huge_ understatement, but it wasn't like I was about to tell my _mother_ that I had spent the night in my boyfriend's bed losing my virginity, not that she wouldn't love to hear it, which in itself was more than a little crazy, but so was Renee.

"Carlisle's family didn't give you a hard time, did they?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, they were really nice." _Well, most of them, _I thought.

I briefly considered telling Renee about Esme and Charlie but quickly decided against it. I honestly didn't know how she would react, though I supposed she would have been happy for him, which wasn't at all what I wanted to hear. She had mentioned on several occasions that he would never find his 'true love' if all he did with his free time was watch ESPN and fish with Harry.

"So what did you get from your rich, doctor, boyfriend?" I could hear the excited smile in her voice.

Something I'd been wanting for months!

"A book of poems."

She sighed, "That's it? Being as wealthy as you make him sound, I would think he could have put in a little more effort."

Way to be materialistic Renee.

"The book is by one of my favorite authors and it was even signed."

"Well, I suppose that makes it a little better."

Shaking my head, I finally added, "He also got me a laptop."

"Now that's more like it. You certainly needed a new one, that's for sure."

"That's what Carlisle said."

There was a pause for a moment; Renee made an off-key humming noise. I hated that noise because I knew exactly what it meant. "There's something you're not telling me," she finally stated.

I groaned in annoyance. Renee had this sixth sense when I was keeping something from her. It drove me batty, I could never get away with anything when I was a kid, not that I ever did a lot to get in trouble for. Still, it would have been nice to be sneaky once in a while. It was kind of ironic if you thought about it. I was pretty sure I could murder someone and Charlie, who was the Chief of Police, would have thought me innocent, but Renee who was as scattered brained as they came, could see my shit coming a mile away.

I briefly considered telling her about whatever was going on with my hand, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity, but knowing her, I didn't think she would by it.

Ah, what the hell.

"Okay, well maybe something happened last night," I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

"Really? What?"

I swear I could hear her grin through the phone. Most parents would be appalled at the thought of their eighteen year old daughter losing their innocence to the town's doctor. My mother on the other hand… I was sure that, had I been home, she would have offered to throw me a party to celebrate.

So, I took a long deep breath and then…

"I spent the night with Carlisle."

She gasped and then let out a loud squeal of excitement, not unlike Alice's when we first arrived home. "Oh Bella, that's wonderful."

Oh, it was wonderful all right.

"Was he gentle, it didn't hurt too much did it?"

Oh God, did she really just ask me that? I should have just told her about my hand miracle.

"No mom, it didn't hurt, not really and yes he was careful."

It had actually gone a lot better than I had expected, especially considering that I now knew that Carlisle was as much of a virgin as I was; though I certainly wouldn't have guessed it by how amazing he was and how perfectly it went.

"Well that's wonderful. Oh Bella, I really want to meet this guy, do you think you could bring him along on your Spring Break or maybe sometime during the summer.

Spring and Summer in Florida… unless Renee wanted to meet Carlisle as a six foot disco ball, probably not.

"Maybe, but you'll see him at my graduation, anyway."

"Oh, that's right." She gasped and then chuckled. "You two are being careful, right?"

Of course she would ask me that. I briefly considered telling her Carlisle was sterile, which in a way was true, but then other questions would come up, ones I didn't want to answer; so, as much as I hated doing it, I lied.

"Yes."

She made that humming noise again. She couldn't possibly know I was lying from one word, could she?

"Okay, baby, I trust you. But please do be careful, you're way too young to be a mom; or me to be a grandmother, for that matter."

I laughed before sincerely promising her that it wasn't something she would have to worry about. There was no humming after my comment this time so I guess that meant she believed me. We talked a little bit more; I did tell her about my hand, though I didn't make it out to be as big of a deal as Carlisle seemed to think it was. Naturally she was happy for me. We talked a little about school, the colleges I was thinking about applying to, my friends and so on. She rambled on about Phil a bit and his baseball career, apparently he had a major league team looking at him.

When we finally said our good-byes, I plopped my phone on the bed, grabbed my cane and went to go look for Carlisle. I found him downstairs, sitting in the living room, along with everyone else, Alice and Jasper included. They looked to be in deep conversation, though they were talking so fast I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Alice and Jasper did that sometimes around me and it drove me nuts!

**CPOV**

The rest of the family returned from hunting about fifteen minutes after I left Bella to talk to her mom. Alice and Jasper followed shortly after. We had all gathered into the main room of the house and sat. After a few moments of being teased, mostly by Eleazar who asked me how it felt to now longer be a virgin after three centuries, the mood suddenly got serious as topic moved to Laurent and Irina.

Tanya had talked to her sister on the phone the night before and had gotten more details. "Laurent came back, well, incredibly remorseful," she began to explain. "She said that his eyes were sort of an orange color and that while he admitted to slipping when he went off on his own he felt awful afterwards and immediately went to find an animal to finish feeding on. He came back to her straight after that."

It sounded like a positive thing, but by the look on her face, I could tell that wasn't the end of the story.

"Unfortunately, he didn't realize that James and Victoria had been following him at a distance. Shortly after he arrived home, his former coven made an appearance."

"They didn't actually _do_ anything," Tanya stated, "it was threats mostly."

"Threats?" I asked wanting clarification.

"Name calling for the most part," Tanya continued with a shrug, "all things we've been called before. However, towards then end James said some things. Well it's pretty obvious he wants us gone, permanently. We think," she nodded briefly at Alice and then looked back at me, "that has been their intention since our first confrontation with them. Originally they had planned to keep Laurent and even allow Irina to come as well, given she… change her diet."

"At this point they haven't set any plans in stone," Alice added, "and what little bit I have gotten from them all takes place in Alaska." She then sighed and shook her head. "As much as I hate to do it, at some point, depending on if and when they make any final decisions about what they are going to do, Jasper and I might have to head back there to help out. We would never ask you to leave Bella, but we have to help."

I nodded, understanding completely. "It's okay Alice, I understand and I'm sure Bella will as well."

It was at that moment the sound of my love's footsteps could be heard echoing down my wooden staircase.

_**A/N: Okay, so there you have it, a little bit of excitement and drama thrown in for fun. Up next a little more Esme and Charlie plus a little surprise I hinted about in this chapter.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… too bad wish I did, I think I'd quite like to be rich and famous.**_

_**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far and please continue to do so. Also a special thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen**_

Chapter thirty-three

**BPOV**

Carlisle, Alice and the others filled me in on the details of Laurent's sudden return, as well as the problems his former coven was causing. I felt suddenly empty when there was mention of Alice and Jasper following Tanya and her family home to help out with the situation. I understood the situation of course, but Alice and Jasper had become like family to me and I hated to see them leave, especially since they were going into a potentially dangerous situation

Carlisle and I went back up to his room where we set up my new laptop. Well, Carlisle was actually the one setting it up, going about it with lightening speed, his fingers flashing against the keyboard so fast it just looked like a blur. I basically just watched.

"Now that things have settled down a bit," my boyfriend, the good Doctor, stood as he closed the lid of my computer placing it back into its box and back on the dresser, "I think we should take a trip to the hospital, I have some tests I want to run on your hand."

I groaned in annoyance, I did not want to spend the remainder of this beautiful day being poked and prodded… well at least not in a medical way.

"But, Carlisle," I sighed, reclining myself across his bed, "I want to stay in." I gave him a seductive grin as I slowly ran my hand down the valley between my breasts.

A smile pulled at his lips as he slowly turned and made his way toward the bed. "Isabella," His silky voice purred my name. Reaching the edge of the bed he placed one knee on the mattress and leaned forward, a second later he was hovering over me, his entire body just millimeters from pressing against my own. "As tempting as you are at this moment, and as much as I desire to spend the rest of the afternoon in my bed, your perfect body molded against my own," he placed a soft whisper of a kiss against my lips, "I really do think it wise we run some tests on your hand."

Wrapping my arms around his back, my fingers grasped onto his shirt, pulling it from his pants.

"Bella." I could tell he meant for his tone to be stern, but I was far from intimidated by it.

Running my hands up under his shirt, I raked my fingers across his cool skin. He let out a low groan, which was incredibly satisfying to hear. "Carlisle, please", I begged, "I want you."

He huffed, but by the look in his eyes I could tell his resolve was fading. I pulled him all the way against me and pressed my lips to his, he quickly reciprocated. "Isabella," he moaned my name, "my temptress."

He got that right.

It didn't take long for our kisses to grow more passionate; as our hands explored each other's bodies, hastily pulling away the annoying fabric that separated bodies from touching skin to skin. Soon our clothes were scattered all over the room and my mate was buried deep inside me.

We didn't end up leaving the house for another hour and a half.

XXX

EPOV

I smiled as I watched my mate eat his lunch, his gaze traveling back and forth between myself and the game on T.V. He was perfect in my eyes, even as a human, not that he would stay one for long. While we had been intimate easily enough, it had been incredibly difficult for me to resist the urge to bite him; not for his blood but simply to mark him. He was _mine_. My mate, and he would be for all eternity. I knew that Carlisle had a treaty with the shape-shifters on the reservation and I had no desire to cause him trouble, so I would have to find a way to get Charlie out of town before I changed him.

"Esme." My smile widened at the sound of my name, it sounded so wonderful coming from his deep, husky voice.

"Yes, Charlie."

"Are you sure you're not hungry. I feel horrible scarfing all this down in front of you."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm still full from breakfast."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," I assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before standing from the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Making my way up the stairs and into the only bathroom in the entire house, I pulled open my toiletries bag that rested on the sink. Obviously a toothbrush wasn't necessary, vampires didn't get cavities, but I did carry make-up as well as hair products. Pulling out my brush, I began to run it through my hair. Charlie had said exactly seven times how much he enjoyed the feel of my hair. It was soft, and wavy, and the only thing about me that stayed the same as when I was human, except it didn't grow. Putting the brush away I examined my reflection. I was beautiful, most vampires were, but my beauty, as nice as it was, sometimes made me feel, I don't know, fake I suppose.

Then there were my eyes, it was odd seeing them such a different shade, though I would admit the golden honey color was much more attractive then blood red. Normally I would only feed on animals when Carlisle visited me on the anniversary of my death, but obviously I couldn't have blood red eyes in front of Charlie, at least not yet. Knowing the contacts Alice lent me wouldn't last for more than a couple hours, I had taken a quick hunt while my love was sleeping, taking down a few rabbits and a deer. I was never able to take to the 'vegetarian' life style Carlisle had adapted himself to; the call of human blood was just too strong. In my early years I slipped too many times and I knew my weakness was holding him back, so as difficult as it was to do, I left him.

I had spent years trying to convince him to feed the natural way, and he attempted to convince me to do the opposite. Eventually we just gave up trying. I plan to show Charlie the proper way to hunt. I'm sure he'll take to it easily enough. After all, he is in law enforcement and has spent the majority of his life keeping his town safe from the dregs of society, which in way, is the same thing I do. I only kill those who deserve it: wife and child abusers, rapists, murders and the like.

The sound of the door bell pulled me from my thoughts; however as soon as I opened the bathroom door, I was met with the most awful smell. It only took me a second to recognize it.

Werewolf.

There were two new heartbeats but I could only identify one Werewolf scent. I made my way silently down the stairs and as I peeked around the banister I could see two Native Americans, one was older and in a wheelchair, the other was younger, probably in his mid to late teens, he was also tall, muscular and reeking of dog. They exchanged 'hellos' with Charlie and chatted briefly. I already knew that Charlie was friends with people on the Reservation, so I figured I was safe in assuming that his visitors were the same individuals Carlisle had made a treaty with, so I really had no choice but to play nice.

Taking an unneeded breath for its calming effect and pasting a smile on my face, I made my way back into the living room.

"There you are," Charlie brightened when he spotted me, and smiled as he got up and crossed over to me. "Esme, I'd like to introduce you to a couple of my friends," he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his side. "This is Billy," he said, motioning to the man in the wheelchair, "and this is his son Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said politely, desperately trying not to wrinkle my nose at the smell.

The older man, Billy, stared at me cautiously while his son glared at me like he wanted to murder me.

"Are you a friend of Dr. Cullen?" Billy questioned me.

"Yes, Carlisle and I go way back. I was actually at his house for Christmas when I met Charlie."

My mate grinned, then placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I know it sounds silly," he said with a laugh, "but, well, it was like love at first sight."

That's exactly what it was, I thought, but at the same time it was so much more than that.

"That's crazy!" Jacob yelled suddenly. "Charlie, you don't know what you're doing, she's one of them! She's dangerous. Just like Cullen!"

Indeed I was dangerous, but not to Charlie.

"Jacob, not now!" Billy hissed.

Charlie just sighed and shook his head, obviously not buying into the boy's warning. "Jake, I know you're not fond of Bella seeing Dr. Cullen, but you've taken this too far." His arm glided from around my waist, slipping his hand into mine, our fingers intertwining. "Carlisle is a good man, he saved Bella's life and I will not have you, or anyone else," his eyes darted to Billy, "insulting him or anyone close to him."

"We're only looking out for you," Billy said, though he sounded defeated as if he already knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"And I appreciate that, but," his soulful brown eyes turned to gaze lovingly into my own, "the last couple of days I have felt something I never thought possible. It's like… I found a piece of me I never knew was missing. You are my everything, Esme." Those last words were spoken directly to me and I swear I felt my frozen heart leap in my chest at the sound of them.

"And you are mine."

His warm hands moved up to cup my face before he leaned in pressing his soft lips against my own.

"This is unbelievable," I heard Jacob hiss, "and completely disgusting."

Ignoring his little outburst, we continue to kiss, our hands now roaming each other's bodies in a heated frenzy, Charlie's guests quickly saw themselves out and we saw ourselves up to Charlie's bedroom.

XXX

CPOV

Several hours and dozens of tests later I was no closer to finding an answer to the remarkable healing of Isabella's hand than I was when I first witnessed it. We talked to Dr. Wong and as surprised as she was, she was also quick to attribute the miracle to Bella's intense Physical Therapy. Perhaps in some way she was right, but physical therapy was designed to help regain strength, not heal severed nerve endings, which was exactly what had happened. Bella's hand looked, at least on the inside, almost as perfect as it would have before the accident.

Isabella and I left the hospital and we decided to go over to Charlie's, because we needed to find out the plans for the night. In other words, was Esme staying again? Did Charlie was Bella to stay with me again and if so for how long? Not that I wouldn't love to have Bella, in my bed, preferably naked, her soft warm body wrapped around me like a blanket. And while I'm sure Bella would be all to happy to stay with me, she was still far from being convinced that her father and Esme were meant to be.

She let out a long sigh as we pulled up in front of Charlie's house.

"What if we walk in on them or something?" She gave a visible shiver at the thought.

"I doubt that will happen. Even if they were in the midst of something, Esme would hear us coming and she knows my scent as well and I'm sure she would make sure we didn't, um, well, witness anything inappropriate."

"Of course she would," she huffed rolling her eyes.

"Besides, I can hear them talking in the living room, just talking." I added to reassure her.

She shrugged and sniffed a little laugh. "Come on," she said unbuckling her seat belt, "let's get this over with."

Just as we reached the front door it opened and there stood Esme, with one of the biggest smirks I've ever seen. She leaned casually against the doorframe as she looked me up and down and then did the same to Bella.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

Now, at first I thought I was hearing things, but I was pretty positive I heard Bella growl, and not in the typical way humans did when they were upset or angry, it actually sounded sort of feral. Esme seemed surprised as well, as her eyes about doubled in size. Her shock didn't last long, however, as she quickly laughed it off with a toss of her hair.

"My, my Carlisle, what have you been teaching her."

"Will you kindly move out of _my_ doorway?" Bella requested though gritted teeth.

"Sure, sweetie, I know your dad was hoping to talk to you soon." Her tone couldn't have been more condescending, and Bella easily picked up on it.

Not even waiting for me, my aggravated mate stormed inside. As she did I noticed her limp seemed less pronounced and she wasn't even using her cane. In fact, it was in my hand at that moment, I had taken it when I helped her up the porch steps.

"So you know," Esme began as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "Those mutts you have a treaty with came by a few hours ago. Needless to say they were less then pleasant about Charlie's relationship with me."

That wasn't a surprise, I just hoped they left the situation alone, I didn't want to have to damage the treaty, but if they forced my hand, I would.

"Thank you for the information."

"You're welcome."

"Have you lost your mind?" I heard Bella shout, her hands moving to her hips. Charlie had just told her that he and Esme would be taking a trip to Seattle. Not surprising, Bella was less than thrilled with the idea. "You just met her. She is absolutely no good for you. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Charlie looked over at Esme and me, clearly embarrassed by his daughter rant, before apologizing to us and then, taking Bella's hand, he pulled her into the kitchen to continue their discussion.

Esme just laughed as she plopped herself down on the couch. "Your little mate needs to get over herself. Charlie is mine and nothing is going to change that."

Sighing, I nodded. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into her. The past couple of days she's been, very… I don't know how to describe it exactly…very unlike herself.

"Yes, well she needs to stop being a bitch about this. I wasn't exactly over the moon about her being your mate, but at least I was polite."

I knew Esme had a point, but I didn't think I could change Bella's feelings about the situation. I supposed in time she would get used to the idea. I would have thought she would be happy with the idea of having her dad forever. There was no doubt in my mind Esme would change him as soon as she had the opportunity, I just hoped she waited until after Bella graduated high school, otherwise things could get complicated. Maybe that was something that needed to be discussed sometime soon.

My attention was caught by the kitchen door as it swung open, Bella's arms were now crossed firmly over her chest and… she wasn't limping at all now. In fact she was practically stomping her way back into the living room.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go pack. Apparently my dad will be leaving for the week, so I'll be staying at your place."

I simply nodded as Bella made her way up the stairs to her room.

Charlie sighed as he joined Esme, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry about Bella. I'm sure in time, she come around."

Esme just nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. His eyes looked a little guilty as they met mine, "Carlisle, I love my daughter but this attitude of hers is ridiculous, can you talk to her, please."

I had talked to her, again and again, as of yet nothing I have said has seemed to have any sort of real effect on her feelings. "Sure, Charlie, I'll speak with her." I suppose I could try.

"Thank you."

A short time later Bella came back down stairs, her back pack as well as an overnight bag in hand. Without so much as a good bye to her father, she marched out of the house and over to the car. I popped the trunk allowing her to place her things inside. Then, to my surprise, instead of going around to the passenger side she outstretched her hand and asked for the keys.

"You _want_ to drive?" I raise my brow giving her a surprised look. She had driven only once, to my house on Christmas day and that was because of what I had promised her if she did.

She gave a small laugh and, with a grin, simply nodded.

"Okay," Placing the keys in her hand I proceeded around to the passenger side and got in. Seconds later we were headed down the street.

As she turned the car onto the main road Bella took a long, deep breath before saying, "I'm not limping anymore."

"I noticed."

Shaking her head dazedly, she sighed, "It doesn't make any sense, but… when I was in my room packing I suddenly realized something."

"What?" I asked honestly curious.

"When I got about half way up the stirs I noticed that I was fully bending my knee, without restraint or pain and by the time I got into my bedroom the thought just popped into my head." She paused before once again shaking her head. "Maybe I'm way off here, but all of this miraculous, sudden healing seems to have started happening the morning after Christmas, the morning after we first made love."

My eyes widened at the sudden realization of what she was implying.

"Please tell me I'm way off here, because I don't see how sperm could have this sort of healing powers." She then laughed at her own words.

I didn't see how it could be possible either, but at the same time it would be equally difficult to believe that the timing was just an incredible coincidence. To be honest I never really considered what exactly was contained in vampire sperm. Why would I have? It wasn't like I had a reason to study it. A vampire man ejaculated just as an average human man would, though I never considered it to be viable for procreation purposes. All organs that produced such possibilities were forever frozen the day I was changed. When a vampire male gets an erection it's venom that flows to our lower appendage, not blood. Was it possible that some venom had been transferred to Bella when we made love? Even if it had, I didn't understand how it could possibly have a healing effect, my venom is deadly. Of course, under usual circumstances it is injected into one blood stream not… into a woman's uterus.

Now that I think of it, while some female vampires take human sexual partners, I've never actually heard of any male vampire, besides myself, having relations with a human without making a meal of her shortly after.

"I don't know" I finally spoke, "but I know of no other precedence for something like this, so… I suppose it's possible."

There was a long pause of contemplative silence, where Bella held a slightly dreamy expression on her face before shook her head, closed her eyes and smiled sadly to herself. "Yeah right, keep dreaming, Bella." she whispered under her breath.

"Isabella, love, what is it?

It was times like this that I wished I could read her mind.

"If your sperm can heal me do you think… would it be possible for me to…" she trailed off and shook her head, "Never, mind."

"No, love please, tell me what you're thinking."

I hadn't realized it until the car suddenly can to a stop but we had just arrived at my house. Turning off the engine, her brown eyes turned to mine, I could see the hope lingering in them.

"If your sperm has the ability to heal my body, would it be able to… get me pregnant."

Oh. Well I certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"I know it sounds crazy and it's not like I want to have baby now, but I was just wondering if it were possible."

I had no choice but to answer her honestly.

Reaching over, I took her in my arms, placing a soft kiss atop her head said, "I don't know. But maybe, just in case, we should use precautions from now on."

Bella simply nodded.

**A/N: Okay there you go. Next up, Charlie and Esme leave forks and Bella and Carlisle are in for a big surprise.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way nor do I make any money for it.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review and special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss Ellen.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

Acceptance

**BPOV**

It had been three days since my dad ran off to Seattle with a human-blood drinking, nomadic vampire and on only one of those three days did Charlie text me; just once, to let me know they'd arrived safe and sound. I was pissed, and I hadn't been shy about expressing my feelings. While Carlisle repeatedly reassured me that my dad was perfectly safe, and that Esme would do nothing to harm her mate, Alice was less sympathetic about my feelings. She said I was being completely over dramatic and that I should lighten up on Esme; of course Jasper was backing her up! Needless to say I hadn't talked to them in a couple of days.

"Bella, sweetie, can you stop seething and come to bed?"

With a growl of annoyance I turned away from the bedroom window I'd been glaring out of, to face my handsome boyfriend, who was lying atop the covers in nothing but his tighty whities. His perfect lips were pulled into a sexy smirk, his arm stretched over pillow beside him, as if inviting me into his side. As my eyes met his, my frustration melted under his smoldering gaze. God, he was so freaking hot.

I relented my fuming, at least for the moment, and made my way over to the bed. I quickly hopped onto the mattress and crawled over to my vampire. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I suppose there were advantages of Charlie being out of town, having Carlisle make love to me over and over again until I was too tired to go on was certainly on the top of the list.

"Bella," he groaned momentarily pushing me from his arms, "I need to get a condom."

"Oh, right." Carlisle had gotten me a prescription for birth control and I had started taking it, but he said for the first month or so it's best to use a second source protection until my system was used to the medication and was guaranteed to be fully effective. Aside from the fact that my boyfriend seems to have super-healing sperm, we didn't want to take the chance that I could end up pregnant with any half vampire/human babies; not that I would be opposed to the idea, just not right now. We had talked about it a little. Carlisle didn't seem to think it would be the best idea to try, even in the future. He explained that this was not a normal situation and we had no way of knowing what a hybrid child would be like; nor even if I could handle carrying such a baby to term. I supposed he had a point, still it was nice to dream what it could be like, to have a little part of both of us.

I was brought back from my musings about having our child by the sight of my boyfriend. Aside from the latex wrapping covering his manhood, he was now completely naked and hovering hungrily over me. His eyes were pitch black, as they always were when we became physically intimate, and I have to admit I found it damn sexy.

I reached around his neck, raking my fingers through his blond, silky hair. "Mine," he growled as he lowered himself into me.

"Yours," I breathed, "forever yours."

XXX

**E POV**

Had I been able to cry, I was almost positive there would have been tears of joy running down my cheeks. Looking down at the diamond decorating the ring finger of my left hand, I almost couldn't believe what I had done. I had brought Charlie to Seattle to change him, not to get married; but when he got down on one knee, and asked for my hand in marriage, I knew there was only one answer for me to give.

Yes.

He had taken me out to a romantic dinner and then for a stroll near the piers where the Ferries docked. There was soft music playing somewhere in the distance, and as we passed by a quaint little gazebo covered with white lights, he lead me inside. He took me in his arms and we began to slow dance. When the song had finished, he took my hand into his before bending down on one knee. My breath hitched as he gazed lovingly into my eyes and declared his undying love for me. It was the most romantic moment of my existence.

The next morning we went down to the local courthouse and made it official.

"Are you ready?" his deep voice warmed my neck as he placed a small kiss at the base of it.

"Do we have to leave already?" I was reluctant to leave our sweet, romantic, little bubble, were just me and Charlie existed. No Carlisle, no Bella, no annoying wolves, just me and my mate.

He chuckled against my neck before turning me to face him. "I'm afraid so. There are a lot of arrangements that need to be made and… we're going to have to tell Bella."

Outwardly I sighed; inwardly I wanted to curse her name. That little human was going to have a tantrum. Of course, as mad as she would most likely become, there wasn't anything she could do to me, at least not physically. What I was worried about was her telling Charlie the truth of what I am. That I'm a monster, one that kills and feeds off of humans and enjoys it thoroughly. I planned to tell him the truth, but only after I change him; it would be easier for him to accept things that way.

I had a feeling he might already be beginning to realize I'm a bit, well, different. He had already mentioned that Carlisle and I had the same eye color. I just shrugged and made a quick comment about it being a coincidence. He didn't bring it up after that, but I had no doubt it was still on his mind. I wondered how long it would take him to realize I didn't have a heartbeat, I didn't breathe, or ever finish a full meal.

"Your daughter isn't going to be happy."

Charlie gave me a sad smile before gently pressing his lips to mine. "She'll get over it. Besides, she'll only have to live with us for the rest of the school year, then she'll be off to college."

"I suppose."

I had decided that it would be best to wait to change Charlie after Bella left the house. Actually, I had received a text from the freaking physic shortly after Charlie proposed, congratulating me and then adding 'it will work out better for everyone if you wait'. As much as I hated taking her advice, she was the reason I met Charlie in the first place, so it would have been rather foolish of me not to listen.

"Come on," he said slipping his warm hand into my cold one. "We should get going; I want to reach Forks before it gets dark."

With a simple nod I pushed my concerns to the back of my mind and followed my new husband out to the car.

XXX

**B POV**

It was the 31st, New Year's Eve, and my dad was finally coming back. Thank God! He had called me that morning to remind me he was due back that evening, like I would have forgotten; I was counting down the days until his safe return. Before ending the call he mentioned that he had something really important to talk to me about, that I was to meet him at the house around eight, and he said to bring Carlisle. The first thing that popped into my head was that Esme had told Charlie what she was; what Carlisle and the rest of his family were. I supposed in a way it would be a relief, not having to hide it from him anymore. The question was, had she told him about her usual diet yet?

"Bella, you ready?" My boyfriend smiled as he sat beside me on the couch where I had been silently sulking, and slid his hand up and down my arm. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before taking my hand in his.

"I guess," I muttered with a shrug.

He just laughed and gave my hand a quick squeeze before tugging me up so I was standing with him, "Bella, for your dad's sake, please be civil."

I groaned in annoyance, but I knew Carlisle had a point; as much as I didn't like or even trust Esme, she did make my dad happy and so I should make an effort to at least be polite.

When we pulled into Charlie's driveway, he was there on the front porch, leaning against the railing. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip from the cup before placing it on the top of the railing, and then clumped in his boots down the porch steps. He gave a crooked smile as he walked toward the car. Charlie didn't smile much, at least not like that, so whatever was going on probably made him incredibly happy. I was suddenly starting to doubt my guess about Esme telling him she's a vampire, which made me incredibly nervous.

"Hi Bella," he greeted me. Then, as soon as I climbed out of the car, he pulled me into a tight hug. Charlie hugged even less then he smiled. Something was definitely going on. "I'm glad you're here, I have big news."

Big? Oh no.

"Oh really?" I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat.

He grinned and nodded before turning to Carlisle. "Did you take care of my girl while I was gone?"

Oh he took care of me alright, pretty much every single night and a couple of afternoons, and one morning, in the shower. By the look I saw on Carlisle's face and the humor in his eyes, I'd have bet he was probably thinking something along the same lines.

"Of course," he brought our clasped hands to his lips, clearing his throat to hide his smirk.

"Great, well lets head inside."

I wasn't surprised to see Esme inside, sitting on the couch, making herself quite at home as she flipped through a Good Housekeeping magazine.

"Hello, Esme." I said nicely with a small smile. I'd promised Carlisle I would be polite, and so I would.

She smiled in return, though I could swear there was a bit of a smirk in that grin. "Hello Bella, Carlisle, how are you?"

I turned to my mate, whose eyes seemed to drift to his old friend's hands which were folded in front of her. He looked slightly confused for a moment but then his eyes nearly doubled in size before darting to Charlie, and then back to Esme and then to me.

Was I missing something? He looked utterly shocked, but why would Esme's hands make him….

That's when my eyes caught it, a glistening diamond on a gold band.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!

"You have got to be kidding, you're engaged!"

I looked to my dad who was once again wearing that crooked grin.

Holy mother of God in heaven, no fucking way!

"No", he said stepping behind Esme and placing his hand on her shoulder, "not exactly." She covered his hand with her own.

"Then what's with the diamond? Just an expensive gift she just so happened to be wearing on her ring finger or her left hand?"

I highly doubted it.

"Isabella, maybe you should sit down," Carlisle suggested, touching the small of my back and motioning me to the couch.

"What?"

"You breathing has become erratic, you're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down. Please, sit."

I was starting to feel a little dizzy. "Yeah, okay," I took a deep breath as I carefully sat, Carlisle then moved to sit beside me. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes.

_Okay Bella, calm down, relax, maybe it's not what it seems. _Opening my eyes, I let them drift to my dad, not Esme, hoping for some sort of explanation that didn't involve my dad and Esme in any type of future marital situation.

"Dad?" I whimpered, not really having the desire or energy to say what I was really thinking, but he understood, he was always good at reading me.

He sighed as he sat down beside me, too, and rubbed his palms on his thighs. His brown eyes met mine, before the words even left his mouth his gaze was pleading with me to try and understand.

"Bella, I love Esme. She's my everything. Do you remember when you first told me about you seeing Carlisle, and that you had always felt connected to him, even on the day of your accident."

Oh God, I knew where he was going with this and I didn't like it. I didn't like it because I knew he had a point. Carlisle was my mate, Esme was his mate. He had to be with her. He had to.

"Yes," I whispered a reply.

"That's the way I feel with Esme. I asked her to marry me."

Oh hell.

"And she accepted and… the next morning we went to the courthouse and made it official."

I think I'm going to be sick.

My dad married Esme. That would make her… oh my God…

"I know this is a big adjustment for you, Bella," Esme interjected, actually sounding quite sincere, "but I love your dad and I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of my existence with him. You can understand that, can't you?" she asked, giving me a poignant look then glancing to my beloved. "To know what it's like to be so in love that nothing else in the world matters."

Oh Christ, had she really just gone there? Then again, she did have a point. Carlisle was my world and I was his, if he had asked me to run away with him that very moment I wouldn't have hesitated to pack up my things and go, so… how could I really expect any less of my dad and his mate. Even if I didn't like Esme, even if I didn't fully trust her or her intentions, I couldn't deny that she and Charlie were mates; that they were bonded together in a way most people will never understand, much less experience. "I know all of this is very sudden," Charlie added.

"Yeah, no kidding". I snorted a laugh, my eyes drifting back up to my dad's.

"But we can be happy together, Bella, all three of us." Charlie looked adoringly up at Esme, and in return she leaned close and kissed him on the cheek.

I sighed in defeat. I still didn't like the situation, but maybe everyone was right, perhaps Esme wouldn't hurt my dad. In truth it was amazing to see him this happy. The question was, would he still be happy once he found out what Esme was, what Carlisle was, and what I wish to become, one day.

**A/N: Okay, there you go, pretty quick update this time. If anyone is interest I started a new story it's a crossover Twilight/Harry Potter, you want you can go to my profile and check it out.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I sometimes dream I own Carlisle or Edward.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review. Also a super duper thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Thirty Five_

_Family_

**CPOV **

Even though Bella seemed to be taking the news of Esme and Charlie's union quite calmly, it was clear to see she was still far from okay with the circumstances. Because of this, I suggested to Charlie that Isabella stay at my house just one more night, explaining that she might need a little time away from the situation to let things sink in completely. He readily agreed, as did Esme. Bella didn't speak during the entire car ride; her eyes seemed sad and confused, but she refused to utter a word as she stared silently out the front windshield. When we arrived she said she was tired and just wanted to sleep. She then headed upstairs to my room where she quickly fell asleep. She didn't wake for nearly seven hours.

During those hours I made my way back to Charlie's under the guise of bringing by a few things Esme had left at my house. When the human had left to use the bathroom I brought up my true reason for my sudden visit.

"We need to make time to discuss a few things away from human ears."

Esme nodded, crossing one leg over the other and shifting her shoulders just slightly, "Your right, of course. I know the sudden decision to marry Charlie was… well, foolishly hasty; but Carlisle, I've never been so happy."

Her golden eyes lit up with pure joy; her smile brighter and wider then I had ever seen it.

"I understand, Esme, I truly do. We just need to talk about how your presence in Forks may affect things."

She rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Isabella will live with Charlie. I'd imagine she will be spending most of her free time at your place, and as far away from me as possible, until she leaves for college or whatever your plans are for her."

"True," I was amused by her frankness, "though that wasn't my only concern."

She raised a curious eyebrow and I opened my mouth to continue, however I quickly shut it at the sound of the toilet flushing. What needed to be said couldn't be done in the next minute and a half it would take Charlie to wash his hands and come back down stairs.

"Call me when he goes to sleep."

She simply nodded and the conversation was over. After saying my good buys to Mr. and Mrs. Swan I headed back home where I sat in my study and read while I awaited for my Isabella to wake.

XXX

**BPOV**

All this family drama had certainly seemed to have taken a toll on me. I'd slept over seven hours and I still felt exhausted. Taking a long hot shower, I thought of Charlie and his new wife. If my dad had just gone off and eloped with some ordinary woman he'd just met, while I would be shocked, eventually I was sure I would have gotten over it and wished them both the best. However, Esme was no ordinary woman. She was a human-blood drinking, formally nomadic vampire. I wondered if she would change her lifestyle for Charlie or if she would try to convince him to feed the way she did.

As much as the idea of having my dad forever was growing on me, I didn't know how I would feel if he decided to kill and feed from humans. Would I be repulsed by him like I did Esme, or would I learn to deal with it and still see him as good old, kind hearted Charlie? Carlisle had dozens of acquaintances that have a more traditional diet and he doesn't seem to think less of them, in fact some he thinks very highly of many.

With a long sigh I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As I reached for the towel that normally hung on the rack under a large framed photo of a sun setting on a sandy beach, I was surprised when a soft fluffy towel was gently pushed into my hand. I looked up to see the handsome face of my amazing boyfriend.

"Hi," I said softly taking the towel and beginning to dry off.

"Hi," he smiled lovingly as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I replied, slipping on my bathrobe. Actually I'd slept like a log, not to mention I hadn't had a single dream, at least any that I could recall, and that was unusual for me.

"Good, are you hungry, I can make you something?"

"That would be great, thanks."

He gave me another soft kiss, this time on the lips before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs. I then headed back to his room to get dressed.

XXX

**CPOV**

I made my love a ham sandwich and bowl of chicken noodle soup and placed it on the table. Sitting down in the seat beside her setting, I picked up the daily newspaper and began to read through it. We had some things to talk about but I decided to let her have a full stomach before we got into it. I hadn't heard from Esme yet, but since it was only just after ten in the evening, chances were her husband was still awake. Bella had slept pretty much the entire day away; I doubted she would be sleeping much this evening.

My gaze turned at the creak of the kitchen door. Bella walked into the kitchen was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a simple yet form fitting white T-shirt, her hair still damp from her shower lying limp over her shoulder, slightly wetting her shirt.

"This looks great, Carlisle," Bella said quickly sitting down at the table and beginning to eat.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle at her ravenous appetite, or when she asked for seconds, which I gladly gave her. "You certainly are hungry this evening."

She laughed but shrugged, "I guess that's what happens when you sleep all day."

"Very true. So now that you're awake what would you like to do?"

My Isabella's beautiful pink lips pulled into what could only be described as an incredibly seductive smirk. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

Perhaps some good would come out of my Bella sleeping all day, after all.

XXX

**EPOV**

I waited until Charlie was fast asleep before contacting Carlisle. I attempted to get a hold of him for over an hour before he finally replied with a simple text message_, '_come over in thirty minutes'. Leaving by the back door, I ran at vampire speed to his house. When I arrived Carlisle was outside to greet me. He was leaning casually against a pillar, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hello," I replied. "I do hope whatever it is you wish to speak about can be done relatively quickly."

I didn't want to be away from Charlie too long, plus I wasn't sure how I would explain my absence if he woke up and I wasn't there. I had been lucky so far, he had yet to awaken while I was out on an evening hunt. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course, I am sure you are anxious to get back to your mate. Alice and Jasper are waiting for us in the living room; hopefully this won't take too long."

As we made our way into the front room, I instantly spotted Alice and Jasper sitting on the love seat, the little physic was grinning ear to ear while her husband had a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," Alice greeted me jumping from her seat, rushing over to me then pulling me into an extremely tight hug. "I'm so happy for you," she squealed before finally releasing me.

For the love of Christ this type of exuberance is not normal. "Um, thanks."

"Perhaps we should get down to the matter at hand," Carlisle quickly suggested, which I was quite grateful for. I can only take so much of Alice's overly happy nature before wanting to rip her perky little head off.

"So," Carlisle began as we sat down on opposite ends of the larger sofa, "there are two main issues that we believe prudent to address. First off, I am assuming you wish to change Charlie relatively soon."

"I do." I would have done it already if things hadn't unexpectedly come up. Not that becoming Mrs. Esme Swan was anything but wonderful, but it did put a crimp in my plans.

"Because of Isabella's current living arrangement with her father, we were hoping you could wait until after she has graduated and moved out of Charlie's home before turning him."

I glanced briefly at Alice who was still grinning brightly. She had asked me to wait shortly after we became engaged and yes, I would take her advice. It was not for the little human, but because Charlie deserved to have a few final human months with his daughter.

"I have no problem with that."

"Wonderful." He gave me a small smile before turning to Jasper who gave him a quick nod. "The other concern we have," he said, looking back towards me, "Is the wolves."

I wrinkled my nose at the mention of my husband's friends. Billy had called several times since we had arrived back; inviting Charlie up to the reservation. So far he had declined but my husband had been friends with him since their children were in diapers and up until I came into his life they would see each other at least once a week; which from what I've been told usually involves either fishing or watching some sports game on television. I honestly didn't know how much longer he would refuse.

The biggest fear I had was that he would leave to visit his friends, and that despite the treaty they would tell him the truth and that he would hate me for it. Even though Charlie is my mate, and that we are connected in a way few could even fathom, much less experience, our bond wasn't as strong as it will be when he became like me and deep down that frightened me. There was still a possibility that he could reject me, and just the thought of that made my un-beating heart clench in pain. All around it would just be so much better if I waited to tell him until after I changed him. He would understand and accept things so much better that way.

"As you know we have a treaty with them," Carlisle continued, "and as such we have promised not to bite humans in the area, this includes to feed or as a means to make another vampire."

I nodded in understanding; I had never planned to change Charlie in Forks anyway. I would want to not only make sure that he would be as comfortable as possible during the change, but also that we were isolated enough area that he wouldn't go on a feeding rampage, especially on any of his former friends or acquaintances.

"That's fine, Carlisle. I was planning on trying to convince Charlie to move away from Forks anyway." It would be easier to move out of the area than making an excuse of 'taking an extended vacation'. This way all of his ties would be severed and fewer questions would be asked.

"That should work out just fine then. In the meantime," he added, once again checking with Jasper, "we have decided to set up a defensive, just in the off chance the wolves decided not to let Charlie go so easily."

"Defensive? Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" I knew the wolves were a pain but I didn't think they would really try and actually hurt me. Then again that day I first met Billy and Jacob, the wolf-boy looked like he would have been more than happy to end me, or at least try.

"Perhaps," Jasper added in. "But better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "Not that I'm worried about myself," I quickly clarified, "but I don't want my husband getting involved in the werewolves' issues with our kind."

"Completely understandable," Jasper said. "We'll set up a patrol. Either Alice, Carlisle, or I will be near Chief Swan's house while he's there with you. Simply for added protection should the wolves try something."

"Are you okay with this, Esme? Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I agreed with a nod. "And thank you," I rose from the sofa, "I appreciate it."

"We know you do, Esme," Alice said with a soft smile. "Besides, while we always considered you a friend, now that you're married to Bella's father you're family, and family always sticks together - no matter what."

Family.

I had never thought of it that way before. Charlie had used the word but he was human and so it was expected. As a nomadic vampire, with the life I had lived for the past hundred years, I had simply thought of him as my mate, and Bella his daughter. But I suppose, in a way, Alice was right, we were family; a strange, immortal, blood drinking one, but a family nonetheless.

I thanked them once again, said my good-bye's and headed home. Thankfully Charlie was still fast asleep. Changing into one of his night shirts I climbed into bed beside him. Almost instinctively he wrapped his arm around me, snuggling his nose into my neck, his mustache brushing against my pale, cool skin.

I smiled, suddenly reminded of the first time we slept in bed together after I had retrieved my things from Carlisle's. He asked me if I wanted to change into pajamas. I had been caught off guard by the question and just stared at him for a moment before finally replying 'I sleep in the nude'. He laughed and called himself a lucky man. Normally I still wear nothing to bed, but once in a while I like to slip on one of his shirts wrapping his sent all around me.

XXX

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was getting sick. I never got sick, at least not normally. And when I did it was always during the summer and not during the winter cold and flu season like everyone else. Weird I know, but I'd never exactly been normal. I supposed I should have seen it coming. I had been tired a lot, had a few dizzy spells and currently I was bent over the toilet tossing up my breakfast.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked through the door, truly sounding concerned.

"Fine, be out in a sec."

Okay, so living with Esme the past week hadn't turned out as bad as I thought it would. For the most part she had stayed out of my way, and for that I was thankful. Surprisingly, she had even dragged Charlie out of the house a couple nights to see a movie or to eat out so Carlisle and I could spend some alone time together. Then there was the fact that she treated my dad like the world revolved around him; then again, in a sense it did, or at least that's how it'd been explained to me. Carlisle was my everything, though apparently once I was changed the feelings I had for him would intensify in ways I could never humanly imagine. Actually I was quite looking forward to it.

Anyway, today was the first day back to school from winter break, and I was feeling like I hadn't slept in days and had eaten some very bad sushi. This sucked. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Grabbing my backpack that was on the floor by the recliner, I headed to the front door, only to find it blocked by a stern looking vampire.

"Esme, could you please move, I'm going to be late."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go to school? You look like death warmed over."

I snorted, "I look like death; you're the one with no heart beat."

Ha! I wasn't usually that good with a quick come back, but that was pretty good!

Esme however, didn't react they way I had expected, she simply raised an eyebrow before saying "Nice come back, Bella, but I'm not moving. You've obviously come down with something and you need to rest."

My eyes narrowed at her sudden motherly concern. She had no right. She may be married to Charlie but that woman would never be my mother!

"You have no right-

"You father would be upset if I allowed you to go to school with you feeling the way you do, as would Carlisle, and I have no intention of angering either of them. So I suggest you take you little attitude back up stairs and get into bed."

She couldn't be serious. This was ridiculous; I was eighteen years old for crying out loud, a grown, _adult _woman. Okay, so I could understand Charlie would probably be upset if I went to school as sick as I was and Carlisle… I don't even want to think the lecture I would get from him. As much as I loved the man, when I did something he didn't like, he berated me like a disobedient child. Perhaps that was something we needed to work on.

"I will call the school, as well as your dad, and let them know you'll be staying at home. I'll let you be the one to tell Carlisle." And with that she walked away from the door and I reluctantly headed back up to my room.

"And don't even think about trying to sneak out, not that you could anyway." She called out as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Urg! Jesus, Esme, you're such a pain!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs.

She just laughed. Freaking annoying, interfering, pain in my ass.

**A/N: Okay, hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the late update but you know how it gets around the holidays. Anyway. Up next Bella talks to Renee about Esme, some time passes and a HUGE surprise. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, but I certainly like to dream about her characters.**

**Thanks you for all of you who continue to read and review. Also super thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen**

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_What's the date?_

**CPOV**

As soon as I was able, I rushed over to see Isabella. She assured me it was nothing, just the stomach flu, and that she would be fine. She was probably right, but I wasn't going to take any chances with her health. When I arrived I was greeted at the door by Esme, who was wearing an apron and holding a broom. I couldn't help chuckling at how domestic she looked.

"Cleaning?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider so I could step inside. "Obviously, though it shouldn't take me more than an hour as small as this house is."

"You mean with the help of your abilities?" I questioned her as I walked further into the house.

She nodded, placing the broom against the side of the couch. "As long as I close all the blinds it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, Bella is in her room. The last time I checked, she was sleeping."

"You've been checking on her?" I asked, not even bothering to hold back a bit of a smirk.

She cleared her throat and averted her gaze, "Yes, well, Charlie asked me to."

Somehow I doubted that.

"Hum, are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that perhaps you are starting to develop maternal feelings for her."

Esme scoffed as she retrieved the room. "Don't be ridiculous. I tolerate her for your, and Charlie's, sake, but that's all."

_Right. _

Someone is in denial.

Deciding not to push it, I simply nodded before heading upstairs. When I entered her room, she was, in fact, sleeping. Deciding not to wake her, I carefully examined her while she slept. I checked her glands, they were normal. Her face wasn't flushed nor did she have a fever though she did seem slightly more pale than usual. I wondered if perhaps she had eaten something spoiled.

Deciding to let her finish resting I leaned down to press a soft kiss of her forehead. At the feel of my cool lips on her skin, however, her eyes fluttered open. Her perfect lips pulled into a smile as she breathed by name.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"Much better actually," she said, slowly sitting herself up in bed.

"That's good to hear. I examined you while you slept. You don't seem to have any typical symptoms that accompany the stomach flu. Perhaps you ate something bad."

"Maybe," she closed her eyes, exhaling a long, deep breath, "I just hate being sick."

"It won't last forever," I reassured her, kissing her hair. "I'm really more inclined to believe you ate something that did not agree with you, which means it should be out of your system within 48 hours at the most.

She just nodded burying her head into my chest. "Stay," she whispered into my shirt.

"I had no plans to do otherwise."

I stayed with my Isabella until the sun set that evening. I read to her from some of her favorite books and we watched a movie on her computer, but mostly we just talked. She admitted that Esme had been easy enough to live with, and they had for the most part just stayed out of each other's way, that morning being the exception. Deep down, I think Bella knew Esme was right to stop her from leaving for school, but I seriously doubt she would ever admit it, at least aloud.

I left shortly after six, just before Charlie was expected to return.

Isabella returned to school the next day, feeling slightly better than she had the day before or at least she claimed to. While she was still somewhat pale, she had promised me she hadn't thrown up since the morning before.

Her physical recovery from her accident was nearly complete. All that remained were a few scars which were diminishing rapidly. At this point I estimated she would be back to the state she was in before the accident in a matter of weeks, maybe even less. I still did not see how my sperm could have any sort of healing effect on her body, but at this point I can see no other way this had happened.

So far we had not heard any news from Denali, nor had Alice seen anything, so it would seem that whatever James and Victoria were planning, they had yet to finalize any decisions. For now, Alice and Jasper continued to stay in Forks, attending school and participating in keeping watch over Charlie and Esme.

**BPOV**

It had been a couple of weeks since the day I was forced by Esme to stay home. While I hadn't felt that sick since then, I still haven't felt great. I was starting to worry that whatever was wrong with me was more than food poisoning, or even the flu. I mentioned it briefly during my recent phone call to Renee, who was quick to blame Forks for my illness.

"You never got sick when you were with me. But I suppose that's what happens when you live in a town that has so little sun vampires could happily live there."

I nearly lost it when she said that. Renee was a lot more perceptive then she gave herself credit for, even if she was only joking.

Our lighthearted conversation took an abrupt turn, however, when Renee brought up the topic of Charlie's supposed eternal bachelorhood. "He's never going to meet someone if he spends all his time working and fishing." It was something she had said hundreds of times before, of course this time I couldn't really just glaze over the topic.

At that point it had been a month since they had eloped, and the only reason I found myself on the phone, telling my mother that Charlie married a woman after knowing her for less than a couple of weeks was because he 'forgot' to call and let her know. I had brought it up the other day with Charlie at the dinner table, just curious as to what Renee's reaction had been when he had told her. Charlie had blushed before staring down at his plate of pot roast. He then shrugged and said "Not really sure, I hadn't really thought to tell her."

He hadn't thought to tell her, yah right.

_Liar._

_Coward_.

Surprisingly, Esme had even backed me up on this one. This was mostly because her beloved husband had promised her he had already taken care of it. My dear old dad spent the night sleeping on the couch that night. Okay, so Esme did have her good points, and putting my dad in his place when need be was certainly one of them, but she still drank from humans, well, normally. Apparently she'd been living off of animals since the day she'd met my dad. Carlisle said it was the longest she'd lived the 'vegetarian' lifestyle since she'd left his company nearly six decades ago.

Anyway, back to being forced to telling my mom Charlie had ran off to Seattle and got hitched without telling anyone.

I cleared my throat and shifted myself to a more comfortable sitting position on my bed before slowly breaking the news. "Actually, Mom, Dad's not exactly single anymore."

There was a long pause of silence before she asked me the oddest question, "Is it someone from the reservation?"

What?

Why would she jump to that conclusion?

"Uh, no. Why would you think that?"

She let out a long sigh before saying, "He always spent a lot of time there when we were together so I just… um, guessed, I suppose."

I had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling me but I let it go. That wasn't the time to deal with Renee and Charlie's past.

"Actually," I continued, "she's a friend of Carlisle's, they met at his house on Christmas."

"Oh, so it's only been a couple of weeks then," she gave a breathy laugh, "I wonder how long it will last," she finished.

"Well," I stretched out the word and then paused briefly before hedging into the subject, "I think they're going for 'until death do us part'." Even if said death will most likely never occur.

Renee gave a snorted laugh, and I could just picture her rolling her eyes, "They've known each other half a month. I don't think they're considering marriage plans just yet, Bella."

I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. I didn't think Renee would have a problem with Charlie getting married. She had gotten over him long ago, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't exactly be thrilled with him eloping with a woman he not only barely knew, but also one that she had yet to meet and deem good enough to be in the same house as her daughter.

"Well, what's her name?" she went on. "How old is she, what does she do?"

"Um, well, her name is Esme." _And let's see, she's an eight-four year old nomadic vampire who, until recently, wandered the earth searching for depraved humans who she then killed and drank their blood._

"I believe she's around thirty and she's a personal shopper," or at least that's what she had told Charlie.

"She's only thirty?" Renee gasped, clearly shocked that her ex-husband could get a woman that young. _Yah, Renee just wait until you see what she looks like._

I could only imagine what her reaction would have been had I told her Esme was twenty-six, which is technically when her body stopped aging.

"Has she ever been married before, does she have any kids?" She continued to drill me about the new woman in my dad's life.

"Um, well she was married once, but he… passed away," _probably around fifty or so years ago. "_But no kids."

Of course she did have one child, a little boy that only lived a few days, but that really wasn't any of Renee's business.

"Look, mom…," I really didn't want to beat around the bush anymore, nor did I want to have to continue to answer a stream of questions, so I decided just to get down to the heart of thing. "I don't know an easier way to say this and please don't freak out but, well, Dad and Esme eloped about a week ago."

With this sudden revelation I figured one of two things would happen, either she would laugh thinking it was all some ridiculous joke, or get really pissed off and scream and rant, perhaps even threaten to fly me to Florida. Instead she took a long, deep cleansing breath before asking to speak to my dad. Then, after I handed the phone to a very anxious looking Charlie, she started to scream and rant. After a thirty minute shouting match over the phone, Renee decided to come for an early visit to meet the new Mrs. Swan.

XXX

**CPOV**

I was finally going to get to meet Bella's mother, and despite the circumstances surrounding the visit, I was looking forward to getting to know her. She was coming out the last week of February, and only for the weekend, as she would be heading to an away game with her husband Phil the following Monday. In the meantime things had seemed to settle. Bella seemed to be feeling better and was back at school, along with Alice and Jasper.

Esme seemed to be more than happy with her role as wife and homemaker, at least for the time being. I was actually quite impressed she had been able to continue to sustain on animals alone these past several weeks. When I mentioned this to her she scoffed and told me not to get used to it. I was hoping that once she changed Charlie, he may wish to follow my choice in diet and somehow convince his wife to do the same. As hopeful as I was, however, I was not delusional and was quite aware that would most likely not be the case. As a newborn, his craving for human blood would be difficult to curb, especially with his mate encouraging him to do the opposite.

I supposed there was no need in worrying about it right now anyway.

While I had friends who chose to live on a more traditional diet, it made it difficult to have them as close friends, our lifestyles being too different. Charlie was not just Bella's father, he was my friend, and I would truly have hated to lose the close companionship that we had built. Just the other day he was confiding in me of his future plans with Esme, and while I knew they could never come to fruition, I felt honored that he confided in me.

XXX

**BPOV**

I groaned as I sat in the passenger side of Alice's Porsche, then forcing myself not to slam the car door shut. I had run out of excuses. I had promised that once my leg was healed I would let her take me shoe shopping. So here I was, on my way to Seattle with my shop-a-holic best friend.

Alice giggled as she started up the engine. "Come on Bella, this will be fun."

"Fun for you!" I shot back. She just laughed as we turned to make our way down the street. "I don't see why we have to go all the way to Seattle. Couldn't we just shop in Port Angeles."

"Better selection," she responded simply.

Right. Better selection.

"Okay, we'll since we're going to be in the city I want to stop by Elliott Bay Book Company. There's a book I've been wanting to get for Carlisle, and they carry it."

"Fair enough. Speaking of Carlisle he's going to call you in about 15 seconds."

Laughing I pulled my phone from my purse, and sure enough a few seconds later Carlisle's name popped up on my screen.

"Hello Dr. Sexy," I answered.

Alice let out a loud bust of laugher while my boyfriend gave a small chuckle before adding, "Hello Bella, do you know why I'm calling?"

"To tell me you love me."

"Hum, well that is true. However, the reason for this call is because it would seem my naughty patient apparently missed her last physical therapy session with Dr. Wong this morning."

Well, crap!

"Um, I forgot."

He laughed at my awful lie before adding, "Bella, I know at this point you no longer require the therapy, but you need to keep it up for appearances sake."

"Come on Carlisle it was just the last secession, no big deal."

"Maybe not, but when Dr. Wong asked me about your absence, I told her that you simply must have forgotten and would make it up this coming Saturday morning."

I sighed shaking my head. That was not his decision to make. "You should have asked me first."

"Perhaps, but you really shouldn't have played hookie in the first place."

I giggled at his use of the term hookie. It just didn't sound right coming from him. He rarely used slang.

"Honestly, I just overslept. When I woke up I was already running late so I just decide to forgo it."

"You could have at least called."

I sighed in frustration. For the most part, Carlisle was the essence of everything perfect; but then there were moments like these, when he acted more like a father then a boyfriend, that truly tried my patience with him.

"Look, if the only reason you called was to chastise me, then I really should go. Alice and I were in the middle of discussing shoe designers anyway." My blatant lie was followed by a squeal of excitement from Alice.

"That's right, Carlisle," Alice called out, "now hang up and get back to work."

Carlisle chuckled before saying, "Very Well. Isabella, I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too."

We said our final good-byes, I hung up my phone and placed it on my lap.

"I know Carlisle can seem a little… authoritative at times, but it's only because he cares about you so much."

I knew Alice's words were true, but it didn't really change anything. "I know that. And I know that while he may have centuries of experience and I only have eighteen human years, I am still his girlfriend, his mate, and he needs to treat me accordingly all of the time, not just when he wants to. If he doesn't agree with something I did, I don't mind him pointing it out, but he needs to approach me like an equal, not like a child."

She nodded, her eyes still focused on the road in front of her. "Have you told him that?"

"Of course I have." Well that was sort or true. I had told him not to treat me like a child and that my opinion was important as well. Of course that was during our argument over Esme, and I didn't exactly word it the way I just did with Alice.

My best friend sighed and shook her head. "He has been alone for a very long time Bella, and as wonderful as it is for him to have you in his life, this is a very big change for him. Change can be very difficult for vampires to deal with. You really do need to communicate with him better. I know you're a private person, but he's never going to be able to understand your exact wants and needs if you don't tell him what they are. You want to be treated like his equal, tell him that; exactly that, in very black and white terms. He'll understand Bella, I promise you."

I didn't reply, but just nodded. Maybe she was right. Maybe I just needed to sit down with him and tell him exactly what I am feeling and why. My mom always said that part of the reason they ended up splitting was because Charlie never told her what he was feeling, and when you don't communicate as a couple things fall apart. Not that I thought Carlisle and I would ever separate. We we're soul mates, destined to be together for all eternity. But I suppose that eternity would go a lot smoother if I was more open and honest with him.

At that moment my phone chimed, indicating I had a reminder. Picking it up I glanced at my calendar that had appeared on the screen. In big bold letters it read: **REFIL BIRTH CONTOL**. I had set the reminder for three days before I needed it refilled, but for some reason I thought I had more time, so I looked at the date. It was the 28th.

The 28th.

Of January.

_No_. It couldn't be.

"Alice," I said forcing myself to take a calming breath.

"Bella, are you okay, your heart rate just shot up really fast."

"I don't know," I swallowed, "What's the date?"

A huge, extremely petrified part of me prayed to God that for some reason my phone wasn't working right, and that I may have rolled over on it in my sleep and somehow changed the date settings. Then there was the tiny part of me that said, what if… what if it was possible… even if I was young and still in school and un-married…

"It's the 28th, why?"

Oh God.

Oh, holy, mother of God!

"Bella, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Slowly I turned to look at her and I suddenly realized she had pulled over to the side of the road.

"Alice… I'm late."

She gave me strange look, but only briefly before her eyes widened in understanding. She knew there was a possibility it could have happened. She had seen my birth control pills on my dresser one day and asked why I was taking them. She had already known the theory Carlisle and I had about his sperm healing me, and so I quickly explained that while the possibility of me becoming pregnant was unlikely, we'd decided we didn't want to take the chance.

"Are… are you sure."

Closing my eyes I nodded, "I'm never late, Alice," I breathed slowly opened my eyes and looking my friend directly into her golden eyes, "never."

"Okay, wow. Um, well, maybe we should get one of those home pregnancy tests, just to be sure."

"Okay," was all I could come up with, my eyes diverting to my lap as Alice pulled back onto the main road.

Now that I thought about it, it started to make more sense. I hadn't been feeling well, I've been more tired than normal… As scared as I was at the idea, a small part of me wanted it. It was something I'd never thought possible. A beautiful tiny, miraculous piece of me and Carlisle.

Carlisle.

What would he say? Would he be happy? Or worried? He had expressed concerns of me being able to handle carrying a half-vampire baby. Then again, maybe it was nothing. Maybe I really did just have the flu or food poisoning. Maybe I was late because of stress. Maybe…

My hand drifted to my stomach, a small smile pulled to my lips.

Maybe, I'm going to be a mommy.

**A/N: Okay, there you go Bella's probably prego's and yes a lot of you guess she was. You find out next chapter for sure. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to let me know. Thanks**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and my fabulous BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_Everything is going to Change_

**CPOV**

I had been more than a little surprised, when I pulled up to my house after my shift ended, to find Alice's car in the driveway. Earlier that morning she had assured me they wouldn't be back until late, but it was only just past two. I wondered what had happened to change her plans. Had Bella gotten tired and asked to come home early? Was there a problem with Alice's' car? Stepping out of my car and walking toward the house, I could hear the steady beat of my Bella's heart.

Making my way inside, I could tell both Alice and Bella were upstairs. I briefly wondered where Jasper was, as he rarely went anywhere without Alice and when she was out on her own or with Bella, he usually stayed home. I placed my keys and wallet on the table by the door then striding toward the stairs, my curious growing with each step I had only gotten about half way up when I heard Bella give a loud gasp of "Oh my God," followed by a soft, "Bella, Carlisle's home," from Alice.

Now I was more curious than ever, what exactly was going on with those two? Once I reached the upstairs landing, Alice's bedroom door slowly creaked open. Bella stood in the doorway, with a very uncertain expression on her beautiful face. I could clearly see tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella?" I was by her side in a flash. "Are you okay?"

She said nothing but fell into my arms, then nodding her head against my chest. "Can we go to your room?"

"Of course." I gave a quick glance at Alice over Bella's shoulder. She gave me a small smile before whispering that she needed to find Jasper, then heading down the stairs.

Once in my room, we sat down on the edge of my own bed I reached to take her hand only to find it grasped around something. A small, thin piece of plastic poked out between her thumb and forefinger. She gave a small sniffle, her gaze falling to her lap.

"Bella, sweetheart what's going on?"

She gave the tiniest sigh before slowly raising her head, her brown tear-filled eyes met my own. "Carlisle," she whispered, "I have something to tell you and... I-I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"What is it?" I asked, slowly trying to ignore the sudden fear that was sweeping over me.

Dozens of possibilities circulated through my mind. Some, while not ideal, would have been easy enough to deal with, like if she decided it best to tell her father about vampires now rather than wait for Esme to do so. Or was it something much more difficult to accept? Had she decided she no longer wanted to become an immortal?

With a long deep breath she extended her arm and slowly opened her fingers revealing what she had clutched in her hand.

What my eyes beheld would forever change my life- our lives.

A small, white, plastic stick, with a small circular window rested in her palm and in the center of that window was a dark blue, and very clear plus sign.

"Carlisle." My eyes moved quickly back to hers, "I'm pregnant."

I stopped breathing; the need for such mechanics suddenly lost at her words. Pregnant. Bella was pregnant. She was having a baby… my baby.

While we were taking precautions against something like this happening, I still thought the possibility impossible. My body, for all intents and purposes, had stopped its reproductive functions the day I was changed, over four and a half centuries ago or at least that was what I had always assumed.

"Are you upset?"

Bella's whispered words pulled me from my thoughts, her beautiful eyes wide with worry.

"Oh, my sweet Bella," I cooed, pulling her gently into my arms. "Of course not. I simply surprised, incredibly surprised."

"You're not the only one," she sighed. "But," her eyes then met mine, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing. I mean I know the timing sucks, but… I kind of like the idea of having a little us."

A little us. It sounded almost too good to be true.

I had given up the idea of having a biological family of my own long ago. Yes, I lived in hope that I would one day find my mate, and after centuries I had. But a child, a child of my own flesh and- well, venom was simply put, a miracle.

Still, I had concerns. This baby would be half me, half vampire and Bella, as strong as she can be, when it comes down to it, she is still a frail, easily broken, human.

Knowing that this wasn't the time to express such things, I returned her smile, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sighing, she pressed her head against my chest and dropping the small, plastic pregnancy test on the bed beside her, she wrapped her arms around me, cuddling her body into my own.

"My dad's going to have a coronary," Bella said with light laugh, though the situation was far from humorous.

"Yes, I can imagine his reaction will be less the pleasant."

She snorted, and raised her head to look me in the eye, "It's a lucky thing you're bullet proof."

While I don't believe Charlie would attempt to actually shoot me, I had no doubt he would be far from happy that his eighteen year old daughter was unmarried and pregnant. Of course the unmarried aspect was something that could be remedied, and hopefully soon.

"Bella, if you feel comfortable, considering the circumstances of the pregnancy, perhaps it would be best if I act as your OB/GYN."

"That's probably a good idea," she answered, taking a long, deep, cleansing breath. "Carlisle, does Esme know about my rapid healing or… why?" she blushed fiercely at her last word and I found myself unable to avoid giving a small chuckle.

"I believe she once said that Charlie casually mentioned that you seem to be getting around a lot better, and so yes, she did ask me if I'd noticed as well." In truth I doubted Charlie was the only one in the Swan household that noticed Isabella's sudden recovery; Esme just isn't at the point that she would openly admit such a thing. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she began, "As far as most vampires are concerned reproducing is kind of impossible, so if we just announce to my dad and Esme that I'm pregnant without out giving her any sort of pre-warning she may… um…"

"Come to the wrong conclusion." I quickly finished her thought. She nodded against my chest as she snuggled deeper into my arms. "I can see why you would think that." I placed a soft kiss on her hair before continuing. "I did briefly tell her that your sudden, rapid healing began after the first night we were intimate, she wasn't very eager to hear further details."

Bella laughed as she raised her head so our eyes met. "So how do you think we should go about telling her?" she asked.

"I can explain the situation to Esme in private, before we tell Charlie," I offered, "perhaps when you're at school tomorrow, unless of course you would like to be there as well."

She laughed and shook her head, "No, I'll leave that to you."

It truth it probably was better if I explained the situation to Esme alone. Honestly I had no idea how she would take the news, and I didn't want Isabella getting caught up in the middle of it if her reaction was less then pleasant. Placing another soft kiss on her hair, I found my hands drifting down to her stomach, my fingers spreading across her abdomen. My child was in there, growing. I wondered how long it would be before I would hear his heartbeat. With a Doppler it could be heard as early as 9 weeks, and my advanced hearing was just as sufficient. Even if she had conceived on our first night together, which is highly likely, then the baby was only about five weeks along.

"Carlisle," my gaze moved to hers at the sound of my whispered name, "can I say with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, love." I replied with a kiss to her brow.

"Thanks, I don't think I could face Charlie right now. You know how bad of a liar I am, he'll know something's up."

"Yes, but we should tell him soon, and your mother."

Bella groaned, "Renee's going to flip. Yea, Charlie will be pissed but he'll get over it, but my mom…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay." I attempted to comfort her, moving to rub small circles on her back. "I'm sure in time both your parents will come to see the baby to be as much of a blessing as you and I do."

Sitting up in my arms she gave me a small, unsure smile, "I want this baby, more than anything, but… this changes everything."

She couldn't have been more right. It changed a lot, and even though I was looking forward to being a father, I was still concerned about Isabella's safety. So far the pregnancy seemed normal, but with time, who knew what the growing half-vampire fetus would do to her small, frail, human, body.

"Whatever happens, we will get though it together." I sealed my promise with a soft kiss.

XXX

**EPOV**

Carlisle had texted me letting me know that Bella would be staying at his house that evening. Needless to say, Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled, knowing full well that his daughter wasn't simply hanging out with Alice when she was there. But he also knew she was an adult, and if it came down to it, if he pushed it, Bella would choose Carlisle over him. Plus, I did remind him that he all but gave his approval, when it came to her spending the night with him, by having her stay with him the entire week of Christmas. He shut up after that, at least for the most part.

Carlisle also mentioned that he had something extremely important to discuss with me and that he would come by the following day after Charlie left for work. I wondered if it had to do with the wolves. Perhaps Jasper had heard something, or Alice had had a vision. Maybe it was about Bella's mother visiting, was he afraid I would react badly to the woman who'd abandoned my Charlie. Okay, so I may be a little bitter about that, but when it came down to it was her loss and my gain.

After Charlie was fast asleep I snuck out of bed, quickly rushing out to the woods to hunt. I had to feed a lot more then I normally did, in order to keep my eyes a consistent shade of gold. Charlie had already mentioned, on a couple of occasions, that my eyes seemed darker than usual. I would brush him off and just say I didn't get enough sleep and then wait until he was in bed, or at work, then quickly go hunt. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the charade forever, and in truth I didn't want to, but I'd promised Carlisle I would wait until his human graduated, and I would.

After draining a deer and an elk I made my way back home. As much as I'd been putting up with drinking animal blood for Charlie's sake, there were times when I really wanted to cheat on my diet. Just the other day I was in town grocery shopping. I hadn't fed in almost a week, and I came across the most delicious scent. I think the only reason I didn't go for the kill was became the human was a young teenage girl. I didn't go for feeding on innocent humans. I only killed those who deserved it. Making my way back upstairs, I found Charlie was still fast asleep. As I crawled into bed, he seemed to instinctively wrap his arms around me, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. Even after a hot shower he still smelled like fish. He had spent most of the day at the reservation fishing with Billy and Harry. He had asked me to come, but for obvious reasons I'd declined. I could tell he was a bit disappointed, but I would make it up to him.

Charlie snorted in his sleep then mumbling something along the lines of, 'catfish in my pants'. I smiled into his skin before kissing his warm cheek. I was well aware that both my husband and Bella talked in their sleep, but nothing could have prepared me for the next words that came from his slumbering form.

"Cold ones… don't care, love her…"

XXX

**BPOV**

The ride to school the next day was done in silence. Alice stared straight ahead as she drove and I gazed blankly at the passenger's side window. Jasper would not be attending school with us that day as he would be spending it painfully reattaching his limbs. Alice had told him about the baby. His reaction hadn't been what I'd hoped. Against his wife's wishes he told me and Carlisle his true feelings. At first he simply stated concerns similar to Carlisle's, in that he was worried my body would not be able to handle carrying a half-immortal baby; but then he brought up the Volturi. He was quite adamant that if they found out about the baby, and by any chance considered it to be an Immortal Child, they would kill not only the baby, but also anyone that was involved, directly or indirectly, if they felt like it. This not only included Carlisle and myself, but also Jasper and Alice.

It was what he said next that caused him to temporarily lose his right arm and leg. He looked first at Carlisle and then at me, his golden gaze firm and actually a bit frightening. "I think it best for all concerned if you end the pregnancy."

What happened next was almost too quick for me to see. I heard Carlisle gasp and then growl, and then there was a roar. It was so loud and fierce, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought there was a lion in the room. I had never heard anything like that come from Carlisle before, and to be perfectly honest it scared me to hear it. The next thing I knew I was whisked across the room and gently pushed against the wall by Alice, her small frame standing in front of me in a protective stance.

I heard a loud crack and caught a glimpse of half the coffee table going flying into the kitchen. "Carlisle, don't make me hurt you, back down." I heard Jasper call out. But Carlisle did not respond with words, but instead lunged at Jasper, successfully grasping his arm, twisting it until there was a long splintering sound that reminded me of the sound when Charlie used and ax to cut firewood.

Jasper screamed in pain, and Alice let out a tearless sob, but didn't move to help her husband.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Carlisle screamed. "You threaten to kill my child, MY MATE, to protect yourself!"

I had no idea where this was coming from. I hadn't heard him say that. "Alice, what he talking about?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "He said it so low you couldn't hear it. He said that if Carlisle didn't get rid of the baby he would… by any means necessary, and if that meant taking you down too, he would. He didn't mean it, Bella," she whispered through the sobs. "He's just scared, he'll regret his words by morning."

I believed Alice, I would never bet against her, but at that moment it was hard to think that way. At that moment I hated Jasper as much as Carlisle did, and if I had been able I probably would have tried to kick his ass, too. The fighting continued as the two men all battled, destroying much of the downstairs in the process. Carlisle's face was fractured, lines like cracks in marble ran down the side of his handsome face, but quickly healed. Jasper, despite having one less limb was still going strong.

Carlisle yelled for Alice to get me out of the there, but she refused. She said I needed to see this and that she would keep me safe. Before it was over Carlisle was thrown through the kitchen wall and into the island; he was also bitten by Jasper several. Bites that I had no doubt hurt like hell, by the way he screamed when he received them. Carlisle never once bit Jasper, but he did manage to remove another one of his limbs, and that was when Jasper surrendered.

Alice took Jasper and his extracted limbs out of the house and into the woods. They didn't return for several hours.

Carlisle took me upstairs, as there was no longer anywhere to sit in the living room, what was left of it. "I'll never forgive him." He sighed, collapsing on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, dejected.

Truthfully I didn't want to either, but maybe in time I would. I hoped I would. I had come to think of Jasper like the brother I'd always wanted and I really didn't want to lose that.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I was incredibly tempted to tell Alice to turn the car around. I really didn't feeling facing anyone today, not classmates, not teachers, no one. Despite the nine hours of sleep I'd gotten, I felt more exhausted than ever. Despite my dark mood, I forced myself out of the car, hitched my backpack further up on my shoulder, and headed off to my first class.

**A/N: So there you go, Bella is very much pregnant, Jasper is being a ass and Charlie knows about the Cold Ones. Exciting chapter huh? Well, please review and I will do my best to update again soon.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, boo hoo.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and a big thanks to my amazing BETA Miss Ellen.**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_Changes_

I laughed. I threw my head back and laughed, hard; I even let out a tiny snort. But how else could he have expected me to react? Carlisle had basically just informed me that _he_, who was for all intents and purposes dead, had knocked up his eighteen year old girlfriend. Of course I thought he was joking. His somber expression, however, quickly informed me otherwise. As he explained the situation to me, my attitude went rapidly from amusement, to unbelief, and then to complete shock. I simply didn't understand how this was even possible.

"How?" I managed to ask.

He sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch, "How any child is conceived. I know this is unprecedented…"

"That's putting it mildly." I interjected.

"Yes, well, for now the pregnancy seems to be typical; if it will continue that way, I am unsure."

A small frown pulled to his lips, and he let out a low sigh, "As happy as I am at the prospect of having a child, I am equally fearful," he confessed.

I could easily see why he would be. Bella was carrying a half-vampire, it was easy to believe that her weak human body may suffer in the process. Aside from the seriousness of the situation I did feel it necessary to bring something to his attention.

"Carlisle, you do realize that when my husband finds out you knocked up his daughter, his reaction is going to be less then pleasant."

"Yes," he said with a laugh through his nose. "I'm sure it will be. I was hoping for your help with that, actually."

"Oh?" I asked, lifting my brow in curiosity.

"I'm worried his emotions may get the better of him and he'll, well…"

"Pull out his gun on you?" I finished his sentence, though more joking than anything.

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't think it will come to that, but I do not wish to be in a position where I have to defend myself."

I couldn't help but let out a roaring laugh, "You're really afraid Charlie is going to take a swing at you, aren't you?"

"Considering the circumstances, I think it highly possible."

I doubted Charlie, who had an incredible amount of patience and self restraint, would attempt to physically harm him, but since I knew it would reassure Carlisle, I agreed.

"If the need arises, I will to my best to restrain him." I promised, though it was terribly hard to hold back a snicker.

"Thank you Esme, I appreciate it; truly."

"Of course, so when do you want to drop this bomb on my husband, anyway?" I asked as my friend rose from the couch.

"I'll have to talk to Bella about it, but soon."

I simply nodded, but I couldn't leave it at that. There was something I had to ask before he left.

"You are going to do the right thing and marry her, right?" This may have been the twenty-first century, and many couples these days live together and have children out of wedlock, but Carlisle wasn't born or raised into this time. While many of my own beliefs and morals had changed over the decades, I knew most of his had stayed the same, including his compassion for human life as well as his religious roots.

Carlisle's eyes lit up and he smiled. "If she will accept my proposal then yes, I do indeed plan to marry her, and hopefully soon."

XXX

The school day seemed to go by at an annoyingly slow pace. I was pretty sure I didn't learn a single thing. My mind was far from academics, continually drifting to the tiny life growing inside of me. I sat with Alice at lunch but we didn't really talk, she just kept giving me apologetic glances. I knew she felt bad for the way Jasper acted, but it really wasn't her fault. I tried to tell her that once but she cut me off before a full word could leave my mouth.

"Of course I feel responsible," she huffed. "I knew what he would do, but I also knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. If I had interfered it would have only made things worse. Besides it was good for you to see Carlisle defend you the way he did."

I didn't understand what she meant by that exactly. Why would watching the man I love ripping off my best friend's mate's limbs a good thing for me to see?

When school finally ended Alice drove me home. As I got out of the car she quickly reassured me. "Everything will work out Bella. I promise."

She gave me a small smile and I returned it with a halfhearted one of my own. "Thanks, Alice." I really did appreciate her attempt to comfort me, even if it wasn't working very well.

"Sure thing. Oh, and so you know, Esme is inside waiting to have a little chat with you."

I groaned at the thought. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Don't worry, Bella." Alice went on, "What she has to say may surprise you, and not it bad way."

Somehow I doubted that. With a final good bye to my friend, and after talking a long, deep, calming breath, I made my way inside.

Despite what Alice said, at first glanced it seemed like there was no one at home. Most of the lights were off and it was eerily silent. Just as I plopped myself down on the couch, however, the kitchen door opened and in walked Esme. She smiled gently, then settled down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." In truth I was tired, hungry, and I had a gigantic headache.

"Humm," She breathed, shaking her head slightly. It didn't seem like she believed me. "You know Carlisle came by today. He told me some pretty shocking news."

I just nodded, my eyes averted to my lap. I really didn't want to talk to Esme, or anyone; I just wanted to eat something and go to sleep.

"Bella, Carlisle is very important to me. I'll admit for a very long time my feelings for him were, well, misplaced." With those words my head rose and my gaze met hers. "For as long as I have been an Immortal he has been my closest friend," she continued. "He helped me through my newborn years, and even after that, as I struggled to contain my thirst for human blood. Even though, in the end, I chose to live a different way than him, he never judged me and he let me know that no matter what, we were still friends and that we always would be."

She took an unneeded breath before continuing, "I am happy he found you, and while I admit I am jealous that you are able to give him such an amazing gift," she added, glancing briefly at my stomach; "something I will never be able to give my own husband, I am grateful to you for making my best-friend the happiest I have ever seen him."

Alice had been right, her words were incredibly surprising. I had always thought Esme hated me, for some reason, or in the very least resented me. Not that I had ever given her a reason to do otherwise, I had been far from friendly myself. But here she was sharing something personal with me, and in truth I appreciated it. It helped me understand that her connection with Carlisle was more than the romantic feeling she used to have for him, but that their friendship had deep roots, and that was from where her caring for him stemmed.

"Thanks, Esme, I appreciate you sharing that with me."

She smiled and patted me gently on the leg, "You're welcome, now why don't we head into the kitchen and I'll make you a little something."

My stomach let out a very audible growl; I giggled in embarrassment but then nodded. "I could eat."

We headed into the kitchen where she made me a plate of leftovers from dinner the night before. Famished, I ate every last crumb off my plate. I then headed up to my room where I fell asleep just moments after my head hitting my pillow.

XXX

Later that evening I lay on my bed, cuddled into the strong arms of the man I love. It was his turn to keep watch over the house that night. As of yet the wolves haven't attempted anything but Carlisle did say he could smell their pungent wet-dog smell around the stands of trees that surrounded the house, so while they haven't made a direct move against Esme, they were most certainly watching her.

"So we will tell your father tomorrow." Carlisle repeated our decision as he lazily ran his fingers through my hair. I simply nodded in response. We had discussed things, and decided to tell him the following day after dinner. Esme would be cooking his favorite dish to help butter him up a bit. Not that I thought it would help any, but I supposed it was nice of her to try.

I whispered a soft 'okay', as I ran my finger over a bite mark on his bicep. It was white and bumpy, like any scar would be, but this one would never heal or fade, nor would the other three Jasper had given him. As much as I wished he hadn't had to suffer having them, I didn't mind them, they were a testament to how much he loved me, loved our child. And just as he once said my scars showed how strong and brave I was, I can now say the same of his.

"I do think we should wait for your mother's visit before telling her about the baby," he continued, sliding his hand slowly down my body until he reached the hem of my tank top. Slipping his fingers underneath, his cool hand moved to rest over my tummy.

I groaned at the thought of having to tell her at all, let alone in person. At least if it was over the phone, I could hang up if she freaked out on me. "Carlisle, my mom's spent the last ten years of my life telling me I was not allowed to get married and have a family until I was at least thirty. Not to mention the fact that I promised her we were being safe. She's going to be so disappointed."

Carlisle kissed my cheek softly and then my lips, "I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Now you need to stop worrying and get some sleep."

"Is that the doctor's orders?"

"That is a loving boyfriend and future father's orders. Now close your beautiful eyes and sleep."

I smile at his endearing words, and did as he said. Moments later I was fast asleep in my vampire's arms.

XXX

I awoke to feel the warmth of a ray of sunshine peaking through my bedroom window. I turned to find the space beside me empty, but that wasn't unsurprising. I knew he had to work, and if it was sunny, as the sun peaking through my window would indicate, then he would most likely have had to make sure he was at the hospital before dawn. Sliding out of bed with a yawn and a stretch, I made my way over to my dresser, a content smile on my lips. I always felt happy and well rested in the morning when Carlisle stayed the night with me. Despite knowing that later that day I was going to have to tell Charlie about the baby, and deal with whatever his most likely unpleasant reaction may be, I felt good. I pulled out a pair of comfy jeans, and the purple shirt I know Carlisle likes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and dressing, I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and wait for Alice to pick me up. I wondered if Jasper would be with her. I really hoped he wasn't, I didn't think I was ready to face him yet. It was just a couple of minutes later that the doorbell rang but when I opened the door, it wasn't Alice at the other side.

"Carlisle?" He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up over his head; his face mostly hidden, his hands deep in his pockets. I assumed this was so the small amount of sunlight that got through the trees wouldn't come in contact with his skin. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work." Not that I wasn't ecstatic to see him, just really surprised.

"Good morning, my love." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. "Can we talk inside?"

"Sure."

We made our way into the living room, Carlisle pushed the uncharacteristic hood off as we went, and sat down on the couch. He took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles, his expression, however, looked somber and I wondered why? "Alice and Jasper have gone to Denali," he said.

That would explain why she wasn't there to take me to school. "Oh, are the nomads causing problems again?" I knew there was a possibility they would have to leave to help out their cousins, so it wasn't a huge shock.

He shook his head, and with a deep sigh he pulled me into his arms. "I asked Jasper to leave. He was extremely remorseful for his actions, and I appreciated that. However, I cannot take the chance that his judgment may lapse again, despite Alice's assurances, so I told him I thought it better if he stayed with our cousins for a while."

"Oh, wow."

While I hadn't expected him to do anything that drastic, I actually felt he'd done the right thing. As much as I had come to see Jasper as the big brother I'd never had, since the fight with Carlisle, well… I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to look at him the same way again. Alice on the other hand… I hoped she didn't stay away too long. She was my best friend, almost like a sister. And I had a hard time picturing her out of my life for an extended period of time; especially now, with the baby. I really needed her.

"Naturally, Alice went with him," he continued, "so I'm afraid you will have to be driving yourself to school from now on." He gave a small apologetic smile and kissed the top of my head.

I laughed and faced him with my eyebrows raised. "That's funny, because I don't have a car, unless you're willing to let me drive your Austin Martin." I was joking, of course. Well, somewhat joking, I certainly wasn't expecting him to agree.

Instead of laughing in return, he smirked at me. Then, standing form the couch, he took my hand and pulled me up as well. "Actually, I have the transportation situation taken care of."

Maybe he was going to let me drive the Martin. Yippee! I did a little mental happy dance!

Allowing him to lead me outside, I saw not only the classic James Bond like car sitting in the driveway, but also the Tank - otherwise known as the Pimp-Mobile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, placing them in my hand. "She's all yours now."

"Mine?" Was he serious?

"Yes, indeed. I actually purchased it with you in mind, knowing one day you would need a new vehicle. Now that you have completely mended from your accident, I believe you are ready to get behind the wheel again on a more regular basis."

"Oh, Carlisle, this is… Thank you." I wasted no time in pulling him into a searing kiss. I'm normally not one for gifts, especially something this extravagant; but when my boyfriend gave a gift there was always a very thoughtful reason behind it and that was what made it so special.

"You are more than welcome. Now, you should probably get going to school, you don't want to be late."

Actually, I thought I did.

"Are you sure?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. "We could stay here, and I could spend most of the day showing you just how appreciative I am."

He chuckled in my mouth as I kissed him again. "As much as I would love to do just that, I do have to get back to work," he said, gently extricating himself from my arms. "Besides, being out in the sun isn't the safest thing for me." He added, pulling his hands into his sleeves, though I did catch a small, diamond-like glimmer dance across his fingers before he covered them.

Reluctantly I said good bye, watching as he drove down the street until he was out of sight. I then headed back into the house, grabbed my backpack, climbed into _my_ Tank and headed off to school.

**A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed it, I was planning on putting Charlie finding out about the baby in the chapter but it ran a little long but I promise it will be in the next.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, boo hoo.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and a big thanks to my amazing BETA Miss Ellen.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

My wife is a Vampire

**EPOV**

I had gotten pretty good at cooking since marrying Charlie. I couldn't say that it was my favorite thing to do around the house, human food was from appetizing to me, but Charlie's appreciation was more than enough compensation. Tonight however, I took more care than usual in my preparations. I was hoping that a satisfying meal sitting in his stomach would put him in a good enough mood that he wouldn't actually try and shoot Carlisle when he found out his friend had knocked up his eighteen year old daughter. Setting the oven to preheat I went back to the counter and began chopping up tomatoes for the salad. I knew Charlie wasn't much of a veggie guy, but as long as he was still human I wanted him to continue to be a healthy one.

A moment later I heard Charlie's cruiser about a half a mile up the road. Putting down the knife, I headed to the fridge and grabbed him a cold beer, twisted off the top, and set it down at the kitchen table. As his the car pulled into the driveway, I scooped up the tomatoes I had cut and placed them in the salad bowl, and then went about cutting up the onions.

"Esme," I smiled at the warm, welcoming sound of his deep voice calling out my name.

"In the kitchen, dear."

I could hear him take off his jacket and gun belt, laying them over the recliner. I would hang them up for him, in the closet, later. Charlie pushed open the kitchen door, and as his gaze met mine I could tell he'd had a long day. He had left early, before dawn that morning, mentioning something about having some paperwork to catch up on. He had actually seemed lethargic the last several days, but when I would ask him if something was wrong, he would just shake his head and claim he was simply tired. As much as I hated to think so, I had a feeling he was keeping something from me, more so since that night he whispered about the Cold One's in his sleep.

"How was your day," I asked with a smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Long," he sighed sitting down at the table. He wrapped both hands around his bottle of beer but didn't pick it up, instead he started picking at the label.

"Charlie," I said softly putting down my knife and going to sit beside him at the table, he gaze moved back to mine, he looked so… lost. "You've seemed so down these past few days. I know you keep telling me you're just tired, but I'm starting to think there's more to this. Is something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

His hand, leaving the bottle, rose to cup my cool cheek. For almost a full minute he just sat there silently staring into my golden eyes. "I love you so much," he finally said. While his words filled my dead heart with joy, I could see something behind his eyes as he spoke; something different- good or bad I couldn't tell.

"Charlie?" I all but whispered.

His hand slowly left my cheek, and made its way back to the table, along with his gaze. "I didn't want to believe them," he sighed, his voice sad, defeated. "I wanted to write it off as coincidence and nothing more, but…" his eyes drifted back to my own, "I would just be denying the truth if I did, and I can't do that. I love you too much to do that."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but I had a bad feeling this conversation was going in a direction I wasn't quite ready for. I knew I would have to eventually have a conversation with him, but not yet, not until after I changed him.

"What do you know?" I asked weakly.

After a long deep breath, and running his hand through his dark, unkempt hair, he looked me right in the eyes and said, "You're one of them… The Cold Ones."

XXX

**BPOV**

As soon as school let out I hopped into my car and sped over to Carlisle's. I knew he wouldn't be off work for another hour, but going home really wasn't an optional at least not in my mind. I couldn't face seeing my dad alone, knowing the bomb I was about to drop on him in a few hours. I had already told Esme, that morning, that I probably wouldn't be back until dinner. She had just waved me off and said she would tell my dad. I was beyond anxious about dinner. My stomach seemed to be in knots, and I had this constant feeling of nausea, whether it was my nerves about telling Charlie about the baby, or the pregnancy itself, I wasn't sure. Either way, I hadn't been able to concentrate at school at all.

Reaching the comfort of Carlisle's large, but warm and welcoming home, I used the key he had given me to let myself in. I found myself heading up to his room without a real thought as to why, but as soon as I was in there, I plopped myself down on the bed, closed my eyes and in what seemed like just seconds, was fast asleep.

**CPOV**

I came home to the sight of Bella's car in my drive way. Knowing she was there made me smile. I thought I wasn't going to see her until dinner. Entering the house I quickly followed her amazing scent to my room, where she lay fast asleep on my bed. Leaning down I placed a soft kiss on her brow, then lowering my head to her stomach, I lifted her shirt just slightly, then placing another kiss on her belly.

I still found it hard to believe that my baby was growing inside her. That I was truly going to have a child of my own and with a woman I loved more than my own life. I was truly blessed.

After changing into khaki pants and the blue button up shirt Bella liked on me so much, I quickly got my lap top from my study. Then sitting down on the bed beside her, I caught up on some work-related e-mails. I had gotten though about a quarter of them when my phone roared; it literally roared, like a lion. Bella had had fun with my phone the other night and changed all of my call settings. one could imagine my embarrassment when I was in the middle of a meeting and my phone started ringing to the tune of "I'm too Sexy". The lion roar however indicated I had a text. It was from Esme.

_Carlisle, I don't think we're going to be able to do the dinner tonight. Something came up, I'll explain later. Please keep Bella at your house tonight._

My brow crinkled in confusion and concern. Esme knew how significant this dinner was, and I was perplexed as to what could possibly be so important that she needed to cancel it. She did say she would explain and I supposed if it was an emergency she would let me know. I was probably worrying for nothing, it was most likely something simple, like Charlie having to work an extra shift. Deciding not to fret over it, I put away my phone and continued to respond to my e-mails.

**EPOV**

I never expected the evening to end the way it had, especially after Charlie confronted me about being a vampire. I had been so afraid that, having a human mindset, he'd be ashamed and disgusted by what I was and demand I leave. But my amazing husband completely took me by surprise when he gathered me in his arms, kissed me softly and reaffirmed that he loved me, and that while it would take some getting used to, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere but by my side.

We sat at the kitchen table and for the next couple of hours I was able to tell him things I had been wishing I could for weeks. I told him how I was created, and what it was like for me as a newborn vampire. This, of course included Carlisle's influence in my Immortal life, and while I left out my past romantic feelings for him, I was honest about how and why we'd parted ways.

"So, you really do… kill people?" His expression had turned solemn when I replied to his question with an affirmative nod, but then quickly added, "I haven't taken a life since I met you. I've hunted animals since coming to Forks."

His lips turned back into a small smile, but then faltered a moment later. He let out a deep sigh before taking a gulp of his beer. "Does Bella know what Carlisle is?"

Boy, did she ever!

"She does," I replied simply. Of course Carlisle and Bella's relationship was anything but simple, especially now.

He sighed again, but then said, "I know they truly love each other."

He hadn't come right out and said he was okay with his daughter being in love with a vampire, but considering he was married to one himself it didn't really leave much room for argument. Whether or not he'd be okay with their relationship once he found out his vampire friend had knocked up his eighteen-year-old daughter was a completely different matter.

Charlie eventually brought up the Quileutes. It was Billy who had told him of the tribes legends, about the cold ones, the tale of the third wife, and finally of the tribe having met Carlisle over eighty years ago. "They have a treaty," Charlie added. "Carlisle stays off their land and promises not to bite anyone and they leave him be. It seems fair enough but… for some reason they still don't trust him.

My husband sighed running his hand through his wavy hair. "I never understood the Quileutes hostility toward Carlisle, even now. Despite what he is, he's a good man, he saves lives every day."

"Yes, he does," I said in a whisper._ And unlike me he's never killed to satisfy his natural urges_, I added silently.

Charlie sighed as he reached over placing his large, warm hand over mine. "Esme", he began, his brown eyes looked reassuringly into mine, "I know what you are and while I don't approve of murder, I understand that you were doing what your nature has told you to do. What's more important," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "is that not only have you changed your ways, but that you did so we could be together."

I gave my husband a soft smile and nod, I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth; that my new diet was only temporary and that after I changed him, I planned to show him the natural way to hunt. Though, I wonder now that he knows there is an alternative, if he will agree to it at all.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the feel of warm ways of light streaming across my stomach. In Phoenix, waking up to the warmth of the sun was a near daily experience. In dreary, overcast Forks, it was a rare treasure. As my eyes fluttered open, they were greeted by the sight of the love of my life. Carlisle was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking lovingly down at me.

"HI," I said with a stretch, as I sat myself up on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, scooting beside me and pulling me into his arms.

"I did. I didn't sleep too late, did I? We aren't running late, are we?" I was hoping to take a shower before heading over for dinner, though to be honest I wouldn't have minded too terribly much if Carlisle had let me sleep through the entire thing. I was so nervous about what Charlie's reaction would be, I was honestly surprised I wasn't having nightmares over it.

"Actually," Carlisle spoke. "Esme texted me and canceled. I believe Charlie has to work."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Catastrophe avoided, at least temporarily.

"So I was thinking I could make you dinner and then perhaps watch a movie, or I could read to you."

I loved it when his soothing voice recited the words of my favorite books. It seemed to make them all but come alive from the pages.

"That sounds good. We could finish David Copperfield," I suggested, leaning in for what I intended to be a quick kiss, but once my lips molded against his, like so often, I found myself unable to pull away from them.

Carlisle moaned into my mouth, deepening the kiss. "Bella," he groaned, his mouth sliding down my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. "I was going to feed you."

I was hungry, but not for food.

"Love me first, then feed me," I pleaded, pressing my mouth desperately against his own.

He wasted no time in granting my wish.

**CH POV**

If someone had told me a week ago that vampires were real I would have recommended a psych eval. But now, not only am I fully aware of their existence, but that I am in fact married to one, and that my daughter is knowingly dating one. I had always known Carlisle was different from most folks, as were Alice and Jasper, but I was never one to pry unless necessary, so I didn't. I'll admit when I met Esme, and saw that she had the same differences as the others, my curiosity grew to monumental heights.

They all had hard, cold skin, and golden eyes. Then there was the fact that they all rarely ate and when they did, they ate like birds. But I figured perhaps they all just had some weird genetic disorder they didn't like to talk about. I had made a comment, once to Esme, about how her unique eye color was the exact shade as Carlisle's. She had simply shrugged off my comment and called it a coincidence. I hadn't really believed her at the time, but then I had no reason to doubt her, so I just let it go.

Now I know. I know everything. Esme is a vampire. She never eats, does not need to sleep, never ages, nor will she ever die. And… she drinks blood to survive, and until recently, human blood. She swore to me she had planned to tell me, but that she had wanted to wait. Wait for Bella to be done with school, wait until she could get me out of Forks, wait until after she had bitten me, changed me into vampire.

She had cried tearless sobs as she begged for me not to be angry with her, and swore she thought she was doing the right thing; that it would have been easier for both of us that way. Part of me wanted to be angry at her. Considering she planned to take my life and turn me into a blood drinking creature of the night without even a forewarning, let alone my approval I should have been furious at her but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to resent her for it. That she planned to change me without my permission was upsetting at say the least, but I understood her reasoning. She couldn't imagine an eternity without me, anymore then I could one without her.

It was close to midnight and she was sound asleep, something she admitted she rarely did, and that the few times she had, most had been in my arms, which was exactly where she was at that very moment. Her cool, naked body spooned against my own. Making love to Esme was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was like our bodies were made for each other. I hadn't been with many women in my life. Renee had been my first and I had only been with a handful of others between her and Esme, none of which were real relationships, just fulfilling a need I suppose.

But the first time I made love to Esme, I knew she was the one. I knew that our bodies becoming one wasn't based simply on lust, it was deeper than that; so much deeper, and now I knew why.

We were mates.

I was Esme's mate and she was mine. In a way it was almost animalistic, which is actually an incredible turn on. Yet it was also so much more than that, I had truly found the other piece of my soul. Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on her brown hair. She smiled and whispered my name in her sleep.

"I love you Esme, and I promise I will never leave your side. We will be together…forever."

**A/N: So there you go another chapter done and posted. Next up Charlie finds out about the baby and Renee meets the new Mrs. Swan. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review this story and a special thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen.**

_Chapter Forty_

_Proposal_

**CPOV**

I received a text from Esme early the next morning. She said to bring Bella home as soon as she was up and ready. She also suggested that telling Charlie about the baby needed to wait. That comment made me wonder if more was going on last night then Charlie merely having to pull a double shift. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions and worry needlessly, I simply waited for Bella to wake and let her know that Charlie wanted her home, and left it at that.

I made sure she had a full, healthy breakfast and waited for her to shower and dress before heading over to Charlie's.

"You know, I think it's a good idea to wait to tell Charlie about the baby," Bella said as we pulled out of the driveway. "Maybe we could just kill two birds with one stone and tell both my parents at the same time, during Renee's visit." She added, then absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"That may be for the best", I agreed. "They may be less likely to react harshly to the news in each other's company."

Bella surprised me when she let out a loud burst of laughter. "That's being pretty optimistic, Carlisle. There's a reason my parent live hundreds of miles apart. Too bad Jasper couldn't be there," she added softly. "He's probably the only one that could help it go smoothly."

I sighed but gave a slight nod. While she was right, it didn't change anything. Jasper would not be allowed back in Forks for quite some time, if ever, let alone around Bella and our unborn child. As we pulled up to Charlie's, Esme had just walked out the front door, picking up the newspaper from porch she then made her way down the porch steps and greeted us with a wave as we exited the car.

"Good morning," she said sounding quite giddy, a happy grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Good Morning, Esme. You seem in good spirits this morning."

"I am. I slept a good eight hours last night, I feel so… revived. Anyway, lets head inside, Charlie's waiting." And with a bounce in her step she turned and headed into toward the house.

Entering the living room we found Charlie sitting in his favorite recliner. Esme perched on the arm, Charlie's arm slipped around her waist, his fingers running lazily up and down her arm. Bella and I walked over to the couch and sat.

"So," Charlie began, letting out a long breath, "Esme and I did a lot of talking last night." He looked up at his wife who smiled lovingly down at her husband, he then focused back on Bella and me before continuing, "and well… she explained some very important things about herself to me."

Bella and I exchanged a look that indicated we had a strong feeling where this conversation was going; and if we were right it would seem, judging by the affectionate way Charlie was treating his wife, that he'd taken the news well. What had prompted Esme to tell him, I wasn't sure; last I'd heard she still had plans to wait to tell him until after she had changed him.

"A couple of weeks ago, when I was fishing with Billy," he continued, "he told me one of his tribe's old stories, the legend of 'The Cold Ones".

I heard Bella's breath hitch as she grasped my hand in hers. I looked to Esme who gave me a small yet reassuring smile.

"Carlisle," Charlie continued, "I know what you and Esme are, and I want you to know that while I'm still sort of getting used to the whole 'mythical creatures being real' thing, the appreciation I have for you hasn't changed simply because you don't have a heartbeat."

I was touched by his words and that, like his daughter, he would accept the existence of my kind so easily and positively. Of course this was due, I was sure in part at least, to the love he had for Esme. "Thank you Charlie, that means a lot. I was afraid that, once you found out the truth, we may lose our friendship."

He gave me a wide smile and shook his head. "Not in a million years. Not only did you save my daughter's life, you have been Bella's biggest supporter during her recovery. I honestly don't think she would have recovered as well, or as quickly as she had without you."

That was true but not in the way he was thinking, I was sure. I seriously doubted he knew about my super healing venom-sperm or whatever it was that's caused Bella to heal so remarkably.

"Dad," Bella's gaze moved to meet her father's. Her eyes were wide and for some reason looked quite pensive, "Esme told you you're her mate, right?"

Charlie nodded and smiled up at his wife. "She did," he confirmed looking back at Bella.

"So you know, then, that I'm Carlisle's mate, right?" She pulled her bottom lip under her teeth as she nervously waited for her father to reply.

She must have been concerned that he wouldn't accept our mating, but I didn't understand why she would be. He had accepted our relationship, and he knew I was a vampire and seemed perfectly fine with it, so her worry seemed unfounded.

"I know, Bella, and that's fine."

She let out a shaky breath, releasing my hand she scooted to the edge of the cushion, placing her hands together in her lap. "So you do realize that at some point in the next several years, I will become a vampire as well, so I can be with him forever."

_Oh. Now I see_. She was worried he wouldn't want her to become like me. I believed her fears were unfounded, no doubt Esme had talked to him about her plans to change him now that he knows vampires truly exist; or at least I certainly hope she has.

"I know, Bells, and I understand completely," Charlie replied with a nod of understanding, "We've made a similar decision," he said taking Esme's hand and bringing it to his lips for a brief kiss, "We are going to wait until you graduate from high school. Then we will move from Forks, find a safe place away from people to live and then Esme is going to change me, so we can truly be together." His gaze then moved back to Bella's, "This way we can all stay together, as a family, forever."

Suddenly Bella was no longer holding my hand; she had all but jumped from the couch, sprinting over to Charlie enveloping him in a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," she cried into his shoulder. Charlie released his wife's hand and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Esme then stood, allowing them some space.

Charlie sighed as he moved a strand of his daughters hair behind her ear, "I never was able to spend much time with you as a kid, Bella, and I'll always regret that. This is my second chance at really getting to know you; plus," he added with a small chuckle, "it's very reassuring to know that as a vampire you are much less likely to have any near-death accidents."

She chuckled as she pulled herself from him, standing from her crouched position. "Very true, I'm looking forward to being pretty much indestructible too."

Under my breath I couldn't help but whisper, "So am I," and not for the same reason her father was wishing. Being intimate with Bella is one of the most amazing and wonderful experiences of my life, but because she is human I do have to be… well, restrained. It would be nice not to have to hold back so much.

Bella soon joined me back on the couch, Charlie continued on with the topic of vampirism. He went on to tell us the things Esme had already told him about what it is like to live in our secretive world. She had told him about the Volturi, the rules we live by, and how most of our kind feeds from humans. She had explained, in compete honesty how painful the change was and how difficult the first 'newborn' year can be, how the desire for human blood will consume your every thought.

"I know it will be hard, but I also know that with guidance from you and Esme, Bella and I can stay focused and do the right thing." Esme was once again sitting on the arm of his chair and Charlie squeezed her hand gently and smiled sweetly up at her. It wasn't difficult to see that Charlie had everlasting faith in her, the problem was, I didn't think Esme felt the same way. Of course considering her past, her misgivings were understandable, but if she was to truly give up human blood permanently for any reason, she would do it for Charlie, for her mate.

It was close to noon when Esme announced that she was going to prepare lunch, gave her husband a quick kiss and headed into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Bella offered to help. Perhaps she was finally starting to see Esme in a more positive light. While the girls prepared food, Charlie and I continued to chat, though the conversation turned to a less serious topic, sports.

XXX

**BPOV**

Today was the day. Today was the day Renee came to town. Today she would meet Esme and Carlisle, and both of my parents would find out about the baby. I was beyond nervous, so much so that I emptied my stomach of my breakfast less than an hour after I'd consumed it. Then again it could be the baby's doing. Maybe he didn't like waffles smothered with ketchup. My only consolation was that I had a whole five hours before I was due to pick her up at the airport, and that those five hours would be spent in the company of the man I loved. Charlie had to go in to work for a few hours and Esme wanted me out so she could prepare the house for company, so Carlisle said he would pick me up at ten and that he had somewhere special he wanted to take me.

I could hear Esme whistling in the kitchen from the living room where I sat on the couch, not so patiently waiting for Carlisle to arrive. I wasn't surprised she was in a good mood, she no longer had to hide the truth from Charlie; that and they had 'gone at it' half the night. I'd ended up stuffing my ears with cotton and then putting on ear muffs and then a ski cap over those. Bile still rose to my throat every time I was forced to picture my dad doing, well… that.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle's car pull into the driveway. I could tell by the roar of the engine he had brought the Aston. Yea! Maybe he would let me drive. I had certainly gotten over the fear of getting behind the wheel of a car again. After the accident, I always felt safer when someone else was driving. I don't know why that was; I wasn't even in my truck when the accident happened.

At the sound of the doorbell I leaped from the couch and raced over to the door, quickly pulling it open. "Good morning my love," he greeted me, and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning," I breathed, melting into his arms. I didn't know why it was exactly, but it got harder and harder to be away from him for any extended amount of time.

"I have somewhere special I want to take you today."

I lifted my head to gaze into his eyes, "Okay." As sappy as it sounded, any place I was with Carlisle was special to me.

"It's a little place I found while hunting one day. I've packed you a picnic lunch as well."

"That was very thoughtful," I said giving him another quick kiss.

"I wouldn't want you or our little one to go hungry now would I?" He reached down with his hand placing it gently on the small bump that was starting to form.

"No, we wouldn't want that," I said kissing him again.

Forcing myself to pull my lips from his, I made my way over to the closet by the entryway, grabbed my coat and then we were off. Unfortunately, since I didn't know where we were going, I couldn't drive but Carlisle promised to let me on the way home.

As Carlisle started the car, the sound of John Denver's 'Country Road' played through the speakers. While he was before my time, Renee had had a mild obsession with him for several years and so, thanks to her, I knew pretty much every song he ever created by heart. I couldn't stop myself from singing along. It was something I wouldn't have normally done in front of other people, but this was different, this was Carlisle. I always felt comfortable with him and more 'at home' then I ever did with Charlie or Renee. So I opened my mouth and let the words flow…

_Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze._

Closing my eyes I leaned back in the seat and continued to sing. 'Country Road' was always one of my favorites. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and Renee would take me to visit Gran and Pops during the summers.

When the song was over I opened my eyes, surprised to see that we were no longer driving. Looking around, I could see that Carlisle had pulled off the main road and onto a small dirt pathway that I was pretty sure was not intended for cars. The Tank never would have fit, no wonder he took the Austin. When I turned my attention to the driver's side, I found Carlisle just staring out me, this odd sort of amazed yet surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"You sing," he said so softly I barely heard him.

My face warmed and I ducked my head. "Sorry, it was probably awful."

At the feel of his cool palm pressed against my cheek I raised my gaze to meet his. "Isabella, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I had no idea you could sing like that."

I let out a small laugh and shook my head; I knew he was just being nice because he loved me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you need to get your hearing checked." I joked, unbuckling my seat belt and reaching for the door handle.

His hand slipped from my face, gliding into my hand. "Isabella," my name floated so smoothly from his lips.

"You never give yourself enough credit. You truly do have an amazing voice. I know you're… well, shy by nature when it comes to admitting your finer qualities, but believe me when I tell you I have never heard that song sound as perfect as it did coming from your lips." He then leaned forward and gently kissed me.

I was able to manage a soft 'thank you' in reply, but other than that I really didn't know how to respond to that.

We exited the car and Carlisle popped the trunk, taking a picnic basket and a backpack from the back. We're going to have to walk a little," he said pulling the backpack onto his shoulders. "It's not too far, and there are no steep hills or rocky areas so it shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Okay."

"But Bella, if you do get tired let me know and I'll carry you."

"Sure thing," I agreed with a shrug, though I was pretty sure I could handle it without his help.

Taking the picnic basket in his left hand he took mine in his right and we began to walk.

"This area of the woods is quite beautiful," he explained as we continued to stroll through the trees. "Not far off is a little stream and the trees here are not as dense as the ones near my home or Charlie's, so it's easier to enjoy the surrounding beauty."

Looking around I could see what he meant, there was still a whole lot of green, but it wasn't nearly as suffocating as what I was used to seeing around town.

"Just a little further, it's just past that log over there," he said pointing to an area around twenty or so feet in front of us. There was this huge log, from a fallen tree just in front of two large trees whose branches were so full your couldn't see where the leaves from one trees stopped and the other began. When we reached the log he leaned over it and placed the picnic basket on the other side, he then picked me up so suddenly I let out a surprised squeal. He just laughed at me and jumped over the log landing gracefully on the other side and then placing me on my feet.

"You know a little warning would have been nice," I shook my head with a laugh.

"Sorry my dear, but with your natural ability to trip over flat surfaces, I simply couldn't take the chance with the log.

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment further, besides he kind of had a point.

"Now this, my love, is the surprise," He announced pushing away the overhang of leaves and revealing an amazing meadow filled with hundreds of blue and purple flowers.

"Carlisle, this… this is amazing."

"I'm glad you approve," he said kissing my cheek lightly, then picking up the picnic basket and walking further into the meadow.

Moments later a checkered blanket was laid out as well as a nice lunch filled with some of my favorite food. Taking my hand he led me to the center of the blanket where we both sat. For the next two hours we talked, laughed and kissed as I nibbled my way through the food. It was by far the best date he had taken me on. It was sweet, romantic, and thoughtful. It was perfect.

As a stream of sunlight suddenly filtered its way through the trees, it sparkled beautifully across Carlisle's pale skin, I loved watching him in the sun, as I saw it so rarely. It just showed how amazing he truly was.

He smiled lovingly at me as he shifted onto his knees. He took my hand and I scooted myself closer. "I love you so much, Isabella."

"I love you, too." We kissed and when I attempted to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"I want to ask you something," his golden eyes seemed brighten, he looked into my own so intently.

"Okay."

Taking an unneeded breath, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet jewelry box.

I could literally feel my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at the box in his palm. He was on his knees, he had a jewelry box in his hand… Oh. My. God, he was about to propose. I was so not expecting this. Yes, we had talked about it before, but not since we found out about the baby and it was always spoken of as a distant plan, a very distant plan.

"Isabella, no words could ever express how much you mean to me, how deeply I love and cherish you. When the time is right I will change so we can spend the rest of eternity together. An eternity I would very much like to spend as your husband."

He then slowly opened the lid, revealing a beautiful diamond on a silver band. It wasn't too big or to small; it was simple yet beautiful, it was perfect.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

I hadn't even realized, until I felt a tear drip off my chin that I was crying. "Oh Carlisle," I found myself nodding my head as I wiped away the tears of joy. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He let out what almost sounded like a breath of relief, then taking the ring from the box and my left hand in his, he slipped the ring delicately onto my finger.

"I love you so much," he said pulling me into his arms, "So, so much," he breathed into my hair.

"I love you too. I… I wasn't expecting this," I admitted, looking down at my new ring as he gently released me from his embrace.

He laughed then, kissing me. "Then my plan went perfectly. You were beyond surprised and you said 'yes'."

"Of course I said 'yes,' did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

He shook his head lightly as he took my left hand back in his, "I just didn't know if you were ready for this step," he said gliding a finger over the top of the diamond. "I had originally planned to wait until after you finished high school, perhaps even college, but… with the baby, I thought it would be best to at least be engaged when she's born. I know it's somewhat old fashion of me but-"

"It's what makes you the wonderful man you are, Carlisle. I love how much of a gentleman you are, and while marriage wasn't something I had originally considered doing this young, this isn't a normal situation."

"You mean because of the baby."

Shaking my head, I scooted myself into his lap, nuzzling my head into his chest. "We are mates, we're quite literally made for each other; our souls are connected in a way few would ever understand. We aren't like most couples, Carlisle. There's no chance of us falling out of love, or regretting our decision to be together, or getting a divorce."

Lifting my head I looked into his golden eyes; they were so full of happiness I could almost feel it, and there was nothing better in this world then making the man I loved happy. "I am very much looking forward to the day I can call you my husband."

He lean in and our lips met in a passionate kiss. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," he grinned proudly. "I like the sound of that."

I laughed by nodded in agreement, "So do I." Now come here," I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward me, "I would like to make out with my fiancé."

**A/N: Okay there you go, he proposed and she said yes, up next, Renee visits.**


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight_

_Thank you to my readers and to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen._

_Chapter Forty-one_

_The Wrath of Esme_

**CPOV**

I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath as I watched Bella nervously fiddling with her ring, twisting the diamond around so it was facing her palm and then back out again. We were currently at Victoria Inner Harbour Airport, in Victoria Canada, sitting on a small concrete bench several yards away from the escalators waiting for her mother's flight to arrive. I always thought it kind of funny that the closest major airport to Forks wasn't even in the United States. I understood why Bella was nervous, considering Renee's views on marriage and having a family so young, but it would all work out in the end, or at least I was optimistic it would. I slid my hand into hers, her gaze moved to mine, a small unsure smile pulled to her lips.

"It will be fine," I assured her bringing her hand to my lips.

She let out a shaky breath as she shook her head, "No, No Renee's going to have a coronary."

"Well good thing I'm here then," I joked giving a cheeky grin.

She laughed but rolled her eyes, "Somebody's full of themselves, aren't they."

She was joking of course, but it was difficult not to know how skilled I was as a doctor, I had been practicing for so long, and with my advanced abilities I had no doubt I was one of the best, if not _the_ best physician on the face of the earth. Not that I would gloat about such a thing, but it was the truth.

"There she is," Bella whispered her eyes moving to the escalator where her mother was making her way down, an overnight bag draped over her shoulder.

"Bella," Renee hollered out for her daughter, waving her hand in the air, "Bella, over here."

"Yeah, I see you, mom," she mumbled under her breath, "as does everyone else in the freggin airport."

"Oh honey, I've missed you," Renee dropped her bag from her shoulder with her thumb, allowing it to fall to the linoleum then reaching out and pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too, mom."

Releasing her grip on Bella, Renee turned her gaze to me. "You must be the amazing Carlisle Cullen." She extended her hand and I shook it. "Wow," she said releasing my hand, "I guess it's true what they say about doctors and cold hands."

Bella groaned in annoyance while I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, poor circulation problem."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said picking her bag back up and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Actually we met once before, at the hospital, shortly after Bella's accident."

"Oh, oh yes, of course now I remember. Though looking at you I don't know how I could have possibly forgotten."

"Mom!" Bella groaned, "Really?"

"I don't see why you're getting all worked up, Bella, you have found yourself an incredibly good looking guy, no need to be shy about it. Lord knows I wouldn't."

Bella entire face was red as a tomato, while Renee was clearly not fazed by her daughter's reaction.

"Yes, well perhaps we should get going," I suggested, "Charlie and Esme are expecting us by six."

The entire car ride to Charlie's was filled with a stream questions from Renee about Esme. While I didn't mind answering most of them, by the time we'd arrived at Charlie's, I will admit was past the point of frustration. It was as if she was looking to find some sort of fault with Esme. The questions had started off simple enough. Questions like, how long have you known Esme, what did she do for a living, where did she relocate from? But then they got a little more personal.

"I know Esme was married once, but didn't go into detail as to why they parted ways. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Mom! That's none of your business." Bella was clearly shocked Renee had asked such a thing. "And if you remember I told you he passed away."

"Really, I don't recall that," Rene's expression was innocent looking, and considering how scatter-brained she was I would have been inclined to believe she'd simply forgotten. Bella however scowled before muttering , "yeah right," under her breath, clearly not buying it.

"Her husband did pass away," I clarified, simply.

"Oh, okay, how?"

Bella cursed under her breath, shaking her head. "Should have told her over the phone… wouldn't have to deal with this crap." She mumbled.

"That's really not my place to say," I replied to Rene's question, then adding, "It's not something Esme feels comfortable talking about."

Renee made this humming noise which in turn caused Bella to sigh dramatically and rub her hands over her face, though I had no idea why. Thankfully just a few moments later we arrived at Charlie's.

XXX

**EPOV**

I took an unneeded breath as I approached the front door. It wasn't that I was nervous of what Charlie's ex-wife would think of me, not really, but I was well aware this evening was going to be difficult to say the least. From what Carlisle had told me, he and Bella planned to tell both Charlie and Renee about the baby sometime after dinner. While I had little idea of what Renee's reaction might be I knew Charlie was going to be completely shocked at the news. I had made it very clear to him that female vampires could not get pregnant and while I never specifically mentioned about male vampires ability to reproduce, at this point I'm pretty sure he'd assumed it went both ways.

I suddenly felt a warm hand come to rest on my shoulder. I had been so distracted with my thoughts I hadn't even noticed him come up behind me. Leaning in, my husband placed a soft kiss on my cheek, gave me a reassuring smile, and then proceeded to go and open the front door. Taking a few steps back, my eyes lingered on Charlie as Bella, Carlisle and Renee came inside. As Charlie began introductions I turned to face my beloved's ex-wife.

"Renee, I would like you to me my wife, Esme. Esme, this is Renee," Charlie placed his hand on the small of my back, rubbing it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Renee." I plastered on a fake smile and extended my hand.

"Yes, you too," she said weakly taking my hand, but quickly releasing it. I could hear heart rate pick up, and she seemed to pale slightly. I made her nervous; I couldn't help but find a bit of twisted joy in that. I didn't like her on principle; she had just picked up and left Charlie without any kind of notice, taking a one year old Bella with her. What kind of a woman does that? Charlie hadn't had a single clue she was unhappy, until she packed her bags and walked out the door.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Charlie motioned the living room area.

"Sure," Renee replied moving to sit in the nearest chair, it was cushioned with a flower print; usually Charlie draped his gun belt over it.

Bella and Carlisle sat on the couch and Charlie and I on the adjacent loveseat. Charlie took my hand in his, his eyes moved to his ex-wife as he let out a deep breath. There was a brief moment of silence where everyone glanced at one another waiting to see who would speak first. Eventually I decided to go ahead and break the ice.

"So, Renee, Bella mentioned you were a teacher; Kindergarten I believe."

Renee nodded, "I am, though recently I've only been subbing. I've been on the road with Phil a lot so I can't commit to teaching full time right now. What is it exactly that you do Esme? I think being told something about you being a professional shopper."

"Personal Shopper, mom," Bella cut in, then adding, under her breath, "and you damn well know it."

It didn't really surprise me that she was attempting to find ways to annoy me. She already had a preconceived idea about me, partly thanks to my husband who did not tell her about our relationship from the start. She had to find out about it from her teenage daughter. Plus there the fact that I appeared younger and more beautiful then should could ever imagine. I'm sure if Jasper was here he would feel the jealousy pour off her.

"Oh, right." Renee corrected herself, "my mistake."

"That's quite alright. I actually used to teach elementary school myself." I replied honestly.

While the change in her expression was minimal at my mention of me once teaching, I did that notice her eyes seemed to narrow just slightly, her eyebrows coming a bit closer together.

"Is that so? Well, teaching isn't for everyone, I suppose it's better you realized that sooner than later."

"Mom!" Bella gasped.

"Renee." Charlie hissed.

This girl really needed to get over herself. I was maintaining my control at the moment, but that didn't mean it would last. Especially if she kept treading on the territory she was. I was a wonderful teacher and had certain things not occurred, I would have remained one. Who knows, if I could finally stick with the animal blood diet, maybe one day I could teach again.

"Actually, Renee," I said, sitting myself up a little higher, "I quite enjoyed teaching. I had a tragedy in my life and I gave it up for a while."

"Esme," I felt Charlie's warm hand on my shoulder, my gaze turned to his, "You don't have to explain anything to her. I know how much it hurts to talk about him."

"Oh, you mean your late husband. Yes, Bella and Carlisle mentioned that he passed away. Though it couldn't have been that recently, I mean you moved onto Charlie after."

I felt a low growl rumble in my chest, and at that moment I was having a hard time containing it. I could have cared less about my worthless ex-husband. What hurt, what continued to hurt was losing not only my humanity, but my son; my beautiful baby boy, who had lived only a few short days before he was taken away from me. Yes, even after all this time, it still hurt. Charlie was the only one I have ever really talked to about David, not even Carlisle really knows how much his death effected me, how it still affected me.

"Mom, you really need to shut up," Bella hissed.

"I have every right to ask such questions. For Christ's sake Bella, you father married a woman within a week of meeting her. No healthy relationship can form that fast. How do you know she's not just using your dad because she's lonely or depressed?"

That's when I felt my fingers rip through the cushioning on the couch. I hadn't even realized I was gripping that hard until I felt my nails rip through the upholstery.

"Renee," Carlisle voice was calm but even. "You should not assume such things."

"Well, what am I suppose to think!" She huffed, tossing her hand in the air.

"Perhaps that your ex-husband found his soul mate and you could simply be happy for him."

"That doesn't happen in a week! I didn't even think about taking things to a serious level with Phil for months after we started dating!"

"Sometimes it does!" Bella shouted suddenly. She had jumped up from her seat and was now staring down her mother. "I knew the moment I saw Carlisle that there was a connection between us, and I think, had I been a little older we may have done the same thing dad and Esme did."

Renee rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I know you like Carlisle, but you're too young. You have your whole life ahead of you, you're not about to go run off and marry!"

And that was the moment the preverbal shit hit the fan.

"Actually I am." She then lifted her left hand, and turning the small golden ring she had on her ring finger, she revealed a beautiful, sparkling, diamond engagement ring.

I wasn't terribly surprised at the announcement; I knew Carlisle was planning it, or at least he mentioned wanting to ask her. I turned to my husband, whose eyes were as wide as saucers, then back to Renee who looked positively mortified.

"Please tell me you're joking," Renee choke out. "Please tell me this is just some really bad joke."

"It's not a joke." Carlisle stood up beside his mate, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "I love your daughter with all my heart, and just today I asked her to marry me."

For several moments the room was dead silent, Renee's eyes were glued on her daughter, while Charlie let out a long breath before saying, "Well then, congratulations."

"Thanks, dad," Bella smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Charlie," Carlisle added. "While I know the proper thing would have been to ask your permission first, I have no doubt you know the depths of my feelings for your daughter."

"I do."

Bella was looking at her mom like she was expecting her to go off on another tangent, and by the clearly shocked expression on her face I would have thought the same thing. Instead the human shook her head before heaving a soft sigh and saying, "your pregnant, aren't you?"

Bella looked to her fiancé who in turn took her hand squeezing it gently then whispering, "It will be okay."

Charlie's response surprised me, he actually snorted a laugh, then adding, "You would jump to that conclusion, wouldn't you?" with the roll of his eyes.

"Why else would our eighteen year old daughter be engaged to a man 11 years older than her? Of course she's pregnant."

"Or maybe,_ Renee_," Charlie huffed, "she's in love and has found the person she's going to spend forever with, despite her young age."

"And maybe, _Charlie_, you're delusional." Renee bit back.

"Okay that's enough!" Bella voice suddenly rose above the bickering, bringing it to a dead halt and capturing everyone's attention. She took in a long deep breath, looked at Carlisle who gave her a small smile, and then back to everyone else.

This was the moment everything would change for Bella. This was the moment she was no longer just a knocked up teenage girl still in school, this was the moment that Bella Swan took on the responsibilities a grown woman, and a future wife and mother.

"Dad, your right, I am deeply in love with Carlisle and yes I have found the man I am going to spend forever with, however…"

She looked back at Renee giving her a small, uneasy smile, "Mom's right. I… I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft yet firm; her eyes set firmly on her mother.

Renee let out sad sigh as she fell back into her seat. My gaze then drifted back to my husband who said nothing at first, but looked completely taken aback. Of course he would; I'd made it very clear that Vampires could not have children, but there was his daughter, who had just admitted, despite the supposed impossibility, to being pregnant.

A soft, near whisper of "How," eventually escaped his lips, his gaze moving to Carlisle's.

"I honestly don't know, Charlie. I didn't believe I could father a child but… then again, people with my… condition don't usually have the type of relationship Bella and I have."

Of course by 'type of relationship', he was referring to being physically intimate which Charlie quickly picked up on, causing him to groan and look away.

"Condition? What condition?" Our attentions turned back to Renee, who was looking curiously up at Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and then looked over at me as if waiting for some kind of permission. I didn't know what he was going to tell her but I trusted him enough not to tell her more then she needed to know, so I simply shrugged in response.

"Well, I… Esme and I both have a rare condition that has several… well drawbacks, including infertility. I honestly did not believe having a family with Bella was possible, and while I never would have purposely planned on her being with child at this stage in our relations ship, this baby," he said placing a gentle hand on Bella's stomach," is a miracle."

Charlie still looked shocked, I think more by the fact that she was able to get pregnant at all, rather than the fact that his teenage daughter, who was still in high school, was knocked up by the town's doctor. Renee on the other hand was past the shock of it all and was, simply put, pissed.

"You've ruined your future, you know that!" she huffed. "You probably won't even graduate high school, much less attend college. And what if it doesn't work out with Dr. Wonderful over here," she continued motioning to Carlisle, "You'll end up raising that so called miracle all alone."

Bella, while trying her hardest to stay strong, couldn't fight back the tears that welled in her eyes. "That won't happen," she said, sniffling back the tears.

While I was never a huge fan of Bella, she was my step-daughter, and in truth she had lately been growing on me, and seeing her own mother make her cry… I was incredibly tempted to cheat on my 'vegetarian' diet.

"Look, Renee!" I spoke up, my tone far from pleasant. "I can understand why you're upset," I said, taking a few steps in her direction. "But you need to think before you open that fat mouth of yours!"

Renee gasped, at my words while Charlie actually snickered. "I can attest firsthand to how much Carlisle loves your daughter and I _know _for a fact that he will forever be by her and their child's side, no matter what! To even suggest he would do otherwise makes me want to ring that puny little neck of yours! So, unless you want to lose the relationship you have with Bella, not to mention deal with my wrath, I suggest you take some time to think about how wrong your words were, and what you can do to correct them!"

I was now only a couple of feet from the human, I could clearly hear her heart rate pick up, her eyes widened, maybe in surprise, although I'm inclined to think it was more out of fear. I wasn't holding back my emotions at this point.

Renee blinked rapidly before finally nodding, then she turned to Carlisle, who looked quite shocked himself. "C-can you take me to the hotel, please?" she whimpered."

Carlisle simply nodded. Then placing a soft kiss on his fiancée's brow, he promised her he would be right back and then left with his future mother-in-law.

**A/N: Next up Charlie has a chat with Bella, Renee may or may not come to her senses and Bella and Carlisle get their first picture of baby Cullen. Also, so you know Victoria Inner Harbour Airport is only 80 Miles from Fork Washington, the closest International airport to the small rural town.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe.**

**Thanks to my amazing BETA Miss. Ellen. Just a note, this chapter has several different POV's**

_Chapter Forty-Two_

_Ruby Red Eyes_

**Renee's POV**

I knew I had over reacted. I tended to do that sometimes, but honestly what did she expect. I had never thought Bella, my middle-aged teenager, would ever find herself knocked up, and by a man over a decade older than she was. She had always been the sensible one. Oftentimes if felt more like she was the one taking care of me rather than the other way around. How could she have let this happen? She had promised me she was being careful!

I ran my hand through my hair as I sat down on the edge of the hotel bed. Carlisle had dropped me off just minutes before; the ride to the Best Western had been done in complete silence. When we arrived he finally spoke, saying just one thing, "You made a tremendous error this evening and you need to fix this before you lose Bella forever."

I knew he was right, but at the same time how could he possibly expect me to be happy about this. My eighteen year old daughter was going to have a baby. Right now, in her mind, everything was perfect; she was happy, in love and looking forward to being a mommy. I'd been there at one point too, but then reality hit and everything changed.

Reaching into my purse I pulled out my cell. I needed to call Phil.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the living room and found Bella laying down on the couch, the blue and yellow afghan my grandmother had knitted for me when I was a baby draped over her. She looked up at me and gave a small, weak smile. She was trying so hard to put on a brave face, but I knew when my little girl was hurting; she couldn't fool her old dad. Renee really had no tact, she never had. You'd think by know she would have developed some sort of filter, but I guess not. I understood why she was upset. Had the situation been different and I'd not known the significance of Bella and Carlisle's relationship, I think I would have been pretty pissed as well, but surprisingly I was okay with it. No I wasn't thrilled that my teenage daughter was pregnant out of wedlock, but that would be rectified soon enough. The fact that she was able to have a baby at all really was a miracle.

I only wished it was something Esme and I could experience together.

"How you feeling, Kiddo?" I sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Okay," she sighed. "Tired."

"You want to head up to your room?" I suggested.

Shaking her head she pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I want to wait for Carlisle to get back."

Carlisle hadn't returned from taking Renee to the Hotel, but he should have been back shortly. Esme had decided to go for a hunt shortly after Renee and Carlisle left, so it was just me and my little girl for now.

"Bella," Her brown eyes looked up to my own, eyes that mirrored mine. Bella looked quite like her mother, but she did have my eyes. I wondered what color the baby's eyes would be. "I just want you to know that, while I know I didn't get to see a lot of you growing up, I'm here for you now. I don't know what will happen between you and your mother, but you'll always have me; you and the baby both."

Scooting herself up to a sitting position she opened her arms, keeling down I pulled her into a warm hug. "I love you, dad," she said softly into my shoulder.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked in on a very tender father-daughter moment. Bella had opened up her arms, and Charlie had not hesitated to wrap his arms around his daughter. I smiled softly at the sight. Charlie, while gruff on the outside, did have a tender heart. Bella was lucky to have him, as was I. I'd never had a close relationship with my own father. I couldn't ever remember him hugging me, though I may simply have forgotten such human memories. I had every intention of giving my son or daughter hugs quite often. They would know they were loved and wanted and supported. I resolved to be the father I always wished my own had been.

"Oh, you're back," Bella's eyes suddenly met mine as she released her embrace with her father. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Stealth; it comes with being a vampire," I replied with a cheeky smile.

She shrugged one shoulder and grinned as she stood from the couch. "Yes well, one day you won't be able to sneak up on me," she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest."

"Very true," I returned the gesture, gently kissing the top of her head. "Did you eat while I was gone?" She shook her head then mumbling, "Not hungry."

"Yes, well I think your mind is playing tricks on your stomach because I can hear it growling."

Looking up at me she blushed, "That's annoying, you know, and kind of creepy."

"You know, I'm pretty hungry myself," Charlie added in, "Esme made a great dinner; she left it warming in the oven, if you'd like to join me," he offered.

Bella nodded at the suggestion and we all headed into the kitchen.

**Esme POV**

I had to get out. I was beyond angry and if I didn't hunt soon I would have followed that despicable human to her hotel and drained her dry, so I told my husband I needed to feed and quickly left. I found myself running faster than I had in a very long time, the trees whooshing by me in a blur. I ran and ran until I found myself on the Canadian border. While I rarely fed on women, had I not promised Charlie my human drinking days were over, I would have happily made a meal out of that flighty, negligent, insensitive, bitch. Instead I took my anger out on a grizzly bear, tearing into it more fiercely then I normally would.

I wasn't sure why I was reacting the way I was, I didn't like the woman for a lot of reasons, but I truly wanted to kill her. Despite not being sated I found myself heading back to Forks but not home. Instead, after catching her scent I followed in to the hotel and then to her room. Through the door I could hear her on the phone with her husband and she crying.

"I don't know why I reacted the way I did," she sobbed into the phone. "I just didn't want this for her, to have a family so young. Jesus, Phil, she's still a baby herself."

"She's not a baby, Renee," Phil's voice came back through the phone. "She's a young woman and is, as you have pointed out yourself, incredibly mature for her age."

"Yes but she's not even done with school, she's-"

"Renee, the situation is what it is and you spouting your disappointment and regret over your own failed marriage isn't going to help the situation. You need to get over yourself, go back to your daughter, apologize and be supportive."

"But I...I don't…"

"Bella is a strong, independent person, and as much as it hurts me to say this, she doesn't really need you to get by in life, especially now that she has Carlisle. If you mess this up you could very well lose her, forever."

To my surprise Renee agreed with her husbands' wise words and promised to talk to Bella in the morning. My desire to end her self-absorbed existence quickly faded, and I slowly walked away from her room.

It would turn out; however, I wouldn't be leaving that hotel without tasting human blood.

I heard a girl scream, followed by a, "please, please don't…"

XXX

Carlisle was the first to notice, just seconds after I walked into the kitchen. His golden eyes widened, as he let out a low gasp. "You didn't… Renee?" he whispered so only I could hear him.

I shook my head and turned to Charlie, who quickly took notice of my ruby red eyes. "I'm so sorry, there-there was this girl, she was being r-raped. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Charlie simply nodded and held out his arms, I fell into them, sobbing tearlessly into his chest.

**Bella's POV**

It had been hours since Esme had come home, confessing to killing and drinking the blood of a man who had been raping a young teenage girl. Carlisle had left soon after her arrival, to, 'clean up' as he put it. The Quileutes could not find out what had happened; if they did there was no doubt they would go after Esme. It wouldn't have mattered what type of man he was or what he was taking away a young girl's innocence by force. If they found out what she had done, it would have broken the treaty and we all could be in danger.

I had to admit I was pretty upset. Not at what she had done, really; but that she had originally been at the hotel because of Renee. She wouldn't admit she had planned to kill my mom, but it was pretty obvious that had been her intention. I doubted she had gone then simply to chat with her.

Feeling a cold rush of air I turned towards my window to see it open, my fiancé stepping in through it. Silently he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking my hand in his.

He spoke softly, "I took his body and buried it deep in the Canadian wilderness," his gaze slowly drifting from our joined hands to my eyes. "I took care of any traces of the struggle, making it look like the man simply left the hotel checking out."

I nodded then asked, "And the girl?" Esme had said she had knocked her out so she could not witness the killing. I didn't like the thought of the poor girl being left alone like that after what had happened to her.

"I made sure she suffered no serious injuries, then redressed and took her to the closest hospital. It was dark; I made sure to avoid security cameras. No one saw me."

The news made me feel a little better, at least she was safe.

"Stay with me," I asked, scooting over, allowing him a place to lie beside me.

"Of course," he replied lying atop my covers. Wrapping my arms around him I snuggled against his body.

"Sleep well, my angel," he whispered with a soft kiss on my brow.

With a yawn, I closed my eyes and swiftly allowed sleep to overtake me.

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been an eventful day, to say the least. What had started off so wonderfully, my beautiful Bella agreeing to be my wife, ended on such an overwhelming note after Renee's reaction to the baby news and that of our engagement, and then Esme's "accident". I was confident the wolves would never find out about it. I knew the rapist was not a local; his identification was issued in Mississippi. The girl, however, I had seen before. Layla Hicks was a fourteen year old girl, who suffered severe asthma. I was actually quite surprised the traumatic event didn't bring on an attack. Thankfully when I checked her, her lungs sounded clear. She had, unfortunately suffered some bruising, but thankfully Esme had stopped the man before he had penetrated her.

After Bella fell asleep I headed downstairs to find Esme sitting on the couch, Charlie had already gone to bed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just…" Esme let out a long breath, she raised her head so our gazes me, her eyes till bright red. "I could have just killed him, hell I could have just stopped him and let the authorities handle him but I… I wanted it, I wanted it so badly. I've been trying so hard for Charlie's sake but I… Maybe I'm just not capable. Maybe the pull of human blood will always be too much for me."

I wasn't about to belittle her feelings; most of our kind lived off of human blood, and while I knew deep down she wanted to live like I did, it would always be a struggle for her.

"Don't let this slip up destroy your resolve," I encouraged her. "You can do this."

She shook herself, her self-doubt taking over. It was something her first husband had instilled in her and I'm afraid she never fully got over it. I always believed it was one of the reasons she enjoyed being a vampire; she was the top of the food chain, nothing could stop her, she had total control over her life.

"Esme, I know living off animals isn't easy, but you need to be strong and not just for yourself. Charlie is going to be a newborn soon, it's going to be a difficult time for him, and he'll need your support."

Esme let out a long, shaky breath and nodded. "I want to be strong for him, I just… I feel so ashamed, Carlisle. Never in my immortal existence had I even felt bad about feeding from a human, until now, and I shouldn't!" She cried out. "He deserved to die for what he did." She sighed, shaking her head, "I feel bad because I know I've disappointed Charlie. He won't admit it but I saw it in his eyes. God, Carlisle," she whimpered running her hand over her eyes, "It literary hurts me to know I hurt him."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder I encouraged her to meet my gaze. "Charlie forgives you," I reassured her. "He loves you, and while he may have been shocked by what happened, I believe he understands the position you were in and that sometimes these things happen."

"He's right."

We both turned to the sound of Charlie's voice. He was standing at the foot of the stairs. How had I not heard him descend the stairs?

"I love you, Esme," he said, walking toward her, "and nothing will ever change that."

They embraced, Esme continued to whisper apologies into his ear, and he continued to tell her it was okay.

**A/N: So there you go, some nice eventful drama for you. Next up, Renee apologizes, a call comes from Alice, and some difficult decisions are made.**


End file.
